Teenage dream
by calliope83
Summary: Après un accident de voiture qui aurait pu lui être fatal, Stiles se réveille dans un rêve – car, à l'évidence, ce ne peut être qu'un rêve : il est riche, connu, marié à l'acteur oscarisé Derek Hale. Mais cette réalité prend de plus en plus des airs de cauchemar, car Stiles ne se souvient même plus comment il en est arrivé là. TRADUCTION de la fic de matildajones sur ao3. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic est traduite de l'anglais et a été écrite à l'origine par matildajones (texte sur ao3). J'ai découvert cette fic grâce à ma chère pumpkinspy (allez lire ses travaux, VITE !). Nous devions traduire ensemble ce texte mais Pumpkinspy est actuellement en train d'écrire plusieurs histoires. Je prends donc le relais toute seule parce qu'il y a tellement de bonnes fics sterek en anglais que ce serait dommage d'en priver le public français. Et puis beaucoup d'auteurs qui défendaient le ship sterek sont partis récemment du site et j'avoue que ce ship me tient à coeur (oui, je suis une vieille moule accrochée obstinément à son rocher). Donc me revoilou ! :)

Il s'agit d'un sterek AU , donc pas de surnaturel, et par précaution, j'ai mis un rating M car il y a quelques très rares passages qui font référence à des situations explicites.

Bonne lecture.

 **Résumé : _Après un accident de voiture qui aurait pu lui être fatal, Stiles se réveille dans un rêve : il est riche, célèbre, marié à l'acteur Derek Hale, qui a reçu un oscar. Mais ce rêve prend vite des allures de cauchemar parce que Stiles n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il est arrivé à être riche et célèbre ... Et pire encore :_ _qui est ce Derek Hale qu'il a épousé?_** _**A ses yeux, il est une célébrité, un acteur sur lequel il fantasmait adolescent... Mais il ne le connaît pas, ou du moins, il ne le connaît plus.**_

 ** _Comment aimer encore quelqu'un qu'on a rayé de sa mémoire ? Quelqu'un dont on ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir rencontré "pour de vrai" ?_**

 _Chapitre 1_

Il est couché sur un lit d'hôpital, depuis, lui semble-t-il, des heures lorsqu'une infirmière se rend enfin compte, par hasard, qu'il s'est réveillé. Stiles sent que son corps est lourd, perclus de douleurs et sa gorge sèche ne cesse pas de le tourmenter. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se réveille dans cette chambre, et il a déjà connu un gros moment de panique lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte, la première fois, qu'il était tout seul avant d'heureusement basculer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Oh, ça alors, vous êtes réveillé, » balbutie-t-elle, trébuchant presque après s'être emmêlé les pieds. Sa blouse de travail est propre. Stiles remarque que ses joues ont rougi et se demande vaguement pourquoi mais la femme semble s'être ressaisie et va lui chercher un verre d'eau.

La machine à côté de lui émet un signal sonore, bas et continu, et maintenant que sa gorge ne le brûle plus, il parvient à se rendormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, son père est là, assis dans un coin de la pièce. L'espoir qui se lit sur son visage se transforme en une expression de soulagement prudent, puis il se redresse sur ses pieds avant d'agripper de ses deux mains l'une de celles de Stiles.

« Hé, hé, mon petit. » Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes. Il a l'air beaucoup plus vieux que dans les souvenirs de Stiles, il a plus de rides sur son visage. Stiles se déteste de lui avoir fait encore traverser des moments difficiles, après tout ce qui est déjà arrivé à sa mère. «Dieu, Dieu merci, tu t'es réveillé. »

Stiles tente de sourire. « Papa, » croasse-t-il.

« Contente-toi de te reposer, Stiles, s'il te plaît, » dit son père, en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet lorsqu'il voit que son fils essaie de se redresser. Stiles a l'impression qu'il est resté couché là pendant des années, son corps est raide et tous ses membres lui font mal.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » parvient à articuler Stiles, avant qu'une autre vague de fatigue le submerge.

Son père met une main sur son épaule, essayant de le maintenir couché. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, » dit-il. «Tu es réveillé maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Son visage est mouillé de larmes et Stiles a le sentiment qu'il lui cache quelque chose. L'événement qui l'a conduit en ce lieu, de quelque nature qu'il soit, n'a pas dû être anodin ou facile à vivre.

«Derek va bientôt arriver, je te le promets. »

Les yeux de Stiles se sont fermés mais il les rouvre, tout à coup déstabilisé. «Derek?» souffle-t-il, mais son père le fait taire et lui dit de dormir encore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il a le sentiment que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Ce sentiment prend racine en lui lorsqu'il tourne ses yeux vers sa main et voit une bague à son doigt, en or et presque neuve. Son cœur bondit très fort dans sa poitrine et il fouille frénétiquement du regard la pièce, se demandant si quelqu'un est en train de lui faire un canular. Son père est endormi dans un coin de la pièce, une mince couverture posée sur ses épaules, et ronfle bruyamment. Stiles veut le réveiller, veut des réponses, veut savoir pourquoi il est encore ici, bordel !... mais il ne peut pas bouger.

Derek.

Il n'est pas idiot, il a eu plus de temps que nécessaire pour réfléchir à ce sujet et , pendant que ses poumons oppressés luttent pour trouver de l'air, il s'efforce de comprendre pourquoi il se retrouve avec une bague de mariage à son doigt. Son pouls a dû grimper en flèche parce que, quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche entre dans sa chambre, un sourire calme sur son visage. Stiles ne lui fait pas confiance.

« M. Stilinski », dit-il.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? » demande Stiles.

L'expression qu'affiche le docteur trahit son hésitation, mais il s'avance, parle d'une voix douce et tranquille, dans l'intention de le calmer, pourtant cela ne contribue en rien à apaiser les nerfs de Stiles. Il lui dit qu'il est ici depuis trois mois, qu'un accident de voiture est survenu alors que Stiles était seul au volant et que son véhicule a été heurté par un conducteur ivre.

Le père de Stiles se réveille et donne sa propre version des événements. Personne ne mentionne cette fois-ci dans son récit quelqu'un du nom de Derek. Stiles est trop bouleversé pour reconnaître la bague à son doigt et il _sait_ que cette pensée est absurde, mais peut-être, _peut-être_ que tout va se remettre en place dans sa tête une fois qu'il le verra. Dès qu'il verra la personne qu'il a épousée, il sera en mesure de recoller toutes les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Ca ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que ça, c'est impossible, parce que Stiles a déjà perdu trois mois de sa vie, et il ne peut pas supporter d'avoir plus perdu encore que quelques mois de son existence.

Le médecin est en train de l'examiner lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre. Ils perçoivent tous les trois une exclamation de surprise, et regardent en direction de la porte de la chambre. Dans l'embrasure, se dresse un homme très beau, superbe, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'air incrédule.

«Je vais vous laisser ensemble tous les deux un petit moment, » dit le médecin, qui fait un pas en arrière et qui, après avoir dévisagé bouche bée l'homme, s'efforce de se ressaisir et de garder une attitude professionnelle avant de quitter la pièce.

L'homme s'avance à grands pas vers le lit, vêtu d'un costume et d'une chemise blanche froissée. Il porte un noeud papillon desserré autour de son cou. Oh, mon Dieu. C'est lui, c'est Derek, et la peau de Stiles devient brûlante parce que ça ne va pas, rien ne va.

« Oh, merde, Stiles, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là… » Son visage est bouleversé, fatigué, et Stiles cesse de l'écouter. Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de l'homme, qui coulent sur ses joues, se perdant dans sa barbe sombre. Il reste debout près du lit, un peu trop longtemps, avant de se décider de s'asseoir. Stiles reste silencieux.

C'est Derek Hale.

Derek Hale se trouve dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Stiles peut sentir qu'elles tremblent, que leurs paumes chaudes glissent de haut en bas sur ses bras, dans un geste de réconfort. Stiles essaie de s'asseoir plus convenablement et Derek Hale prend ce changement de position pour une invitation à poser ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte douce, et pourtant étrangement intense.

Stiles ferme les yeux, serre très fort ses paupières et tente de donner un sens à tout ce cirque. Merde. Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est trop difficile. Il sait qui est l'homme qui lui fait face, mais il ne le connaît pas, il ne le connaît vraiment pas.

« Bon Dieu, Stiles, tu m'as tellement manqué- tu n'en as pas idée, c'était… » Il se racle la gorge, et sa voix devient un murmure rauque. « C'était si dur sans toi. Je suis tellement heureux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. »

Stiles aperçoit son père par dessus l'épaule de Derek. Le shérif affiche un sourire attendri. Stiles reste calme, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître horrifié, s'efforçant de comprendre cette situation chaotique. Rien n'a de sens à ses yeux. Finalement, Derek se dégage doucement de l'étreinte et regarde Stiles, yeux dans les yeux, son pouce posé contre sa joue et il arbore une expression si tendre, la plus tendre que Stiles ait eu jamais l'occasion de voir sur son visage, toutes circonstances confondues.

«Putain, vous êtes encore plus canon en personne, » lâche d'un trait Stiles.

Le visage de Derek se trouble, mais il essaie de sourire. « Te revoilà bel et bien, » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Même si en ce moment, tu sembles un peu mal en point. »

Stiles est encore trop désorienté pour prendre l'air offensé, mais les traits de son visage doivent trahir le fait qu'il essaie de contenir son indignation parce que Derek laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux. Stiles se rend vite compte qu'il est dépassé par les événements, qu'il est sur le point de péter les plombs de façon imminente et il se plaque en arrière contre son oreiller, en retirant ses mains. Derek fronce les sourcils, mais rompt le contact à son tour.

« Stiles? »

«Hum,» dit-il, tout en se creusant la cervelle pour essayer d'annoncer ce qui le chiffonne. Il baisse son regard en direction de la main de Derek et y voit un anneau semblable à celui qu'il porte à son propre doigt. Il fixe la bague, pendant qu'il prend la parole. «Je ne… euh, vous êtes Derek Hale. Vous aviez un rôle dans cette émission de télévision déjantée quand vous étiez adolescent. Vous avez gagné un putain d'oscar, non? "

Derek cligne des yeux.

Stiles plisse les siens. «Sommes-nous mariés? »

Un long, très long moment s'écoule avant que Derek lui réponde. Il finit par hocher la tête.

Stiles se penche en arrière sur ses oreillers. «Putain, je suis marié. Je suis marié. Je suis marié à Derek Hale,» s'écrie-t-il, en regardant le plafond. Il a l'impression de s'être pris une claque de plein fouet. Il chasse de son esprit le fait qu'il y a une célébrité assise juste à côté de lui, au bord de son lit, puis il s'interroge : pourquoi diable ne parvient-il pas à se souvenir de cet homme ? Pourquoi ne sait-il pas à qui il est marié ? Et combien de temps a-t-il perdu à rester couché dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

Il a la tête qui tourne, et il tente de jeter un coup d'œil à Derek, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Il a l'air tellement perdu et brisé, déstabilisé, ses mains, qu'il a laissé retomber sur le côté, tremblent et ses épaules sont voûtées vers l'avant.

Stiles a la sensation qu'il ne peut pas respirer, et lentement, lentement, Derek semble s'éloigner.

Une main s'est posée sur l'épaule de Derek. Elle appartient au père de Stiles. «Fils, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ou est-ce que toi, tu pourrais t'en charger ? »

Derek se ressaisit. Il jette encore un coup d'œil à Stiles, qui tente d'endiguer une crise de panique, dont les respirations deviennent trop rapides et dont la vue est devenue floue.

« J'y vais. »

Le père de Stiles s'assied au bord du lit, lui prodiguant des paroles apaisantes. Il parvient à calmer un peu son fils et au moment où le médecin arrive, sa vue est redevenue claire. Derek reste dans la chambre, le dos appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné du lit.

« Ne vous inquiétez de rien, M. Stilinski, d'accord? »

Stiles ne cherche même pas à se retenir de le fusiller du regard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils l'ont recouché en position assise, après lui avoir donné un peu d'eau et une autre couverture. Le père de Stiles a fait sortir Derek de la pièce, l'air peiné, et Stiles s'est félicité de voir qu'au moins, ils ne semblent pas se haïr. Quand ils reviennent, le visage de Derek paraît moins rouge, mais il continue à froncer les sourcils. Il détourne assez vivement les yeux lorsque Stiles le regarde.

Il se souvient de la dernière fois où il a vu ce visage sur son écran de télévision, c'était au moment où cet homme avait gravi quelques marches pour rejoindre la scène où un prix allait lui être remis. Derek est encore plus beau qu'à cette époque, même si ses yeux paraissent comme morts et désemparés.

« Est-ce que... ça va si je reste ici?», demande Derek. « Pendant qu'ils te posent des questions? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. Sa bouche salive un peu, et il est toujours en train d'essayer de se remettre du fait que c'est bien Derek Hale en personne, _le fameux Derek Hale lauréat d'un oscar_ , qui se tient debout devant lui.

On lui demande quelle est la dernière chose dont il se souvient. Merde, il ne le sait même pas. Il ne se souvient même pas d'avoir pris place dans la voiture qui a eu un accident trois mois auparavant.

« Euh, l'anniversaire de Scott? Je crois? Nous sommes allés à la plage, nous avons loué cette cabane minable où ça sentait si mauvais ! Nous avons bu. Nous nous sommes bien amusés. » Stiles lève les yeux. «Où est Scott? Est-il ici? »

«Je l'ai appelé, » dit son père. « Vous êtes restés amis. »

Lorsqu'il entend la réponse de son père, un frisson parcourt le dos de Stiles.

« Et la date? Quel âge avez-vous? », demande le médecin, pendant qu'il prend en note toute leur conversation.

« Vingt et un ans ? J'ai fêté mon anniversaire ... » Mais au moment même où il répond, Stiles a le sentiment qu'il n'est pas âgé de vingt-et- un ans . Vraiment, il n'en a pas du tout l'impression, vraiment pas, et il s'oblige à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il demande quel âge il a en vérité.

Le médecin hésite. « Vingt-sept. Vous avez vingt-sept ans. »

Stiles se penche sur le lit et vomit.

Apparemment, c'est un miracle qu'il soit vivant, et qu'il se soit même réveillé de son coma. Stiles n'en a pas du tout conscience parce que, d'après ce qu'il en sait, il a oublié une bonne partie de sa vie. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'année universitaire, même s'il était tout près de l'obtenir dans ses souvenirs; il ne se souvient pas que son père a pris sa retraite, après que Stiles a déménagé à New York.

L'ambiance est tendue. Ils attendent que le médecin revienne pour lui faire passer davantage de tests et lui poser davantage de questions. L'attente paraît durer une éternité et Derek se tait, les lèvres frémissantes, comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Stiles déteste cette situation. Il déteste le fait qu'il ne le connaît pas, et il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il y a tant d'inquiétude sur le visage de Derek.

«Je suis sûr que je ne dois pas vous rappeler certaines règles», dit le père de Stiles, debout. Il croise ses bras et regarde l'infirmière et le médecin. « Celles à propos de la confidentialité du dossier du patient. Si l'état de mon fils est connu du public, vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais traîner cet hôpital devant les tribunaux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie. »

Stiles soupire. «Papa, on se détend. Personne ne s'intéresse à ce qui m'arrive. »

Derek le fixe et Stiles s'agite sous son regard. « Ils voudront savoir, » dit-il, d'une voix étonnamment faible. Stiles se rend compte qu'il a à peine entendu Derek parler, il s'est contenté jusqu'à présent d'être constamment là, dans un coin de la pièce, alors que le personnel médical essayait d'évaluer l'étendue de ses traumatismes.

«C'est vrai», dit Stiles. « _Vous_ , vous êtes connu. »

Le regard de Derek croise celui du père de Stiles. Il a l'air désespéré, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais le père de Stiles secoue longuement la tête, ce qui fait grimacer Derek. Stiles le regarde prendre la veste avec laquelle il est venu. Il sort de la chambre d'hôpital sans dire un mot.

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge. «Je suis sûr qu'une telle éventualité ne se produira pas, M. Stilinski. Notre hôpital a une très bonne réputation et votre fils devrait se sentir en confiance en séjournant dans notre établissement. L'état de votre fils ne sera pas connu en dehors des murs de cet hôpital. »

« Il vaut mieux que rien ne s'ébruite à l'extérieur de cet hôpital, » affirme le père de Stiles d'une voix dure. Stiles résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais une sensation de picotement parcourt sa peau, et il a l'impression – encore une fois de plus– qu'une pièce du puzzle lui manque.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveille, Derek est assis près de lui. Il a les cheveux mouillés, porte des jeans et une chemise grise, façonnée dans un tissu soyeux. Il a le regard baissé sur ses mains, et il fait glisser son pouce le long de l'alliance lisse qu'il porte à son doigt. Stiles bouge sur son lit et les draps font un bruit de frottement. Les yeux de Derek s'arrachent à leur contemplation et se posent sur Stiles.

Stiles tousse maladroitement.

« Bonjour, » dit Derek, d'un ton éteint.

« Je vois que tu portes aujourd'hui des habits normaux. »

Il fait à Stiles un petit sourire puis prend la parole, d'un ton calme. «J'étais invité à une soirée stupide pour fêter le nouveau contrat que j'ai signé. Je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller, mais c'était la première soirée depuis… » Derek s'arrête de parler. « Depuis ton accident. J'aurais souhaité arriver plus tôt. »

Stiles marque un temps d'arrêt avant de faire remarquer : « Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais manqué, de toute façon. »

Derek tourne brusquement la tête sur le côté, loin de Stiles. Il se frotte les yeux, ses épaules se sont crispées. Stiles ne voulait pas se montrer aussi brutal à son égard, mais il ne se sent pas aussi coupable de sa répartie qu'il devrait l'être. Toute cette situation est tellement surréaliste, au point qu'il ne se soucie même pas de faire attention à ce qu'il dit.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose?», demande Derek. Stiles secoue la tête. «D'accord, je vais aller chercher le médecin. »

Le médecin et l'infirmière sont contents de voir qu'il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille. Derek le quitte à peine, restant à ses côtés, même s'ils ne se disent presque rien, et Stiles peut sentir les yeux de Derek posés sur lui, qui l'observent quand il parle ou dès qu'il fait un mouvement.

Ils lui disent qu'il souffre d'amnésie, et que c'est sa mémoire épisodique qui a été la plus touchée. Il se souvient encore de l'endroit où il est né, de ce qu'il a étudié, a conservé une bonne culture générale, sait calculer, sait qui est Madonna. Il se souvient aussi de Derek Hale, après tout.

Mais il ne se souvient pas du « _vrai lui_ », celui qui est assis dans la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles, celui qui s'efforce de cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouve mais y échoue lamentablement.

« Est-ce que je pourrai les récupérer?» demande Stiles.

Derek s'approche, l'air surpris. « Tu voudrais ça? Tu voudrais que tout te revienne en mémoire? »

Stiles grogne, résiste à l'envie de le fusiller du regard. « Je pense que tout serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi, n'est-ce pas? » rétorque-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit Derek, la voix plate. Il semble se tasser sur lui-même.

« Pourrai-je récupérer tous mes souvenirs?» répète Stiles.

Le médecin marque un temps d'hésitation. « Nous pouvons essayer de stimuler votre mémoire, par exemple en vous faisant voir des objets qui ont une importance particulière à vos yeux, ce qui pourrait vous aider à vous souvenir de certains événements. Nous pouvons également vous envoyer en thérapie, mais je doute que tout cela réussisse, M. Stilinski. Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. »

Stiles détourne les yeux. Son visage se vide de toute expression et il refuse de répondre à d'autres questions. Derek a l'air tout aussi malheureux que lui, ses espoirs s'évanouissent, l'espérance de passer leur vie ensemble s'évanouit. Stiles peut voir cette vie disparaître, même s'il ne l'a jamais vécue.

Cette situation foireuse le met complètement en porte à faux et le fait souffrir : il s'agit de Derek Hale _en personne_ qui est assis devant lui mais Stiles n'a aucune idée _de qui est cet homme_. Le fait qu'il en sache aussi probablement beaucoup plus sur Stiles que lui-même le met mal à l'aise. Malgré sa mine affreuse, son air découragé, ses poches sous les yeux, il reste toujours cette star de cinéma au physique sublime. Il reste toujours l'acteur qui a honoré de sa présence de nombreux tapis rouges, l'acteur que Stiles avait admiré dans son adolecence, et que beaucoup de jeunes filles voulaient épouser.

Il tente de ne pas trop se perdre dans ses pensées, mais c'est une tâche difficile quand tout est si compliqué. Le médecin essaie de ne pas l'effrayer, Derek reste calme, son père lui apporte son soutien en restant à ses côtés, mais il n'a pas toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il déteste cette situation, il la déteste, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle va seulement continuer à s'aggraver. Il est à deux doigts de paniquer, mais il n'en a même plus la force et c'est alors qu'il entend -

« Stiles! »

Il se tourne vers la porte et ne peut réfréner le sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage. Scott est là, il a l'air fou de joie, et il se précipite vers son lit. Stiles rit, tend les bras vers son ami puis ils s'étreignent.

« Tu es réveillé, je ne peux pas le croire», dit-il, encore et encore, serrant Stiles très fort.

«Mec,» dit Stiles, quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu as une barbe ? » Il tapote sa joue et Scott, soudain désorienté, écarte la main de Stiles. Stiles soupire. « Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? J'ai perdu la mémoire ! »

Il essaie de paraître joyeux, mais sa gaieté sonne faux. Scott fronce les sourcils, regarde autour de lui et aperçoit Derek. Derek se lève, sourit faiblement, on ne voit plus que la courbure de ses longs cils car il garde les yeux fixés sur les pieds du lit de Stiles.

Scott baisse la voix. « Oui, ils m'en ont touché deux mots. Mais je pensais qu'ils voulaient dire genre, seulement pour les trois derniers mois. Est-ce que tu…, je veux dire ... Derek? »

Stiles secoue la tête, et hausse les épaules. Il est surpris de voir que Scott se lève du lit, le contourne pour rejoindre Derek, puis pose une main sur son épaule.

« Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, Derek,» dit-il, puis Scott le prend dans ses bras, alors que Stiles continue à les regarder. Derek semble lui aussi surpris de son geste et il se raidit avant d'étreindre très fort, à son tour, Scott. Leur accolade dure plus longtemps que celle de Scott avec Stiles. Puis Scott se met à parler à Derek, en chuchotant, et tout son corps soupire quand il obtient des réponses à ses questions.

Scott se dégage des bras de Derek, recule et dit en souriant : «Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre le père de Stiles? Il va arriver ; il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. »

Derek hoche la tête, jette un coup d'oeil à Stiles avant de s'éloigner.

« Tu ne te souviens pas du tout de lui ? »

Stiles souffle. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pour moi, c'est juste quelqu'un de célèbre. »

Scott semble peiné. Il baisse les yeux sur la main de Stiles, voit que la bague de mariage est toujours là, bien en évidence à son doigt, et la lumière la fait briller. Il soupire de soulagement avant de sourire d'un air coquin, tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit de Stiles.

« Comment est-il? » demande-t-il.

« Il est très chouette, » dit Stiles.

« Tu l'apprécies? »

«Je viens de le rencontrer», répond Stiles, tout en se redressant dans son lit de façon à éviter que Scott ait à poser ses fesses sur ses pieds. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit penser de la complicité qui lie Scott à Derek, parce que Scott n'appréciait pas du tout en général les gens avec qui Stiles sortait – non pas qu'il y en ait eu des masses. « En plus, il est tout le temps à rôder autour de moi, avec l'air nerveux, anxieux. »

«Il est inquiet pour toi. »

« Parce qu'il m'aaaiiiime, » raille Stiles. Scott lève un sourcil, gratte sa barbe bien taillée. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient quand ils étaient à l'université et ça lui va bien. Il a l'air plus détendu qu'à l'époque où il jonglait entre ses deux emplois et ses études.

Ils parlent et parlent encore, de choses futiles, et juste avant que son père et Derek n'arrivent, Stiles attrape la main de son ami et, en voyant ce qu'il s'y trouve, dit en grommelant : « Bon sang, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être marié, dis donc ? »

Scott sourit. « Non, » répond-il en riant. «Je suis impatient que tu fasses sa connaissance. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott vit toujours à Beacon Hills, dans un appartement situé non loin de la maison de sa mère. Il va voir le père de Stiles au moins deux fois par semaine pour lui tenir compagnie et Stiles est heureux de savoir que, même s'il est parti, quelqu'un d'autre que lui est resté à Beacon Hills et s'occupe de son père.

Derek les laisse seuls pour leur donner le temps de se retrouver. Il s'absente deux heures et pendant ce laps de temps, Scott lui parle de sa vie et de celle que mène son père mais Stiles n'apprend rien sur la sienne. Il lui est de toute façon trop pénible d'entendre parler de lui-même, et plus d'un silence embarrassant ponctue de temps à autre leur discussion, lorsqu'il se sent en décalage avec les événements évoqués par Scott.

Scott lui parle comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, mais pour Stiles, c'est comme s'il avait quitté son ami à peine une semaine auparavant. Scott a toujours été avec lui et ils ont étudié à la même université, se sont rendus aux mêmes soirées débiles.

«Papa m'a dit qu'il ne travaille plus au poste de police?», demande Stiles. Son père est assis sur une des chaises et écoute à moitié leur conversation. .

Scott secoue la tête. « Non, il a pris sa retraite après avoir reçu une balle. »

La mâchoire de Stiles se décroche de stupeur. « Comment ça ? On lui a tiré dessus ? » hurle-t-il.

« Merde, désolé, j'arrive pas à m'y faire et j'oublie tout le temps que ... euh, il va bien, tu le vois bien, » affirme Scott penaud, et Stiles dévisage son père qui, sourcils et épaules haussés, tapote le haut de son bras.

« Je vais bien, fils, » dit-il.

Stiles se tait. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour endiguer le sentiment de frustration qui le ronge. Tellement de choses se sont passées. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ignore, et il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait vraiment laissé seul son père pour s'installer dans une grande ville. Il a de nouveau envie de vomir, il a mal au cœur et sent qu'il n'a absolument plus aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie.

Scott touche son bras et le serre. « Tout va bien, mon pote, ça va. Nous allons surmonter tout ça. Et il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, donc, euh, quand Derek reviendra, demande-lui comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, d'accord? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non. Il faut que je le fasse ? »

Scott et le shérif acquiescent tous les deux et Stiles soupire, se demandant si la situation va s'améliorer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il faut attendre que les heures de visite soient presque terminées pour que Stiles demande comment ils se sont rencontrés. Derek lui a apporté de la nourriture, des choses qui viennent de leur maison, des choses qu'il pourrait apprécier avoir dans sa chambre : sa couverture préférée, son pyjama avec les initiales DC qu'il a acheté au moment d'intégrer l'université, son pull-over rouge miteux - Stiles n'en revient pas qu'il soit encore de ce monde. Ce sont tous des objets dont il peut se souvenir et qui peuvent lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Néanmoins, le fait que quelqu'un qui n'est ni Scott ni son père soit au courant de l'importance qu'ont tous ces objets pour lui le terrifie plus que de raison.

«Alors,» dit Stiles, très embarrassé. Derek se trouve encore tout près de l'entrée de la pièce mais ne semble pas vouloir partir, même si tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, c'est de se contenter de rester assis et de regarder Scott et Stiles parler ensemble. Il est resté silencieux, désireux de ne pas noyer Stiles sous un trop-plein d'informations. « Alors, comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Derek le regarde, prend une profonde inspiration. « C'était … c'était sur le plateau d' _Une_ _Couronne pour un criminel_. J'étais l'acteur principal du film. »

Stiles bafouille : « Quu… Quoi ? »

« Tes livres. Les gens les aime. Moi, je les adore. Tu as été publié. »

Stiles jure, et, tout à coup, il le sent, les draps sont bien trop serrés autour de ses jambes. Il a besoin d'air, il en a besoin maintenant et il ne peut pas faire face à une autre nouvelle explosive, une nouvelle qui lui fait l'effet d'une déflagration. Ce n'est pas juste. _Ce n'est pas juste._

« Des livres?» dit-il enfin, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu en as publié deux. »

Stiles sent son cœur réagir bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Ses livres. « Ma série d'héroïc fantasy? » demande-t-il, en s'énervant. Derek hoche la tête. «Je n'avais même pas fini de les écrire! J'avais seulement terminé la moitié de la première version! »

Il crie, il sait qu'il est en train de crier, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de le faire. Stiles jure encore, Derek a l'air consterné et tout ce que Stiles parvient à se dire, c'est que sa saga d'héroïc fantasy lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il a l'âge de quinze ans. Elle ne peut pas être écrite. Deux tomes entiers ne peuvent pas déjà être écrits. Il y a encore tant de choses qu'il n'a pas encore mises en place… Alors, Derek se rapproche de lui, caresse de son pouce le poignet de Stiles. La douceur de ce geste, la surprise qu'il lui cause, tout cela semble l'apaiser momentanément.

« Ta saga est écrite», dit Derek doucement. « Et elle est très populaire. »

« Non, non, non – ça n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas terminé. Il me reste encore tellement de choses à mettre en place », dit-il, puis il se recroqueville sur lui-même, loin de Derek, ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La main de Derek retombe, plus loin. Aucun d'eux ne fait plus un geste.

Lorsqu'il se tourne de nouveau vers Derek, il lui semble que des heures et des heures se sont écoulées. Il le contemple, admirant la douce courbe de ses joues et l'incarnat de ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, ses cheveux sont sombres, une combinaison parfaite pour le personnage que Stiles a imaginé.

Il avait constitué en quelque sorte pour Stiles une source d'inspiration – un choix qui lui paraissait tout au moins judicieux – pour façonner son personnage principal. Stiles avait admiré Derek Hale de loin et suivi sa carrière : tout d'abord, il avait joué dans cette série télé débile, ensuite avait commencé à tourner de plus en plus dans de bons films, et, finalement, avait gagné un oscar.

Stiles se demande si Derek le sait, se demande s'il n'a jamais avoué devant Derek qu'il était à l'origine de l'ensemble de sa saga d'héroïc fantasy.

A en juger par le sourire espiègle et doux, presque trop attendri, qui se dessine sur le visage de Derek, il devient évident pour Stiles qu'il le sait. Evidemment qu'il le sait. Et pour Stiles, ça fait beaucoup trop de choses à décoder depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

 **Prochain chapitre dans environ huit à dix jours.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil. J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 2

Stiles est assis, seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, une petite valise à ses pieds. Il attend que Derek revienne avec les papiers d'autorisation de sortie. Il est soulagé de partir, de laisser derrière lui les journées qui s'écoulaient lentement, et sa thérapie qui n'aboutissait à rien. Mais il doit désormais affronter une réalité incontournable : il doit rentrer à la maison, il doit revenir chez Derek.

Son retour chez Derek tombe pourtant sous le sens. Tout ce qu'il possède est là-bas, et il n'y a aucun autre endroit à New York où il puisse habiter. Scott et son père semblent penser que c'est une bonne idée. Ils ont totalement confiance en Derek, et la seule bonne nouvelle à propos des dispositions qui ont été prises, c'est que le père de Stiles va rester avec eux pendant deux semaines.

Stiles aurait souhaité de ne pas avoir été contraint de se séparer aussi vite de Scott, mais son meilleur ami est déjà retourné auprès de sa femme, à Beacon Hills.

Il va devoir partager le même espace de vie que Derek et il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont ça va se passer. Il le voit déjà tous les jours pendant les heures de visite, son assiduité à son chevet est constante, comme s'il avait un seul et unique besoin, celui de voir Stiles vivant et éveillé.

Tout ce dévouement est touchant, mais Stiles _ne le connaît pas_. Il est pour lui _un étranger_ – certes un étranger au physique renversant- , mais sa présence lui rappelle surtout tout ce que Stiles a perdu.

« M. Stilinski? »

«Oui?» répond-il. Son regard se dirige vers la porte. Une des infirmières est là, un sourire timide sur son visage. Elle tient à la main un morceau de papier - une photo imprimée de Stiles.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent d'étonnement.

«Puisque vous nous quittez, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un autographe? » demande-t-elle, le souffle court. Stiles la regarde fixement. «J'adore vos livres. »

Elle lui tend un stylo. Au cours des dernières semaines, cette infirmière a été sympathique, attentive, mais elle avait conservé ses distances. Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire, on ne lui a jamais demandé un autographe de sa vie. La photo qui le représente est à l'envers et semble offrir une image déformée de lui-même. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, coiffés vers l'arrière,couverts de gel, il a même pris la pose, et un petit sourire suffisant étire son visage. Stiles n'a qu'une envie : déchirer cette photo pour la réduire en charpie .

L'infirmière semble sincère, comme paraît l'indiquer l'expression de son visage. Stiles ouvre la bouche pour parler, pour répondre oui ou non, mais il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit dire et l'apparition de Derek sur le pas de la porte, portant les papiers de sortie de Stiles sous le bras, le tire de ce mauvais pas.

« Que faites-vous? » dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Stiles et l'infirmière sursautent tous les deux. Elle tient le stylo et la photo sans oser dire un mot, et regarde Derek.

Il serre les lèvres, son regard est sombre, mais il finit par soupirer, lui prend le stylo des mains et trouve une feuille de brouillon qui traînait par là. Derek griffonne son nom dessus, signant un autographe pour lequel Stiles se serait damné quand il était plus jeune, et l'infirmière le prend, les joues rouge vif, en murmurant un remerciement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je leur ai pourtant, à tous, bien spécifié de ne pas te déranger», dit Derek.

« Je peux gérer ça, ça va,» réplique Stiles , en se levant. Il se demande si Derek a deviné qu'il ment, mais sa seule réaction est de balayer lentement du regard le visage de Stiles avant de se mettre devant lui pour lui ouvrir la voie.

Une voiture les attend à l'entrée située à l'arrière du bâtiment, moteur en marche, et Stiles essaie de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand Derek lui tient la porte ouverte, un geste attentionné de sa part.

« Voici Frank,» dit Derek, après avoir chargé la valise de Stiles dans le coffre de la voiture. « Il fait partie de notre équipe de sécurité. Appelle-le si tu veux aller où que ce soit, et il viendra te prendre, et il s'assurera que tu vas bien. »

La voix de Derek devient douce, ses doigts cherchent à réduire l'espace qui les sépare. Son geste est une invitation à suivre ses conseils, à rester prudent mais tout ce que Stiles fait, c'est de répliquer par un haussement d'épaules. Frank lui adresse un signe de la main chaleureux à travers la vitre de séparation et commence à se présenter, brisant la tension qui s'est installée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Il redoute en partie leur arrivée à l'appartement. Derek a renoncé à essayer d'attirer son attention, et Stiles regarde par la fenêtre défiler sous ses yeux une ville qu'il ne connaît pas.

Stiles reste bouche bée lorsqu'il voit l'appartement.

« Bon sang, tu dois être plein aux as. »

Derek l'observe attentivement, tout en posant la valise de Stiles à terre. « C'est le nôtre. Et oui, _nous_ sommes pleins aux as. Tu as contribué à cet achat. ».

Stiles fait un pas en avant, laissant ses yeux errer sur toute la surface de l'appartement. Il y a énormément d'espace inoccupé et chaque chambre a une superficie plus grande que celle du meublé où Stiles vivait autrefois. Il reconnaît à peine quoi que ce soit, chaque objet et chaque meuble lui sont inconnus même s'il sait qu'il a dû vivre ici pendant longtemps.

Son bâton de la crosse, qui date du lycée, est posé dans un coin. Il voit que quelques-uns de ses exemplaires de Harry Potter, en piteux état, ont été disposés sur la table basse. Derek a dû les mettre là.

«Hum, » dit Derek, « Ton père sera bientôt là, il séjournait dans un hôtel parce que ça le rapprochait de l'hôpital. Il vient de récupérer ses affaires là-bas. Il va s'installer dans la chambre d'amis, donc je vais, euh, dormir sur le canapé. »

«Mec,» dit Stiles, «C'est ton appartement. »

«Le nôtre, » corrige Derek. « Et c'est toi qui l'as choisi. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas, bordel, d'accord ? » réplique d'un ton sec Stiles.

Derek le regarde, comme s'il avait été touché de plein fouet par quelque chose. Il s'est raidi, se tient plus droit. « Tu prends le lit. Tu es toujours en convalescence. »

« Parfait, » marmonne Stiles, après avoir retrouvé son calme. Il lui est difficile de ne pas se montrer acrimonieux et il sait bien que Derek n'a jamais demandé à vivre une telle situation mais Stiles ne peut tout simplement pas se comporter comme si tout était normal.

Il suit les directives de Derek pour aller jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Elle est spacieuse, confortable. Un grand lit occupe le centre de la pièce .Stiles se laisse tomber sur le couvre-lit puis contemple le plafond. Il sent son cou devenir brûlant lorsqu'il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles avec Derek dans ce lit. Ils y ont probablement fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois, et, pour sa propre estime, il espère au moins que c'était réussi.

Il aimerait pouvoir se rappeler ces moments-là. Il aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser du malaise qu'il ressent à l'idée de ne plus se souvenir de la façon dont Derek touchait son corps, et le fait que Stiles ait eu l'habitude autrefois de se masturber en pensant à lui, quand il était lycéen, n'y change rien.

Stiles entend Derek faire le tour de l'appartement, d'un pas lent et traînant . Les sons qu'il perçoit lui rappellent qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il vit avec un inconnu, et il se réfugie dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, fait couler la douche, prêt à éclater en sanglots.

Il ne peut pas faire cela. Il ne peut pas s'adapter à une vie entièrement différente sans y être préparé. Stiles s'observe dans le miroir, il semble plus âgé, et il a l'air de s'être amélioré physiquement. Il a grandi pour devenir enfin lui-même, et même s'il est un peu amaigri à cause de son séjour à l'hôpital, au moins il peut comprendre pourquoi Derek a pu s'intéresser à lui. Sinon, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu l'attirer chez lui. Et il ne compte pas le lui demander.

Les larmes ne viennent pas, même si Stiles désire qu'elles coulent, même s'il se lamente sur son sort.

Stiles se douche puis reste dans la chambre à coucher, examinant les objets qu'ils partagent ensemble. Les vêtements de Derek sont rangés d'un côté de la pièce, ceux de Stiles, de l'autre. Il trouve un tiroir qui répond très vite à certaines des questions qu'il se posait au sujet de leur vie sexuelle, mais Stiles n'y touche pas, ne veut pas approfondir le sujet et son cœur cogne sourdement dans sa poitrine, frénétiquement.

Tout au fond d'une armoire, Stiles entraperçoit un éclat doré.

« Oh ! putain de Dieu, » marmonne Stiles, en sortant le trophée pour l'examiner. Il est un peu couvert de poussière, mais il n'y a pas à s'y tromper. Il s'agit bien de l'oscar de Derek. Il est en train de toucher un oscar, en ce moment même, en plus, il est marié à une célébrité, et tous les deux, ils ont une certaine notoriété.

C'est surréaliste. C'est trop incroyable, trop dément. Stiles fourre le trophée dans le placard, le dissimule à nouveau. Hors de sa vue, hors de son esprit.

Il ne va jamais s'habituer à cette vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est un soulagement lorsque son père arrive. Derek garde ses distances, mais il essaie toujours d'aider Stiles, lui montrant où les couverts se trouvent, où ils ont rangé les assiettes. Son expression, qu'il tâche de garder sereine, se trouble de temps à autre, chaque fois que Stiles lui parle d'un ton sec ou quand il ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Son père fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et au lieu de sermonner Stiles, il regarde Derek pour s'assurer que son gendre va bien.

Stiles a dressé dans sa tête une liste de questions à poser, des choses à propos desquelles il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être curieux. Depuis combien de temps est-il marié à Derek ? Combien de temps sont-ils sortis ensemble avant de sauter le pas ? Ses livres sont-ils vraiment autant populaires qu'ils semblent l'être ? Il va voir son père pour obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre quelque réponse que ce soit venir de la bouche de Derek.

« Tu sais, » dit-il. « Derek est ton mari. C'est à lui que tu devrais être en train de poser ces questions. »

Stiles serre les dents, très fort.

«Je pensais que c'était ton rêve, non ? » le taquine son père. « Epouser Derek Hale? »

« Ça m'aiderait si j'en apprenais plus sur lui, ou si je pouvais savoir si c'est moi qui suis tombé le premier amoureux de lui. Enfin, si tu es au courant », souligne Stiles.

« Bien sûr, » répond son père et son expression s'adoucit. « Mais c'est un homme bien, d'accord? »Il fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas soupirer, et pour ne pas trop s'interroger sur la présence de son père - qui est peut-être venu ici plus pour surveiller la santé mentale de Derek que pour s'assurer de l'équilibre psychique de son propre fils. Au moins Derek a un travail qui l'oblige à sortir, un nouveau film qu'il semble regretter d'avoir accepté puisque cela signifie qu'il ne peut pas rester à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Stiles toute la journée.

Stiles est content qu'il en soit ainsi, et Derek le sait.

« Hum, Stiles?" Derek frappe à la porte de la chambre, attend quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Stiles se dépêche de sortir du lit, tombe par terre et prend un t-shirt sale. Il l'enfile par la tête, couvrant sa pâle poitrine nue, même s'il sait que Derek l'a déjà vu torse nu auparavant.

Derek se racle la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

«J'ai parlé à ton imprésario, » dit-il calmement. « Elle voudrait te voir et elle arrive ici bientôt. »

Derek promène son regard tout autour de la pièce et ses lèvres s'affaissent quand il voit dans quel désordre elle est. Les vêtements sont éparpillés partout sur le sol et la vaisselle sale s'empile sur les tables de chevet. Derek recule d'un pas, se gratte un côté du visage.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?» demande Stiles.

Derek soutient son regard. « Oui. Elle était en voyage et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas pu te rendre visite à l'hôpital. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt. «Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une douche avant qu'elle n'arrive. »

Stiles lui lance un regard furieux et Derek sort rapidement de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Stiles se jette sur le lit et maugrée, soulève un bras et renifle son aisselle, avant de se lever à contre-coeur pour suivre le conseil de Derek.

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, tous ses vêtements ont été ramassés, les assiettes sales ont été nettoyées et le lit dépouillé de ses draps. Stiles soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux désormais propres. Il se sent devenir de plus en plus pitoyable, jour après jour.

Il entre tranquillement dans le salon et ses yeux tombent sur son père et Derek, assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours où Derek n'a pas eu à quitter l'appartement pour aller au travail. Il est donc resté à la maison, et porte un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt ample. Son front se plisse pendant qu'il se concentre sur la lecture de son livre. Il a l'air beaucoup plus doux et vulnérable que Stiles ne s'y était attendu. Il est pelotonné contre les coussins, et ses chaussettes sont dépareillées.

« Enfin tu es là, » dit son père, et Stiles tressaille au son de sa voix.

«Salut,» marmonne-t-il, conscient qu'il s'est fait surprendre en train de les regarder en douce.

« C'est chouette de voir que tu refais ton apparition dans le monde des vivants», ajoute-t-il et Stiles fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il remarque l'ombre subtile d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Derek.

Derek toussote. « Je serai dans le bureau si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,» déclare-t-il, mal à l'aise, après s'être mis debout. Il adresse à Stiles un regard posé et grave, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il est là, qu'il veut l'aider. Il répète le même discours qu'il a tenu toute la semaine, le même discours que Stiles a jusqu'à présent ignoré.

Derek semble déçu, et, sans un bruit, disparaît.

Son père laisse échapper un long soupir. «Tu n'as jamais recherché la facilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles s'écroule sur le fauteuil, ses fesses s'y enfoncent. « Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une solution simple à mes problèmes ? »

« Tu pourrais lui parler. »

« A quel sujet? »

« De votre vie ensemble. »

Stiles se redresse, baisse la voix et dit entre ses dents : «Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait, ou ce que j'ai éprouvé, surtout que je ne m'en souviens pas, d'accord? C'est trop bizarre. »

« Alors parle-lui de ce qu'il fait sur son tournage en ce moment, » suggère son père, la voix lasse. Il retourne à la lecture de son journal et fait semblant de ne pas entendre la sonnerie de la porte lorsqu'elle retentit. Stiles patiente, s'attendant à ce que son père réponde mais ce dernier se contente de rester assis.

Stiles soupire et va ouvrir la porte. Un flot de boucles rousses l'accueille, et les lèvres de Lydia Martin affichent un petit sourire.

« Ô putain, merci mon Dieu, enfin quelqu'un que je connais, » dit Stiles, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, presque affectueusement, et pénètre dans l'appartement. Stiles la suit à la trace. « Alors comme ça, tu es mon imprésario? »

Lydia hoche la tête. « Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir. « Si tu veux dire que j'ai encore l'air belle et intelligente, alors merci. Peut-être que ça va te prendre un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui a vraiment changé chez moi. »

Stiles hausse les épaules et il se sent d'humeur plus légère, comme quand Scott était avec lui à l'hôpital. Son père salue Lydia et Stiles ne se sent pas pour une fois complètement dépassé par les événements. Il connaît Lydia. Ils se connaissent depuis le lycée.

«Alors,» dit-elle, pendant que tous les deux prennent un siège. Le père de Stiles les a laissés seuls. «Ça fait quel effet de vivre avec Derek Hale ? »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça? »

« Tu sais pour quelle raison, enfin, » réplique Lydia en soulevant un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Elle penche la tête en direction du bureau et Stiles acquiesce silencieusement, lui faisant comprendre ainsi que Derek se trouve dans l'appartement. « Et comment s'est-il comporté ? Il a été absolument exécrable? »

«Non,» admet Stiles, en baissant la voix. « Il est gentil . Mais c'est juste que - je ne le connais pas. Et il marche tellement sur des œufs avec moi que c'en est flippant et je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Lydia lui jette un regard froid, puis son expression s'adoucit, et les paroles qu'elle emploie sont moins brutales que ce à quoi Stiles s'attendait. « La situation est aussi difficile pour lui qu'elle l'est pour toi - sinon plus. Ne te contente pas de rester assis à gémir sur ton sort, Stiles, cette attitude ne te fera pas du tout du bien. »

Ils se regardent. Il veut simplement qu'il y ait une personne en ce monde qui comprenne qu'il aimerait que tout aille bien. Stiles ne veut pas de cette situation chaotique, de ce marasme auquel il se trouve confronté, mais il n'arrive pas à éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'autrefois, il n'y parvient pas et il ne peut pas s'y forcer, bon sang ! Il ne peut pas non plus prétendre que c'est facile pour lui d'entendre Derek faire des allusions à ce que leur vie commune était autrefois parce que ce serait un mensonge.

«Parlons affaires», finit par dire Lydia, prenant pitié de lui. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu penses à tes romans. »

Stiles tire sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il a essayé de faire de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, rejetant en bloc l'idée que les gens aiment les livres qu'il a écrits, et que ce qu'il a imaginé est assez bon pour que le monde entier ait acheté ses romans. La dernière fois qu'il a travaillé sur son manuscrit, dans son souvenir, c'était vraiment très, très mauvais. De la merde.

«D'accord», dit Lydia prudemment. « Je vois. »

Il fronce le nez.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que le public n'ait pas connaissance de ton état. Ou alors, les gens pourraient réagir très négativement. »

« Mais pourquoi diable s'en préoccupent-ils, bordel ? »

« Eh bien, ils vont avoir des doutes et vont penser que tu ne termineras pas ta saga. »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison,» marmonne-t-il.

« Donc, même si tu ne te souviens pas de t'être marié, tu devras toujours porter ta bague de mariage, d'accord ? »dit Lydia, puis elle jette un regard rapide vers le doigt de Stiles et sourit d'un air narquois. Il s'assoit rapidement sur ses mains. «Je vois que nous avons déjà résolu un problème. »

Stiles lui lance un regard noir. «Je ne voulais pas le blesser. » C'était aussi une sensation étrange de l'enlever, de voir la marque pâle que l'anneau avait laissée au contact du métal sur la peau.

Lydia ne laisse pas transparaître sur son visage qu'elle a parfaitement compris la situation et ne cherche pas à prolonger la discussion à ce sujet. Elle commence à parler d'une voix douce de la production du deuxième film, et Stiles apprend que le tournage était sur le point de commencer quand il a eu son accident.

Le tournage a été suspendu. De l'argent a probablement été perdu, mais Stiles est heureux d'apprendre que le tournage n'a pas été annulé.

«Ai-je aimé le premier film?» demande Stiles.

Lydia sourit. «Pourquoi ne le regarderais-tu pas pour te faire ta propre opinion? »

Stiles garde une expression impassible. L'idée de regarder une œuvre à laquelle il a participé activement et dont il n'a plus aucun souvenir le rend nerveux. Il se doute aussi qu'il y a désormais énormément de gens qui doivent connaître ses livres mieux que lui. Le fait qu'il se soit cassé la tête à imaginer tout cet univers depuis qu'il est lycéen n'a plus aucune importance – depuis ce temps-là, des points précis de l'intrigue ont été forcément éliminés ou modifiés et il a peur que le roman qu'il a mené à terme lui paraisse au final avoir été écrit _par un étranger_.

Voir le film sera encore pire que de lire son propre roman, il en est sûr. Et en plus, il lui faudrait regarder Derek jouer dedans.

«Maintenant», dit Lydia, en lui adressant un regard sévère. « Tu vas retourner en thérapie. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour t'aider à accepter tout ce qui t'est arrivé, et tu devras sans doute travailler ta mémoire grâce à des exercices, juste au cas où cela pourrait t'aider à la retrouver. Tu as maintenant assez d'argent pour embaucher des spécialistes, tu sais. »

Il finit par se concentrer , écoute attentivement Lydia, approuve tout ce qu'elle dit d'un hochement de tête, comme elle aime bien qu'il le fasse. Une fois que Lydia a fini de parler, Stiles lui sourit.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?» demande Stiles. Lydia se retourne et le regarde, étrécissant ses yeux comme pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'il cherche à lui dire. « Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? »

Lydia ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, et derrière son maquillage et ses vêtements élégants, Stiles voit quelque chose céder en elle. «Tu es un idiot, » dit-elle. « Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué. »

«Jamais je n'aurais pensé t'entendre un jour l'admettre, Lyds. »

Elle laisse échapper un petit reniflement moqueur. « Eh bien, je n'avais jamais pensé que tu finirais par avoir un accident de voiture dont tu ne te réveillerais peut-être jamais. Même si tu as perdu toute la maturité que les six dernières années de ta vie t'avaient donnée, je suis encore très heureuse de te voir. »

« Ouais? »

« Ouais. »

Stiles se lève et tend les bras. Elle lui accorde le câlin qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle désire mais qu'elle ne demandera pas.

Lydia s'apprête à s'en aller, juste au moment où Derek entre dans le salon. Son pantalon de jogging est baissé sur ses hanches et il tient un script dans sa main. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Lydia, sourit joyeusement, puis se dirige vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Stiles les regarde , bouleversé par l'extrême beauté de Derek. Puis il se demande également à quel moment tous ses amis sont devenus ceux de Derek.

Ce dernier se retourne, regarde Stiles et se mord la lèvre. Soudain, il se raidit, jette un coup d'oeil rapide sur Stiles et Lydia. Le document qu'il tient dans sa main se froisse lorsque son poing se resserre sur le papier, mais Lydia est déjà en train de marcher vers la porte d'entrée avant que Stiles puisse comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

Derek semble se recomposer.

«Je vous verrai tous les deux dans quelques jours, » lance Lydia par dessus son épaule. Stiles lui fait un signe de la main modérément enthousiaste, pendant que lui et Derek se tiennent côte à côte, debout, la regardant partir.

« Lydia est chouette, » dit Stiles.

«Oui», confirme Derek. « Je sais. »

Stiles est sur le point de s'éloigner lorsque Derek tend la main et touche son poignet. Ses doigts sont chauds mais Stiles fait un brusque saut en arrière. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le touche. Derek recule de quelques pas, les joues rouges.

«Je me demandais si je pouvais te montrer quelque chose», dit-il calmement, laissant ses yeux vagabonder partout dans la pièce tout en évitant de les fixer sur Stiles.

Il retient un soupir et hoche la tête. Derek lui adresse un sourire timide. Il garde les bras le long de son corps pendant qu'il conduit Stiles jusqu'au bureau, qui est la plus petite pièce de leur appartement. Sur le mur du fond se dresse une bibliothèque avec plusieurs étagères, et Derek pointe du doigt le coin du meuble, tout en bas, à droite.

« Ce sont tes livres, » lui dit Derek. « Si tu veux les regarder. »

Il ne s'y attendait pas. La peau de Stiles commence à devenir brûlante et il regarde les douzaines – au moins- d'exemplaires trônant sur une des'étagères. Son nom est imprimé en grosses lettres épaisses le long de la tranche des livres, en jaune vif , se détachant très nettement sur un fond noir, et il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il voit.

Derek cligne des yeux en le regardant, observant sa réaction et Dieu merci, il décide de s'en aller. Il s'écoule un certain temps avant que Stiles tombe à genoux devant les nombreux livres, et il tend une main hésitante pour prendre l'exemplaire le plus abîmé sur l'étagère.

Les pages s'ouvrent sur le titre, _Une C_ _ouronne pour un criminel_ , et Stiles passe ses doigts sur les lettres. Il tourne la page, lentement, et il découvre alors une inscription qui a bosselé le papier et qui est tracée à l'encre bleue. La respiration de Stiles devient erratique et il doit lire la phrase encore et encore avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin un sens.

 _Pour Derek, je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez encore plus fan de moi que moi de vous. Très affectueusement, Stiles._

C'est son écriture. Une écriture illisible et heurtée, mais il s'agit sans aucun doute de la sienne. C'est bien sa façon d'écrire "très affectueusement"qui se trouve sur cette page. Ce livre-là est sûrement l'exemplaire que Derek reprend sans cesse sur l'étagère, qu'il a lu et relu . Il est usé, écorné, et sûrement précieux à ses yeux. Stiles le jette sur le côté.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se rappeler _ce qu'il ressentait , ce qu'il éprouvait_? Comment se fait-il que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Derek se soit tout simplement volatilisé dès qu'il a été heurté par une voiture? Ce n'est pas juste, qu'il soit obligé de voir la tristesse qui submerge le visage de Derek quand il oublie de la cacher, ce n'est pas juste que Stiles ait perdu ce qui faisait son bonheur, un bonheur qu'il n'entrevoit désormais que par moments fugaces.

Stiles a de l'argent. Il a un mari superbe. Mais il n'éprouve pas la satisfaction d'avoir travaillé dur pour obtenir tout cela, d'être passé par des moments vraiment merdiques avant de connaître le succès. Stiles se voit aujourd'hui encore tel qu'il était autrefois, comme un étudiant sans emploi, fauché, avec un diplôme inutile bientôt en poche.

Le voilà précipité dans une existence dorée et tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est de tout simplement pouvoir se rappeler l'avoir vécue.

Le livre gît tristement sur le sol, et Stiles le ramasse en toute hâte. La culpabilité commence à poindre en lui , alors il en lisse la couverture, le replace sur l'étagère, sans se donner la peine de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres ouvrages. Peut-être qu'un jour, il va le lire, mais non - pas maintenant, pas pour l'instant.

 _ **A la semaine prochaine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu suivre cette fic ou la mettre en "favorite" et un très grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. C'est une petite attention qui est toujours suivie de grands effets sur le moral du traducteur.**

chapitre 3

Stiles passe ses journées enfermé dans l'appartement, à parcourir la collection de DVD qui s'y trouve et à regarder des films qui lui paraissent intéressants à voir. Au début, il regarde des films qu'il a déjà vus, se laissant imprégner par le souvenir de scènes qui lui sont déjà familières, et ensuite seulement, il tente d'en regarder d'autres, qu'il a sans aucun doute déjà vus auparavant, mais dont il ne se souvient plus du tout .

Image par image, il observe tous ces personnages, observe leur univers se déployer, se demandant comment son cerveau peut être à ce point détraqué qu'il ne parvient même plus à se souvenir de la façon dont chaque histoire se termine. Stiles regarde les tout derniers films de la saga _Harry Potter_ , et il enrage de ne plus se souvenir de l'engouement qu'il a dû ressentir au moment de leur sortie sur les écrans à l'époque. Il avale aussi toute la série des _Hunger Games_ ainsi que tous les films Marvel . Il n'en peut plus.

Il y a beaucoup trop de films à voir. Il n'aura jamais le temps de combler son retard sur cette partie de sa vie - certes, ce n'est pas primordial, mais Stiles déteste être condamné à ravaler ses jurons, déteste être condamné à se prendre en pleine figure des situations frustrantes partout où son regard se porte.

Il allume l'ordinateur portable. Derek lui a dit que c'était le sien et le mot de passe de Stiles est écrit, sur un post it, lisiblement, de la main attentionnée de Derek. Stiles se demande avec amertume à quel point il a dû être amoureux de Derek pour en arriver à lui livrer ce genre d'information. Il a la certitude que son ordinateur portable détient certains de ses secrets, contient sans doute ses putains de textes, et Derek a manifestement un accès direct à tous ces matériaux.

Il va sur Internet, uniquement dans le but de trouver des résultats au box-office, mais quand la barre de recherche apparaît, la tentation est trop forte et les doigts de Stiles commencent à s'activer sur le clavier avant même qu'il ne puisse se retenir de le faire. Son souffle, cependant, s'entrecoupe. Il décide alors de démarrer ses recherches doucement, et tape _Derek Hale_. Instantanément s'affichent des articles de presse, parlant de la convalescence de Stiles, évoquant le nouveau film que Derek a récemment accepté de faire et se demandant si le tournage du deuxième tome de la série d'héroïc fantasy de Stiles va enfin débuter.

Une photo accompagne l'article, qui les montre tous les deux posant sur un tapis rouge. Le bras de Derek est enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles , ses yeux , dirigés vers le sol, sont brillants et plissés, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air d'être à l'aise malgré la présence des photographes, alors que Stiles ne se souvient que du Derek d'autrefois, celui qui affichait toujours un air sombre et blasé sur les tapis rouges.

Sur la photo, on peut deviner que Stiles a dû dire quelque chose juste avant qu'elle ne soit prise, parce qu'il regarde Derek, guettant sa réaction. On voit seulement Stiles de profil, ses lèvres arbore un large sourire et, revêtu d'un costume luxueux, il semble follement épris.

 _Nous souhaitons à Stiles un prompt rétablissement, et nous espérons qu'il écrira bientôt le troisième tome de sa série, que tous ses fans américains attendent avec beaucoup d'impatience !_

Stiles fixe d'un œil furieux la légende. Ils n'y comprennent que dalle, tous ces inconnus. Ses yeux s'attardent sur la photo. Elle doit avoir été prise avant leur mariage, peut-être quand ils venaient de se rencontrer. Leurs anneaux ne figurent pas sur la photographie et Stiles triture nerveusement la bague sur son propre doigt, confronté de plein fouet à des sentiments et des événements dont il ne parvient pas à se rappeler. Il se sent vaguement nauséeux.

Il change de page et tape sur google son propre nom. Aucun article ne mentionne son amnésie et Stiles pousse un soupir de soulagement. Un peu poussé par la curiosité, il clique sur un lien qui le conduit sur une page où figure un article résumant l'accueil qui a été fait à l'un de ses livres, exempt de tout spoiler.

L'article abonde en louanges. On y parle de personnages que _personne d'autre que lui_ n'a imaginés. Bien sûr, il y a certains petits détails que les critiques n'ont pas appréciés mais sinon, l'ensemble des critiques n'a absolument pas trouvé à dire quoi que ce soit de vraiment négatif sur le roman _Une Couronne pour un criminel._ Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Stiles ne peut pas comprendre l'enthousiasme qu'a déclenché son livre et tout cela ressemble à une vaste escroquerie, comme s'il s'attribuait le mérite d'un travail effectué par une personne qui n'existe même pas.

« Et puis merde !» marmonne-t-il, repoussant l'ordinateur portable loin de lui.

«Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» demande son père en entrant dans la pièce. Les mains de Stiles sont crispées, ses épaules rigides, et il remarque que son père s'assoit prudemment à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi les gens les aiment-ils ?» s'énerve-t-il, le visage rouge. « Mes livres, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Son père cligne des yeux.

« Pourquoi Derek les aime-t-il?» poursuit Stiles de façon précipitée. « Et ne me dis pas de tout simplement le lui demander, parce que ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois. »

« Pourtant, en fait, c'est une chose facile à faire, » réplique-t-il posément. Stiles le fusille du regard. « Tu lui parles, tu le laisses s'exprimer et _discuter_ de quelque chose que vous avez tous les deux en commun. Tu as écrit des livres, et il se trouve qu'il les a lus. Ou tu pourrais essayer de trouver des interviews où il en parle… mais tu risques alors d'être confronté à des choses que tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

Stiles le regarde, avide d'en savoir plus. « Quel genre de choses? »

« Des mensonges», dit son père. « Des ragots. »

« Oh. »

«Je pars demain, » dit-il. Il tend la main et agrippe l'épaule de Stiles, le force à le regarder en face pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Tu vas réapprendre à connaître Derek, d'accord ? Il va apprendre à te connaître aussi. Fais en sorte que ce que tu découvres ne provienne pas d'Internet, Stiles, alors que la personne dont tu peux obtenir les réponses que tu cherches se trouve juste en face de toi. »

Stiles regarde son père, et son coeur ralentit .Il ne veut décevoir personne, et surtout pas son père, et, malgré les apparences, il ne veut pas non plus faire souffrir Derek. Mais il ne sait tout simplement pas comment gérer le fait de devoir vivre avec lui, et il ne sait pas non plus comment gérer la contrainte d'avoir à communiquer avec un individu qui connaît déjà à peu près tout de lui.

«Penses-y, » dit son père, en retirant sa main et en reculant. Stiles se laisse retomber dans le canapé, couvre son visage avec un oreiller. Il veut retourner dans son petit appartement miteux, se retrouver avec le cerveau surmené à cause des examens qui approchent, revenir à l'époque où son compte bancaire était vide. Alors sa situation lui semblerait logique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'est pas pressé de découvrir combien l'appartement lui semblera vide une fois que son père sera parti. Il n'y aura rien pour le distraire des moments gênants qu'il partage avec son mari, lorsque la pièce où il se trouvent tous les deux devient silencieuse, après que Derek a laissé échapper à propos de leur vie de couple une information que Stiles ne désirait pas vraiment entendre.

«Papa,es-tu prêt?» demande Stiles, en entrant dans la chambre d'amis.

«Oui, oui, j'y suis presque,» marmonne-t-il, en tendant la main vers sa valise. Soudain, la pièce semble disparaître du champ de vision de Stiles. Il ne voit plus que la grimace de douleur déformant le visage de son père qui laisse tomber ses sacs, serrant sa main sur sa poitrine quelques secondes, tout en trébuchant en arrière. Stiles le regarde, ses yeux papillonnant sur son épaule, à l'endroit où son père lui a dit qu'on lui avait tiré dessus.

«Tu vas bien?» demande Stiles, d'une petite voix.

Son père agite la main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles, ce n'est rien. »

Stiles est sur le point de protester, la panique au bord des lèvres, mais Derek fait son apparition, entre vite dans la chambre et vient prendre les bagages.

« Voilà, je me charge de tout ça, » dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles. Son père est toujours en train de masser sa poitrine, un rictus barre son visage. Il finit par voir le regard bouleversé de Stiles et arrête immédiatement son geste.

« Je vais bien, » répète-t-il.

Pas le temps pour Stiles d'émettre une objection : la voiture attend déjà dehors pour emmener son père à l'aéroport. John voulait absolument éviter qu'ils aient à affronter les paparazzis si jamais ils l'avaient accompagné, et Stiles comprend, en toute objectivité, cette exigence. Cependant, il souhaiterait pouvoir encore prolonger cet adieu.

Derek dit quelque chose à l'oreille de son beau-père et Stiles les regarde s'étreindre rapidement. John embrasse aussi son fils mais Stiles, ignorant le degré exact de la gravité de la blessure de son père, ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il doit se montrer prudent en le prenant dans ses bras, alors que tout ce qu'il désire, c'est de le serrer très fort contre lui.

«Est-ce que ça va? » demande Derek d'une voix douce à Stiles. La porte de l'appartement est fermée à clé et Stiles la contemple toujours, fixement. Il est tard, c'est le soir, le couloir est un peu sombre. Stiles cligne des yeux.

«Non», dit-il en lui tournant le dos. Sa réplique est brutale.

Derek retient son souffle, il bredouille presque avant de reprendre la parole. « Très bien. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Stiles lui lance un regard noir, il se sent vraiment au bout du rouleau parce que plus il découvre son passé, plus il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien, et, de surcroît, Stiles se reproche de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir son père quand il a traversé des moments difficiles. « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me demander ça?» dit Stiles, irrité. «Parce que tout ce que je vais te répondre, c'est non. »

Les lèvres de Derek tremblent, différentes expressions, bien trop nombreuses, défilent sur son visage. Enfin, il fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant de Stiles, de sorte que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent désormais.

«Non,» dit Derek, et il articule chaque mot lentement. « Non. Je ne vais pas arrêter de répéter cette question. Je ne vais pas cesser de me la poser ni cesser de te demander si tu vas bien. »

« Très bien! » hurle Stiles. « Mais ce ne sera pas de ma faute si tu ne m'entends pas répondre ce que tu veux me faire dire! »

Derek, tout en épaules robustes et en muscles galbés, reste devant lui, sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse. Il est tout près, ses traits sont d'une beauté saisissante, et puis il se ferme, chassant toute émotion de son visage. Son expression affiche désormais une indifférence troublante, et Stiles ne connaît pas assez bien Derek pour deviner ce qui se cache derrière le mur que son mari a dressé tout à coup entre eux. Ce visage – ce visage-là ressemble à celui du Derek d'autrefois, celui dont il se souvient dans les interviews et à la télévision.

Stiles se sent obligé de détourner le regard et passe une main dans ses cheveux. «Je vais aller au lit, » dit-il, en parlant entre ses dents. Derek ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ce qui oblige Stiles à le contourner avant de regagner sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Stiles? »

Il se tourne et découvre Derek sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à le franchir, bien habillé et prêt à se rendre sur le tournage de son film. Stiles recule et s'appuie contre les placards de la cuisine, fourrant dans sa bouche une cuillerée de céréales pendant qu'il attend que Derek continue de parler.

«J'ai essayé de te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses prendre du recul, depuis le départ de ton père,» dit-il.«Mais je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas dîner ici, ce soir ? Juste toi et moi. C'est moi qui cuisinerai. »

Stiles lève un sourcil, prenant son temps pour avaler ses céréales. Cette proposition pourrait carrément passer pour un rendez-vous galant s'ils n'étaient pas déjà mariés. Il se racle la gorge. « Je suppose que tu vas préparer un plat et que je ne saurai même pas que c'est mon préféré ou un truc dans ce genre,» grommelle-t-il.

Le sourire de Derek semble forcé. «Je vais cuisiner quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Ça pourrait tourner au désastre. »

«Je vais me débrouiller, » dit Derek. Stiles hausse les épaules, va vers l'évier pour rincer son bol. Derek attend en silence sa réponse; parfois il vérifie l'heure sur son téléphone. Stiles sait qu'il se montre mesquin et stupide, en forçant ainsi Derek à attendre qu'il formule sa réponse, mais, à l'heure actuelle, ce genre de moments, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il semble contrôler dans sa vie.

«Très bien alors,» dit Stiles. « Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Derek, soulagé, relâche sa respiration, un peu trop bruyamment. Il fait un pas vers Stiles, se penche comme s'il cherchait à l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir, mais il se ravise une seconde plus tard. Il sort de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés, et Stiles se demande combien d'autres habitudes il a dû briser depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma à l'hôpital.

Stiles a besoin de sortir de là.

Il est resté à traîner et à ne rien faire pendant les deux dernières semaines, enfermé dans l'appartement, espérant vaguement que quelque chose allait se passer. Stiles s'est rendu à ses rendez-vous à l'hôpital et les médecins lui ont affirmé que plus il mettrait de temps à retrouver sa mémoire, moins cela aurait de chance de se produire. Il pensait que s'il mettait peut-être entre parenthèses sa vie, elle retournerait d'elle-même à la normale. Mais les résultats se font cruellement attendre - et ce soir, il doit dîner avec Derek, alors, dans l'immédiat, il a besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Il se souvient des conseils de Derek : appeler Frank s'il veut aller quelque part, mais Stiles ne tient pas à se compliquer la vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il fait un pas en dehors de son immeuble, il fait chaud, le bruit des voitures qui passent devant lui résonne fort dans l'air. Stiles trébuche en bas des marches du perron, se rattrape à la rampe de l'escalier. Il regarde autour de lui, les mains moites, et il ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais il sent que quelque chose cloche.

Stiles tourne à gauche et commence à marcher. Il continue à regarder par dessus son épaule - juste au cas où - et il éprouve un sentiment bizarre ,qu'il ne peut pas expliquer et qui lui file la chair de poule. Il presse le pas et puis, du coin de l'oeil, il aperçoit un homme avec un appareil photo.

Oh putain.

Ils semblent se cacher, ou tout simplement attendre aux alentours de l'immeuble, à guetter la première véritable apparition de Stiles à l'extérieur de son appartement. La situation reste apparemment gérable. Il peut toujours essayer de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, d'autant plus que c'est bien trop absurde pour lui de croire qu'il est devenu le point de mire de la presse.

Et puis, soudain, ils l'entourent et les flashs des appareils photos lui donnent le tournis.

Quelqu'un crie son nom et tout ce que Stiles parvient à penser, c'est que c'est la faute de _Derek_. _C'est_ _Derek qui est célèbre_. C'est à Derek de faire face à ce genre de situation à la con, et maintenant, c'est Stiles qui se retrouve piégé. Il ne répond pas quand ils débitent leurs questions en rafales, et il lui semble que sa gorge est sur le point de se bloquer.

Bon sang, ses cheveux sont sales, il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme, et il est vêtu d'un jean baggy et d'un chandail miteux. Les photos vont se retrouver sur Internet, les gens vont les voir, et Stiles n'a foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire, alors il accélère le pas, tout en baissant la tête.

La première boutique qu'il voit est une librairie.

L'espace d'une seconde, il pense qu'il est acculé et piégé, qu'il s'est lui-même fourré dans une impasse. Les photographes font bien attention de ne pas le toucher et Stiles bondit presque sur la porte de la librairie, puis la claque derrière lui dès qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur.

Le bruit que les paparazzis font est étouffé derrière la vitre de la porte, mais les appareils photos continuent de le bombarder. Le cœur de Stiles bat la chamade dans sa poitrine, il est sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique, mais, à ce moment précis, un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux pommettes saillantes surgit de derrière un canapé, l'air renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe – Stiles !» dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Stiles le regarde, incertain, les yeux écarquillés, et il bégaie : « Ils - ils sont, mon Dieu, ils sont partout. »

L'homme acquiesce, son regard devient glacial lorsqu'il voit les photographes agglutinés derrière les vitres. Il fait un pas en avant, saisit le poignet de Stiles et l'emmène dans l'arrière-boutique. Stiles n'a pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, mais l'homme semble le connaître et peut-être qu'il va l'aider. Bordel, Stiles l'espère, en tout cas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas rentrer après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, » grommelle-t-il. Ils sont entourés de boîtes, dans une pièce sans fenêtres, sans paparazzi, et Stiles s'écroule sur le sol, essayant de respirer.

«Putain,» dit-il, «Putain».

Le type a un sourire en coin. « C'est la première fois que tu as l'occasion de les voir depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital? » devine-t-il.

Stiles hoche la tête et ses yeux déchiffrent le nom écrit sur son badge. Isaac.

«C'est bon de te revoir, mec, » dit le jeune homme en se frottant le visage. «Je n'ai pas vu Derek beaucoup non plus, tu sais. Il s'est montré un peu distant, mais, c'est du moins ce que j'espère, je vais vous revoir plus souvent maintenant que tu es sorti du coma…. Quelle histoire, Seigneur ! »

Isaac secoue la tête et bredouille quelque chose à propos des agents de sécurité, qu'il faudrait appeler. Stiles se sent trop bouleversé pour parler et il se sent terriblement seul une fois qu'Isaac s'en va, le laissant dans la réserve faiblement éclairée. Les mains de Stiles tremblent alors qu'il cherche à se saisir de son téléphone, et il voit le numéro de Derek s'afficher en premier dans ses contacts, mais il appuie sur le nom de Scott. Scott, lui, _il le connaît_.

« Hé, Stiles, quoi de neuf, mec?» demande son ami, l'air un peu distrait.

« Scott - pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des photographes, pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé d'eux? » crache Stiles .

« Merde, Stiles, tu vas bien ? » Malgré le bruit de grésillement qu'il perçoit à l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de Scott résonne distinctement dans son oreille.

Stiles hoche la tête, mais la sueur dégouline le long de son dos et il voit encore les flashs des appareils photos crépiter derrière ses yeux. C'est un cauchemar, c'est un putain de cauchemar, et il n'a jamais demandé de le vivre.

« Stiles? »

Il tousse. «Je vais bien, je pense. Ils sont toujours à l'extérieur, je suis dans une librairie. »

«Avec Isaac?» demande Scott.

« Ouais. »

« Il est cool; tu peux lui faire confiance, d'accord? Vous êtes amis. »

«D'accord», dit-il, et Stiles rampe sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'adosser à une pile de boîtes. Il y a suffisamment d'air autour de lui pour qu'il puisse respirer librement, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c'est aux gens qui se trouvent à l'extérieur, qui cherchent à le photographier, qui veulent vendre son image et en tirer un maximum d'argent. C'est dingue, absolument dingue. Stiles prend une profonde inspiration. « D'accord. »

La voix de Scott reste apaisante. «Où est Derek? »

« Au travail», marmonne Stiles.

«Il n'est pas avec toi?», s'étonne Scott, dont le ton se durcit et devient un peu irrité. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout seul ? »

Stiles déglutit. « Il - il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour sortir, il me l'a dit, mais j'y suis allé quand même tout seul. Il ne m'a pas prévenu - je ne m'y attendais pas – enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à eux. Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver, en train de guetter ma sortie juste devant ma putain de porte. »

Scott lui dit de respirer, et Stiles laisse tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. « Hé, Stiles, je suis au travail et il y a des trucs à faire, alors je vais te passer Kira, d'accord? C'est ma femme. »

«D'accord,» marmonne Stiles. Il entend le téléphone passer entre deux mains, et puis une voix au timbre joyeux, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, retentit dans son oreille.

« Stiles! »

« Hum, » dit-il. « Salut? »

« Je suis impatiente de te rencontrer, » s'exclame-t-elle. « Je veux dire, évidemment, je t'ai déjà rencontré, mais je suis impatiente que tu me rencontres à nouveau ! Nous nous sommes toujours plutôt bien entendus, ou, du moins, je le crois. Je ne pense pas que tu aies eu d'objection à formuler lorsque Scott et moi nous nous sommes mariés. »

« Euh, eh bien, pourquoi me serais-je opposé à votre mariage ? »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, semble pensive. « Eh bien, vous êtes tous les deux très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, encore plus depuis que tes livres ont si bien marché! Félicitations pour ta réussite, Stiles. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'en a déjà parlé? »

«Non,»avoue-t-il, pas sûr qu'il veuille entendre parler de ce sujet, mais la voix de Kira est charmante et chaleureuse, et il se sent peut-être un peu mieux depuis qu'elle lui dit qu'il a du succès.

« Bien joué, en tout cas - oh, euh, Scott me signale que je ne devrais pas vraiment te parler de tes livres, mais tu rencontres un tel succès avec tes romans et puis tu m'avais tout dit à leur sujet, tu m'avais raconté comment l'idée de les écrire t'était venue la toute première fois pendant ton cours de chimie au lycée… alors…».

Stiles se sent tout ragaillardi. « Avec M. Harris? Je crois que j'ai créé un personnage inspiré de ce pauvre con. Il est encore au lycée? »

Kira rit. « Oui, il y travaille encore. Je pense que tu l'as fait mourir rudement vite dans ton livre, par contre. »

« Bon débarras, »grommelle Stiles.

Scott reprend le téléphone et même si Stiles est seul, il se sent plus calme. La distance entre les quatre murs de la réserve est étroite, ce qui le met mal à l'aise mais comme Stiles n'est pas prêt à affronter à nouveau les photographes, il sent qu'au moins il est en sécurité pour le moment.

« Hé, Stiles, j'ai envoyé un texto à Derek. Il va venir te chercher. »

« Quoi? »

«Ton mari,», dit Scott. «Je lui ai envoyé un texto avec le téléphone de Kira. »

Stiles gémit. « Vraiment? »

Il entend Scott soupirer, mais désormais, tout ce que Stiles parvient à penser, c'est combien toute cette situation est humiliante. Il parie que Derek, _lui_ , sait comment gérer les paparazzis, comment se faufiler à travers eux pour leur échapper et faire en sorte qu'ils prennent une photo qui ne vaudra pas un clou. Stiles ne sait faire aucune de ces choses.

Finalement, Isaac revient pour lui annoncer qu'ils ne peuvent pas exiger des photographes de partir parce que le trottoir n'est pas considéré comme une propriété privée, et Stiles sent son estomac se nouer. Scott doit raccrocher parce qu'il est au travail, _que lui est en train de faire effectivement quelque chose de sa vie_ , et Kira ne peut pas non plus rester au téléphone. Ils ont l'air tous les deux désolés quand ils interrompent la communication et Scott demande à Stiles de lui envoyer un texto quand il sera rentré chez lui.

«Est-ce que Derek va venir? »

«Ouais», répond Stiles, sans vraiment regarder Isaac.

Isaac le contemple, intrigué. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu sembles un peu perturbé. »

Stiles rit nerveusement, il sait que Scott lui a dit qu'il peut faire confiance à Isaac, mais il ne veut pas lui parler de l'amnésie, il a trop peur que quelqu'un profite de la situation, juste parce qu'il ne sait plus rien de rien. « Je me suis cogné la tête assez fort, » dit-il.

Isaac acquiesce, mais ensuite il sourit. « C'est vraiment dommage. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'offrir le luxe de perdre encore plus de neurones. »

Stiles le fusille du regard, mais Isaac est déjà parti pour rejoindre le magasin, après lui avoir lancé un sourire nerveux.

Stiles attend. Il se demande combien de temps Derek va mettre pour venir, il se demande aussi s'il pense maintenant que Stiles est devenu une sorte de fardeau. Il se concentre tellement sur sa respiration, en inspirant puis en expirant, qu'il tressaille lorsqu'il entend frapper quelqu'un à la porte de la réserve. Et ensuite Derek en franchit le seuil.

«Stiles,» s'écrie-t-il. Il le regarde, l'air navré. Il s'accroupit devant Stiles, essayant de capter son regard et sa voix déborde d'inquiétude. "Est-ce que… - est-ce que tu es blessé?"

Stiles se raidit quand il sent la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule. Derek a fait ce geste sans réfléchir, spontanément, espérant probablement que le contact de sa main réconforterait un peu Stiles. Il le secoue. « Je vais bien, » dit Stiles en baissant la voix jusqu'à émettre une sorte de sifflement. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu à leur sujet? »

Derek cligne des yeux, interloqué, sa main retombe vers le sol. «Mais je - je l'ai fait?» La commissure de ses lèvres s'affaisse. « Je te l'ai dit, Stiles, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« Tu m'as prévenu? » dit Stiles, d'une voix faible. Derek hoche la tête, avec un sourire triste.

«Tu veux partir maintenant? »

«Non,» Stiles a presque hurlé, il saisit le bras de Derek pour l'empêcher de se mettre debout. «Pouvons-nous attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent? »

Derek secoue la tête, puis, après s'être laissé glisser vers le sol, se débrouille pour se retrouver assis tout contre lui. Stiles peut sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de son mari, et au lieu que cette sensation soit déstabilisante puisqu'elle lui est inconnue, il sent qu'elle distille en lui une sorte de rayonnement bienveillant qui lui permet de retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

« Ils vont camper devant le magasin toute la journée s'ils le doivent, »dit Derek d'une voix douce. «Ils font des trucs complètement dingues pour réussir à prendre des photos, et ce que tu vois là, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils peuvent parfois faire. »

«Merde,» s'exclame Stiles, en regardant droit devant lui.

« Tu ne t'y es jamais vraiment habitué, » dit Derek avec amertume. « Frank est en train de faire le tour du quartier, et il se garera devant la librairie quand tu te sentiras prêt à sortir. Je … euh, j'aurais souhaité que tu m'appelles en premier, » finit-il par avouer.

Stiles lève son regard vers lui. Très peu d'espace les sépare et cette proximité rend la colère de Stiles un peu plus âpre qu'elle n'aurait lieu d'être. « Pourquoi? » crache-t-il. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, hein ? Je ne suis pas… » Il marque un temps d'arrêt, se détourne. «Je ne suis pas le Stiles que tu connais. J'ai vingt et un ans. Je sors encore le soir et je me saoule tout le temps. Et j'ai l'habitude de jouer aux jeux vidéo en sous-vêtements ! »

Derek rapproche son visage de lui, les sourcils froncés et joints, l'expression déterminée. «Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il, d'un ton ferme. Je n'avais jamais osé penser que tu te réveillerais un jour de ton coma. Le fait que tu sois revenu à la vie, c'est plus encore que ce j'aurais pu demander, et je me soucie de toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies, même si tu te montres foutrement bien plus têtu que le Stiles auquel j'étais habitué. »

Les narines Stiles se dilatent, il est incapable de détacher son regard de Derek. Celui-ci tend la main et saisit doucement son poignet, utilisant ce biais pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il est là, qu'il ne va pas disparaître simplement parce que Stiles le souhaite. C'est alors qu'Isaac fait irruption dans la pièce, une entrée immédiatement suivie d'un juron.

« Ah non, pas de ça encore une fois, les gars, s'il vous plaît,» dit-il, en levant les mains au ciel. Derek se détache de son mari en se penchant sur le côté, se frotte le visage, lâche le bras de Stiles.

«Quoi ?» demande Stiles.

« Je ne veux pas vous que vous ayez une nouvelle fois des relations sexuelles dans ma réserve sous prétexte qu'il y a dehors des paparazzi , d'accord? De toute façon, peu importe le temps que vous resterez ici, ils sont prêts à camper devant mon magasin, alors vous feriez mieux de partir, » les supplie Isaac. « Vous pourrez faire _tout ce que_ _vous voulez_ chez vous.» Stiles sent ses joues brûler, et Derek s'éloigne en se contorsionnant avec des gestes soudain maladroits.

«Nous allons sortir d'ici une minute», dit Derek d'une voix faible.

Isaac étrécit ses yeux. « Vous feriez bien de tenir parole. »

La porte de la réserve se referme et Stiles s'interroge : à quel point avaient-ils l'air intimes lorsqu'Isaac les a vus ensemble, juste à l'instant ? Il s'empêche d'imaginer ce qui est arrivé dans cette pièce la dernière fois, s'empêche de se demander ce que ça pourrait lui faire de sentir les mains de Derek parcourir son corps.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge, se lève et offre à Stiles sa main. Le visage toujours cramoisi, Stiles se lève sans prendre la main qui lui est tendue. Ses jambes sont un peu engourdies.

«Je peux informer Isaac de ton état si tu veux, » dit Derek en se grattant la barbe. « Nous sommes venus ici très souvent et nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Bien que … je ne l'aie pas vu depuis ton accident. » Il baisse la tête, l'air coupable.

« Ne le lui dis pas tout de suite,» dit Stiles. « D'accord? »

« Comme tu veux. »

Ils se regardent encore une seconde, et Stiles est toujours submergé par des visions où ils sont ensemble dans la réserve, à s'embrasser, à se caresser l'un et l'autre, et c'est insupportable pour lui. Alors qu'il essaie de repousser ces images de son esprit, il frissonne. Derek a un petit sourire en coin.

«Allons-y,» dit-il.

Derek met son bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le garde contre lui. Stiles aimerait partir d'ici mais, à présent, les caméras semblent encore plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, les cris des paparazzi beaucoup plus forts, et son cœur s'emballe follement. Et ils ne sont pas même encore sortis sur le trottoir, pour attendre la voiture qui doit les récupérer.

Ils sont sur le point de partir quand Isaac saisit son bras. «J'ai obtenu quelques infos sur ce que tu cherchais, » murmure-t-il à Stiles, inclinant discrètement sa tête en direction de Derek. «Reviens me voir si tu veux toujours te les procurer. »

« Euh, d'accord? » parvient-il à articuler, déconcerté, mais ensuite, Derek lui ménage une sortie et , une fois sur le trottoir, les inconvénients d'être une personnalité publique prennent réellement corps dans l'esprit de Stiles. Peu importe ce qu'il désire _lui_ : tout ce cirque ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'appartement est court, et il y a un parking privé à proximité d'une entrée à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Ils semblent seuls, ce qui est une bénédiction. Le chemin qui mène des escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement paraît interminable à Stiles et tout son corps est douloureux, tant il est épuisé. Il est conscient que Derek est là, tout près, derrière lui.

Stiles se retourne. «Je ne pense pas que je sois en forme pour dîner ce soir», lance-t-il, en gardant son regard rivé sur le sol.

«Oh», dit Derek. « D'accord. Demain? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. «Peut-être», répond-il, lointain.

La déception de Derek est perceptible, mais Stiles ne s'en soucie guère, le traumatisme qu'il ressent à l'issue de cette journée l'imprègne tout entier, jusque dans ses os. Il va dans sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit.

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ...**_

 ** _Et bonne_ _sem_** ** _aine et bon_ _week end à tous ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour votre fidélité et les reviews, les mises en "favorite", etc... Je rappelle qu'il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de matildajones, qui porte le même titre (sur ao3). Toute cette histoire lui appartient entièrement, j'en suis l'humble messagère.**_

 _ **Alors... Quoi de neuf dans ce chapitre ? Eh bien non... Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite. Mais c'est pour cette raison que cette fic est crédible! En même temps, c'est vrai qu'on a parfois envie de secouer Stiles. De temps en temps, je vous le jure, moi-même je tape rageusement sur le clavier quand il répond mal à Derek !... Cependant, imaginez qu'on vous dise que vous êtes un auteur génial et que des millions de gens attendent la suite de vos romans alors que vous ne vous souvenez plus d'une seule ligne de l'intrigue ! Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment effrayant, non ?...**_

 **Chapitre 4**

« Alors, tu vas bien ? » lui demande Scott au téléphone. Stiles soupire, ne sait pas quelle réponse donner à sa question. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé avec les paparazzi, qui ont trouvé le moyen de diffuser leurs photos sur Internet, il va plutôt bien en ce moment, mais, en même temps, rien ne va.

«Je suppose que oui,» répond Stiles.

«D'accord,» poursuit son ami d'une voix prudente. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. Assure-toi que tu es toujours accompagné de gens qui veillent sur ta sécurité quand tu sors. De mon côté, je m'assure que ton père prenne ses médicaments contre la douleur et qu'il mange sainement, donc la santé de ton père, ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en charge. »

Stiles reste silencieux, un court instant. Il se remémore tout à coup le gémissement de douleur qui s'est échappé des lèvres de son père quand il a soulevé sa valise. Bon sang, ça avait été un mauvais moment à passer et à présent que son père est parti, Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant.

Stiles habite dans une ville qui se situe à l'opposé des endroits où vivent presque tous les gens qu'il connaît, et il déteste cette situation.

«Euh, il va bien?» demande Stiles, tout en se déplaçant sur son siège et en baissant la voix lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Derek est entré d'un pas nonchalant dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux sont collés sur son front et il se frotte les yeux, un livre sous le bras. Il s'arrête quand il remarque que Stiles est au téléphone.

«Oui,» dit Scott.

« Je n'étais pas là, » confesse Stiles. Il s'efforce de rester vague dans ses propos. Il sent les yeux de Derek fixés sur lui. « Quand c'est arrivé. »

« Quand on lui a tiré dessus? » demande son ami, et Stiles laisse échapper un petit bruit d'acquiescement.

Il est incapable d'endiguer le sentiment de culpabilité qui le submerge chaque fois qu'il prend conscience qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre soin de son père à l'hôpital, mais en même temps, il se sent étrangement soulagé, presque reconnaissant, de ne pas avoir été présent à ce moment-là car il n'est pas du tout sûr de la façon dont il aurait géré la situation. Il ne peut pas supporter d'y penser, de penser qu'il a failli perdre un autre de ses parents.

« Mais, voyons, tu y étais, Stiles. Tu étais bel et bien là. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Je n'en ai pas l'impression, marmonne-t-il. Oh putain, comme je déteste cette sensation. »

Il sait qu'ils ont pu payer les frais médicaux de son père grâce à l'argent qu'il a gagné en vendant les droits de ses livres, il sait que s'il n'avait pas été célèbre, son père se serait retrouvé dans une situation bien plus dramatique. Il doit remercier le ciel pour ce que sa notoriété lui a permis de faire.

Mais ensuite, lui reviennent en mémoire les appareils photos, et les hommes aux aguets, et il se rappelle combien la sensation d'être traqué dans la rue est horrible à supporter.

«Stiles», dit Scott, d'un ton patient. « Tu étais là quand il a été blessé. Ça va. »

Les paroles qu'il entend ne réconfortent pas vraiment Stiles, parce qu'il ne se souvient de _rien_. _Comment une chose peut-elle être réellement arrivée s'il n'en garde aucun souvenir_ ? C'est la même sensation que de se réveiller avec une gueule de bois, l'esprit flou, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir oublié une nuit entière, il a l'impression que ce sont les six dernières années qui ont disparu de sa mémoire.

Il soupire et laisse son ami raccrocher, après qu'ils se sont échangé la promesse de se rappeler bientôt. Derek est toujours là, à le regarder, le visage tendu. Stiles a presque oublié qu'il écoutait l'appel, et il se demande ce qu'il a entendu de leur conversation.

Stiles le contemple, contrarié. « Il … mon père. Il est tout ce qui me reste. »

Pendant un moment, il pense qu'il a parlé dans le vide. Merde, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'est épanché devant Derek et il regrette immédiatement de l'avoir fait lorsqu'il voit que le visage de ce dernier est resté étonnamment impassible. Stiles se demande s'il va dire _tu m'as, moi aussi, et si ton père n'était plus là, tu ne te retrouverais pas seul parce que je suis là_ _,_ mais il ne le fait pas.

Au lieu de cela, il déclare, en adoptant un ton calme et franc : « Je sais, mais, euh … » Derek scrute le sol, s'efforce de trouver les bons mots. « Cela ne signifie pas que … que tu aies le droit de m'agresser verbalement comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour. »

Stiles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il se sent humilié, et a plus que jamais le sentiment qu'il habite dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est probablement la première fois que Derek critique son comportement et sa remarque le blesse plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Avant même que Stiles ne puisse lui répondre, avant même qu'il puisse se justifier ou s'excuser, Derek affiche tout d'un coup un air horrifié, comme s'il était effrayé de ses propres paroles, comme s'il avait peur que Stiles bondisse sur ses pieds pour quitter la pièce.

« Désolé, je, euh, désolé. » Il se racle la gorge. «Je sais à quel point cette situation a été stressante pour toi, à cette époque, et combien elle doit l'être aussi à présent, c'est juste que… Tu es… »

Derek ne finit pas sa phrase. Stiles _ne veut pas_ qu'il la finisse, et la colère jaillit de tous les pores de sa peau, déferle sur lui, car il est impossible pour _qui que ce soit_ de comprendre _quoi que ce soit_ à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il a également de la peine à accepter le fait que Derek,de son côté, n'ait pas cherché non plus jusqu'ici à poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressent.

Il regarde Derek se déplacer d'un pas lourd et traînant à travers la cuisine, poser son livre sur le comptoir. Stiles, perdu dans ses propres pensées, se tait et se contente d'écouter, en silence, Derek s'affairer : il verse du muesli dans un bol, moud des grains de café puis utilise la machine d'aspect sophistiqué qui trône sur le plan de travail.

L'atmosphère est pesante, la tension palpable, et Derek semble exténué, détourne le regard loin de Stiles, jusqu'au moment où il pousse une tasse sous son nez.

« Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais maintenant boire du café, non ? »

Stiles ne réagit d'abord pas puis finit par hocher la tête. Il jette un coup d'oeil à la tasse. Il s'en échappe une odeur sucrée, qui lui rappelle l'odeur de la vanille. Il fronce le nez.

« Mais mec, je bois mon café noir. »

« Non, tu ne le bois pas noir. » Derek plisse le front, puis son visage se vide de toute expression. « Oh. D'accord. »

Avant même que Stiles se soit finalement décidé d'en tester le goût, Derek s'empare de la tasse de café fumante puis en jette le contenu dans l'évier. Ses épaules sont courbées en avant, ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées, et Stiles peut voir qu'il commence à perdre patience.

Peut-être qu'il commence à ne plus aimer Stiles. Cette pensée, qui lui traverse soudain l'esprit, l'épouvante bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et Stiles maudit le fait que retrouver la mémoire lui prenne autant de temps.

Il _veut_ Derek, il le désire vraiment. Mais pas comme ça. Pas du tout comme ça, pas quand il ne peut pas se souvenir d'un seul des moments qu'ils ont partagés ensemble. C'est bien trop étrange, Stiles a beaucoup trop changé et il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de se comporter comme si tout allait bien entre eux alors qu'en réalité rien ne va. Derek ne l'aime pas _lui_ et Stiles déteste le mensonge qui fait croire à Derek qu'il l'aime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Lydia. »

Elle lève un sourcil, intriguée par son intonation dépourvue de toute expression. « C'est important, » martèle-t-elle. « Il faut que tu lises au moins tes livres, Stiles. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. »

Il ferme les yeux et réprime une grimace. Il se souvient de son nom imprimé en lettres brillantes sur la couverture des livres. Ce que Lydia lui demande de faire, ce n'est pas aussi facile que de simplement ouvrir un livre et de déchiffrer les mots les uns après les autres. Il s'agit de _son histoire_ , de _son monde_ mais cet univers ne lui appartient plus. C'est celui d'un étranger.

«Je ne te demande même pas de recommencer à écrire, » affirme Lydia d'une voix douce. « Il suffit de les lire. Regarde, Derek est d'accord avec moi. »

Derek sursaute à l'autre bout de la pièce, il rôde dans les parages, comme d'habitude, tout le temps, toujours. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles. Lydia devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que Derek n'a pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. Personne n'a le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, sauf Stiles , et Stiles ne va pas lire ses romans de sitôt.

Certaines nuits, Stiles réfléchit à l'éventualité de les lire. De temps à autre, il se dirige à minuit vers la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau et se contente de regarder les nombreux exemplaires qui s'y trouvent. Ses doigts se mettent alors à trembler, la migraine le gagne. Il finit par tourner les talons et se jette sur son lit.

C'est beaucoup plus facile d'adopter la stratégie de l'évitement.

Derek arrive près d'eux et s'installe avec prudence au bord du canapé, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Stiles pour voir si ce dernier veut bien qu'il reste là. C'est un peu comme si Derek ne pouvait plus faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête dans sa propre maison. Stiles se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, essaie de ne pas prêter attention au regard vaguement heureux qu'affiche Derek lorsque Stiles n'émet aucune objection en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

«Je pense vraiment que tu les aimeras,» dit Derek, d'un ton si doux qu'il en devient alarmant.

« Cela ne veut rien dire», rétorque Stiles. « Tout le monde les aime. »

Lydia souffle. « Pas tout le monde, Stiles. Tu n'es pas apprécié dans certains milieux littéraires. »

«Peu importe,» dit Stiles, mais sa curiosité a été légèrement piquée. « Pouvons-nous simplement arrêter de parler de tout ça? Je ne vais pas lire quoi que ce soit. Je vais simplement attendre jusqu'à ce que tous mes souvenirs refluent, » marmonne-t-il. Lydia ne dit rien. Derek semble plein d'espoir mais son expression reste triste.

« Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose. Je crois que vous avez eu quelques problèmes avec des paparazzi, » dit-elle, en regardant à Derek. Il lui retourne son regard, les traits de son visage restent impassibles. Elle soupire. « Malheureusement, cet incident a fait les beaux jours de tous les réseaux sociaux, donc, pour l'amour de Dieu, Stiles, si jamais tu te montres en public, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins porter des vêtements convenables? »

Stiles la snobe.

« Ne donne rien en pâture aux paparazzi, Stiles, rien dont il puisse tirer de l'argent. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Et n'oublie pas que tu auras Frank à tes côtés pour t'éviter de t'attirer des ennuis, » dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Elle échange un regard avec Derek qui se mord la lèvre, et qui pose ses yeux partout dans la pièce sauf sur Stiles.

Celui-ci les fixe tous les deux, les yeux mi-clos, se demandant s'il va jamais réussir à découvrir ce qu'ils lui cachent.

« S'il te plaît, Lydia, » dit-il, « Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à parler affaires ? »

«Je suis ton imprésario (1), Stiles, je gère ta carrière,» rétorque-t-elle sèchement, « A quoi est- ce que tu t'attendais ? »

«Allons, nous ne sommes donc plus amis? Je veux juste déjeuner avec toi ou faire quelque chose de ce genre. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi.»Stiles remue ses sourcils dans tous les sens et ne remarque même pas la façon dont son mari se crispe.

Lydia le regarde attentivement, ses yeux s'attardant sur Stiles un peu trop longtemps. Puis elle jette un coup d'oeil à Derek, qui serre les dents et qui presse avec violence ses doigts entremêlés pendant qu'il fixe le sol.

« Très bien, » dit-elle. Stiles rayonne. Puis Lydia se tourne vers Derek, après avoir repoussé tous les dossiers qu'elle avait apportés. « Tu me raccompagnes à la porte ? »

«Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait à craindre quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là, » dit-elle en parlant à voix basse à Derek et les mots qu'elle prononce sont à peine audibles. Puis le son de leurs voix s'éloigne et Stiles se demande de quoi diable ils peuvent discuter, se demande pourquoi Derek a paru si tendu pendant leur dernier échange.

Stiles jette un regard acerbe à Derek lorsque ce dernier retourne s'installer sur le canapé. Derek laisse échapper de sa poitrine un souffle tremblant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de, hum, de ça, » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction de la porte, tout en se grattant de l'autre la joue.

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, » rétorque Stiles, en se levant, peu désireux de rester pour voir le visage de Derek se décomposer pour la énième fois. C'est une chose de ne pas vouloir entendre parler des choses qu'il a faites autrefois, de ne pas vouloir écouter les mille petits souvenirs qui ne signifient rien pour lui mais qui ont de l'importance aux yeux de Derek, mais c'en est une autre que de s'apercevoir qu'on lui fait des cachotteries.

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre à coucher et cinq minutes plus tard, il entend les pas souples de Derek devant sa porte. Stiles se met sur le ventre, laisse pendre ses pieds en dehors du lit puis regarde fixement la porte, attendant que son mari frappe doucement. Rien ne se produit, et le plancher grince un peu quand Derek s'éloigne de sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils dînent ensemble presque en silence, seul le raclement de leurs couverts contre leurs assiettes se fait entendre dans la pièce et meuble le vide. Stiles mange rapidement, la nourriture est vraiment plutôt bonne, et il a fini son plat longtemps avant Derek, qui ne cesse de lever les yeux sur lui.

«Quoi?» dit Stiles, en se pourléchant ses lèvres.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée?» demande Derek d'un ton prudent. Au-dessus de sa chemise blanche, il a gardé son tablier de cuisine imprimé de fleurs, et les motifs joyeux du tissu jurent avec le léger froncement de sourcils qui semble gravé de façon permanente sur son visage.

Stiles hausse les épaules, poussant son assiette de côté. Il songe à quitter la table, mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir tester les limites de la patience affichée jusqu'à présent par Derek. Il devrait peut-être essayer de se donner du mal pour ne pas se montrer si froid à son égard. Il décide de rester, et Derek se redresse un peu sur sa chaise, porte une bouchée à ses lèvres, d'un coup de fourchette énergique qui révèle qu'il a retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur.

«Ma journée s'est bien passée, » poursuit Derek. «Je joue seulement un second rôle, donc je ne dois pas être tout le temps sur le plateau, ce qui est agréable. J'aime avoir du temps libre. J'aimerais le passer avec toi… Enfin, si tu veux bien. »

Stiles pince ses lèvres, mais, à part ça, il arrive à conserver une expression neutre. Il ne veut pas passer du temps avec lui, vraiment il ne le veut pas, même s'il sait qu'il devrait être désireux d'apprendre à mieux connaître la personne assise en face de lui. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Stiles si Derek représente, à ses yeux, la vivante incarnation de tout ce qu'il a perdu, et que presque chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est une référence à un passé révolu.

«D'habitude, je voyage pour le travail et nous séjournons parfois à l'étranger», continue sur sa lancée Derek, avant de faire un petit sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminent un peu quand il voit que Stiles lui prête toujours l'oreille. « Ton travail est chouette, tu peux écrire n'importe où dans le monde entier, et du coup, nous pouvons rester ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça auparavant, toutes mes liaisons précédentes avaient tendance à être des relations longue distance. »

« C'est logique, » dit Stiles lentement, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Derek attend de sa part une réaction.

« Nous avons filmé en Islande, une fois», dit Derek. « Nous avons beaucoup apprécié tous les deux ce pays. Nous avons envisagé d'y retourner pour y passer de vraies vacances. »

Stiles laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, et Derek continue de parler, il évoque l'hôtel dans lequel ils sont restés, le paysage et sa magnificence, il lui rappelle qu'ils ont souhaité y revenir ensemble. Puis son flot de paroles se fait hésitant et finit par se tarir. Ses lèvres restent immobiles, seule sa pomme d'Adam bouge lorsqu'il avale sa salive. Il repousse son assiette et regarde Stiles, comme s'il craignait d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

Et, oui, il a merdé, oh bon dieu, il a merdé, parce que Stiles ne veut rien entendre de tout cela. Il ne veut rien savoir des voyages qu'ils ont pu faire ensemble, rien savoir des moments heureux qu'ils ont partagés parce que Stiles se sent victime d'un sort injuste. Il s'en fiche d'entendre parler des choses qu'il a manquées, et se les imaginer ne suffit pas. Il a juste le sentiment que quelqu'un a agi et parlé à sa place, il a l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui a actionné les fils de son existence, exactement comme un marionnettiste manipulerait un pantin.

« Stiles ? » demande Derek.« Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste que…» dit-il en serrant les dents avec violence. «Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tous ces souvenirs que tu as, d'accord? Je ne le veux pas. »

Derek, troublé, semble vaciller sur sa chaise. Il glisse la paume de sa main sur la table, et frôle les doigts de Stiles qui retire aussitôt sa main. « Je… - mais moi, je veux les partager. Ils t'appartiennent à toi aussi, pas seulement à moi. »

Stiles ferme les yeux et il essaie de respirer lentement, essaie de ne pas répliquer agressivement, mais il est difficile pour lui de se retenir de le faire. Se mettre en colère tout son saoul, satisfaire son envie de hurler, c'est tout ce qu'il désire faire ces derniers temps. Parfois, il aime fermer les yeux, aime tenter de se convaincre que, quand il les ouvrira à nouveau, il sera de retour chez lui, à la maison, de retour pour bûcher ses examens. Le fantasme qu'il a mis en place le rend souvent malheureux et aigri, et il ne l'aide pas, pas vraiment, mais Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer.

L'illusion vaut mieux que le réel, c'est mieux que de contempler le visage de son mari qui se ferme une fois de plus devant lui. C'est mieux que d'être contraint de supporter les tentatives de Derek pour lui raconter leur vie commune, comme si écouter le récit de leurs souvenirs équivalait à les avoir réellement vécus.

« Derek, arrête, d'accord?» dit Stiles, d'une voix tremblante. « Juste, arrête. Je ne veux pas entendre tout cela… Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre, d'accord, parce que tant que je ne retrouve pas la mémoire, nous n'arriverons jamais à nous souvenir ensemble des moments que nous avons vécus tous les deux. C'est inutile. »

« Stiles… »

«Plus jamais,» insiste-t-il d'une voix ferme et avant Derek ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles quitte la pièce, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il estime la discussion close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il rêve d'aéroports et d'hôtels et de soupers fins et de Derek. Il rêve que Derek l'empêche de défaire les bagages, qu'il tombe dans ses bras et l'embrasse et l'embrasse encore jusqu'à ce que Derek le pousse d'un geste ferme sur le lit. C'est la première fois qu'ils séjournent en Islande et Stiles veut savourer chaque instant qui passe, il veut écrire autant qu'il le peut pendant que Derek travaille et il veut être avec son mari tout le reste du temps.

La bouche de Derek trace un chemin de baisers humides vers le bas-ventre de Stiles, vers la ceinture de son jean, mais Stiles sent qu'il doit l'arrêter, qu'il doit le repousser. « Derek …Je … Non, nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés à ce stade, » déclare-t-il, et Derek le regarde, confus, caressant la hanche de Stiles comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles l'empêche de continuer, pourquoi il affirme qu'ils n'ont jamais fait l'amour auparavant, puis Stiles ne sait plus où il est, ne se souvient pas d'avoir franchi la porte de l'hôtel. Une vague de panique s'élève en lui, s'enfle, s'amplifie et puis, dans un soubresaut, il se réveille.

La peau de Stiles est trempée de sueur et il sait qu'il a imaginé tout cela. Rien de tout cela n'était réel et il essaie de respirer, tout à coup frappé par le fait que toutes ces images se sont évanouies. Il a perdu tellement de temps, et une si grande partie de sa vie.

Il lui faut un certain temps pour se calmer. Les lumières autour de lui sont encore allumées et il devine qu'il s'est endormi pendant qu'il naviguait sur internet, sur divers sites stupides . Il est à peine minuit passé.

« Tiens bon, Stiles,» marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Il se frotte les yeux, et n'a pas envie de se rendormir tout de suite. Sa gorge est sèche et ses genoux flageolent lorsqu'il se redresse sur ses pieds. Stiles se dirige à pas lents vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et il ouvre la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Derek est là, et Stiles peut voir l'arrière de son crâne et le pantalon de pyjama rayé qui moule la courbe de ses fesses. Il parle au téléphone, d'une voix calme et contrariée.

« Non … Tu sais bien comment c'est ici… Oui, bien, il va…. Mais pourquoi je te dis ça?» Derek s'arrête de parler avant de laisser échapper un rire forcé, qui sonne faux. «Il… il ne se souvient pas de moi, il ne se souvient de rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Le corps de Stiles se raidit, sa poitrine se serre. C'est bien pire que son cauchemar parce que, cette fois, la situation est réelle. Derek parle de lui , à quelqu'un. C'est troublant, parce qu'il ne sait pas qui est à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Stiles est trop déconcerté pour affronter Derek et lui crier dessus. Donc, il se contente de rester là, les lèvres frémissantes, pendant qu'il écoute la conversation.

«Non, ne viens pas, je vais bien ... non, je n'ai besoin de personne. J'en suis sûr. Il est … oui … il est plus têtu que je l'ai moi-même jamais été, je pense, et c'est pire encore qu'à l'époque où nous avons fait sa connaissance… Cora, ne dis pas ça…. Il ne me laissera pas entrer. Il ne le fera pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Derek soupire. « Je t'aime aussi. Je ne le ferai pas. Bonne nuit. »

Il raccroche le téléphone et Stiles se sent révolté. Il déteste voir la façon dont la vie de deux personnes peut changer aussi radicalement à la suite d'un seul, d'un unique accident. Il veut – non, _il a besoin_ – de retrouver sa mémoire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le médecin ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Stiles a demandé à Frank de patienter à l'extérieur. Il a eu l'air soulagé que Stiles l'appelle pour l'aider à aller à l'hôpital en dehors de ses heures de rendez-vous habituelles. Quelques personnes se retournent lorsque Stiles les croise mais la plupart d'entre elles travaillent à l'hôpital. Personne ne l'arrête en chemin ou ne lui redemande son autographe.

« M. Stilinski … »

«Ecoutez,» supplie Stiles. «Je dois retrouver ma mémoire, d'accord, et alors je n'aurai plus l'impression que ma propre existence s'est déroulée sans que je la vive et les choses iront mieux. S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons tenter de faire? Quelque chose de plus rapide que tout ce traitement inutile à la noix que vous m'avez déjà fait subir ? »

Son médecin se frotte le visage, ses mains dissimulent son expression pendant un long moment. Puis, ses bras tombent le long de son corps, et il prend un air peiné. «M. Stilinski, je sais que tout cela doit être très difficile pour vous … »

« Vous n'avez même pas idée, » maugrée Stiles.

L'homme soupire. « Mais nous avons tout essayé. Un certain temps s'est déjà écoulé et je ne veux pas que vous gardiez de faux espoirs. Votre mémoire ne reviendra pas, Stiles. Elle ne reviendra pas, et j'allais vous l'annoncer au cours des prochaines semaines. »

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir furieux. « Vous ne pouvez pas simplement… enfin, ce n'est pas dans cette optique qu'un docteur doit travailler. Vous êtes censé arranger les choses. »

Le médecin lui jette un regard attristé et il se lève, comme si le contrat d'affaire qu'il avait passé avec Stiles était désormais terminé. « Je ne peux pas tout arranger, M. Stilinski, et je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème. C'est une réalité qu'il sera difficile pour vous d'accepter, mais vous devez impérativement le faire si vous voulez aller de l'avant. »

La bouche de Stiles s'entrouvre, il s'apprête à répliquer, il a entendu les paroles du docteur, mais n'a pas réellement enregistré ce qu'elles impliquaient. Puis, soudain… le sens des mots prononcés par le médecin le frappe si fort qu'il ne peut pas respirer. Il a le sentiment que tout le poids du monde s'est écrasé sur ses épaules et, avant même que le médecin n'ait pu dire un mot, Stiles sort comme un fou de son bureau et se rue dans le couloir.

Il trouve une pièce vide, seulement meublée d'un lit dépouillé de ses draps, et Stiles claque la porte, s'effondre le long de son battant jusqu'au sol, de sorte que personne ne peut le voir à travers la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la salle.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Ses souvenirs vont revenir; ils le doivent, parce que Stiles ne sait pas comment il va faire sans eux. Il ne peut pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. Il ne peut pas continuer à être obligé de vivre en compagnie de Derek et du fantôme de sa vie passée. C'est trop dur à encaisser, putain, et Stiles ne croit pas un mot de ce que le médecin lui a dit. Il a tort. Tort. Même si c'est la vérité.

« Merde, » sanglote Stiles, ses yeux brûlent, il essaie d'arrêter ses larmes de couler. Bon dieu, il ne sera plus jamais capable de regarder Derek à nouveau dans les yeux, car il sait que tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun est désormais perdu. Stiles ne redeviendra jamais la personne dont Derek est tombé amoureux.

Il ne s'habituera jamais aux paparazzis, il ne sera jamais en mesure de comprendre ce qui se trame dans ses putains de livres à la con, et il ne va jamais avoir l'occasion de connaître son mari. Stiles aperçoit son anneau de mariage et dans une impulsion démente, il l'arrache de son doigt et le jette à travers la pièce.

Stiles entend un bruit doux lorsque le métal touche le sol et sa respiration ralentit. Il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, l'anneau a disparu de son champ de vision et son estomac remonte dans sa gorge.

« Non, non, oh merde,» s'écrie-t-il, et il s'élance en avant, les mains moites. L'anneau s'est arrêté de rouler sous le lit et Stiles réussit à l'atteindre, le fait presque tomber encore une fois. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une fois qu'il a attrapé la bague, il l'enfile à son doigt et il jure de ne jamais, de ne jamais plus l'enlever, même s'il ne parvient pas à reconquérir Derek.

 ** _(1) Merci à Sylphideland (l'auteure de L'Enfant Loup sur ff, A LIRE ABSOLUMENT!) de m'avoir signalé que le mot manager pour désigner le métier de Lydia n'était pas tout à fait judicieux. Effectivement, le mot "imprésario" recouvre bien mieux toutes les fonctions qu'elle assume auprès de Stiles._**

 ** _Aïe, aïe, pauvre Stiles ! Mais il est tout de même décidé à faire des efforts avec Derek, on dirait, non?_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine ! Passez une bonne fin de semaine._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci, comme toujours, pour vos commentaires, vos mises en "favorite". Publication un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car demain, journée chargée donc je préfère ne pas risquer un oubli ! Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, c'est une traduction de la fic de matildajones, je vous le rappelle parce qu'on doit rendre à César ce qui lui appartient ! On se retrouve en bas.**_

Chapitre 5

«Vous n'allez pas dire à Derek où je suis allé?» demande Stiles. Le chauffeur a remarqué ses yeux rougis, son visage strié de larmes, et doit soupçonner que quelque chose est arrivé à l'hôpital. Stiles est dans l'expectative : que va lui répondre cet homme ? Frank risque de se ranger du côté de Derek et de rester loyal envers lui. Après tout, on ne mord pas la main qui vous nourrit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'homme continue de sourire avec gentillesse à Stiles .

« Bien sûr que non, » affirme-t-il.

Stiles souffle, soulagé. Quand il arrive à l'appartement, Derek n'est pas encore revenu. Cela lui donne le laps de temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourra lui dire. Mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il sait cependant qu'il ne va rien lui avouer de ce qui s'est passé. Quand Derek rentrera chez eux, Stiles va avoir des difficultés à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il répondra aux questions qu'il lui posera à propos de sa journée en utilisant des termes vagues et il ne lui avouera pas qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver sa mémoire.

Stiles va juste se comporter comme si rien n'avait changé, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il doit faire. Stiles ne sait même pas si Derek va encore vouloir de lui quand il saura la vérité, ou s'il va toujours être à la recherche _du Stiles qui n'existe plus_.

La gorge sèche, il fixe son reflet dans le miroir. Le voilà piégé dans la coquille d'une personne qui a vécu avant lui. Stiles reprend une douche et, cette fois, il pleure. L'eau est trop chaude et lui donne presque des vertiges, et quand il sort de la salle de bain, il se répète, à maintes et maintes reprises, qu'il doit donner l'impression que rien n'a changé. Qu'il attend toujours que ses souvenirs reviennent. De cette façon, Derek conservera toujours l'espoir que les choses s'amélioreront avec Stiles.

Derek frappe à la porte de sa chambre dès qu'il rentre à la maison, et malgré les efforts de Stiles, il semble deviner tout de suite, en pénétrant dans la pièce et en l'apercevant , que quelque chose ne va pas car ses lèvres se plissent et se contractent.

«Salut,» dit Stiles, la voix un peu enrouée. Il tousse, pour essayer de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Les yeux de Derek s'attardent sur lui, il garde une main posée sur la poignée de la porte. «Je me demandais ce que tu voulais manger ce soir. »

Stiles hausse les épaules, prétend que ça lui est égal.

Une fois qu'ils sont passés à table, le repas se déroule lentement. Stiles est assis en face de son mari, contemple ses cheveux en bataille, son menton barbouillé de sauce tomate. Il se demande combien de temps cette situation va durer. Il pense que ça dépend de sa capacité à arriver à se taire. Il pense que ça dépend aussi de Derek, si jamais un jour ce dernier en a assez de vivre avec l'homme qu'il n'a manifestement pas épousé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il attend jusqu'à ce que la lumière de Derek s'éteigne dans la chambre d'amis puis il se dirige à pas silencieux vers le bureau. Stiles distingue facilement, sur l'étagère, ses livres, qui semblent le narguer et il souffre de savoir qu'il ne va jamais se rappeler les avoir écrits un jour.

Son cœur palpite à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, et il est plus qu'effrayé à l'idée que ses romans vont former à ses yeux un tissu d'absurdités. L'exemplaire préféré de Derek, maintes fois feuilleté, abimé, manque à l'appel. L'espace où il devrait se trouver est vide sur l'étagère. Derek a dû le prendre, peut-être pour le relire, comme une relique qui lui rappellerait le Stiles qui le connaissait vraiment. Cette pensée le blesse mais Stiles serre les dents, choisit un des exemplaires du premier tome au hasard puis quitte le bureau pour s'installer sur l'un des canapés du salon. Il commence à lire.

Au début, il a du mal à s'habituer à entrer dans le livre, mais les tout premiers mots utilisés au début du texte lui sont au moins un peu familiers. Stiles a bel et bien rédigé ces mots, _Il était une fois_ , alors qu'à l'époque, il aurait dû être en train d'étudier pour ses examens au lieu d'écrire un roman.

Les doigts de Stiles tremblent chaque fois qu'il tourne une page, et il remporte une première petite victoire quand il arrive à bout du premier chapitre. C'est… ce n'est _pas_ _mal,_ d'ailleurs, mais il éprouve déjà de moins en moins le sentiment d'en être l'auteur, même si les personnages sont identiques, même si l'Etranger est le tout premier personnage que Stiles a mis en place dans l'univers qu'il a imaginé quand il était encore étudiant.

Le fait que le personnage de Derek apparaisse dans les pages suivantes le réconforte un peu. Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi. Il se sent en quelque sorte moins seul. Le personnage de Derek tente de percer à jour la véritable identité de l'Etranger, s'efforce de faire ce que lui ordonne sa reine, même si, un jour, il a vu cette dernière revêtue de haillons, en train de commettre un vol.

Au moins, c'est la même structure générale qu'il avait imaginée qui semble avoir été suivie, à condition maintenant que le plan chronologique de Stiles soit resté similaire à celui qu'il avait élaboré autrefois.

Il espère par les dieux tout puissants qu'il l'a conservé.

Il est tôt le matin. Le visage de Stiles est écrasé contre un coussin, le livre est près de sa tête, ouvert et inachevé. La lecture de chaque mot a été encore plus épuisante qu'il ne le pensait. Il y a trop de petits détails sur les pages qui doivent signifier quelque chose pour l'auteur, mais qui n'ont pas encore de sens pour lui.

Derek l'aperçoit, couché là, et le bruit de ses pas tire Stiles de son sommeil. Stiles se fige, en même temps que Derek, lorsque celui-ci prend conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire et qu'il voit le livre posé près des doigts de Stiles.

« Tu… Tu es en train de les lire ? demande Derek , et un sourire nerveux, peu à peu, s'épanouit sur son visage. En un clin d'œil, on a l'impression que ses épaules sont plus légères, comme libérées d'un poids, ses lèvres sont roses, joliment dessinées, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et il porte un pyjama dont le tissu semble soyeux au toucher. Stiles se redresse, fixe le sol, parle d'une voix rauque.

«Je ... c'est bizarre», répond-il.

Derek hoche la tête, mais il a l'air si heureux que Stiles ne peut se résoudre à lui avouer combien il lui est difficile de lire ses propres romans. Et ce sentiment va forcément empirer lorsque Stiles va entamer le second tome.

Derek se mord la lèvre, s'assied en face de Stiles. « Veux-tu que je dise à Lydia que tu as commencé à les lire? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non, ne le fais pas, » dit-il. « Elle voudra savoir pourquoi j'ai commencé à le faire. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu commencé à le faire?» souffle-t-il à voix basse, et Stiles a presque envie de lui répondre - presque. Mais il sait que Derek ne va pas jouer la carte des liens conjugaux pour le faire parler et Stiles, de son côté, ne va rien lui dire. Certes, il est tenté de tout lui avouer et, en plus, il est parfois difficile pour lui de garder un secret, mais Derek ne peut pas être mis au courant de ce que le médecin a dit, non, pas encore.

Stiles pâlit à cette pensée et son visage doit trahir son trouble parce que Derek arrête de lui poser des questions, tourne son regard en direction de la cuisine. « Je pense qu'elle veut se pencher sur les négociations à entamer en vue du tournage du deuxième livre, c'est tout, et ce serait utile que tu l'aies lu.» Il fait une pause. « Et que tu aies regardé le premier film. »

« Oh. »

Derek lui sourit avec douceur, quelques mots d'encouragement s'échappent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte Stiles et le laisse seul. Stiles se frotte les yeux et lâche un gros soupir, reprenant son roman. Ce serait si commode de ne jamais en reprendre la lecture, mais il sait pertinemment que s'il ne continue pas à le lire dès maintenant, il ne va jamais le faire.

Le reste de la journée, aucun d'entre eux n'évoque de nouveau ce sujet. Stiles reste assis sur le canapé, et poursuit la lecture de son premier roman. Son cœur fait de brusques embardées, une ou deux fois, lorsque surgit au détour d'une page un personnage apparemment important qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir créé ou que l'intrigue suit un chemin imprévu, qui ne correspond pas à ce qu'il avait envisagé, au départ, dans sa tête.

Ces découvertes l'exaspèrent et l'agacent, cependant, Derek, lorsqu'il revient de temps à autre dans le salon, continue à le regarder, plein d'espoir, comme si la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux annonçait les premiers pas vers une amélioration de leurs relations. Mais Stiles le sait : même si le fait qu'il ait commencé à lire ses romans est un progrès, cela ne suffira pas à rétablir les choses entre eux.

Sur les coups de minuit, le premier livre est terminé et un verre de lait chaud se retrouve, par magie, placé d'office dans les mains de Stiles. «C'est un bon livre, » s'exclame-t-il, presque étonné, et Derek, qui se trouve de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, et le couve d'un regard doux, affirme à son tour :

«Oui», dit-il. « C'est un bon livre. »

« Tu sais, je dois être vraiment un putain de génie pour avoir imaginé tout ça, » se vante Stiles. Personne ne l'empêchera de se la raconter un peu, au moins.

Derek lui sourit, détendu, et son sourire chaleureux réconforte Stiles. Puis il se demande combien de temps encore il va voir, dans les mois qui viennent, ce sourire s'épanouir sur son visage et la réponse lui paraît évidente. Il sait qu'il n'aura probablement plus aucune chance de le contempler parce que son cerveau est devenu stupide, et que sa mémoire est désormais un trou vide. Certes, il a lu l'intégralité de son premier roman, il a triomphé de cette épreuve, même s'il a eu l'impression de lire quelque chose qui lui était absolument étranger. Mais le sentiment de victoire qu'il a éprouvé dans un premier temps est en train de se dissiper.

«Stiles?» murmure Derek.

«Je vais me coucher», dit-il rapidement, en évitant de croiser les yeux de Derek. «Je … te verrai demain ou .. à un autre moment. »

Quand il quitte la pièce, Derek fronce les sourcils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La personne qui est arrivée devant la porte ne s'est même pas donné la peine de frapper. Le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure se fait entendre. Stiles fait tomber son livre – il en est au deuxième tome. Bon sang, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Lydia est déjà venue ce matin, pour s'entretenir avec lui du futur film adapté de sa saga – conversation qui s'est avérée à sens unique puisque seule Lydia parlait- et Derek est en plein tournage.

Dans son esprit, surgit la vision des flashs des photographes, et la peur suffocante que quelqu'un d'inconnu est sur le point de franchir la porte et va tout découvrir de son intimité le submerge. Stiles se met rapidement debout, et dans un bruissement souple et soyeux, de longs cheveux noirs font leur apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

«Qui diable êtes-vous? » hurle Stiles, et la jeune fille se contente de lui répondre par un simple sourire. Stiles cherche quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, n'importe quel objet qui lui tomberait sous la main, même si la femme reste tout simplement immobile, en le regardant comme s'il était une bête curieuse. «Je vais appeler la police», dit-il, vibrant d'indignation, hors de lui.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Pas besoin de le faire, » dit-elle. Elle entre dans l'appartement en traînant derrière elle une valise à roulettes. Sous le choc, la bouche de Stiles s'ouvre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Cette femme pourrait être tant de choses, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être celle qui va révéler publiquement au monde entier tous ses problèmes. Elle le fixe avec attention. « Tout cela est si _bizarre._ »

Stiles la regarde avec méfiance, et elle se laisse tomber sans façon sur le canapé.

«Je vais appeler la sécurité, » prévient-il, les narines dilatées par la colère et l'anxiété.

La femme souffle d'exaspération, croise les bras, le regarde de ses yeux sombres. Stiles réalise qu'il doit la connaître, qu'elle a dû déjà venir auparavant dans son appartement, mais cela ne rend pas la situation plus tolérable à ses yeux. Il se sent presque encore plus terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir devant lui une personne qui fait exprès de ne pas se présenter alors qu'elle semble parfaitement être au courant que Stiles ne se souvient absolument pas d'elle.

« Bon dieu, je savais que tu avais perdu la mémoire mais, vraiment, tu n'as plus _aucun_ souvenir ? Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas?» demande- t- elle. Elle laisse échapper un soupir. « Ce doit avoir été bien pire pour Derek. »

« Qui êtes-vous? » siffle Stiles entre ses dents, prêt à envoyer un texto à Frank , ou même à Derek, pour leur demander d'expliquer qui est cette nana. Il déteste sa façon de se comporter, elle ne se montre pas du tout bienveillante à son égard, mais elle ne semble pas le moins du monde s'en soucier, et elle le regarde avec un air de défi tout en pointant son menton dans sa direction.

«Cora», dit-elle enfin. Il se détend une fraction de seconde parce qu'il a déjà entendu ce nom, quand Derek était au téléphone.

Puis Stiles se hérisse. Tous ceux qui auraient eu l'occasion d'écouter cette conversation téléphonique, qui auraient compris que Derek traverse à l'heure actuelle une période difficile, toutes ces personnes pourraient logiquement en conclure que la source des problèmes rencontrés par Derek, _c'est Stiles._ Et toutes ces personnes pourraient avoir le sentiment légitime qu'il est la raison pour laquelle Derek paraît si déprimé.

C'est sans doute pourquoi Cora se montre à son égard si indifférente et si peu obligeante.

«Je suis sa sœur, » lui dit-elle. Il la regarde froidement. « Ne sois pas en colère contre Derek parce que je me suis introduite ici par surprise, » prévient-elle tout en étrécissant ses yeux, comme si passer ses journées à se mettre en colère contre Derek avait été la seule et unique occupation de Stiles au cours de ces dernières semaines. « Il ne savait pas que je venais. »

«Vous êtes dingue ! » hurle-t-il. « Vous ne pouviez pas…enfin, tu …tu…, » poursuit Stiles en lui jetant un regard noir. «Tu n'as même pas pensé à donner un coup de fil avant de venir ici ? »

« Me suis prononcée contre cette option, » réplique-t-elle.

« Et tu es vraiment la soeur de Derek? » demande avec insistance Stiles. Elle réplique en levant les yeux au ciel, lui dit de chercher sur _google_ et Stiles ne peut pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer sous son toit en ce moment même.

Il se rassoit, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas que ses doigts tremblent. Stiles s'empresse de dissimuler son livre sous l'un des coussins, ne voulant pas que Cora sache qu'il est en train de lire ses romans. Il n'est pas sûr de sa réaction.

Stiles ne veut pas la perdre le vue, reste donc assis et elle saisit cette opportunité pour lui poser des questions. Sa voix est remplie de curiosité. Il ne lui répond pas, toutes ses questions portent sur le passé, des petites choses qui ne signifient rien pour lui, ce qui confirme que Stiles ne sait rien de rien, vraiment _foutrement rien_. Son ignorance devient presque une source de divertissement pour elle.

Cora se promène ensuite dans l'appartement, fait comme si elle était chez elle, fronce les sourcils quand elle voit que Derek occupe la chambre d'ami. Elle n'a pas besoin de demander à quels endroits est stockée la nourriture dans la cuisine, semble connaître mieux l'appartement que Stiles lui-même, elle fait comme chez elle. C'est pourtant lui qui vit là. De son point de vue, la situation vire légèrement au cauchemar et Stiles n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre Derek rentrer chez eux.

Stiles le dévisage dès qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur du salon, et un voile de douleur apparaît fugacement sur les traits de son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa sœur.

« Cora, » dit-il dans un soupir puis Derek marche à grandes enjambées vers elle, les bras ouverts. Cora lui tapote la tête pendant qu'ils se prennent dans les bras, et leur étreinte dure pendant un bon moment, durant lequel les bras de Derek restent serrés autour de la taille de Cora.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée.

Derek se dégage de ses bras, les yeux un peu humides, comme s'il s'était langui de retrouver quelqu'un qui lui serait proche et comme si Cora représentait justement la personne qu'il avait désespérément recherchée. Il se tourne vers Stiles, mais ce dernier a conservé un air aigri sur son visage, et Derek reprend une expression neutre.

«Cora», dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Elle lui lance un regard innocent, en reculant et en regardant ses ongles. «Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

«Je ne t'ai pas cru, » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Derek soupire lentement, les sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner vers Stiles. « C'est ma sœur,» dit-il. « Elle s'est présentée, non ? »

« Elle a fini par le faire, » marmonne Stiles, en haussant les épaules. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Au moins Cora a-t-elle pris l'air un peu penaud, comme si elle admettait que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'arriver sans s'annoncer devant un individu qui souffre d'amnésie et qui a des soucis de premier ordre concernant sa sécurité.

Derek s'avance d'un pas vers lui, tend la main pour peut-être toucher son bras, son épaule, afin de s'excuser pour l'arrivée inopinée de sa sœur. Stiles s'éloigne avant même de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau, sort de la pièce, de façon qu'il n'ait pas à assister aux retrouvailles de Derek et de sa soeur.

Une fois qu'il a regagné sa chambre, il peut entendre leurs voix. Derek la réprimande de nouveau. Ils oublient de baisser d'un ton lorsqu'ils commencent à parler de lui, et Stiles entend la voix de Cora, grave et inflexible, impatiente. « Bien sûr que je l'aime, Stiles, bien sûr, mais d'après ce que tu as dit et ce que j'ai moi-même déjà constaté, il pourrait se montrer plus agréable avec toi, Derek. »

Stiles enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, ne voulant pas entendre la suite de leur conversation. Ne voulant même pas entendre combien Derek est patient, à quel point il ne cherche pas à blâmer Stiles pour tout ce qui se passe, même si Stiles se montre froid et distant, même si l'homme avec lequel s'est marié Derek a disparu depuis longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Alors,» dit Cora, le lendemain matin. Derek est déjà parti et a donné des instructions strictes à sa sœur, exigeant d'elle qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'histoires, et, aussitôt après cet avertissement, il l'a embrassée sur la joue avant d'aller au travail. Stiles a oublié de dire au revoir à Derek et Cora le regarde à présent comme si quelque chose clochait chez lui. Peut-être bien que oui mais ça veut dire qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose qui clochera chez lui. Stiles déteste la façon qu'elle a d'examiner à la loupe le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui? »

«Je vais à l'un de mes rendez-vous», répond Stiles abruptement.

«Je viens avec toi, » décrète-t-elle.

« C'est bon. Frank va m'emmener. »

Cora hausse les épaules, ignorant sa réponse, même si les signes de son exaspération à son égard deviennent de plus en plus manifestes. Il ne veut pas qu'elle reste avec lui, mais, à la fin, il n'a pas le choix, car Cora se montre beaucoup trop insistante. Frank semble ravi de la voir pendant le trajet en direction de l'hôpital, et au moins Stiles n'a pas à parler parce que tous les deux meublent le silence par leurs bavardages. Tout ce dont Stiles peut se souvenir, c'est que la fois précédente, il est venu là.

«Je vais attendre dehors», dit-elle.

« Mon rendez-vous risque de prendre un peu de temps», réplique Stiles d'un ton froid.

Elle hausse les épaules. «D'accord, alors je vais faire un peu de shopping et puis nous viendrons te chercher. Ensuite, nous irons boire un café ou autre chose. »

Stiles, les narines dilatées de rage contenue ,souffle un bon coup et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la salle où il a rendez-vous. Il a une séance de thérapie et les choses évoluent lentement, Stiles se montrant trop obtus pour que ces séances lui soient profitables. Il est conscient du fait qu'elles sont censées lui « faire du bien », mais ce que renferme ce terme reste , selon, lui, imprécis et flou. Peut-être qu'elles sont censées rendre les choses plus «faciles». Mais à son avis, gérer le genre de vie qui l'attend ne sera jamais moins que compliqué.

Après sa séance de thérapie, Cora l'attend dans la voiture, les mains chargées de plusieurs sacs. «J'utilise la carte de crédit de Derek, » lui dit-elle.

Stiles plisse les yeux. « Il s'agit aussi de mon argent, » fait-il remarquer, même s'il ne se formalise pas vraiment des achats de Cora.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as jamais trouvé à redire au fait que je l'utilise. »

Stiles est sur le point de lui dire que les _choses ont changé_ , que Cora ne peut pas attendre de lui d'être d' accord sur les mêmes choses qu'autrefois.

« Où veux-tu aller prendre un café?» demande-t-elle.

«Nulle part ! » s'écrie Stiles. «Je veux revenir à l'appartement, je veux que tu me laisses seul, putain, et je ne veux pas me retrouver dehors, exposé aux caméras auxquelles je ne suis pas habitué, je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de gens que ça démange de me prendre en photo ! D'accord? »

Cora se fige. « D'accord, » bégaie-t-elle avant de dire à Frank de les ramener à l'appartement. Stiles peut voir dans le rétroviseur le visage de leur chauffeur, dont l'expression balance entre amusement et peine. Stiles claque la porte de la voiture aussitôt que la voiture les dépose et agit comme si Cora n'était pas là dès qu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Lorsque Derek rentre à la maison, il a l'air plein d'espoir, comme s'il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'ils se soient bien entendus. Stiles sait qu'il devrait se montrer aimable avec la famille de Derek, avec la famille de son mari, mais il n'arrive même pas à s'imaginer qu'ils aient pu un jour s'apprécier, lui et Cora, après la journée qu'il vient de passer en sa compagnie.

Cora le regarde comme s'il venait de donner un coup de pied à un chiot chaque fois qu'il parle par mégarde d'un ton sec à Derek, et semble étrécir ses yeux chaque fois que Stiles les empêche d'évoquer des événements passés.

Il a ses raisons. Il n'a pas à les expliquer.

Et il est plus facile de choisir de se mettre en colère quand la seule autre option qu'il vous reste dans votre existence, c'est de vous sentir malheureux. Le passé ne reviendra pas, il ne sert à rien d'en reparler, et Stiles ne veut pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. C'est trop dur, merde !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Cora, s'il te plaît», dit Derek, en fixant sa soeur avec de grands yeux. Ils sont assis autour de la table, sur laquelle a été servi le dîner. La journée a été longue. Stiles utilise sa fourchette et son couteau comme s'il cherchait à assassiner son plat.

«Quoi?» dit-elle. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Stiles pourrait au moins te parler. Parler. Ce n'est pas difficile. »

« Laisse tomber, » réplique Derek. « Là, tu ne m'aides pas. »

Les lèvres de Cora se retroussent. « Mais… » proteste-t-elle.

Derek l'arrête du regard. D'une certaine façon, il prend au moins la défense de son époux. Il reste à Stiles au moins ça pour se consoler. Ils ont tous les deux compris pourquoi Cora se comportait ainsi : elle reproche à Stiles de ne pas faciliter les choses à Derek. Mais, dans son entourage, il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne pour l'instant que _c'est parce que Stiles refuse_ _de vivre un mensonge_.

Les mots de Cora résonnent encore dans l'air, entourés d'un parfum de vérité. Stiles pourrait faire des efforts - il pourrait interroger Derek sur sa journée, pourrait demander dans quelles circonstances ils se sont rencontrés, si ça s'est fait facilement, et quelle avait été la réaction des gens à l'époque à ce sujet, mais cette pensée le met mal à l'aise. Stiles n'est pas encore sûr de pouvoir supporter d'apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé.

«Derek,» dit-elle, d'une voix étranglée.

« Change juste de sujet », insiste-t-il.

«Très bien», répond-elle sèchement. « Comment va Lydia? »

Derek lui adresse un regard las. Il est lourd de sens, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à le percer à jour. Puis la conversation à table s'achève en même temps qu'ils ont terminé leur repas. Cora quitte la table la première, se dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Elle a mis à la porte Derek de sa chambre et il dort de nouveau sur le canapé.

Dès qu'elle est partie, Stiles s'attend à ce que Derek vienne peut-être lui présenter des excuses en son nom. Mais il ne vient pas le faire, ils s'évitent du regard, la tension est palpable dans l'air, et il est probable que Derek agisse ainsi parce qu'il est en partie d'accord avec ce qu'a dit sa sœur. Il pense lui aussi que Stiles devrait lui parler, devrait faire un effort.

Derek ne fait pas la vaisselle ce soir-là, même si c'est normalement la première chose qu'il fait après le repas. Il se prépare pour aller se coucher rapidement, même s'il est à peine neuf heures. Il ne peut pas disparaître dans une chambre comme Stiles peut le faire, ne peut pas prétendre que tout va bien alors qu'il déplie les couvertures pour dormir sur le canapé.

Le roman de Stiles est rangé sur la table basse, déposé la veille par des mains attentives et un signet improvisé, fabriqué à la va-vite, marque la page où Stiles s'est arrêté de lire.

Une heure plus tard, il entend un léger coup sur la porte de sa chambre. Ça ne ressemble pas à la manière dont Derek toque à la porte, alors Stiles prend son courage à deux mains, va l'ouvrir et découvre, derrière le battant, Cora, dont le regard fuit le sien.

«Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, »marmonne Cora. L'atmosphère est glaciale. «Je veux juste qu'il aille bien et il ne va pas bien, alors… Et… et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être celle qui me déplace pour venir prendre soin de lui. » Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague et elle oublie d'expliquer ce qu'elle veut dire par là - ou ne s'en donne pas la peine.

Stiles regarde le sol, il n'a plus envie de se disputer avec elle. Il ne veut pas lui non plus que Derek soit malheureux, il est d'avis qu'une seule personne qui souffre, c'est déjà trop, et il pense également qu'il est injuste que Derek doive endurer lui aussi les conséquences de cette situation difficile.

« Mais tu t'entendras mieux avec lui quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, » ajoute-t-elle, pleine d'espérance. « Et tu vas te traiter d'imbécile quand tu auras retrouvé tes souvenirs et que tu verras la façon dont tu t'es comporté. »

La lèvre de Stiles tressaille. Il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Cora, et voit Derek couché sur le canapé, les couvertures tirées sur ses épaules, faisant semblant de dormir. Le canapé est un peu trop petit pour lui, et ses pieds pendent dans le vide au bout des coussins. C'est un spectacle presque pitoyable quand on songe que Derek avait l'habitude de partager autrefois un lit bien chaud avec une autre personne.

Stiles a peur de gâcher les choses encore plus qu'il ne l'a fait jusqu'ici et la présence de Cora ne fait que concrétiser ses craintes. Mais Stiles ne sait pas comment agir autrement. Il ne sait pas comment faire en sorte d'arranger la situation. Surtout, il déteste le sentiment qu'il éprouve de ne plus rien contrôler de ce qui se passe dans sa vie.

Et maintenant, Cora réoriente la conversation sur la question des souvenirs qui vont lui revenir en mémoire et Stiles pense amèrement qu'ils ne seront jamais heureux ensemble, pas si Derek espère toujours le retour d'une autre personne, _désire_ toujours qu'une autre personne revienne. Celle avec qui il était facile et doux de vivre autrefois.

«Je suppose,» répond tranquillement Stiles. Cora se force à sourire, donne une légère chiquenaude sur le bras de Stiles avant de se retirer dans sa chambre à coucher. Mais il entend son soupir quand elle s'éloigne, entend Derek ajuster sa posture sous les couvertures. Il a probablement écouté chaque mot de leur conversation. Parfois, tout est trop compliqué.

 _ **Bon, on ne peut pas dire que les choses se soient améliorées. On peut même dire qu'elles ont carrément empiré. Ou pas, puisque Stiles a tout de même commencé à lire son premier roman. Vous avez le droit d'en vouloir un peu à Cora, ce serait parfaitement compréhensible ... Mais, en même temps, elle souffre de voir son frère triste. Bref, une situation compliquée... A la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en followers, merci, merci ! Je réponds ici à un guest qui m'a demandé combien il reste de chapitres : la fic de matildajones compte en tout treize chapitres. Il reste donc sept chapitres après celui-ci.**_

 _ **Cora a fait une entrée fracassante, aussi délicate qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, comme l'a très justement écrit Ange38 dans son message privé !**_

 _ **Chapitre plus long que de coutume avec beaucoup de révélations! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

Chapitre 6

Il ne sait absolument pas combien de temps Cora va rester chez eux. Elle est déjà là depuis une semaine, et Stiles pourrait éventuellement commencer à se sentir plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais elle se montre terriblement entêtée dans ses propos. Elle s'interroge à voix haute, sans déguiser ses pensées : pourquoi Stiles est-il aussi débile ? Pourquoi ne se facilite-t-il pas tout simplement la vie en admettant qu'il a un mari dévoué et aimant, et qu'il mène une existence que beaucoup d'autres personnes envieraient ?

Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins, Derek semble plus heureux depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Il a quelqu'un avec qui discuter à la maison, et il passe toutes ses soirées avec sa sœur cadette sans avoir à faire attention à ce qu'il dit.

Stiles observe Derek quand il manifeste son affection pour sa soeur : il la serre dans ses bras quand il quitte l'appartement, embrasse son front quand il lui souhaite bonne nuit. Stiles s'interroge : quel effet cela lui ferait-il d'avoir les bras de Derek enlacés autour de son corps, juste pour un instant ? Mais Stiles repousse cette pensée aussitôt. Une telle chose n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

Il est cependant agréable de voir Derek avec le visage détendu, même si la vision de ses traits apaisés rappelle à Stiles que c'est lui qui, d'habitude, rend son visage soucieux et lui fait froncer sans cesse les sourcils.

Les réflexions et les regards accusateurs de Cora sont moins nombreux, mais se manifestent encore de temps à autre, poussant Stiles à bout, le faisant se sentir comme le pire des salauds dès qu'il ne se montre pas aimable envers Derek. Il a compris pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Stiles déteste lui aussi voir Derek si déprimé, si épuisé par toute cette situation merdique mais il pense que, s'il faisait semblant que tout va pour le mieux, son mensonge ferait encore plus de mal que de bien. C'est une voie sans issue et seule l'opportunité pour Stiles de retrouver sa mémoire pourrait arranger les choses.

Un soir, Cora le scrute sans le lâcher des yeux, une lueur sombre dans le regard.

« Est-ce qu'il peut te faire confiance ? » demande-t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus d'avoir passé une partie de ta vie avec lui mais tu connais la nature de son travail. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu lui parles agressivement. Alors je veux savoir la vérité. Est-ce qu'il peut te faire confiance ? »

Cette question le blesse et ses paroles lui paraissent bien plus dures qu'elles ne le sont en réalité. Cora soulève son menton, mettant Stiles au défi de lui répondre, et le fait qu'elle ait osé poser cette question l'insupporte.

Stiles devrait avoir tout particulièrement intérêt à préserver la confidentialité de la vie intime de son époux, parce que Stiles sera forcément impliqué dans tous les ragots que raconteront les gens à propos de Derek. Ils sont liés. Mais les relations de confiance qu'ils ont dû établir entre eux,peu à peu, durant toutes ces années, c'est tout à fait autre chose encore, elles n'ont rien à voir avec un intérêt personnel à garder sous cloche les secrets, et Stiles le sait, et il réagit à la question posée par Cora un peu trop tard.

«Oui», dit Stiles. « Oui. »

« Vraiment? »

Stiles lui lance un regard froid. Il se souvient des paparazzis et il ne souhaiterait jamais, vraiment jamais à son pire ennemi de vivre une telle expérience. Et il n'infligerait certainement pas cette épreuve à Derek. Les lèvres de Cora se retroussent vers le haut, et elle se contente de sourire, comme s'il avait passé une sorte de test.

La plupart du temps, il se sent terriblement affecté par l'idée atroce qu'une fois qu'il aura avoué qu'il ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire, il devra prendre congé de toute cette existence. Il retrouvera alors le Derek d'autrefois, contemplera son visage exposé de long en large sur les couvertures des magazines et sur les écrans des cinémas et devra se convaincre qu'il aura eu de la chance. Stiles aura eu de la chance d'avoir quand même eu un petit peu de Derek dans sa vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles essaie de se montrer plus agréable. C'est plus facile pour lui de l'être lorsque Derek ne conjugue pas ses phrases au passé composé et que –ô miracle !- il ignore quelque chose à propos de Stiles que ce dernier ignore également.

«As-tu fini de lire tes romans? » lui demande Derek, alors qu'il est en train de sécher la vaisselle avec un torchon. Stiles secoue la tête négativement, en le regardant, et il ressent comme un vide en lui parce que, très bientôt, toute cette vie aux côtés de Derek risque de disparaître. « Tu devrais, » affirme-t-il d'un ton sérieux avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

Stiles plisse les yeux : « Quoi ? »

«Rien», dit Derek rapidement, en lui tournant le dos pour cacher son sourire. Stiles réprime un soupir et contemple la courbe de son dos . Il souhaite désespérément avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose, et tente de deviner si Derek va un jour l'aimer _lui,_ alors qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles ne sait pas s'il a une chance que Derek l'aime un jour, s'il devrait même oser souhaiter avoir cette chance, et il pense à toutes les personnes, dehors, qui ne savent pas ce qui se passe. Elles pensent probablement que Stiles et Derek coulent des jours heureux, qu'ils sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se réjouissent que Stiles se soit réveillé de son coma, après son accident de voiture.

« Je déteste ça,» marmonne-t-il, comme s'il tenait absolument à se faire du mal.

Derek s'arrête de sécher la vaisselle, se retourne vers lui. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est juste que…. nous ne vivons pas _ensemble_ », dit Stiles. « Pas réellement. Mais je suppose que, tous nos ... les fans ... ou qui que ce soit, peu importe, …ils ne sont pas au courant de mon amnésie. Ils s'imaginent que nous sommes heureux ou quelque chose de ce genre… alors que…. nous ne le sommes pas. »

Derek entrouvre ses lèvres, laisse échapper de sa bouche un bruit étranglé, et Stiles sait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il repousse sa chaise, et reste debout. Il se déteste pour avoir laissé, une fois de plus, son esprit divaguer. Stiles, à cet instant, ne supporte pas de voir le visage de Derek et tourne les talons. Il sait qu'il s'est comporté comme un idiot.

Alors qu'il quitte la cuisine, il tombe nez à nez avec Cora. Ses yeux lancent des éclats meurtriers.

«Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de dire un truc pareil ?» siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. La mâchoire de Stiles se serre, il se maudit, et il force le passage, ignorant ses protestations. Il va se terrer dans sa chambre et Stiles pense que depuis quelque temps, il est devenu un expert dès qu'il s'agit de se mettre la tête dans le sable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cora ne frappe pas à la porte et entre directement dans sa chambre, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle la pose sur la table de chevet de Stiles et plante son regard sur lui. Elle affiche clairement l'air de quelqu'un à qui on ne la fait pas.

« Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ? » demande-t-elle.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, » réplique vertement Stiles mais, en vérité, il est heureux qu'elle soit venue. Même si elle est la personne qui n'a pas arrêté de l'emmerder pendant toute la semaine. Il ignore s'il s'est déjà senti si seul, si désorienté. Puisque Scott et son père vivent complètement à l'autre bout du pays, Cora fera l'affaire. Au moins, elle est là.

Il prend la tasse, se frotte les yeux. La bouche de Cora se tord dans une moue soucieuse, comme si elle essayait de comprendre son attitude. C'est une cause perdue d'avance.

Elle éclaircit sa voix, jette soudain un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers les autres pièces de l'appartement. Ses cheveux noirs voilent la moitié de son visage. Stiles pense qu'elle va parler de Derek, pense qu'elle va peut-être lui donner le genre de conseils qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

« Est-ce que Lydia vient ici très souvent?» demande-t-elle d'une petite voix, ce qui étonne Stiles.

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Oui. »

Cora laisse échapper un soupir et s'installe sur le lit, prenant ses aises. On dirait qu'elle prend soigneusement son temps, qu'elle réfléchit aux paroles qu'elle va choisir avant de les prononcer et cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Stiles maugrée dans sa barbe, et se demande si tout ce manège ne cache pas quelque chose qu'il est censé savoir mais que sa mémoire a encore une fois oblitéré.

« Crache le morceau, » finit-il par dire.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Cora soupire à nouveau. « Ce n'est rien. »

Cora reste encore assise sur son lit quelques minutes, silencieuse, et Stiles a rallumé entretemps son téléphone. Il navigue sur divers sites, évitant les pages où son nom est mentionné, ainsi que les pages où ont été mis en ligne des articles qui échafaudent diverses hypothèses sur les raisons de ses très rares apparitions en public depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Il constate cependant que la plupart des sites people parlent surtout de son prochain film.

Du bout de son pied ,Cora pousse sa jambe.

«Oui?» dit Stiles, levant un sourcil. Aussi pénible soit-elle, Cora est encore la seule personne avec qui Stiles puisse réellement parler pendant la journée, puisqu'il refuse de mettre un pied dehors.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Lydia ? » finit-elle par lâcher.

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de la surprise, et il répand du thé sur son t-shirt. Un lourd silence règne pendant un instant dans la chambre puis Stiles éclate de rire, tout en posant sa tasse et en se tenant les côtes. Il n'a pas ri ainsi depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma et l'expression sur le visage de Cora vire à l'agacement, ce qui redouble son hilarité.

Cora lui envoie dans la jambe un petit coup sec avec son talon, quand elle estime que sa crise de fou rire dure trop longtemps.

« Hé! » crie-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! »

Stiles continue d'afficher un air hilare, se rassied correctement et lève les mains. « D'accord, d' accord, je suppose que ce n'est pas complètement absurde que tu poses cette question. Nous sommes sortis ensemble une fois. Peut-être un peu plus. Mais c'était _au_ _lycée_ et nous nous entendons bien mieux en tant qu'amis. »

Cora semble soulagée. « Tu devrais le dire à Derek. »

Son sourire disparaît. « Quoi ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, laisse échapper un gros soupir. «Il ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que toi et Lydia, vous avez eu une liaison avant que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux. »

Stiles se tait. Son béguin pour Lydia, ça remonte à des siècles - même lui a cette impression - et c'est une période dont il se souvient avec un peu de gêne. Elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses pendant longtemps avant de finir par accepter de sortir avec lui et il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Derek était au courant de leur liaison.

« Eh bien, »marmonne-t-il. « Tu peux lui dire que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. « Lydia est juste une amie. »

Elle pousse un grognement. « Et tu pourrais tout aussi bien le lui dire toi-même, aussi facilement que tu viens de le faire. »

Stiles soupire et lui jette un regard assassin. Il pourrait certes le lui dire mais, ensuite, après leur conversation, Derek chercherait à lire entre les lignes, il se demanderait pourquoi Stiles a abordé ce sujet, se demanderait si c'est parce que Stiles pense qu'ils ont encore une chance de redevenir un vrai couple _alors qu'ils n'en ont aucune_. C'est pénible de penser à tout ça, alors Stiles lance des regards furieux en direction de Cora, souhaitant très fort qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, » s'empresse-t-elle de dire, trop vite. « Hum, mais à propos de Lydia ... Est-ce que tu vas la revoir bientôt ? »

« Elle va passer me prendre en fin de semaine pour qu'on aille manger quelque part, » répond Stiles, un peu méfiant. Cora se remet debout, et comme elle fixe le sol, ses yeux ne croisent pas les siens. « Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, » précise-t-il. Lydia a organisé cette sortie dans un endroit où ils pourront manger sans être traqués par les photographes mais, au cas où les paparazzis les débusqueraient malgré tout, Stiles sera obligé de porter des vêtements un peu chics.

La lèvre supérieure de Cora se soulève, formant un petit rictus. « C'est bon à savoir.» Elle frappe son bras, lui lance un sourire, une petite lueur brillante danse dans ses yeux et Stiles n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle peut signifier. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, puisque tu es trop débile pour dire quoi que ce soit à Derek, je le ferai à ta place. Il n'y a rien entre toi et Lydia, alors ? »

Stiles lui jette un oreiller à la figure. « _Non_ . »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au bruit des pas de Stiles, les yeux de Derek s'illuminent.

La lumière est toujours allumée , Derek lit un magazine, mais il a déjà revêtu son pyjama et a mis une couverture sur ses genoux. Stiles hésite avant de s'avancer vers lui, il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il est venu lui dire. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Derek lui fait de la place sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et il lui en est reconnaissant.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux. Derek ne quitte cependant pas des yeux Stiles, et quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. Stiles attrape son livre posé sur la table basse depuis l'arrivée de Cora. Il passe son pouce sur la tranche de la reliure, pense qu'il devrait en reprendre la lecture mais il voit bien que Derek attend qu'il prenne la parole.

« Désolé, » marmonne Stiles.

Derek se raidit à ses côtés, se penche en avant, et ses yeux restent prudents pendant qu'ils scrutent le visage de Stiles.

«Je ne veux pas être le rabat-joie de service en permanence,» dit-il.

« Crois-le ou non, » déclare Derek. « Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Même si tu es un vrai rabat-joie. »

Stiles risque un regard vers Derek : son expression est demeurée sereine. La phrase qu'il vient de prononcer est clairement une invitation à parler, à partager ce qu'il ressent, mais Stiles est inquiet, il a peur de se trahir . Il ne peut pas mettre au courant Derek de ses problèmes de mémoire pour l'instant, même si ce dernier finira bien un jour ou l'autre par tout deviner.

Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux, il sent que sa peau est brûlante. Il se tait, et quelques minutes plus tard, Derek retourne à la lecture de son magazine. Il ne dit pas à Stiles de partir, même quand il commence à bâiller et que ses yeux commencent à se fermer.

C'est un moment plutôt agréable. Stiles garde son livre fermé sur ses genoux et il peut se représenter lui et Derek assis ensemble, autrefois, partageant le même espace, comme à cet instant. Ce n'est cependant pas la même chose aujourd'hui, c'est impossible, parce qu'il est trop conscient de la présence de Derek à ses côtés pour qu'elle lui paraisse naturelle, et qu'il est trop conscient de la précarité de leurs relations. Stiles veut se lever et partir, il ne sait plus trop pourquoi il est venu ici.

« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant», dit Derek calmement.

«D'accord, » dit Stiles, en se levant, soulagé. « D'accord. C'est bien. J'y vais. J'espère que le canapé est confortable. »

Il se comporte comme s'il était impatient de s'en aller et Derek le remarque.

« Ça va,» affirme-t-il en regardant ses mains. Il marque une pause. «Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais dormir sur le canapé,» avoue-t-il.

«Je ne t'ai jamais fait faire quoi que ce soit de ce … » Stiles fronce déjà les sourcils, mais il remarque ensuite le tout petit, tout petit sourire sur le visage de Derek. Il est en train de le taquiner. « Oh. » Il recule d'un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'est bizarre.

Derek a appris à ne plus évoquer des épisodes de leur vie passée s'il peut l'éviter mais cette fois, il fixe ses doigts avec un air de défi. Les narines de Stiles commencent à se dilater ; néanmoins, il se sent trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère, et la réflexion de Derek le déconcerte.

C'est différent de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici. Derek se met à parler d'eux _en train de se disputer_ , il dit qu'ils se sont tellement querellés qu'il est arrivé que Stiles le chasse de leur lit pour le faire coucher sur le canapé. Stiles sait que les couples ne nagent pas tout le temps dans le bonheur, qu'ils se disputent et se crient dessus mais Derek a toujours laissé entendre qu'ils menaient une vie apparemment heureuse.

Stiles se demande ce que ça ferait s'ils se mettaient à se hurler dessus, un bon coup, bien comme il faut, il se demande ce que ça donnerait s'il se disputait avec Derek, il se demande ce que ça ferait de ne pas l'avoir, assis ici, en face de lui, tellement patient à l'excès, tellement soucieux de ne pas faire fuir Stiles avant que sa mémoire ne lui revienne. Leur vie d'autrefois lui semble soudain bien plus authentique, moins édulcorée.

Stiles marmonne à peine un bonsoir avant de disparaître.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus il passe de temps à l'intérieur, plus les murs de l'appartement semblent se refermer sur lui et l'étouffer. Stiles pensait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais pris au piège dans le lieu qui est censé être sa maison, mais cette impression de claustrophobie s'aggrave depuis qu'il partage le même espace avec deux autres personnes.

Il ne veut plus entendre un seul traître mot sortir de la bouche de Cora concernant la façon dont il traite son frère, parce qu'il en a assez de ses critiques et qu'elle ne comprend rien à rien.

Stiles envoie un texto à Frank, laisse une note écrite sur le banc de cuisine puis il s'en va sans faire de bruit. De la musique s'échappe de la chambre occupée par Cora et elle ne l'entend pas partir. Aussitôt qu'il se retrouve à l'extérieur de l'appartement, il sent que sa peau est comme parcourue de frissons nerveux et il espère vraiment de tout son coeur qu'aucun appareil photo n'est planqué quelque part.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait aujourd'hui à l'hôpital ; ça, c'est une sortie à laquelle il s'est accoutumé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles grimpe dans la voiture conduite par Frank.

« Où désirez-vous aller, Stiles ? » demande le chauffeur, qui semble content qu'il ait eu recours à ses services.

Stiles s'enfonce dans le siège arrière de la voiture, peu désireux de regarder dehors, même si les vitres sont teintées.

«La librairie, vous savez, celle où nous avons été il n'y a pas si longtemps, » dit Stiles. « Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas loin, et que je pourrais probablement y aller à pied mais… »

Frank acquiesce, lui dit qu'ils vont faire le tour du quartier et informer Isaac de leur arrivée. Stiles se sent un peu plus en sécurité avec Frank à ses côtés mais, encore maintenant, il aimerait bien savoir comment gérer les paparazzis.

Ils semblent être seuls quand ils pénètrent dans la boutique vide et Stiles laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. La présence sereine de Frank, à ses côtés, est agréable. Stiles entrevoit déjà les cheveux bouclés d'Isaac arriver de loin et celui-ci se précipite gaiement vers la porte d'entrée. Il semble ravi de leur arrivée.

«Stiles! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ? Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis des siècles ! »

Stiles lui adresse un sourire penaud, le salue d'un geste de la main. Plusieurs semaines ont dû s'écouler depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont vus, peut-être même un peu plus de temps encore. C'est facile de perdre la notion du temps quand on passe ses journées cloîtré dans un appartement, à ne rien faire.

« Euh, désolé, » répond-il, tout en se demandant si Isaac sera capable cette fois de déceler que quelque chose cloche chez lui. La fois précédente, ils s'étaient vus alors que Stiles était victime d'une crise de panique. Aujourd'hui, le traumatisme provoqué par la présence de caméras ne pourra plus servir d'excuse pour justifier un comportement bizarre ou inhabituel. « J'avais juste besoin de sortir de l'appartement, de prendre l'air. La sœur de Derek est là, » dit-il en guise d'explication, même si Cora ne représente que la moitié du problème auquel Stiles est confronté.

Isaac penche la tête d'un air entendu avant de taper Stiles sur l'épaule.

« Cora peut être pénible. Mais nous y sommes habitués, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. Frank hausse les sourcils, et Stiles lui adresse un regard suppliant, le priant silencieusement de voler à son secours si jamais Isaac le pousse dans un coin et qu'il se retrouve forcé de parler à propos d'un sujet dont il ignore tout.

Stiles se racle la gorge. « As-tu toujours le ... euh, tu sais. Tu m'en as déjà parlé. »

Isaac hoche la tête. « Oui, je suis parvenu à retrouver la trace des premiers exemplaires édités ; les gens qui vont procéder à la vente veulent juste que tu confirmes le prix que tu es prêt à mettre pour t'en porter acquéreur. Je sais que ce n'est pas un problème, mais je voulais d'abord vérifier avec toi si ça te convenait. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. «Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Isaac lève les yeux au ciel. «Nous en avons déjà discuté, c'est un cadeau génial. Tu sais que ce sont les livres préférés de Derek. »

Il adresse à Isaac un regard confus, tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Stiles fait la moue. « Je pensais que c'étaient les livres que j'avais écrits qui étaient ses préférés, » marmonne-t-il.

«Stiles,» dit Isaac, en plissant les yeux. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rappeler pour quelle raison ces livres-là sont les préférés de Derek. Et pas ceux que tu as écrits de ta plume. »Son ton est sec et Stiles se sent étrangement proche, à nouveau, de la crise de panique, se sent vaciller sous le regard agacé d'Isaac. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont Isaac parle, mais il baisse quand même la tête, comme s'il se sentait puni, et acquiesce.

« Oui, désolé, » s'excuse Stiles. « Hum. Bon, marché conclu alors. Tu me tiens au courant pour la somme à régler ? »

«Bien sûr», dit-il. « Je vais essayer de boucler tout ça avant les vacances. »

«Ok.» Stiles se demande s'il devrait parler à Isaac de son amnésie. Lui avouer qu'il a perdu la mémoire pourrait apporter des réponses à toutes les nouvelles questions qu'il se pose mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quel est le degré exact de leur intimité. Il ne sait pas s'il peut faire confiance à Isaac, malgré tout ce que chacun des membres de son entourage lui a dit à son sujet.

Isaac le regarde à nouveau fixement, on dirait qu'il est sur le point de deviner que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Bon, eh bien, » s'écrie Stiles, dans l'espoir de détourner son attention. « Pas beaucoup de clients, on dirait. »

Isaac plisse le nez. «Pas en ce moment, » reconnaît-il. « Les librairies se meurent, mais tu sais que lorsque Derek et toi vous venez me rendre une petite visite, ça me fait davantage de publicité. »

Stiles hoche la tête, fait mine de comprendre. Frank jette un coup d'œil aux livres en rayon, saute ceux qui affichent le nom de Stiles sur leur couverture. Il est étrange de voir autant d'exemplaires de ses livres. Il est étrange de savoir que les gens les achètent, de savoir que ses romans se sont retrouvés sur les listes des bestsellers.

Isaac se rapproche de lui, passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Hum… Stiles? Je suis content que tu sois venu aujourd'hui… mais j'ai un service à te demander,» dit-il, soudain embarrassé, comme s'il n'avait jamais demandé un service de sa vie.

Stiles se fige, et espère qu'Isaac ne va pas lui demander une faveur qu'il sera incapable de gérer. Il espère aussi qu'il n'aura pas besoin de sa mémoire pour régler cette situation.

« La plomberie a pété dans mon appartement et je ne peux plus y rester, » dit-il. «Et comme tu habites à deux pas d'ici, je me demandais si je pouvais venir habiter chez vous pendant qu'on la répare? Ça ne prendra que quelques jours. »

Stiles le regarde, et il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

«S'il te plaît, » ajoute Isaac, mais il a l'air un peu blessé de voir que Stiles n'a pas tout de suite accepté sa requête.

« Cora est déjà là,» se dépêche de répondre Stiles. «Alors, euh. Je vais devoir en parler à Derek. »

Isaac lève les yeux au ciel. «Je suis prêt à dormir sur le canapé, pas de problème. »

Stiles recule d'un pas, le cœur battant avec violence. _C'est_ _Derek qui dort sur le_ _canapé_. Derek est celui qui doit mettre une couverture chaque soir sur le canapé, celui qui doit passer ses nuits ailleurs que sur un matelas. Et si Isaac reste chez eux, ce sera impossible de lui cacher son amnésie.

Cette perspective épouvante Stiles, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

« Je… laisse-moi parler à Derek,» dit-il. « As-tu besoin d'un endroit où dormir ce soir? »

Isaac fronce les sourcils. « Oui. »

Frank intervient avant que Stiles puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, sourit à Isaac, invente un prétexte quelconque pour leur permettre de partir. Stiles lui en est reconnaissant, mais la culpabilité le submerge lorsqu'il voit le regard déçu d'Isaac. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des amis proches, après tout.

Derek rentre à la maison plus tard que d'habitude, et Stiles a reçu sur son téléphone un texto d'Isaac qui veut savoir s'il peut venir et rester chez eux. Il y a d'autres contacts qu'il ne connaît pas qui s'affichent sur son écran . Ces gens-là lui ont parfois envoyé des textos, mais comme Stiles ne leur a jamais répondu, ils ont désormais cessé de le faire.

Il a probablement perdu tous les amis qu'il a pu se faire au cours des six dernières années. Stiles ne les connaît pas assez pour s'en formaliser. C'est déjà assez difficile de se réveiller d'un coma pour découvrir qu'on a un mari.

« Derek? »

« Ouais? … Oui, » dit-il, surpris. Il pose son sac et se dirige vers Stiles, qui l'attend dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Stiles hoche la tête, remarque au passage l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Derek. Il explique la situation du mieux qu'il le peut, en évitant de dire à Derek pour quelle raison il s'est à l'origine rendu dans la librairie d'Isaac. Toute cette histoire d'achat de livres rares semble être une sorte de secret et une petite partie de lui-même déteste être la seule personne qui ne soit au courant de rien.

«Oui», dit Derek immédiatement. «Il peut rester. »

Stiles se recule sur sa chaise. « Mais…je vais devoir lui parler de mon amnésie. »

Derek semble peiné, mais il reste ferme. Ses mains tremblent le long de son corps. « _Stiles …_ je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos, tu comprendrais… Je te promets que tu comprendrais ma décision si tu te souvenais de tout. »

Le visage de Stiles s'assombrit, et son sang bouillonne d'indignation parce que Derek n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Il ne s'est jamais servi de son amnésie pour justifier sa conduite.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » crache-t-il.

« Stiles… »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement me balancer ça à la figure! Tu dois tout me dire ! … Tu ne peux pas te contenter de décréter tout seul si oui ou non un étranger peut rester chez nous ! » Il est sur le point de hurler et Stiles doit se forcer à baisser le ton, conscient que la sœur de Derek est encore dans l'appartement.

Derek serre les dents. « Isaac n'est pas un étranger. Je sais que je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis un bon moment, mais je dois lui rendre service. »

« Alors, dis-moi pourquoi, Derek! » Stiles s'est mis debout et hurle désormais. « Pourquoi est-ce que je vais être obligé de dire à cet individu que je ne me souviens pas de lui, pourquoi? »

Derek ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur la table de la cuisine. Ses épaules semblent contenir un tremblement. Stiles prend une grande inspiration et se rassoit. Il se souvient qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se comporter ainsi. Le Stiles d'autrefois ne va jamais revenir et la moindre dispute entre eux peut compromettre leur relation encore plus qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre.

« Si tu veux que je t'explique tout, je peux le faire,»poursuit Derek dans un murmure .

«D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas impliqué dans ce que tu vas me raconter, au moins ? »demande Stiles.

«Non,» dit Derek, en secouant la tête.

« Alors je… je peux t'écouter. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas dire à un inconnu ce qui m'arrive si je n'y suis pas obligé. »

Derek hoche la tête, et Stiles l'écoute attentivement pendant qu'il lui explique tout. Isaac était dans la même classe que Cora, il avait besoin d'aide pour se sortir d'une situation familiale épouvantable, et la famille de Derek l'a aidé à s'en sortir, l'a accompagné durant toute sa scolarité au lycée, puis à l'université, lui a trouvé un endroit où il puisse vivre.

C'est Derek qui a donné à Isaac l'argent qui lui a permis d'acheter sa librairie. Ils se connaissent depuis des années.

«Oh,» dit Stiles.

«Je vais lui téléphoner, maintenant», affirme Derek. « Je vais lui dire qu'il peut apporter ses affaires et rester ici. C'est d'accord? »

Stiles acquiesce, même s'il sait que cette décision a été prise sans lui. Il n'envisage pas la situation sous le même angle que Derek, mais il ne peut pas refuser d'accueillir Isaac, même s'il le voudrait bien.

Une heure plus tard, Isaac se présente à la porte, et il est accueilli chaleureusement par Cora et Derek. Stiles reste dans la cuisine, en sirotant une tasse de lait chaud. Il a renoncé à faire semblant de savoir qui est Isaac. Les yeux de leur invité prennent un éclat froid et métallique quand ils se fixent sur lui. Isaac n'est pas sûr de comprendre pour quelle raison Stiles n'a pas voulu accepter tout de suite qu'il s'installe ici pour quelques jours.

Stiles hausse les épaules, et Derek touche le coude d'Isaac, le conduit vers le canapé. Cora les suit. Ils lui expliquent que Stiles a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Isaac rit. Ils disent aussi que les médecins pensent encore qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle revienne. Stiles s'efforce de se taire. Ils disent enfin à Isaac que Stiles a perdu le souvenir des six dernières années de sa vie. Le sourire d'Isaac se fige sur son visage. Il jette un premier coup d'oeil à Stiles, lui en jette un autre et se rend compte _qu'ils ne se connaissent pas._

«Putain de merde, » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

«Ouais,» dit Derek, en frottant sa barbe. Stiles se lève, prêt à se terrer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Attends, attends,» s'écrie Isaac. « Tu n'es pas… Tu es toujours _toi_ , non? »

Etre ou ne pas être soi,telle est la question. Stiles ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek frappe à sa porte vers minuit. Stiles a pu les entendre bavarder à voix basse à travers la porte, mais il a fait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Isaac veut le voir. Il veut lui parler et comprendre s'il ressemble au Stiles qu'il a connu, veut voir ce dont il se souvient.

Stiles n'a pas envie d'être regardé comme une bête de foire et refuse de venir.

« Hé, » dit Derek d'une voix douce. « Hé, je vais dormir ici ce soir, si ça te convient, bien sûr. »

Stiles soupire, mais il fait de la place à Derek de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'y attendait. La chambre est déjà sombre et Stiles garde ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette assise au bord du matelas. Derek soulève soigneusement les couvertures et Stiles tente de calmer sa respiration, tente de calmer son cœur.

Il partage un lit avec Derek, son _mari_. Et la situation est tellement embarrassante qu'elle en devient ridicule.

Le lit est assez grand pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de se toucher, et ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le dos à contempler le plafond. Stiles doit se contraindre à ne pas penser à ce que les couples font quand ils sont seuls, dans le noir, car cette pensée fait naître dans le creux de son dos un frisson gênant.

Stiles essaie aussi de ne pas penser au corps chaud couché à côté de lui, et se retourne, fermant très fort ses yeux. Mis à part le bruissement du tissu, qui trouble de temps à autre le silence qui règne dans la chambre, il peut presque oublier que Derek est là - presque. Mais c'est une tâche qui s'avère au-dessus de ses forces.

Derek laisse échapper un souffle, et ses paroles s'élèvent en tournoyant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. «Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles dort à peine ce soir-là. Il attend que la respiration de Derek devienne régulière. Les doigts de sa main sont posés sur les draps, tendus en direction de Stiles. Stiles s'écarte de lui puis allume la lampe de chevet, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Derek.

Il est quatre heures du matin et Stiles prend le deuxième tome de sa saga. Au début, il lui est difficile de se replonger dans la lecture de l'ouvrage mais le roman devient de plus en plus captivant à lire et Stiles en arrive presque à oublier qu'il l'a écrit. De toute façon, il vaut mieux tourner les pages d'un bouquin que de penser à Derek qui dort à ses côtés. Les mots fusent, rapides, et puis le voilà arrivé à la fin du livre.

Il jure fort, laisse tomber le livre sur ses genoux. Derek sursaute et se réveille brusquement à côté de lui, agrippe entre ses mains les draps du lit et regarde Stiles avec une expression hébétée.

« Il y a un problème ? » bredouille-t-il. Derek se frotte les yeux, se tortille dans les draps pour regarder le réveil. Il est presque six heures, presque l'heure à laquelle Derek se lève de toute façon.

Les yeux de Stiles sont probablement rouges, ils lui font mal, mais peu importe. Il vient de terminer le livre. Il a terminé la dernière chose qu'il a publiée et _il ne l'a pas vu venir_. Stiles est l'auteur de ce livre et _il n'a pas réussi à anticiper ce truc_.

«Stiles,» dit Derek, d'un ton un peu plus alerte.

«Pourquoi ai-je tué la Reine, putain de merde ? Ça n'a pas de sens, bordel ! Elle est la seule à avoir percé à jour la véritable identité de l'Etranger ! J'ai terminé le livre sur un cliffhanger, et en plus je l'ai tuée! »

Derek regarde le livre ouvert sur les genoux de Stiles, cligne des yeux comme s'il prenait la mesure de ce que venait de dire son mari. Son expression affiche une certaine satisfaction, il relève le menton et ses yeux, pourtant fatigués, semblent presque pétiller.

«Quoi?» siffle Stiles.

« Je … Nous nous sommes disputés un jour. Elle … la Reine est mon personnage préféré et _toi, tu as menacé de la tuer_ parce que tu étais en colère contre moi.»

Stiles se redresse dans le lit, son sang fouetté par un sentiment de frustration intense. Derek, cette espèce d'enflure, ne cherche même pas à faire preuve de compréhension à son égard. Stiles a envie de pleurer. Cette mort est sortie de nulle part, est survenue sans crier gare. Stiles a été surpris par un grand nombre d'événements qui se sont passés dans ses livres, mais _ça…ça_. Il tué un des personnages principaux. Il y a tellement de problèmes à résoudre dans l'intrigue maintenant et _Stiles ne connaît pas les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose._

« Nous nous disputions. »

Derek hoche la tête. « Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment quand tu l'as dit. Mais quelques jours plus tard, tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir, comme si tu allais m'annoncer de très mauvaises nouvelles, du genre … »

« Que tu allais perdre complètement la mémoire ? » dit Stiles d'un ton inexpressif.

Derek avale sa salive, ses joues rosissent sous sa barbe.

Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement. « Derek, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça … Je m'en… je m'en contrefiche de nos disputes idiotes, dis-moi juste pourquoi je l'ai tuée, merde ! »

Derek tend la main, touche le bras de Stiles, puis la retire quand Stiles tressaille à son contact. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, laisse-moi parler, d'accord? » le supplie Derek et Stiles désire tellement obtenir des réponses à ses questions qu'il acquiesce. Il se tait et attend, attend que Derek lui dise pourquoi il a pris cette décision tellement idiote, pourquoi il a tué la Reine.

« Tu m'as fait asseoir et tu as dit que tu avais trouvé une nouvelle façon de faire évoluer ton intrigue qui t'obligeait à la faire mourir. Tu as ajouté que cette mort provoquerait une crise forte qui relancerait l'action, que mon personnage retrouverait la motivation d'agir et de partir pour traquer l'Etranger. Tu as pris des notes quelque part – sur ton ordinateur portable. Je peux te les retrouver. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Tout est sur mon ordinateur portable? »

«Ouais», souffle Derek, tout en changeant de position sous les draps. Stiles regarde devant lui, digère l'information. Il suppose qu'il pourrait se pencher sur ses notes, qu'il pourrait les retrouver et comprendre ainsi comment les personnages s'y prendront pour deviner l'identité de l'Etranger, même si la Reine n'est plus là pour la leur révéler.

Oh, mon Dieu. Il ne peut pas faire cela. Dans ses notes, plus d'un détail portant sur l'intrigue doit être mentionné, et chacune de ses idées lorsqu'il réfléchissait à sa saga doit y être probablement aussi consignée. Stiles comprend que consulter ce fouillis d'informations sera pire que de lire les romans publiés. Bien pire.

Derek _doit savoir_ , par contre. Derek le regarde d'ailleurs comme s'il savait et Stiles plante son regard sur lui, se demandant comment il va s'y prendre pour lui faire dire ce qu'il sait.

«Pourquoi la Reine est-elle ton personnage préféré? »demande-t-il.

Derek détourne son regard, hésitant. « Elle… » Il lui faut un certain temps pour que les mots sortent enfin de sa bouche. « …. Elle me rappelle ma sœur. »

Stiles le regarde fixement, impassible. « C'est chouette, non ? »

Un silence lourd et oppressant règne soudain dans la pièce et Derek a l'air de quelqu'un qui souhaite disparaître de la surface de la terre. Stiles ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu dire de mal, pourquoi il faudrait en faire tout un drame, et Derek se détourne de lui, sort presque du lit avant de se rasseoir . Il s'éclaircit la gorge. «Désolé, je,... tu sais déjà toutes ces choses et il est difficile pour moi d'en parler … je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus que nécessaire. Il s'agit de… ma sœur, Laura. Elle est morte. Disparue à jamais. »

Stiles le regarde fixement, bouche ouverte, complètement interloqué. Voilà une nouvelle qui est pour le moins… inattendue. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il n'était pas au courant pour la sœur de Derek ? Est-ce que Derek a d'autres frères et sœurs en dehors de Cora? Merde, il ne sait absolument rien de son mari, rien du tout, et cette ignorance le terrifie plus que jamais.

« Comment? Quand? » s'écrie Stiles, et oh merde, il est vraiment un enfoiré. Stiles a menacé au cours d'une dispute de tuer la reine, le personnage préféré de Derek, parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa _sœur morte_. Bon Dieu, ça a dû être un coup dur pour lui d'entendre ça.

«Accident de voiture,» marmonne Derek. « Avant que je te rencontre. Après que tu as terminé l'université. »

Stiles se penche en arrière pour s'appuyer sur les oreillers, et Derek semble vouloir repartir. Les doigts de Stiles touchent son coude, leur toucher est léger comme une plume mais c'est une invitation à rester. Derek tressaille, se laisse cependant retomber dans le lit, tire les couvertures sur son torse.

« Ecoute, Derek. Tu dois me raconter un certain nombre de choses. Je ne veux pas qu'un journaliste m'en parle le premier et qu'ensuite je foire tout parce que je ne sais pas comment lui répondre. »

Derek se frotte le visage, et sa voix est étouffée quand il se remet à parler. «D'accord,» dit-il enfin. « Laisse-moi prendre un café. »

Stiles reste seul pendant une minute. Il entend, de la cuisine, le bruit du moulin à café et espère qu'Isaac ne va pas se réveiller . L'alarme de six heures se déclenche et Stiles frappe du poing le réveil de Derek, maudissant la sonnerie qui lui vrille la tête. Si la soeur de Derek, Laura, est morte d'un accident de voiture, alors le choc émotionnel qu'il a éprouvé quand Stiles en a eu un à son tour a dû s'en trouver d'autant plus exacerbé. Tu parles d'une poisse.

«Très bien, mon vieux,» dit Stiles, quand Derek revient, avec deux tasses de café. Celui de Stiles est noir. « Dis-moi tout. »

Derek soupire, s'installe à l'extrémité du lit, ses grandes mains enroulées autour de sa tasse. « Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de notre vie? » demande-t-il.

Stiles acquiesce. « Euh, eh bien, oui ?... Tu m'écoutes bien, là ? »

Derek lui lance un coup d'œil éteint. « Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te dire quelque chose au sujet de notre vie, tu m'as foudroyé du regard, tu m'as agressé verbalement ou tu as quitté la pièce. »

Stiles déglutit. « J'ai juste besoin que tu me racontes les choses les plus importantes… Pas toutes les autres… choses. » Il plisse le nez, agite sa main comme pour chasser des pensées inopportunes puis prend une gorgée de café.

Derek marmonne dans sa tasse. « Tout est important pour moi. »

Stiles ignore sa remarque.

« Bon, alors voilà. Laura nous a quittés. Cora essaie de faire comme elle et de s'assurer que je vais bien, » dit Derek, d'une voix tendue. «Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Stiles prend une inspiration, observe la façon dont les yeux de Derek ne dévient pas du mur de la chambre, en face de lui. Ils boivent quelques gorgées de leurs boissons pendant quelques minutes, et l'autre aspect de la personnalité de Derek transparaît. Il n'est pas…C'est un homme psychologiquement brisé. Et Stiles n'a pas fait attention à lui, ne l'a pas ménagé.

« Rien d'autre? » demande Stiles d'un ton hésitant. « Quelque chose d'important, je veux dire. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. «Un jour tu as frappé un photographe au visage parce qu'il débitait en hurlant des propos homophobes. Il y a eu aussi quelques gros titres qui proclamaient que je te trompais.» Il écarquille ses yeux, comme alarmé par ce qu'il vient de dire, et lui garantit que c'est complètement faux. Stiles le croit.

Il est encore très tôt et Stiles a envie de retourner se coucher, même avec toute la caféine qu'il a entre dans ses mains. Il a à peine dormi cette nuit et énormément de choses qu'il a apprises aujourd'hui l'ont vraiment surpris. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Derek, encore un peu curieux d'en savoir plus.

«Hum,» dit Stiles. « Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai tuée ? Je veux dire, comment est-ce que ça va évoluer puisqu'elle a brûlé la lettre et que personne d'autre ne sait ce qu'elle a appris ? »

Derek lui adresse un sourire doux, mais ne dit rien.

Stiles étrécit ses yeux. «Tu le sais, hein? » Il se tortille sur le lit, se penche en avant pour qu'il puisse bien regarder Derek droit dans les yeux. Derek lève une main, esquisse un petit sourire en coin, tout au bord de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as imposé une règle : celle de ne rien me dévoiler de ce qui va se passer dans tes romans, » fait remarquer Derek. « Tu infliges le même traitement à tes fans. Il est juste qu'on te rende la monnaie de ta pièce. »

«Je n'ai même pas encore écrit le troisième tome, » dit-il. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu me l'as dit, » avoue Derek. Puis il ajoute, après avoir hésité : «Je t'ai supplié de le faire. »

Stiles cligne des yeux, ignorant le doux frisson que la représentation de cette scène provoque sur sa peau. «Dis-moi tout maintenant», demande Stiles, mais Derek secoue la tête. Stiles pose par terre la tasse de café, se traîne à genoux sur le lit, pour se rapprocher de Derek, presque en colère. « Derek, pour l'amour de Dieu, merde, dis-le-moi maintenant,» le supplie-t-il et il voit bien que Derek s'amuse beaucoup de la situation.

« Tu pourrais lire toutes les théories échafaudées par tes fans,» le taquine-t-il. « Elles sont très intéressantes. »

Stiles le fusille du regard, bouillonnant de rage.

Derek soupire. « Seulement si tu me promets quelque chose,» dit-il enfin, l'air plein d'espoir.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu jetteras très vite un coup d'œil à tes notes. Tu en as fait une copie sur ton ordinateur portable, j'en suis sûr, et tu as fait aussi peut-être quelques sauvegardes. Tu avais tout écrit pour le cas où, euh, …» Sa voix devient empruntée quand il prononce les derniers mots de sa phrase : « …tu oublierais _._ »

De toute façon, s'il veut savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Stiles devra forcément consulter ses notes. Il trouvera les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose là dedans, ou bien Derek peut les lui donner maintenant, à condition que Stiles promette de se pencher sur ses notes plus tard. « Très bien, je vais le faire, » réplique Stiles, se sentant acculé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Derek lui sourit. « Donc, nous nous disputions et ça t'a donné une idée. A l'époque, tu recevais des remarques vraiment cons et des questions lamentables sur notre relation, tu sais bien, deux mecs ensemble, enfin tu vois le topo. Il y a eu aussi ton éditrice qui insistait lourdement pour que l'intrigue amoureuse entre mon personnage et l'Etranger reste dans l'implicite mais toi – enfin, nous- ça nous a mis en rogne alors tu as tué la Reine. »

« Et alors? Ça n'explique rien du tout ! »

«Elle est non seulement mon personnage préféré,» dit Derek. «Elle est aussi le personnage préféré des fans, et tu l'as tuée pour frapper un grand coup et marquer les esprits. Elle a tout dit à sa femme de chambre, la servante. La seule personne qui sait ce que contenait la lettre de la Reine est son amante, la servante. »

Il lui faut un moment pour assimiler cette information, et il voit du coin de l'œil que Derek attend sa réaction. Stiles commence à comprendre. Dès la toute première critique qu'il a lue sur son roman, il a su que les gens aimaient ce personnage, il a su qu'ils s'y étaient attachés, pour une raison ou une autre.

« Oh, » s'écrie Stiles en relâchant sa respiration. « Oh. J'ai fait assassiner leur personnage préféré, j'ai imaginé la réponse à un énorme cliffhanger et j'ai écrit une relation amoureuse entre deux femmes. »Stiles se met à rire, en se tenant les côtes. «Ça va faire chier tellement de gens ! Oh putain ! » Il tente de glisser un regard en direction de Derek. Ce dernier lui sourit, il a vraiment l'air magnifique et l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles a envie de l'embrasser. Mais cette pensée fugace le terrifie aussitôt.

Il s'arrête de rire, à bout de souffle, et se sent légèrement étourdi. Ses yeux s'attardent sur Derek.

La magie se dissipe rapidement. Les doigts de Stiles se mettent à trembler quand il se rend compte qu'ils sont encore dans leur lit, et qu'embrasser Derek se rapprocherait dangereusement de tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire autrefois dans ce lieu. Stiles se demande comment ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre, à quelle fréquence ils avaient des rapports sexuels, et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent comme toujours quand il réfléchit à ce genre de sujet.

Il se recule sur le lit, assez loin pour que Derek le remarque. Stiles déteste l'idée de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il a fait avec son corps, l'idée de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a pu faire avec l'homme qui se trouve en face de lui. Stiles ferme les yeux. Et il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait eu d'autres hommes avec qui il a eu des relations, avant même qu'il ait rencontré Derek et Stiles ne peut pas supporter cette pensée. C'est trop dur.

Derek cligne des yeux, sa poitrine monte et s'abaisse lentement. « Stiles? »

Il se racle la gorge. « Bien. Hum. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

«Je t'en prie, » réplique Derek dans un murmure.

 _ **Alors? Alors? Ces révélations vous ont-elles intéressés? Bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Postage un peu plus tôt, pour éviter un oubli pour cause de planning serré ._**

 ** _Beaucoup d'entre vous se réjouissaient de voir que la situation s'améliorait. On se retrouve en bas. Evidemment, une fois que vous aurez lu._**

 ** _Spécial dédicace à Lydiamartin33 (euh... zut, moi et ma mémoire calamiteuse des chiffres) : toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !_**

 **Chapitre 7**

« J'y vois un petit peu plus clair, à présent, » dit Isaac.

Stiles le regarde. «Ouais», dit-il, « Parle pour toi. »

Isaac fait une grimace, baisse les yeux pour examiner ses doigts. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer fréquemment Stiles, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il est bien toujours l'ami qu'il a appris à connaître autrefois. Au moins, Isaac est du genre discret. Il ne bombarde pas Stiles de questions, même si l'envie de les poser le démange, et le fait de ne pas se voir rappelé constamment en mémoire tout ce qu'il a perdu soulage Stiles.

« Mais, euh, tu veux toujours prendre les livres pour Derek ? » demande Isaac, en esquissant un sourire timide.

Stiles hausse les épaules. «Si tu es sûr qu'il va les aimer», répond-il.

«D'accord, » dit Isaac, mais sa voix se fane lorsque des pas se font entendre. Stiles se redresse, regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il croise le regard de son mari et Derek s'arrête.

«Salut,» dit Derek.

«Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, en tête à tête, » marmonne Isaac, déjà au courant de la façon dont les choses se passent entre eux. Stiles et Derek se retrouvent alors seuls dans la cuisine, et Stiles inspire profondément. Leurs rapports se sont améliorés, depuis le matin où ils ont discuté ensemble. Il y a parfois des moments où leurs échanges sont tendus, parce qu'ils sont encore lestés du poids du passé, mais Stiles fait vraiment des efforts pour ne pas se montrer agressif quand il parle à Derek et Derek, de son côté, s'efforce de parler de sujets anodins.

« Comment ça s'est passé, ton travail ? » demande Stiles d'un ton calme.

« Ça a été laborieux, » répond-il, l'air nerveux. Derek semble vouloir dire tellement plus de choses, mais il se contente d'accrocher un petit sourire sur son visage et d'ouvrir le frigo pour y prendre une bière. « Nous avons dû refaire une scène, encore et encore. »

« Mais est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » demande Stiles. « Je veux dire, être acteur? »

Derek a l'air étonné de voir qu'il se donne la peine de lui poser cette question et prend une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui, à la table de la cuisine. Les vêtements de Derek sont froissés et ses cheveux sont couverts de gel. Quand Stiles examine attentivement son visage , il peut voir qu'il ne s'est pas démaquillé correctement et qu'il reste des traces de fond de teint.

« Ouais, j'aime bien être acteur, »répond-il. « Le fait d'être sans cesse scruté à la loupe, les caméras et tout le cirque médiatique autour de mon métier, ce n'est pas très agréable et ce ne sont pas des choses auxquelles on s'habitue vraiment mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu autrement. Je fais ce métier depuis mon enfance. »

Stiles regarde ses doigts, sent ses joues rosir peu à peu. Il se souvient de Derek quand il jouait dans cette série télé, se souvient de son grand sourire et de la façon dont ses cheveux se dressaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Stiles se souvient qu'il aimait beaucoup trop le personnage joué par Derek, et ce dernier est tout aussi adorable maintenant qu'il l'était à l'époque.

«Bien», dit Stiles. « C'est bien alors, que tu aimes ce que tu fais. »

Il regarde Derek un instant de plus, mais aucun d'eux ne sait quoi dire d'autre. Stiles est sûr qu'il a déjà eu cette conversation avec Derek des années auparavant, et cette certitude rend les petits progrès qu'ils ont faits pour communiquer entre eux dérisoires. Ils doivent passer de nouveau par toutes sortes d'étapes intermédiaires, comme un bébé qui fait l'apprentissage de la marche, et Stiles ne sait pas si tous ces efforts en valent vraiment la peine.

Derek attend toujours un miracle. Stiles en est arrivé à compter les jours qui le séparent du moment où il dévoilera finalement à son mari la vérité, où il lui révélera que sa mémoire ne reviendra pas.

Derek se racle la gorge. « Eh bien, je, euh, je vais prendre une douche. »

Stiles pince les lèvres, essayant de sourire. Lorsque Derek s'éloigne, il laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il a envie de se mettre des gifles parce qu'il continue de vouloir que tout s'arrange entre eux. Le matin où ils ont discuté ensemble de son roman, Stiles a entrevu l'espoir très bref de passer sa vie aux côtés de Derek mais il ne sait pas si cet instant magique va se reproduire. Il aimerait tellement être la personne qui pourrait rendre Derek heureux.

Isaac laisse échapper un sifflement quand Stiles passe devant lui, alors qu'il rejoint la chambre à coucher. « Mec, vous étiez tellement collés l'un à l'autre, autrefois, à toujours vous toucher, vous embrasser ! » s'exclame-t-il.

«Ça ne m'aide pas, » lâche Stiles, irrité.

Isaac a l'air de se sentir coupable. «Désolé,» marmonne-t-il. « Mais haut les cœurs ! Ce sont bientôt les vacances de Noël. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de passer du temps avec Derek pendant une période où on s'attend à ce qu'ils soient heureux d'être ensemble. Il n'aura pas la force d'affronter cette situation. Isaac redevient silencieux, inquiet d'avoir commis une bévue. Stiles se force à lui sourire, pour qu'il ne se sente plus coupable d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

« Comment ça se passe, la plomberie dans ton appartement, ça avance?» demande Stiles.

Isaac gémit. « Ça ne marche toujours pas.» Il marque un temps d'arrêt. « Merci de me laisser rester ici. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, balaie l'air de sa main. « C'est Derek que tu dois remercier, » dit-il.

Derek est toujours en train de prendre sa douche lorsque Stiles arrive dans la chambre à coucher. Il enfile rapidement son pyjama et grimpe sur le lit pour se mettre sous les draps .Stiles peut sentir la vapeur pénétrer dans la chambre quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre, et Stiles ferme les yeux. Pas besoin de voir Derek revêtu seulement d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Il dort mieux depuis qu'il partage son lit avec lui, même s'il lui est difficile de débrancher son cerveau avec Derek couché à côté de lui. Stiles se couche plus tôt et son humeur s'est améliorée, mais il se sent encore désespérément seul. Il a l'impression de vouloir une vie qui ne peut pas exister.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. Stiles se contorsionne sur le lit, et le regarde, soulagé de constater qu'il est habillé.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

Derek se gratte la joue. « Eh bien, Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais je préférerais dormir de ce côté du lit, » déclare-t-il.

Stiles cligne des yeux.

« C'est de ce côté que je dors habituellement, » poursuit-il d'une voix faible, et son visage devient tout rouge.

«Oh mon Dieu,» dit Stiles, mais il se laisse rouler de l'autre côté du lit. Il résiste à l'envie de taquiner Derek, pensant qu'il pourrait le blesser en plaisantant, comme s'il prenait les choses trop à la légère. Il entend Derek soupirer quand il se glisse enfin sous les couvertures, et leurs jambes se cognent. Stiles s'écarte, fait comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu, alors qu'il désire pourtant se rapprocher de lui.

Stiles n'a jamais connu un autre compagnon avec qui il a partagé un appartement, ou un lit. Il n'a jamais eu dans sa vie quelqu'un qui a pris soin de lui de cette façon et qui a promis de rester à ses côtés. Stiles ressent fortement auprès de lui la présence de Derek, la chaleur et la force qui s'en dégagent et Stiles aimerait pouvoir en profiter plus encore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles porte un jean dans lequel il se sent beaucoup trop serré, et il a coiffé ses cheveux. Lui et Cora attendent dans la cuisine que Lydia arrive, et Stiles regarde Cora fixement, se demandant ce qui ne va pas.

«Arrête de me regarder comme ça, » lâche-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Stiles lève les mains. «C'est toi qui te comportes bizarrement. »

«Non, pas du tout», martèle- t-elle.

Il est sur le point de protester, mais on entend toquer à la porte de l'appartement. Stiles n'a pas vu Lydia depuis un certain temps, elle a été très occupée à essayer de cacher son état de santé pendant que les négociations pour le tournage du second film avançaient doucement et allaient enfin être conclues. Elle est heureuse d'avoir appris qu'il a finalement lu les livres. Maintenant, elle veut qu'il recommence à écrire.

Stiles ne pense pas qu'il soit encore parvenu à ce stade-là.

«Très bien», dit Stiles. Cora reste derrière lui et le suit pendant qu'il va ouvrir la porte.

« Hé, » dit Lydia, « Désolée, je suis en retard … » Sa voix se coupe. Le silence envahit la pièce et il faut un certain temps à Stiles pour comprendre pourquoi. Il regarde par dessus son épaule, puis il voit que Cora et Lydia se regardent en chiens de faïence, et l'une d'entre elles commence à avoir l'air furieux, tandis que la deuxième affiche un air plutôt contrit.

Cora garde ses mains derrière le dos. « Hé, » dit-elle, d'une voix très douce. Jamais Stiles ne l'a entendue parler d'une voix aussi douce.

«Cora,» rétorque Lydia, d'un air froid. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Ses mots sont clairement mensongers et Cora recule d'un pas. Stiles n'est pas complètement sûr de comprendre ce qui se passe, et il lui est difficile de ne pas éprouver cette peur qui surgit au plus profond de chacun d'entre nous quand nous avons le sentiment d'ignorer quelque chose et de ne pas le comprendre. Il se racle la gorge pendant que le silence se prolonge, et se balance d'une jambe sur l'autre. Les deux jeunes femmes semblent enfin se rendre compte qu'il est toujours là.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, à moi aussi, » déclare Cora d'une petite voix, pendant que Lydia traîne Stiles par la manche de sa veste pour lui faire franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée. «Je me demandais si nous pouvions prendre un café un de ces quatre, » s'écrie Cora mais la porte de l'appartement est déjà fermée quand Lydia décline son invitation.

Ils se tiennent debout devant la porte et Lydia porte ses mains à sa tête puis prend une profonde inspiration.

« Lyds? » murmure Stiles.

Elle se redresse. « Allons-y.» Son sourire est lumineux mais forcé, et Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire pendant qu'elle marche dans le couloir pour rejoindre la voiture. Tout est redevenu calme, mais tout ce à quoi Stiles arrive encore à penser, c'est au sentiment de malaise qui flottait tout à l'heure dans les airs, il pense encore aussi à la façon dont toutes les deux se regardaient, et il se remémore les conversations qu'il a eues avec Cora à propos de Lydia.

«Oh mon Dieu», laisse-t-il échapper, quand ils sont enfin arrivés au petit restaurant où Lydia a réservé un box isolé. Stiles regarde son amie. «Depuis quand... » Il baisse la voix. « Tu, enfin, tu sais ? »

Lydia fait la moue et elle regarde son menu. Stiles ne peut pas arrêter de la regarder, bouche bée.

«Quoi?» demande-t-elle, d'un ton agacé.

« Tu sais, » murmure Stiles, en se penchant en avant. « Depuis quand… tu aimes les filles? »

Lydia chasse ses cheveux de son visage, et lève les yeux vers lui. Elle remue ses épaules, mal à l'aise, et réplique sèchement, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer dans les inflexions de sa voix l'affection qu'elle éprouve pour Stiles.«Je ne peux pas croire que je vais me retrouver dans l'obligation d'avoir cette conversation avec toi pour la deuxième fois. »

Stiles se recule sur son siège, la tête lui tourne. _Il a déjà eu cette_ _conversation_. Il prend une gorgée de son verre d'eau; il faut vraiment qu'il essaie de s'habituer au fait que cette situation se produit bien plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

Lydia soupire. «Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment; tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle était venue chez vous. »

Stiles bafouille, ne se donne même pas la peine de faire remarquer à Lydia que sa réflexion est ridicule ni de lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'est. Stiles n'a aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé entre elle et Cora et la situation lui semble surréaliste. Il tente de l'amadouer pour lui extorquer des détails, mais Lydia demeure résolument évasive. Elle et Cora ont couché ensemble, à une époque. Cora ne recherchait rien d'autre de plus.

« Peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis? » suggère Stiles.

Lydia lui retourne un regard glacial. Stiles se demande si, auparavant, il en savait plus sur cette histoire que la version résumée et forcément tronquée des événements que Lydia vient de lui offrir. A partir de là, il pourrait mieux comprendre tout ce qui est en train de se passer, et il pourrait alors comprendre exactement ce qui n'a pas marché entre Lydia et la sœur de Derek.

« Mais vraiment?» Il souffle. « Toi et Cora? »

Lydia gémit. «Stiles, nous sommes ici pour passer un agréable moment à table et je ne peux plus supporter que tu poses des questions à ce propos. _Encore une fois_. »

Stiles plisse les yeux et la regarde. Sa réflexion est parfaitement injuste, et elle le sait. Le serveur arrive et prend leurs commandes, dévisage parfois Stiles, mais ce dernier est bien trop furieux pour se soucier de sa célébrité.

Ils attendent leur repas en silence, mais Lydia finit par capituler.

« Désolée, je, désolée, » dit-elle en soupirant. «Demande ce que tu veux. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver autant contre toi quand tu poses ce genre de questions, même si tu me les as déjà posées beaucoup trop souvent auparavant. »

«D'accord,» dit Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils. «Alors, euh, est-ce que j'ai réagi de la même façon, autrefois, quand j'ai tout découvert à ce sujet ? »

Lydia lève les yeux vers lui. « A peu près de la même façon, oui. »

«Hum, » dit Stiles. Il se sent presque un peu plus léger, de savoir ça. S'il a réagi de la même façon, alors ce sera peut-être pareil pour d'autres choses et peut-être donc qu'il n'a pas autant changé qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ceci dit, il connaît Lydia depuis pratiquement l'enfance. La façon dont ils interagissent entre eux n'est pas vraiment susceptible de changer.

Quand il tourne à nouveau son attention vers Lydia, elle est en train de le fixer, incrédule. «Est-ce que vraiment tu es en train de te baser sur cette conversation – et sur cette _seule_ conversation - pour estimer si oui ou non tu as changé ? Sérieusement ? »

Stiles prend un air renfrogné.

Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que personne n'écoute puis se penche en avant. Enfin, elle dit à voix basse, entre ses dents : « Stiles, tu n'es pas si différent, tu es juste quelqu'un qui est confronté à des situations improbables. »

«Je ne suis pas différent, alors?» murmure-t-il, se sentant tout d'un coup très las.

La voix de Lydia devient plus douce. «Ecoute, Stiles, je sais que six ans de ta vie se sont envolés mais tu es le même, d'accord? Tu n'es pas devenu une toute nouvelle personne du jour au lendemain. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. »

« Oui, je sais, Stiles, mais… »

Les narines de Stiles se dilatent, comme chaque fois qu'il se sent exaspéré. « Lydia, » souffle-t-il en essayant de se contenir. « Je me suis marié! Je suis devenu célèbre! Ce serveur là-bas, on dirait qu'il va chier dans son froc quand il nous sert notre repas. Tout cela, ça doit forcément changer une personne. » Il voit Lydia soupirer, voit bien qu'elle ne veut plus discuter de ce sujet mais Stiles poursuit son raisonnement. « J'ai accompli mes rêves et mes livres ont été publiés. Mon père s'est fait tirer dessus. Bien sûr que je suis différent ! »

Elle tend son bras à travers la table, il sent sa peau douce contre sa main lorsqu'elle la saisit. «Je suis désolée, » murmure-t-elle. «J'aimerais que les choses soient plus faciles pour toi. »

Stiles est obligé de détourner le regard quand il sent les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

« Passons tout simplement un bon moment ensemble et oublions tout ça, » proclame Lydia d'un ton décidé. « Plus de discussion sur ton accident et plus de discussion sur Cora. Promis ? »

Stiles la dévisage, et il se sent chanceux d'avoir une personne qui est proche de lui et qu'il connaissait avant son coma. Il hoche la tête.

« Bon, » sourit-elle. « Et j'espère que tu es au courant que tu termines mon repas si je ne peux pas en venir à bout. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir fini leur repas, ils prennent un verre. Lydia et Stiles, dans leur box privé, sont suffisamment bien dissimulés pour échapper aux importuns, néanmoins, quand ils quittent le restaurant, ils s'attirent quelques regards curieux. Ils s'engouffrent dans la voiture mais ne repèrent aucun photographe. Stiles est soulagé.

Il est seul lorsqu'il regagne l'appartement. Isaac est adossé contre la bibliothèque et ses pieds sont posés sur la table basse. Cora est assise à côté de lui et elle lève très vite les yeux sur Stiles quand il ouvre la porte du salon.

«Stiles,» dit-elle.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux? Parce qu'évidemment, Lydia, je te le donne en mille, n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Isaac les regarde alternativement, tout décontenancé.

Cora se lève. « Ecoute, je voulais juste lui parler. Elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels, ni à mes textos. »

«Alors,» siffle Stiles entre ses dents. « Tu ne devais pas profiter de mon amnésie pour chercher à la revoir. »

Elle soupire, s'effondre sur le canapé. « Je suis désolée. »

Isaac tapote l'épaule de Cora, et hausse les épaules quand Stiles le regarde pour obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble ? » demande Cora. Stiles acquiesce. « Oui, eh bien, nous avons passé cette nuit-là ensemble, mais le lendemain matin, je suis partie, sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas…j'ai paniqué… je ne pensais pas à ce moment-là que j'étais prête pour m'engager dans une vraie relation, alors je suis partie. Je voulais juste la revoir et lui dire que j'étais désolée. »

« Wow, » dit Isaac. « Là, en ce moment, tu as l'air plutôt pathétique. »

Cora lui décoche un coup de poing dans le bras avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Parfois, Stiles oublie qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Stiles fronce le nez. « Eh bien, Lydia a agi comme si elle ne voulait vraiment pas te revoir. »

Cora hausse les épaules. «Je devrais laisser tomber, » dit-elle. «Désolée de ne pas t'avoir tout dit, Stiles. »

« Ça va, »affirme-t-il du bout des lèvres. Cora lui adresse un petit sourire et il se dirige vers la chambre à coucher.

Sur son oreiller se trouve un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier brun, avec son nom écrit dessus. Il y a une note écrite de la main d'Isaac posée à côté. Ce sont les livres qu'il a l'intention d'offrir à Derek. Stiles n'ouvre pas le paquet, le fourre tout simplement sous le lit en espérant que Derek ne le trouve pas.

Son propre livre l'attend toujours sur la table de chevet et Stiles l'ouvre à nouveau, en faisant glisser son doigt le long de la page. Il aimerait savoir comment s'y prendre pour commencer à écrire le troisième tome. Stiles se souvient qu'autrefois, il voulait écrire tout le temps, qu'il voulait coucher par écrit son histoire, afin de pouvoir la partager avec les gens.

Il reste perdu dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs heures. Il se remémore sa conversation avec Lydia, leur discussion à propos du fait qu'il était devenu peut-être une personne différente de celle qu'il avait été autrefois. Stiles ne peut pas comprendre comment il ne peut pas être différent de ce qu'il était. La vie qu'il semble vivre aujourd'hui lui est trop étrangère, ressemble trop à un rêve.

Il veut, plus que jamais, revoir Scott et son père. Ce sont les seules personnes qu'il connaît vraiment. En ce moment, il vit avec trois autres personnes, mais ce sont pratiquement des inconnus à ses yeux, et même s'il commence à s'entendre mieux avec eux, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Stiles veut être entouré de ceux font vraiment partie de ses proches. Une sortie avec Lydia ne suffit pas, et même alors, il se fait surprendre par des informations qui sont tellement inattendues qu'il a envie de hurler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une semaine plus tard, Isaac et Cora sont toujours dans l'appartement, et Stiles aimerait souffler un peu, avoir l'occasion de rester un peu seul. Il ne peut pas sortir sans effectuer une planification minutieuse de tous ses déplacements, et parce qu'il partage la chambre à coucher avec Derek, il ne peut plus se réfugier dans celle-ci.

Chaque nuit lui semble plus longue que la précédente. Ils essayent tous de lui parler, essayent de l'amadouer pour lui tirer un semblant de conversation mais la plupart du temps, Stiles se contente de rester assis et il n'écoute même pas ce qu'ils disent. Il ne le fait pas, cette fois-ci, délibérément. Il ne veut pas blesser Derek plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Les vacances arrivent bientôt. Les livres qu'Isaac lui a dénichés sont toujours sous le lit.

Stiles fait sa valise sans vraiment y penser. Il jette dedans des objets qui lui sont à peu près familiers, mais tout ce qu'il veut vraiment, c'est partir d'ici. Il peut entendre Isaac et Cora s'esclaffer, il peut entendre le rire étouffé de Derek.

Il traîne sa valise à l'extérieur de sa chambre, les places dans l'avion sont déjà réservées et payées. Ils s'arrêtent de parler, et tous les trois contemplent Stiles d'un air médusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demande Cora.

Stiles hausse les épaules, se frotte le visage. «Hum, je me suis dit que c'est bientôt Thanksgiving. Et puis Noël ».

Derek pâlit, cligne des yeux en le regardant. Son désarroi est visible. Il pose son verre.

«Je me suis dit que j'allais rentrer chez moi. Scott et mon père me manquent. »

«Je ... euh, d'accord,» dit Derek. « Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir te rendre chez ton père maintenant? Je n'ai plus que quelques jours de tournage avant que nous fassions une pause. »

Stiles regarde ses pieds, sent ses entrailles se tordre. Il se racle la gorge, s'efforçant de ne paraître ni cruel ni blessant. «J'ai pensé que je pourrais y aller dès maintenant,» insiste-t-il. « Tout seul. Je suis sûr que ta famille te manque aussi. »

Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine que c'en est douloureux. Isaac évite de les regarder, et les lèvres de Cora se retroussent. Derek se contente de le fixer, il semble désorienté et finalement, il déclare, d'une voix si basse que Stiles peut à peine l'entendre : « Mais tu es censé passer les vacances avec les gens que tu aimes. »

Stiles explose. Divers sentiments couvaient et grondaient en lui depuis des jours et des jours : le sentiment que Derek ne peut pas l'aimer, le sentiment qu'il lui est impossible d'être la personne qu'il était autrefois. La colère le submerge et il laisse tomber sa valise, fait un pas en avant. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, Derek! La personne que tu aimes n'existe plus, d'accord? Il est inutile de prétendre le contraire, » crache-t-il. «Je ne suis pas la même personne. »

Le corps de Derek est si tendu qu'on a l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser. Puis il avance à grandes enjambées vers Stiles , et ils oublient complètement tous les deux que deux autres personnes se trouvent dans la même pièce qu'eux.

« C'est ça que tu penses depuis le début ?» dit-il, d'une voix dure. Il s'est arrêté seulement à quelques centimètres de Stiles et ce dernier est obligé de se pencher en arrière. Il a le souffle coupé, recule d'un pas mais trébuche sur sa valise et Derek saisit son bras.

La situation est en train de dégénérer. Derek a toujours veillé à ne pas le toucher, mais maintenant, il ne desserre pas l'étau de sa prise, ne le laisse pas partir et fixe Stiles avec un regard d'une étrange intensité.

Tu es différent, » dit-il. « Tu l'es ... Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais tu es toujours _mon_ Stiles, je me contrefiche de ce que tu as à dire à ce propos. Je ne te permets pas de dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es la même personne. Je sais qu'au lycée, à une époque, une brute te tyrannisait pour que tu fasses ses devoirs à sa place et que ça a duré des mois. Je sais que tu as été amoureux pendant longtemps de Lydia et quand tu t'es réveillé de ton coma, je me suis inquiété, pensant que les sentiments que tu avais éprouvés pour elle allaient réapparaître. Je sais qu'un jour, ton père t'a surpris au lit avec un autre type mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de te hurler dessus en te rappelant qu'il fallait prendre tes précautions si jamais tu avais des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un et qu'il a ensuite refermé la porte. »

Stiles se sent mal à l'aise, il a l'impression que tous ses secrets sont exposés à la vue de tous. Derek, malgré tout, continue de parler, même s'ils sont en présence de deux personnes qui les écoutent.

«Je sais que tu avais un oreiller sans lequel tu ne pouvais pas bien dormir mais que tu l'as perdu pendant que tu voyageais. Je sais que tu n'as pas pu retrouver le sommeil pendant des années après la mort de ta mère. Je sais que tu t'es retrouvé coincé tout nu sur le palier de ta chambre universitaire fermée à clé la première année de tes études. »

Derek prend une profonde inspiration, mais sa respiration est tremblante, incertaine et il tente de la réguler.

« Derek… »

«Tu m'as confié toutes ces choses, » le coupe Derek. «Et je t'ai aimé d'autant plus que tu me les as racontées. Ce sont des choses que tu connais. Ces souvenirs qui sont là sont encore les tiens et _je t'aime_ , Stiles. »

Stiles sent que sa gorge se serre. Il se dégage de la prise de Derek, pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il va pouvoir dire. Il a l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique, comme lorsque les caméras l'ont pris en chasse, et il ignore s'il voulait entendre tout cela ou pas. Son esprit est fortement ébranlé par ce que Derek vient de dire.

«Je veux vraiment que tu aies bien conscience de tout ça, » conclut enfin Derek, d'une voix douce. Ils se regardent. « Je sais que la situation est bizarre, déséquilibrée, parce que j'en sais plus sur toi que tu n'en sais sur moi mais ne pense pas que ton accident ait pu me rendre moins amoureux de toi. Non… il n'a pas eu cet effet-là. »

On frappe à la porte. C'est Frank, qui vient prendre Stiles en voiture pour le conduire à l'aéroport. Stiles ne dit rien, regarde simplement les trois visages qui lui font face dans la pièce. Ils semblent sous le choc, comme s'ils avaient finalement compris, après tout ce temps, ce que c'était d'être dans la position de Stiles. Comme s'ils avaient enfin pris conscience de ce que pouvait provoquer chez quelqu'un l'oubli pur et simple des six dernières années de sa vie.

Stiles ne dit pas au revoir. Il jette cependant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en partant, tout en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Derek semble anéanti, il semble sur le point de tomber, sa respiration est oppressée, rauque . Stiles claque la porte lorsqu'il sort enfin de l'appartement, complètement sonné.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demande Frank.

Stiles lui répond d'un simple hochement de tête, répète plus d'une fois ce geste mais il n'arrive même pas à se convaincre lui-même que tout va bien. Les paroles de Derek se répercutent dans sa tête en un écho incessant et, désormais, il a encore plus que jamais l'impression qu'il doit sortir d'ici.

Il entend le bruit de plusieurs pas pressés derrière lui et Stiles se retourne.

Cora le fixe et Isaac surgit aussitôt derrière elle, essayant de la retenir. « Tu m'as promis un jour que tu ne le ferais pas souffrir, » dit-elle.

« Cora, » la supplie Isaac.

Stiles regarde le sol. Il ne lui répond pas, et Isaac la tire de nouveau par le bras pour retourner à l'appartement. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir Derek, loin de là son intention, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver ce qu'il ressent, il n'y peut rien. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport est long. Les paroles de Derek refusent de quitter sa tête. Peut-être, peut-être que Derek est capable de l'aimer, après tout.

 _ **Voilà, vous êtes arrivés en bas. Pas de coussins pour la chute, désolée. Aïe. Matildajones a encore soufflé le froid.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine. Et merci pour vos reviews, bon weekend !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en follow.**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre, les paris sont ouverts. Stiles va-t-il reprendre des études, laisser tomber sa vie avec Derek? Derek va-t-il craquer et venir le voir à Beacon Hills?**_

 _ **Réponses dans ce chapitre!**_

 **Chapitre 8**

Le voyage en avion dure une éternité. Stiles essaie de dormir, mais il lui est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit le visage de Derek, la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses prunelles, et il se rappelle comment celui-ci a tenté de le persuader de la sincérité de son amour, de le pousser à voir – à voir qu'il l'aimait. Penser que Derek l'aime lui paraît inconcevable mais Stiles souhaite si désespérément que ce soit vrai, qu'il commence peut-être à y croire un peu.

Seulement un peu, parce que, jusqu'à présent, il est convaincu que Derek aime une version de Stiles qui n'existe plus. Stiles n'est toujours pas sûr de savoir qui il est vraiment et il est heureux de rentrer chez lui, dans le foyer qui était le sien dans sa jeunesse, et où il ne se sentira peut-être pas aussi désorienté.

Quelques photographes l'attendent à l'aéroport. Les photos qu'ils prennent capturent sans doute la rougeur de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau. Les lèvres de Stiles se mettent à trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son père. Soudain, le sentiment de se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qui lui est familier le submerge d'une vague de chaleur réconfortante, et son père sourit tout en prenant Stiles contre lui pour l'étreindre.

« Hé, mon petit, » dit-il. « Tu m'as manqué. »

«Ouais», souffle Stiles, essayant d'ignorer les inconnus qui les observent. « A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Rentrons à la maison. »

Son père jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. «Où est Derek? »

Stiles ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il a envie de pleurer, mais il ne peut pas se donner en spectacle dans ce lieu, pas dans un endroit où autant de gens peuvent le voir. L'endroit n'est certes pas bondé, mais son visage est assez connu pour que des yeux curieux se posent et s'attardent sur lui, et il ne veut pas se mettre à sangloter au milieu d'un aéroport.

« Il n'est pas là, » marmonne Stiles.

Son père a l'air surpris. « Eh bien, quand est-ce qu'il vient? »

«Papa,»réplique sèchement Stiles , en serrant les dents. « Il n'y a que moi, d'accord ? »

Son père semble vouloir se récrier mais il finit par hocher la tête, pose une main sur l'épaule de Stiles et le fait sortir de l'aéroport. Il ne pose pas d'autres questions, même s'il a l'air fortement troublé par ce que vient de lui annoncer son fils, et Stiles se force à ne pas se sentir coupable. Derek paraissait si dévasté, une fois que Stiles lui avait avoué qu'il voulait passer les vacances seul, sans lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison semble bien court à Stiles : son père est à ses côtés, ils passent devant des lieux qu'il connaît bien, et lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à destination, Stiles se rue hors de la voiture au risque de trébucher. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et _respire_ , tout simplement, en étouffant un rire. L'air est différent ici, plus pur,et Stiles s'imprègne de lui. Bon Dieu, c'est si bon d'être de retour à Beacon Hills parce c'est là que se trouve sa maison, la maison où il a grandi, et elle n'a absolument pas changé .Il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis son réveil sur son lit d'hôpital.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors et Scott arrive, affichant un large sourire. Stiles élude le fait que son ami paraît plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs et se concentre plutôt sur son regard, sur le fait que ses yeux brillent exactement de la même façon qu'autrefois. Stiles se sent pris de vertige. Il a le sentiment d'être vraiment revenu chez lui, là où sont ses racines.

« Stiles! » s'écrie Scott .

Il rit, et Stiles s'avance pour aller embrasser son meilleur ami. Il reste agrippé fermement à Scott longtemps, plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ça fait du bien d'avoir sa famille ici, avec soi.

Scott se dégage de son étreinte, lui tape l'épaule. «Je suis impatient de te faire rencontrer Kira!» s'exclame-t-il. «Tu vas l'adorer, c'est promis. Elle est géniale. »

Stiles baisse les yeux, regarde ses pieds. Pendant un instant très bref, son enthousiasme se refroidit au contact de la réalité, qui a refait son apparition, trop vite. Six ans ont passé, bon sang, et bien sûr que rien n'est plus pareil, même si Stiles aimerait qu'il en soit autrement. Il inspire profondément, puis acquiesce et sourit.

« Non, enfin, oui, mon pote. Je suis impatient de la voir moi aussi, » s'exclame Stiles, d'un ton qu'il souhaiterait être un peu plus convaincant et sincère.

Scott fait un grand sourire. « Et maintenant, dis-moi, où est Derek? »

Stiles se sent perdre pied, parce qu'encore une fois, on lui pose la même question. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, sa gorge est sèche, mais son père arrive derrière eux et les invite à rentrer. Scott regarde autour de lui, comme si Derek pouvait soudainement faire son apparition, mais ils sont juste tous les trois.

Stiles traîne ses valises jusqu'à sa chambre. Stiles se prépare psychologiquement, pensant qu'elle a dû beaucoup changer d'aspect, mais quand il aperçoit quelques posters qui datent du lycée, dont les couleurs se sont fanées, encore accrochés aux murs de la pièce, il ne peut retenir un petit sourire, qui s'évanouit aussitôt . Stiles se laisse tomber sur le lit et contemple le plafond, s'efforçant de faire semblant que les quelques derniers mois qu'il a vécus sont simplement un cauchemar dont il va désormais se réveiller.

Mais, ensuite, le souvenir de Derek lui revient en mémoire, et peut-être que ce n'est pas lui rendre justice que de telles pensées, aussi négatives, traversent l'esprit de Stiles. Ils sont _mariés_ , pour l'amour de Dieu, et même si la situation est à chier - Derek ne l'est pas. Derek est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est pas un cauchemar.

Stiles soupire, et redescend au rez-de-chaussée, d'un pas lent.

Scott marque un temps d'hésitation lorsqu'il le voit. «Alors, est-ce que Derek va venir? »

« Non. »

Son père et Scott échangent un regard.

« Ça n'aurait pas été un problème qu'il vienne, » dit son père d'un ton prudent. « Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il reste avec nous. Tu sais, je considère qu'il fait partie de la famille. »

« _Papa_ , je le sais!» s'écrie Stiles, «Je le sais bien… Mais je devais, oui, _je devais_ juste partir de l'endroit où j'étais, sortir de là, et je voulais tellement rentrer à la maison, chez moi, et vous voir tous les deux, et Derek... il est bien, c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne voulais tout simplement plus rester là-bas. » Stiles les regarde fixement tous les deux, il se sent épuisé. Il sait qu'il ne s'est pas très bien expliqué, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus ?

Personne ne comprend.

«Nous en parlerons plus tard, » enchaîne rapidement Scott . Stiles s'apprête à protester parce qu'il ne veut pas du tout en reparler mais ils commandent ensuite une pizza et une fois que son estomac est bien calé, il ne se sent plus autant de mauvaise humeur. En plus, son père n'a pas besoin de se dépêcher de manger pour partir au travail , comme c'était le cas autrefois dans ses souvenirs, et Scott reste avec eux jusqu'à minuit.

Il sent sa poitrine libérée, comme si un nœud s'était défait en elle, et, même s'il leur arrive parfois de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, la plupart du temps, Stiles sait exactement de quoi ils parlent. Par rapport à New York, par rapport à Derek, Cora et Isaac, c'est un grand changement. Il n'est pas entouré ici d'inconnus et il peut effectivement comprendre l'inquiétude qui assombrit le regard de Scott et celui de son père, alors que l'inquiétude de Derek, Cora et Isaac lui paraissait incongrue et étrange.

Stiles sait pourquoi ils se font du souci pour lui, parce que ces souvenirs-là, ces souvenirs qu'ils ont en commun, font partie de lui, lui sont accessibles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira est petite, charmante, et son premier geste lorsqu'elle voit Stiles est de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec affection. Il n'est pas sûr au début de la façon dont il doit réagir, parce que Derek se montre toujours très prudent pour éviter de le toucher, mais il finit par lui tapoter le dos lorsqu'elle déclare qu'il lui a beaucoup manqué.

Scott semble retenir son souffle, comme s'il souhaitait obtenir de Stiles son approbation quant au choix de son épouse.

« Combien de temps restes-tu ? » demande Kira.

Stiles hausse les épaules. Honnêtement, il l'ignore. Une partie de lui souhaite rester ici pour toujours, parce qu'il a trop peur de revoir le visage de Derek. Il doit absolument se confier à quelqu'un, dire à quelqu'un que sa mémoire ne va pas revenir, et il faut qu'il le fasse avant que ce secret ne le rende complètement fou. Ainsi, bon sang, il pourra enfin savoir ce qu'il est censé faire, une fois que tout le monde, y compris Derek, sera au courant. Mais Stiles veut prendre son temps, le plus de temps possible, pour parvenir enfin à dire toute la vérité à quelqu'un.

«Je serai là pour Noël, » répond Stiles.

« Super, l'année dernière tu as passé Noël avec la famille de Derek et tu nous as manqué, » dit-elle. Puis, embarrassée, elle ouvre de grands yeux. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas parler de lui ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre … Je ne sais pas comment vont les choses entre vous… »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » s'empresse de dire Stiles. Kira lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

Il la contemple aux côtés de Scott et ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Leur relation semble plus solide, plus authentique que toutes les liaisons amoureuses que Scott a pu avoir au lycée ou à l'université, et Stiles est content de voir que son ami a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie.

Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Il aimerait vivre avec Derek à ses côtés, dans un monde plus facile et plus simple.

Un peu plus tard, Kira le suit alors qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, et se met à lui parler, à voix basse. «Stiles, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vu ou pas, mais c'est toujours bien d'être averti de ce qui fait la une des journaux et de savoir ce qu'ils ont écrit… Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ce qu'ils racontent ? »

Stiles marque un temps d'hésitation, mais il donne son accord, d'un signe de tête timide. Il en est venu à détester toutes les informations qui peuvent le prendre au dépourvu, alors il laisse Kira lui raconter ce que le monde a à dire au sujet de sa vie.

« Tu es arrivé en avion ici alors que Derek est allé voir sa famille. Ils savent que vous ne passez pas les vacances ensemble, » dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. « Ils se posent des questions, se demandent s'il n'y aurait pas par hasard des problèmes dans votre couple. »

Stiles rit, se frotte le visage. « Eh bien, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? »

Kira fronce les sourcils. « Veux-tu en parler? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non… juste, … oublions juste tout ça, » marmonne Stiles, même s'il a déjà eu sa dose d'oubli pour une vie entière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles se demande s'il va contacter Derek pour lui dire qu'il est arrivé sain et sauf à Beacon Hills. Il réfléchit. Néanmoins, s'il a envie de lui parler, il a tout autant envie de ne pas le faire. Et puis Stiles ne veut pas se comporter comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre personne au monde avec qui il peut passer ses vacances. Ce n'est pas comme si Derek lui manquait, après tout: il n'a pas assez de souvenirs de moments heureux et intimes passés en sa compagnie pour ressentir son absence.

Son père le trouve étendu sur son lit. Il tient son téléphone, serré dans son poing. Stiles ne se rend pas compte que son visage est baigné de larmes brûlantes avant qu'il soit tiré de ses pensées par son nom, prononcé à voix haute.

« Stiles? »

« Ouais? »répond-il, tristement.

« J'ai parlé à Derek, » dit son père. « Je lui ai dit que tu es bien arrivé et que tout va bien. »

« Mais rien ne va, » affirme Stiles, et il renifle, s'essuyant le visage, du dos de sa main. Son père incline la tête sur le côté, le regarde attentivement. Les larmes continuent à couler, à tomber, silencieuses, sur ses joues. Stiles n'est pas rentré chez lui pour pleurer. Il est revenu chez lui pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il ressent depuis des jours, se débarrasser du sentiment horrible d'être complètement déboussolé, d'être dans une impasse.

Il semble qu'il ne peut pas échapper à ce sentiment ni le fuir, où qu'il aille.

« Tu vis avec lui et …Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » demande son père en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Stiles secoue la tête. «Je… Je ne sais pas, » répond-il. « C'est dur. »

Son père prend une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce que tu veux divorcer ? »

Stiles bafouille, lève les yeux. « Quoi ? Non! Non, je ne veux pas _divorcer_. »

« Ça reste une option toujours envisageable, se défend son père en levant les mains. «Je me contente de te la faire connaître. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. » Sa voix est ferme et c'est la seule chose dont il semble sûr. Stiles désire Derek, il le _désire tellement_ que ça le fait souffrir, mais les souvenirs ne reviennent pas et Stiles rejoue toujours dans sa tête la même scène, encore et encore, celle où Derek lui a parlé avant qu'il ne parte, s'efforçant d'en percer le sens.

«Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici? Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu passer les vacances avec nous? » demande son père, déconcerté.

«Parce que ...» dit Stiles, la voix tremblante. Puis il rencontre les yeux de son père, le fixe durement, et crache : « Parce qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Les souvenirs ne reviennent pas, il n'y aura pas de miracle, _aucun miracle_ n'aura lieu et Derek ne voudra plus de moi quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'arrivera pas à retrouver son mari, le mari qu'il connaissait. »

Les traits de son père se décomposent. « Stiles. »

« Le médecin l'a dit. Ils ne reviendront pas, » murmure-t-il. «Et _moi_ , je ne reviendrai pas… » Son père ne le laisse pas achever sa phrase, l'entoure de ses bras, le tient tout contre lui, lui certifie qu'il est bien _le même_ , qu'il est toujours _Stiles_ et que Derek l'aime. Et tout le monde, dans son proche entourage, l'aime.

C'est si difficile à croire. Peut-être qu'il est aimé, et peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas, mais peut-être que c'est _une sorte de_ _mélange de ces deux vérités_. Il est _une sorte de_ _clone dégradé de la même personne_ , _une sorte de succédané frelaté,_ et Derek aime _ce petit peu de lui_ qui subsiste encore. Stiles ne sait pas si cela sera suffisant, mais ce devrait l'être si Stiles se décide à se dire une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il veut de ce mariage, qu'il veut que les choses fonctionnent entre eux.

Il se retrouve à laisser libre cours à toutes ses craintes, à vider son sac d'angoisse et son père l'écoute. Il ne dit pas à Stiles que les idées qui lui passent par la tête sont grotesques. Il ne dit pas que Stiles est stupide d'avoir toutes ces pensées qui l'obsèdent, même si parfois Stiles le pense lui-même, à son propre sujet. C'est épuisant, si épuisant de tout confesser, mais en même temps il se sent plus léger. Il se sent de moins en moins seul.

«Stiles, » dit son père.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux compter sur Derek, il sera là pour toi, avec ou sans tes souvenirs, Stiles, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en ressentiras le besoin,» poursuit-il. « Tu n'as pas à décider tout de suite de ce que tu veux faire, cependant je veux que tu saches que je considère Derek comme un membre de ma famille, et je ne veux également que son bonheur. » Son père soupire. « Et je pense, que toi, _toi tel que tu es_ à l'heure actuelle, tu le rendrais heureux et je pense qu'il pourrait faire la même chose pour toi. »

Stiles se tait . Son père le laisse, et il reste seul mais pas pour très longtemps. Scott arrive une demi-heure plus tard, s'assied sur le lit, à côté de lui. Son ami lui manque tellement, parce que six ans auparavant, ils habitaient ensemble et que, désormais, cette époque est terminée. C'est difficile de s'habituer à vivre sans lui.

« Je devrais venir te voir plus souvent, » dit Scott, d'un ton grave. « Mais j'ai un travail, et il est difficile pour moi de prendre des vacances comme je veux. »

Stiles soupire. « Je comprends, mec. Vous avez tous vos vies. »

« Nous voulons juste ton bonheur, » affirme Scott.

«Je le sais, » réplique Stiles.

Ils jouent aux jeux vidéo et Scott reste dormir, comme autrefois. Mais Stiles n'a pas le sentiment de se réfugier dans un passé révolu parce que Scott parle de temps en temps de sa femme, de son travail et Stiles se met à penser que les choses vont pouvoir peut-être s'arranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait quelques semaines déjà que Stiles a parlé pour la dernière fois à Derek. Il sait que son père lui téléphone tous les deux jours, et ça ne dérange pas Stiles. Il ne veut pas que Derek soit mis à l'écart et ne sache absolument rien à son sujet. Mais maintenant, il se sent coupable d'imaginer Derek seul, et il s'est convaincu qu'il lui fallait l'appeler.

Noël arrive dans quelques jours, et Stiles sort de la maison, le téléphone à la main. Son cœur s'accélère lorsqu'il se met à composer le numéro de Derek et une fois que la sonnerie d'appel a retenti dans le vide un bon nombre de fois, Stiles redoute d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.

Mais quelqu'un finit par décrocher et Stiles entend cette personne laisser échapper un souffle, qui tremble contre son oreille.

«Derek?» demande Stiles, hésitant.

«Salut,» répond-il d'un ton calme. « Tout va bien? »

« Oui, ça va. Et moi… je vais bien, aussi, » affirme Stiles. « Tu es avec ta famille ? »

«Oui, » dit Derek.

Stiles se sent gauche et anxieux, il écoute le silence qui s'est déjà installé entre eux. Ils n'ont pas grand chose à se dire, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a raccroché. Le vent fouette sa peau et il frissonne, il se dit qu'il apprécierait que Derek soit juste à côté de lui.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à te contacter,» lâche enfin Derek.

« Non, ça va,» réplique-t-il, même s'ils savent tous les deux que c'est Stiles qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui.

Le bruit d'un fracas épouvantable retentit à l'oreille de Stiles, suivi de quelques cris. Derek gémit et jure dans sa barbe avant de dire qu'il doit y aller.

« Ouais, d'accord, bien sûr», répond Stiles.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration. « T'aime, » marmonne-t-il, et ça fait mal, comme une piqûre douloureuse. Le téléphone se coupe et Stiles ne sait pas comment réagir, quoi penser. Il était difficile de ne pas entendre le désespoir dans la voix de Derek, mais il a évoqué une nouvelle fois l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui, sujet qui les a conduits à se disputer la dernière fois où ils se sont vus.

Stiles reste à l'extérieur plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait, même si il fait froid. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de cet amour ; cependant, il n'est peut-être pas en position de juger objectivement si ces mots ne veulent rien dire et sont des paroles en l'air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les vacances passent sans que Derek rappelle et Stiles est soulagé. Cela lui donne encore le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité à ce qu'il souhaite faire, s'il a envie ou pas de revenir à New York. Et Stiles en arrive à la conclusion qu'il veut bien retourner là-bas mais pas encore. Il fait bon vivre ici, à Beacon Hills.

Son père et Scott ne le regardent pas comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelqu'un d'autre réapparaisse à sa place. Il se sent bien avec Kira parce qu'il n'essaie ni d'être un mari ni même un ami, il ne se force pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. Il est le copain de Scott et c'est facile d'être ce genre de personne. Il est juste Stiles, et il n'éprouve pas le besoin de jouer le rôle d'une autre personne.

«Scott m'a dit que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, » lui dit Kira. « Mais nous passons beaucoup de temps avec lui, et il voit aussi souvent la mère de Scott. Les shérifs adjoints du poste de police passent chez lui tout le temps et vérifient s'il va bien, alors on s'occupe bien de lui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Stiles sourit. « Et il prend ses médicaments contre la douleur, et tout et tout ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

«Est-ce que tu étais là, » demande-t-il, en déglutissant difficilement, « Quand on lui a tiré dessus ? »

«Oui», répond Kira. « Ça n'a pas été facile mais tu as géré la situation, traitant chaque problème, un jour après l'autre. »

Et Stiles a agi de la même façon pour résoudre ses propres problèmes. Chaque jour, il s'est levé, il s'est efforcé de ne pas penser à Derek et aux livres qu'il ne lui a finalement pas offerts à Noël, et il s'est obligé à ne pas penser combien Derek devait se sentir seul.

Il lui fallait tout d'abord s'occuper de lui, plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour Derek. Stiles avait désespérément besoin de la tranquillité d'esprit que lui a fournie Beacon Hills, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'autorise désormais, peu à peu, à se sentir de moins en moins gêné à l'idée de revenir chez Derek.

Les choses ont finalement changé, ici aussi. A première vue, la maison était restée identique mais, en vérité, quelques pièces ont été repeintes et il y a toutes sortes d'objets et bibelots qu'il n'avait pas vus auparavant. Quand il se promène et va jusqu'au centre-ville, les habitants qui le reconnaissent ne le voient plus comme le fils du shérif, mais plutôt comme « ce romancier qui vit dans une grande ville ».

Stiles ne peut pas se débarrasser de sa notoriété, où qu'il aille, et même s'il est beaucoup plus facile de rester à Beacon Hills et d'y vivre, il doit revenir.

Il pense qu'il peut réussir à revenir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'appartement est silencieux quand il arrive. Il n'y a pas trace de Cora ni d'Isaac, et Stiles pense qu'il est peut-être seul. Il trébuche à l'intérieur et, dans l'obscurité, l'appartement lui semble encore plus étrange que la première fois qu'il y est entré, quelques mois auparavant.

Il allume la lumière de la chambre à coucher, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, la vue troublée par l'éblouissement soudain. Une silhouette endormie est allongée dans le lit, ses cheveux noirs dépassent des couvertures. Stiles lèche ses lèvres et s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, écoute la respiration de Derek devenir plus rapide lorsque ce dernier essaie de s'asseoir.

«Stiles?» marmonne-t-il.

«Oui, » répond-il, « C'est bien moi. »

Derek le regarde, le visage encore froissé de sommeil. «Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais aujourd'hui, je peux partir de la chambre, » dit-il d'un air endormi. Stiles secoue la tête, se sentant coupable.

« Non, tu restes ici, » dit-il. «Ça va.» Stiles fait un pas en avant et pose une main sur l'épaule de Derek, le forçant à se recoucher. Derek se détend au contact de sa peau et ferme les yeux, en soupirant un peu.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux ici, ils partageaient le même lit, et maintenant, Derek n'en occupe plus que la moitié. Stiles reste debout, assailli par le doute, pendant un long moment. Mais, ensuite, il éteint la lumière et se prépare pour se coucher, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il monte dans le lit, à côté de Derek, même si la chambre d'ami est vide.

Dans l'obscurité, Derek ouvre les yeux, surpris.

«Quoi?» murmure Stiles, tout en tirant les couvertures sur ses épaules.

«Tu es revenu à la maison, » dit-il. Stiles baisse les yeux, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

«Hum, oui, »grommelle-t-il. « J'habite ici. »

«Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, » avoue Derek d'une voix ensommeillée, l'air triste alors qu'il referme les yeux. Il se rapproche un peu plus près de Stiles, mais leurs corps ne se touchent toujours pas. «Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais auprès de moi. »

Stiles a l'impression que toutes les petites poussées de culpabilité qu'il a ressenties pendant la période de pause qu'il s'est accordée à Beacon Hills, qu'il a éprouvées depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, se cristallisent pour le laminer complètement .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles se réveille le premier, s'assied sur le bord du lit avec les livres emballés sur ses genoux. Il retient son souffle lorsque Derek bouge et ouvre les yeux, mais la tristesse qui imprégnait son visage la nuit dernière semble avoir disparu, puisque Derek lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, » bredouille Stiles.

«Salut,» répond Derek, en frottant ses yeux alors qu'il se redresse. Sa joue a gardé la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur sa peau, mais il est magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille et Stiles pense qu'il aurait peut-être dû revenir plus tôt.

« Hum, voilà,» dit Stiles, en poussant les livres vers Derek. « Joyeux Noël? Hum, l'idée ne vient pas de moi, enfin, je veux dire à l'origine, oui, mais c'était une idée de moi, du moi d'avant, en quelque sorte, alors oui, on peut dire que ça vient de moi. »

Derek lui jette un coup d'oeil perplexe après l'avoir écouté mais il ne dit rien.

Stiles se racle la gorge. « Isaac m'en a parlé et j'ai donc continué ce que j'avais commencé à faire et voilà le résultat. C'est pour toi. »

«Merci ,» chuchote Derek , et il défait délicatement l'emballage marron, d'une affligeante banalité. Stiles mordille sa lèvre, il ne sait même pas vraiment ce que contient le paquet. Mais alors qu'il a achevé de le déballer, les lèvres de Derek s'entrouvrent, il a l'air complètement bouleversé, et des larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Stiles se fige.

C'est sûr, il a dû faire quelque chose de travers, se dit-il , mais, très vite, Derek ancre sur lui son regard, et ses yeux sourient, même si ses lèvres ne le font pas encore. Il a l'air touché.

«Stiles… Je… merci. C'étaient les romans préférés de Laura, » explique t-il. « Mes préférés aussi, depuis son décès. »

«Oh,» dit Stiles. « Eh bien, l'idée ne vient pas vraiment de moi… »

«Ce cadeau, c'est vous deux qui me l'avez fait, » dit Derek d'un ton ferme. « Je veux dire, tu es un peu différent, mais tu es pour moi la même personne ... mais tu peux en penser ce que tu veux. »

«Bien,» réplique-t-il. Il observe Derek glisser ses doigts sur la couverture des livres. Il a l'air plus détendu que Stiles ne l'a jamais vu, et il sent son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine, il a vraiment envie que tout s'arrange enfin.

«Je n'ai rien pour toi», avoue Derek. « Mais ma mère m'a fait emporter des gâteaux qu'elle a faits pour toi, juste au cas où tu te serais décidé à revenir à la maison avant que je les aie tous mangés. »

Stiles sourit, soulagé que la mère de Derek ne semble pas le haïr pour avoir abandonné son fils pendant toutes les vacances. «Ecoute, Derek… Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te faire souffrir ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, en ne cherchant pas à te parler pendant si longtemps, mais c'est juste que… »

« Je sais, » répond Derek, d'une voix qu'il peut à peine entendre. «Et je n'avais pas l'intention que tu te sentes étouffer dans cet appartement, à cause de tous les gens qui vivaient avec nous. Cora n'est pas facile à vivre, et je m'excuse de tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Et je suis aussi désolé que tu n'aies pas eu l'impression que tu pouvais venir me parler de ce que tu ressentais. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. Derek prend une grande inspiration et contemple à nouveau les éditions originales de ses romans préférés, avec un petit sourire. Il y a une lumière qui brille au bout du chemin, une espérance, et une pensée frappe Stiles : Derek est déjà en quelque sorte amoureux de lui, après tout, même s'il est amoureux d'une moitié seulement de lui-même.

Aucun d'entre eux n'est encore allé jusqu'au bout du chemin mais ils pourraient réussir à le faire, ensemble. En fait, ils pourraient bien redevenir un vrai couple.

 _ **Alors ? Un petit espoir d'amélioration, enfin. Mais encore faut-il que Stiles se décide un jour de parler de son secret à Derek...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_C'est mardi, suite de teenage dream comme promis. Les choses vont un peu avancer dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et comme toujours, merci pour vos retours. Et je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction de la fic "teenage dream" de matildajones (ao3). Je ne suis pas très bavarde en ce moment dans les introductions, et pour cause ! Je me suis lancée dans la traduction de la formidable fic "The Hollow Moon" de psychicclam et les chapitres sont très, très consistants (15000 caractères en moyenne). Souhaitez-moi bon courage ! Mais cette nouvelle fic vaut vraiment le coup d'être traduite. :)_**

 **Chapitre 9**

La vérité lui démange le bout de la langue, tout le temps. Stiles ,souvent, regarde longuement son mari, ouvre et ferme la bouche, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer que sa mémoire ne reviendra pas. Stiles doit le lui dire, et il s'est fait la promesse de le faire bientôt.

C'est dur. Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose, c'est une obsession, et les regards soucieux que lui jette de temps à autre Derek ne font rien pour l'aider à se confesser. Il se comporte presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles s'en aille de nouveau, mais Stiles n'ira nulle part. Il veut rester auprès de lui.

La nuit , Stiles contemple le dos de Derek, il voudrait se rapprocher de lui et sentir sa chaleur, avec plus de force, d'intensité. Il écoute la respiration légère de Derek dans l'obscurité et il pense que, peut-être, Derek va rester auprès de lui, malgré tout. Son père et Scott lui ont affirmé que Derek allait rester, que tout recommencer à zéro avec Stiles ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

Néanmoins, un doute subsiste encore, qui hante son esprit, celui qui lui fait penser que Derek ne voudra plus de lui, si jamais il n'a pas l'opportunité qu'un jour ou l'autre l'ancienne version de Stiles ressuscite.

Même si les matins sont toujours ponctués de sourires échangés nerveusement, Stiles attend désormais avec impatience que Derek rentre à la maison. Maintenant que l'appartement a retrouvé sa tranquillité, Stiles, dès que Derek est parti, passe son temps installé devant son ordinateur portable, et s'exhorte à consulter ses notes.

Il a promis à ses proches d'essayer une nouvelle fois de se pencher sur ses romans. Stiles effectue de temps en temps des recherches sur internet, essaye de trouver des commentaires de fans parce qu'il aime lire l'enthousiasme fébrile qui transparaît dans leurs mots. Mais il se sent encore angoissé. Il a l'impression qu'il va lui être impossible de recommencer à écrire, parce que tant de choses ont changé dans l'intrigue par rapport à ce dont il se souvient.

Lydia ne semble pas heureuse de le revoir. Elle vient lui rendre visite à l'appartement aussitôt qu'elle a été informée de son retour. Sa mine est sévère, ses lèvres pincées.

« Non mais, vraiment, Stiles? »

«Quoi?» dit-il, en reculant d'un pas. Ils sont juste tous les deux et Stiles souhaite confusément que Derek soit à ses côtés. Derek lui adresserait un regard serein et amusé.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu avais besoin d'une tranquillité totale pendant la période de break que tu t'es octroyée. Je le conçois tout à fait, crois-moi, mais tu ne m'as pratiquement pas donné de tes nouvelles ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Stiles baisse les yeux, se mord la lèvre. Sa stratégie pendant les vacances a consisté à complètement lâcher prise, à ne plus penser à Derek, ni à ses romans, ni au futur second film. Il a préféré agir de cette façon plutôt que d'effectuer un tri et de se conserver encore quelques objectifs à atteindre. Il avait besoin de cette pause, même s'il reconnaît qu'il n'a pas parlé à Lydia autant qu'il aurait dû le faire.

« Désolé, »finit-il par lâcher, et il croise le regard de Lydia. L'expression d'exaspération qui déformait son visage a disparu.

«J'essaye de lancer le tournage du second film mais tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile en te dérobant sans cesse à la moindre discussion, » déclare-t-elle. « Dis-moi maintenant, tu veux que ce film se tourne ou pas ? Je ne peux pas avancer dans ce projet sans ton soutien ni celui de Derek. »

Stiles avale sa salive avec difficulté, sa gorge est bloquée par une boule, douloureuse, épaisse. Il pense qu'il veut revenir à la vie, la sienne, dans le monde réel dans lequel il travaillait dur pour que ses livres prennent forme. Les gens les lisent et les aiment, Derek les lit et les aime, et Stiles ne devrait pas souhaiter tout abandonner.

« Je dois le dire ...à tous ces gens, c'est ça ?», demande Stiles. « A toutes les personnes impliquées dans le projet… Leur dire…à propos de ma tête. »

Lydia s'assied. « Oui. »

« Peut-être que je devrais demander à Derek ce qu'il en pense», dit-il.

Lydia se redresse. Elle semble tout à coup moins préoccupée par le sort du film, repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis, d'une voix très prudente, demande : « Tu veux connaître l'avis de Derek ? »

Stiles étrécit ses yeux et la fixe : « Oui. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

Elle sourit. «Alors, vous vous entendez mieux tous les deux, maintenant ? »

« Je pense que oui, » murmure Stiles, mais, quand il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il a encore besoin de lui dire, il se gratte la tête et prend un siège à côté d'elle. Il se demande si le petit moment de répit qu'il connaît depuis quelque temps avec Derek va durer. Pour le moment, il se réjouit de partager ses repas avec lui. Il a hâte de lui poser des questions sur sa journée de travail, sur le maquillage, les cascades et les effets spéciaux.

Derek, de son côté, évite en revanche d'évoquer le passé. Lorsqu'on rappelle à Stiles tout ce qu'il a oublié, il souffre encore, il éprouve une douleur sourde, constante. Ils parlent donc plus du présent, et un peu de l'avenir immédiat. Stiles écoute parfois distraitement ce que dit Derek, car il se demande toujours s'il doit aborder la question de son amnésie, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

« Et vous ne vous disputez pas, ou rien de ce genre ? »

Stiles soupire. « Lydia, je suis revenu. Je suis revenu parce que je veux essayer de me redonner une chance avec lui, et ce n'est pas encore facile, d'accord? Ça ne l'est vraiment pas, et la moitié du temps je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fabrique, ni la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire pour que les choses s'améliorent entre nous. »

Il lève les yeux, rencontre son doux sourire, et elle tend la main, serre son bras. « Tu vas y arriver. Il t'aime. »

Stiles hoche la tête.

«Je dois y aller,» dit-elle. « Et il faut que tu lises tes notes. Je ne te demande pas d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je te demande juste de lire ce que tu avais prévu de raconter, d'accord ? Si nous tournons ce film, tu dois être en mesure d'avertir les producteurs de tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'autoriser à mettre en scène, afin que les films restent cohérents par rapport à l'histoire qui sera racontée dans le troisième livre lorsqu'il paraîtra. »

« S'il sort un jour, » marmonne Stiles.

Elle ignore sa remarque. « Dieu merci, tu avais déjà donné ton feu vert pour le script actuel. »

« Ça va me faciliter un peu la vie, alors, » dit Stiles, inquiet que tout aille beaucoup trop vite pour lui permettre de rattraper son retard. Il ne peut pas de nouveau prendre le risque de laisser sa vie se faire sans lui.

« Exactement, » réplique Lydia. « Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent trop compliquées à gérer pour toi, Stiles. »

Stiles soupire, conscient que l'avenir sera uniquement pavé d'embûches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles est assis sur le canapé , dans l'appartement, et fait courir son pouce le long de la face interne de son anneau de mariage. Le métal est lisse, chaud, et il se réjouit de ne l'avoir jamais enlevé. Peut-être que chaque fois que Derek l'aperçoit à son doigt, il se rend compte que Stiles n'a pas renoncé à sauver leur couple.

Il se raccroche à leur couple, comme un noyé à son radeau, car entre ses romans et le film à venir, il a de plus en plus l'impression d'être dépassé par les événements . Stiles a assisté à une réunion la veille, simplement pour rencontrer les gens avec qui il a travaillé au cours des dernières années.

Son éditrice s'est efforcée de lui sourire pendant la séance, mais Stiles ne se souvenait pas de son visage, tout comme il ne se souvenait pas de leur collaboration. Le futur réalisateur du deuxième film a raconté une blague dont Stiles n'a pas compris le sens. Il avait eu l'impression de décevoir beaucoup trop de personnes, même si elles étaient heureuses de le revoir, heureuses de constater qu'il était vivant, en bonne santé et en pleine possession de son intellect.

Cette réunion n'avait eu lieu que dans un but : permettre à Stiles de pouvoir connaître leurs visages et leurs noms. Ils n'avaient même pas encore parlé du film et Stiles n'est toujours pas convaincu à cent pour cent qu'il devrait le faire. Il aurait aimé que Derek assiste à cette réunion, pour l'aider à aplanir les difficultés qu'il rencontrerait, mais peut-être qu'alors, ces inconnus auraient réalisé à quel point ils sont différents du couple qu'ils formaient autrefois.

Stiles remercie le ciel lorsqu'il entend la sonnerie de son téléphone, et il se précipite dessus pour répondre.

« Stiles? »

« Hé, » répond-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Hé, Derek. »

Silence. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Hun, hun. »

« Toujours inquiet au sujet du film? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être? » soupire Stiles, en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il se couvre le visage de son bras libre, écoute le petit rire fluté de Derek résonner à son oreille.

« Nous pouvons en parler plus tard, quand je rentrerai à la maison. Si tu le souhaites, » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, car ils n'en sont toujours pas arrivés au point où ils peuvent parler de sujets sérieux sans que la conversation ne soit maladroite, sans qu'ils ne pensent tous deux combien tous ces problèmes auraient été tellement plus faciles à gérer avant l'accident de Stiles.

«Bien sûr», répond-il d'un ton tranquille.

« Et tu sais que je te soutiendrai, quelle que soit ta décision, » dit Derek d'un ton ferme. «Je sais que si ce film ne se tourne pas, on perdra de l'argent et que les fans seront déçus, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Peu importe ce que dit Lydia. »

Stiles ne dit rien, tire sur un fil qui dépasse de son t-shirt. Derek n'a pas tort, mais Stiles aimerait bien ne pas avoir à prendre une décision à ce sujet. Il veut que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ce choix à sa place. Il veut que ce choix soit facile à faire.

Derek se racle la gorge. «Hum, j'ai demandé à Frank de passer à l'appartement pour prendre quelques documents. J'ai laissé les papiers sur le secrétaire, dans le bureau. Tu pourras les lui donner? »

«D'accord,» répond Stiles, en se levant lentement. « Bien sûr. »

Derek le remercie et hésite avant de raccrocher, comme s'il voulait lui donner plus de conseils ou ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Stiles brûle d'envie de lui dire de cracher le morceau parce que les quelques secondes de silence avant que Derek ne finisse par lui dire au revoir sont terriblement gênantes. Ce genre de moments embarrassants ne devait probablement pas survenir autrefois, quand ils avaient ce type de conversation.

« Je te reverrai quand je serai de retour à la maison, » conclut Derek.

Stiles trouve les documents facilement, et il les garde sur ses genoux, assis près du bureau. C'est sans doute à cet endroit qu'il a écrit la plupart de ses romans. Il se demande s'il pourra un jour écrire plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

Un coup tapé sur la porte d'entrée le tire brusquement de ses pensées. Il se lève, ce qui fait grincer la chaise, et Frank lui sourit lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

«Stiles,» dit-il. « Comment allez-vous? »

« Bof, vous savez, couci-couça, » dit-il.

Frank hausse un sourcil.

« C'est un de ces jours sans,» dit Stiles, hésitant.

« Je vois. »

Stiles lève les yeux sur Frank, qui serre fort les documents dans sa main. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que sont ces papiers, mais peut-être que Derek veut montrer à ses collègues de travail quelque chose. Peut-être, peut-être que Stiles pourrait accompagner Frank? Il pourrait voir Derek travailler et ça pourrait être agréable. Il pourrait sortir de l'appartement, pour une fois, et se montrer capable de le faire.

« Puis-je venir avec vous? » laisse-t-il échapper.

Le visage de Frank s'éclaire. « Bien sûr. »

« Pensez-vous que ça posera problème à Derek ? »

«Pas du tout,»assure Frank.

Le trajet en voiture pour se rendre sur le tournage semble long et court à la fois. Le cœur de Stiles palpite d'excitation dans sa poitrine et il se sent grisé, comme ivre. Il ne sait pas trop dans quoi il s'engage parce qu'il _y aura des gens là-bas_. Il y aura des gens qui connaissent son nom, mais qui ignorent que ses souvenirs ont disparu.

Que faire s'ils essaient de lui parler? Que faire s'il est censé savoir qui ils sont?

«Je ferai en sorte que votre visite se passe bien, » lui dit Frank, qui lui jette un coup d'œil rapide dans le rétroviseur.

Stiles déglutit. « D'accord. Merci. »

Il est sur le point de demander à Frank de faire demi-tour lorsqu'ils arrivent près du plateau mais seules quelques voitures et un grand nombre de caravanes sont garés à proximité du tournage. Le cadre est plutôt décevant, la pression retombe et Stiles se détend.

Les premières personnes qu'ils croisent ne font pas attention à lui et la brise caresse agréablement la peau de Stiles. Il sent à ses côtés la présence solide et réconfortante de Frank, qui sait parfaitement s'orienter sur le plateau mais, soudain, quelqu'un l'appelle par son nom et Stiles fait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer.

Il se retourne. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, court vers lui. Elle est absolument magnifique et elle poursuit sa progression, les narines dilatées.

« Tout va bien, » dit Frank. « C'est Erica. C'est la maquilleuse de Derek. »

Stiles se souvient avoir entendu Derek mentionner brièvement son nom, mais sinon rien d'autre ne lui revient à son propos. Rien du tout. Elle semble bien le connaître, et elle s'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle a gardé les mains le long de son corps, le trait de son eyeliner est épais et elle porte un crop top.

« Oh, tu vas bien… Je ne peux pas croire que Derek m'ait empêchée de te voir, » grommelle-t-elle. «Viens ici, Stilinski. »

Stiles fait un pas en arrière et Frank s'interpose entre les deux, en se mettant de biais. Erica lève les yeux au ciel.

« Salut ... Erica,» dit Stiles maladroitement, se maudissant pour s'être retourné, et se maudissant d'avoir pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir.

Elle fronce les sourcils. «Je suis au courant pour ta tête. Derek m'a tout dit. »

Stiles adresse à l'inconnue un regard sévère. « Je pense que tout le monde est au courant que je suis resté plongé dans le coma pendant trois mois, » fait-il remarquer. « Donc, ce que vous savez n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Erica fait la moue, essaye de dissimuler la tristesse qui voile son regard. Stiles ne la connaît pas. Il souhaiterait presque la reconnaître. « Stiles , pour l'amour de Dieu, je sais tout. »

Il regarde vers le sol, ses doigts se recroquevillent dans ses paumes. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il est furieux contre Derek parce qu'il ne lui a pas dit qui était au courant de son état, mais Erika lui tapote gentiment le bras.

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, Stilinski, » dit-elle. « Je ne mords pas, sauf si tu me le demandes. »

« Voilà qui n'est pas très engageant. »

« Laisse-moi te conduire jusqu'à Derek. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne te gêne et ne te pose problème, promis,» affirme Erika. « Et je promets aussi de ne pas aborder le fait que toi et Derek, vous vous comportez comme deux grands idiots, parce que ça ne me regarde absolument pas. »

Elle arbore désormais un grand sourire et Stiles devine déjà qu'elle va faire à la lettre ce qu'elle a dit, dès qu'elle aura son accord. Il ne sait pas à quel point Derek et Erika sont assez proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il l'ait mise au courant de son amnésie, mais elle semble heureuse de le voir et Stiles a déjà déçu trop de gens jusqu'ici. Alors, il pourrait faire un effort pour éviter de la décevoir, pour changer.

« Très bien, montre-moi le chemin, » dit-il. A côté de lui, Frank acquiesce, comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait une mauvaise idée.

Erica exulte, saisit sa main, puis le conduit vers l'un des bâtiments. Stiles jette un regard paniqué par-dessus son épaule à Frank, mais ce dernier semble s'amuser de l'enthousiasme d'Erica et se contente de les suivre.

« Il reste encore seulement environ deux jours de tournage, » l'informe Erica. Elle glousse. « Tu auras de nouveau Derek pour toi tout seul. »

«C'est vrai,» réplique-t-il.

« Il est par là, » dit-elle, tout en le conduisant à travers plusieurs couloirs d'aspect banal. Ils passent devant ce qui ressemble à une pièce où l'on entrepose les accessoires, devant une salle pour les costumes, puis ils arrivent dans une salle ornée de miroirs, encombrée de maquillage. Derek est assis sur l'un des sièges, il a l'air contrarié. Il lève les yeux et voit alors Frank et Stiles.

Derek se fige. « Salut... »

Stiles se mord la lèvre. Il lui tend les documents. « Voilà ce que tu voulais. »

Derek se lève et les rejoint, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux fouillent les alentours comme s'il cherchait à vérifier si quelqu'un pourrait les entendre, mais il n'y a personne. «Merci,»dit-il. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir si tu n'en avais pas envie. »

«Je peux partir,» dit Stiles, en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

Derek secoue la tête rapidement.

Erica les regarde alternativement, ses épaules s'affaissent. « Je vous le dis, il y a de l'amour dans l'air, je peux le sentir, » déclare-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Derek la dévisage. «Erica.»

Elle lève les mains. « D'accord, d'accord. Je suis tombée sur Stiles alors que je venais t'annoncer que ta présence est requise sur le plateau. » Erica se tourne vers Stiles, se jette en avant comme si elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles serre les dents, toujours hésitant sur la conduite qu'il doit tenir, et elle jette rapidement ses bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il reste planté là, sans réagir. Leur étreinte est maladroite, mais quand elle s'achève, Erica semble un peu plus heureuse.

« Je te reverrai ? » demande-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Mmmh. »

«J'obtiendrai de Derek qu'il m'invite un de ces quatre, » dit Erica.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas t'inviter toute seule, » rétorque Derek, mais il sourit en disant cela. Il la congédie d'un geste et Stiles est soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à répondre. Tôt ou tard, il devra penser à se faire de nouveau des amis et à revoir peut-être Erika. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera moins compliqué que d'apprendre à connaître son propre mari.

Quand elle est partie, Stiles se tourne vers Derek.

« Tu lui as tout dit. »

Derek le regarde. « Oui. Elle est mon amie. »

« Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était au courant », dit Stiles.

Derek laisse échapper un soupir, se frotte le visage. Il fixe Stiles pendant quelques secondes, s'efforce de prendre la mesure de la souffrance qu'il a perçue dans la voix de Stiles. «Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, » fait-il remarquer d'un ton prudent. « Sinon, je t'aurais averti. »

«Eh bien, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes à qui tu l'as dit ?» demande Stiles, un peu trop précipitamment, et un peu trop abruptement.

« Elle et ma famille,»répond-il. Ses yeux sont tristes et la colère de Stiles retombe aussitôt. Il se dit qu'il doit lui aussi essayer de comprendre que Derek a besoin de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un, qu'il lui est nécessaire de partager avec d'autres personnes ce qu'il ressent, si jamais il en éprouve le désir. Stiles se souvient du regard de son mari quand il est revenu de Beacon Hills, de son visage empreint de souffrance. Il avait l'air étonné que Stiles puisse avoir songé malgré tout à revenir auprès de lui.

Derek recule d'un pas, tenant toujours dans ses mains les papiers. «Viens,» dit-il. «Je veux te présenter les gens avec lesquels je travaille. »

«Est-ce que je les ai déjà rencontrés auparavant ? » demande Stiles , d'une voix calme.

«Je ne pense pas, »répond Derek. Il se tourne vers Frank. « Merci d'être venu. »

Frank sourit. « Pas de problème. Je serai juste derrière vous. »

Stiles hoche la tête, se retourne vers Derek. Son cœur tressaille quand il voit la main tendue de Derek, ses doigts comme suspendus dans les airs. Stiles regarde fixement la main de Derek, hésite, mais il a envie de savoir quelle sensation il éprouvera quand leurs doigts s'entremêleront ensemble.

Derek sourit quand Stiles prend sa main, et ne dit rien. Sa peau est un peu rugueuse, mais très chaude, et Stiles retient sa respiration quand Derek masse de son pouce la jointure de ses doigts. Le contact est étrange et Stiles n'y est pas habitué, mais il l'apprécie. Il aime la façon dont ils marchent si près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se frôlent. Il aime la prise ferme de Derek sur sa main.

C'est comme s'ils formaient un vrai couple et lorsqu'ils s'approchent d'un groupe de personnes, l'estomac de Stiles se tord. Voilà tout ce qu'ils font, ils font semblant, semblant devant des gens qu'il n'a jamais vus auparavant qu'ils sont un vrai couple, et ainsi, aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnera que quelque chose cloche dans leur mariage.

Mais il a à peine le temps de se laisser aller à ces sombres pensées, car Derek interpelle le groupe. Les gens semblent heureux de le voir, et, heureusement, seuls trois ou quatre d'entre eux restent pour bavarder. Derek mène le plus gros de la conversation, épargnant à Stiles l'embarras de devoir participer à leur échange.

Les minutes passent et Derek se tient plus près de lui, pose une de ses mains sur le bas de son dos, l'attire contre lui, presque distraitement. Tous ces inconnus les regardent en souriant et Stiles devine que l'illusion fonctionne parfaitement. Même s'il sait qu'ils jouent la comédie, que ce n'est pas pour de vrai, cela n'empêche pas Stiles de se rapprocher plus étroitement encore de Derek.

« Hale, tu as les papiers ? » demande une voix.

« Oui, tu es prêt à tourner avec moi ? » demande Derek.

« Oui, » répond l'homme qui agite la main. Aussitôt, deux ou trois personnes autour d'eux se dispersent en un clin d'oeil.

« Voici Stiles,» s'empresse de dire Derek.

L'homme s'arrête, puis lui adresse un grand sourire. « Désolé de vous voler votre mari si tôt après votre accident, Stiles,» dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule. « Mais je vais vous le rendre bientôt. Nous pouvons tous témoigner qu'il se languissait de rester chez lui. »

Derek grimace.

«Viens, Derek, nous avons encore un peu de travail à faire avant de boucler tout ça, » dit-il. L'homme est manifestement très occupé et il tourne les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles hausse les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est .. ? »

« Le réalisateur, » dit Derek. Il soupire. « Je devrais y aller. On se voit à la maison? »

Stiles acquiesce. La main de Derek s'enroule autour de son coude pendant une seconde, le serre doucement. Puis il disparaît de sa vue et Frank se retrouve à ses côtés une fois de plus. La chaleur du corps de Derek manque déjà à Stiles et l'air est froid.

« Rentrons chez nous, » dit-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il rentre, Derek a l'air fatigué. Il jette son sac devant la porte avant d'aller retrouver Stiles dans la cuisine. Ils se regardent un moment, cela leur fait bizarre de se revoir après s'être déjà vus au cours de la journée. Stiles se souvient du bras de Derek posé autour de sa taille et se rappelle aussi combien il souhaitait qu'il y reste.

Ils pourraient réussir à construire quelque chose. Stiles en a l'intuition, et peut-être se sent-il désormais assez courageux pour avouer à Derek qu'il ne retrouvera pas la mémoire. Derek va bientôt avoir fini son tournage . Cela pourrait leur donner l'occasion de repartir à zéro.

«J'ai été surpris de te voir aujourd'hui sur le plateau,» dit Derek. Il triture l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

Stiles se redresse d'un mouvement vif sur le banc de cuisine, il balance ses pieds dans le vide . Derek soupire mais ne dit rien, garde ses distances.

« Je pensais… »

« Derek… »

Derek déglutit et d'un signe de la main, l'invite à prendre le premier la parole. Stiles mordille sa lèvre. Il ne sait absolument pas par où commencer, et quoi dire. Il pense que Derek devrait peut-être s'asseoir. Que faire s'il le prend mal? Que faire s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle nouvelle ? Stiles prend une grande inspiration puis souffle.

«Hum,» dit-il, se décidant finalement à ne pas entrer de plain pied dans le vif du sujet. « Qu'est-ce que ce type voulait dire quand il a prétendu que tout le monde dans l'équipe pouvait sentir que tu te languissais d'être chez toi ? »

Derek serre les lèvres, baisse les yeux vers le sol. Puis il se tait. Stiles ne sait pas quoi penser. Derek a l'air soudain plus las, comme si les derniers mois qu'il avait traversés avaient été bien trop harassants.

« Tu n'avais pas envie d'être là ?» dit doucement Stiles .

« Non, pas vraiment,» admet Derek. «Je voulais être ici, avec toi. Ils l'ont tous senti. »

« Ça a été difficile pour eux de travailler avec toi ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »

Derek hausse les épaules, il semble abattu, presque déçu par lui-même. «J'aurais pu faire mieux, me montrer plus enthousiaste. Surtout envers Erica. » Il se gratte la joue. « Mais ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'avais saboté mon interprétation . »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je pense qu'ils regrettent peut-être de m'avoir engagé aussi rapidement après ton accident, même si trois mois s'étaient écoulés, » conclut Derek. Il évite de fixer Stiles dans les yeux. Son regard est triste et Stiles sait que la façon dont il a géré son rôle ne ressemble pas à Derek. En toute autre circonstance, il aurait probablement fait preuve d'un professionnalisme sans faille. Il prend tellement de précautions pour ménager Stiles. Il fait attention de ne pas le toucher quand ils sont ensemble seuls chez eux, dans un espace où chaque geste pourrait être porteur de sens, où chaque geste pourrait mettre Stiles mal à l'aise. Il se montre sans doute tout aussi soucieux de bien faire dans toutes les circonstances de sa vie.

Cependant, Derek se ressaisit, tente un sourire. «Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui, »poursuit Derek. «Nous nous sommes bien entendus à l'époque. Je pense qu'il est peut-être maintenant un peu déçu de notre toute dernière collaboration, et je ne l'en blâme pas. Je suis en tout cas content que le tournage soit fini. »

« Mais ça ira entre vous, vous n'êtes pas fâchés ? » demande Stiles.

«Oui, ça ira,» affirme Derek. Il s'approche de Stiles, ancre son regard sur le visage de Stiles. « Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. »

La respiration de Stiles se bloque dans sa poitrine. La voix de Derek est basse, un peu nerveuse. Stiles prend soudain conscience de l'exiguïté de la cuisine et du peu d'air qui circule dans la pièce.

«Je… nous devrions essayer ensemble de repartir sur de nouvelles bases,» dit Derek. Ses yeux sont si grands, si graves et si beaux que Stiles perd pied et tout repère. «… Au lieu de simplement vivre côte à côte et d'essayer de ne pas se gêner mutuellement. Nous devrions tenter de sortir ensemble, comme si nous sortions pour nous rendre à un rendez-vous galant… »

«Derek,» l'interrompt Stiles, la voix rauque. Les inflexions de sa voix trahissent son pessimisme, son incertitude, son trouble. Stiles laisse errer partout dans la pièce ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à se concentrer sur le visage de Derek et à le regarder. « Attends. »

Derek essaye de contenir sa déception et ses lèvres frémissent. Il commence à se retourner pour quitter la cuisine mais Stiles saisit son poignet. Il a l'impression que sa gorge se resserre, mais il doit parler, il doit le faire.

« Es-tu certain que tu ne fais pas qu'attendre le jour où je retrouverai la mémoire, Derek ? Que tu attends le retour d'une personne qui ne reviendra jamais ? »

La bouche de Derek s'ouvre puis se ferme. «Stiles… je te l'ai dit, non, tu es tout pour moi. »

Ses narines se dilatent, sous le coup de la colère. Il est tout à coup furieux contre lui-même. Il est furieux contre Derek. Il est furieux parce qu'il s'est réveillé privé de tous ses souvenirs. « Non, tu ne comprends pas, » siffle-t-il. « Tu ne comprends rien. Ils ne reviendront pas. Je suis allé chez le médecin et il a dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Mes souvenirs. Ils ne vont tout simplement pas revenir. »

Derek ne parvient pas à dissimuler l'éclair de déception qui traverse fugitivement son visage, face à la gravité de la situation dont il vient de prendre conscience. Ils ne vivront pas ensemble de la même façon qu'autrefois. Jamais. Stiles a immédiatement perçu son désappointement et il se sent malheureux, il a l'impression pénible que jamais les choses ne prendront le chemin qu'il souhaite.

« Tu vois ! » dit-il. « Tu vois ! Tu ne me veux pas, tu veux celui que j'étais autrefois. »

Sa voix se brise. Ses doigts labourent la peau de Derek, à l'endroit où sa main entoure encore son poignet. Stiles sent qu'il commence à trembler de tous ses membres et il veut partir. Mais son corps refuse de bouger. C'est trop dur.

Derek sort de sa torpeur. Il se redresse, son regard reprend de sa vivacité. Mais Stiles ne voit rien, tout ce qu'il perçoit, c'est la chaleur excessive que dégage sa peau, ainsi que les sentiments de malaise et de peur qui se propagent dans tout son corps. «Attends, Stiles, attends. Il faut que tu me laisses le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle, s'il te plaît. »

Stiles ferme les yeux, garde la bouche ouverte et respire profondément. Il relâche lentement sa prise sur Derek, mais Derek ne le laisse pas enlever sa main, et il la prend entre les siennes. Quand Stiles pense qu'il peut affronter le regard de Derek, il ouvre les yeux, le fixe avec une expression désespérée sur son visage.

Même si Derek a prétendu l'aimer et se soucier de lui, cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne souhaiterait pas plutôt vivre avec le Stiles qu'il a effectivement épousé. Stiles ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Il veut lui aussi que sa mémoire revienne, il veut lui aussi que les choses soient plus faciles. Il veut se souvenir de chaque personne qu'il a pu rencontrer, y compris de son mari.

Mais ils ne peuvent plus se permettre d'attendre que ces désirs deviennent réalité.

« S'il te plaît, » poursuit Derek. «Quand je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, je pensais à ce que les gens font quand ils commencent une relation amoureuse. Ils sortent ensemble, et apprennent à se connaître. Je pense que c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Tu ne me connais pas et je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître. Bon sang, je veux tellement que tu le fasses, tellement. »

Stiles cligne des paupières, un peu surpris. Il sent qu'il tremble encore un peu, mais Derek serre sa main.

« Je … Est-ce que tu veux bien réapprendre, toi aussi, à me connaître ? »

Derek acquiesce.

Stiles lève les yeux vers lui, et imagine ce qui va se passer. Il s'imagine tout reprendre à zéro avec Derek, revenir au tout début de leur relation, pour qu'ils puissent tout redécouvrir l'un de l'autre, petit à petit. Dans ses yeux, il y a désormais de l'émerveillement, il le sait, et les lèvres de Derek arborent, de nouveau, un doux sourire.

« Tu veux bien ? » demande-t-il, dans un murmure, un soupçon de désespoir transparaissant encore dans sa voix.

Stiles acquiesce à son tour, d'un hochement de tête rapide et vif et Derek ferme ses yeux, soupire de soulagement. Un petit sourire flotte sur son visage, ses dents pointent furtivement entre ses lèvres roses, puis il se penche et dépose un baiser tendre sur la joue de Stiles.

Stiles sent le souffle chaud de Derek caresser son visage. Il retient un premier frisson lorsque les lèvres de Derek s'attardent sur sa peau, en réprime un second lorsqu'il détache ses lèvres et qu'il sent le picotement de sa barbe contre sa joue, le frottement du moindre de ses poils contre elle. C'est un baiser doux et chaste et il contient plus d'affection que Stiles y est accoutumé mais il a également l'impression que c'est _lui_ que Derek embrasse, _pas l'autre_.

Il a devant lui le Derek qui éprouve de la gratitude pour le Stiles qui lui fait face, pas pour celui auquel il est marié et dont seul le fantôme subsiste à présent. Il a le sentiment que Derek s'adresse vraiment à lui. Il aime ce sentiment. Vraiment.

«Tu restes alors? » murmure Stiles. «Même si je ne vais pas retrouver la mémoire ? »

Cette question semble exaspérer Derek, mais il hoche la tête. «Je … bien sûr, Stiles. Bien sûr, que je vais rester. Et toi ? »

Stiles risque un sourire à son intention. Il se sent rougir. Derek promène ses doigts sur la main de Stiles puis sort de la cuisine, afin de lui donner le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils ont dit . Stiles se sent comme ivre, heureux, débordant d'espérance. Il peut encore sentir l'empreinte du baiser de Derek sur sa joue et il se prend à regretter qu'il leur ait fallu autant de temps pour en arriver là.

 ** _And everybody : aaaaw ! Romantique, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Prêts pour quelques soirées galantes ? Et chastes, je vous préviens. Amateurs de longs lemons, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Nous sommes dans une relation qui tâtonne, avec deux êtres qui se cherchent ..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Suite de la fic de matildajones, premier rendez-vous amoureux. Comme toujours, merci de me suivre, merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée de ne pas m'appesantir, je poste exceptionnellement la nuit, au cours des toutes premières heures de ce mardi ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 10**

Stiles a l'impression que le sort de leur couple ne tient qu'à un fil et dépend uniquement de la soirée où cours de laquelle ils ont décidé de sortir dîner au restaurant. Son coeur déborde d'espoir mais aussi d'inquiétude. Parfois, il se prend à douter que leur entreprise soit couronnée de succès, et ce sentiment lui est insupportable.

Jamais un premier rendez-vous n'aura revêtu autant d'importance à ses yeux.

Mais, encore une fois, il ne doit pas perdre de vue que Derek est resté. Derek est désormais au courant que Stiles ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire et, pourtant, il est toujours là, il dort toujours dans le même lit que Stiles, il vit toujours dans le même appartement que lui. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure de leur rendez-vous se rapproche, l'excitation et la tension nerveuse augmentent et l'air semble chargé d'électricité. Cependant, c'est une sensation agréable parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vécu un moment aussi exaltant depuis longtemps.

Ils ont décidé de sortir le lendemain du dernier jour de tournage de Derek, le soir. Chacun d'eux s'habille dans des pièces différentes, choisit de beaux vêtements, adaptés à un rendez-vous galant. Tout cela est plutôt incongru, parce que lorsque vous partagez déjà le même appartement et que vous êtes déjà mariés, les premiers rendez-vous galants, c'est normalement de l'histoire ancienne.

Stiles se contemple dans le miroir de salle de bain, essaye de ne pas paniquer. Il peut entendre Derek se préparer et cela ne l'aide en rien à calmer ses nerfs. Il contemple la veste en cuir qu'il a trouvée, un peu trop grande à son avis car elle cache la chemise rouge qu'il porte. Stiles a coiffé ses cheveux avec un peu de gel et il songe que son jean noir est peut-être un peu trop moulant.

Avec un peu de chance, Derek aimera ce qu'il voit. Stiles ne sait pas vraiment ce que Derek lui trouve d'attirant mais, au moins, il a fait quelques efforts pour soigner son apparence. Cette soirée ne se passera forcément pas sans anicroche, néanmoins, il souhaite ardemment qu'elle ait lieu et il a toutes les raisons de croire que Derek le souhaite aussi.

On frappe à la porte de la salle de bains. « Stiles? Es-tu prêt ? Frank est arrivé. »

« Oui… oui, » s'écrie-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Stiles sort de la salle de bain un instant plus tard, s'efforçant de ne pas penser que toute cette soirée est susceptible de déboucher sur un fiasco. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches lorsque Derek laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, manifestement réconforté de voir que leur rendez-vous va bel et bien avoir lieu et qu'aucun d'eux n'a changé d'avis.

Derek est beau. Il se tient devant Stiles, vêtu d'une chemise blanche portée sous une veste grise, et Stiles enregistre avidement chaque détail de son anatomie, ses yeux s'attardant sur les poils de son torse, à la lisière de sa gorge. Derek humecte ses lèvres et Stiles se tortille, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se demande s'ils se sont comportés aussi maladroitement au début de leur liaison, et s'ils ne savaient pas à l'époque trop quoi se dire.

«J'aime ta veste,» dit Derek.

« Oui, euh, » réplique Stiles en baissant les yeux. « Je l'ai trouvée dans le placard et je l'ai trouvée chouette, alors ... »

« C'est moi qui te l'avais offerte, » le coupe Derek.

Stiles ancre son regard dans celui de Derek, tire sur les manches en cuir de la veste. Il est surpris de constater que ce cadeau correspond toujours à ses goûts actuels, et il s'étonne aussi de voir que Derek le connaît probablement encore mieux que Stiles ne le pensait.

« Prêt à partir? »

Stiles hoche la tête, se balance en arrière sur ses talons.

« Il se peut qu'il y ait des gens qui nous prennent en photo, » l'avertit Derek.

Stiles soupire.

« Nous pouvons rester ici, si tu préfères. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une option envisageable, mais Derek l'a proposée tout de même et Stiles lui en est reconnaissant. Il sait qu'il doit sortir de ce satané appartement; il ne peut pas rester cloîtré indéfiniment entre ces quatre murs et il veut franchir cette étape, aller de l'avant.

« On dirait que tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis,» murmure Stiles.

« Certainement pas, » souffle Derek, et son regard sombre se pose sur le visage de Stiles. Au moment de quitter l'appartement, lorsqu'il sent la main de Derek lovée au creux de son dos, Stiles retient un frisson. Puis, ils se retrouvent dans la voiture, en route pour le restaurant, et maintenant qu'il est sûr que la soirée qu'ils ont prévue va vraiment avoir lieu, Stiles se sent de plus en plus détendu.

« Amusez-vous bien, les garçons, » dit Frank au volant, en se retournant vers eux. Il adresse à Stiles un sourire rassurant. « Derek veillera sur vous si nécessaire. »

Ils sortent de la voiture. Deux ou trois photographes sont déjà sur place. Stiles leur jette un coup d'œil, s'efforce de garder son sang-froid. Il sent alors la main de Derek se glisser dans la sienne. Le contact de sa peau est chaleureux, rassurant, et ils se dirigent tous deux d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du restaurant.

A l'intérieur de l'établissement, le bruit des appareils photos mitraillant les gens qui entrent dans le restaurant a disparu et Stiles se détend. Derek salue immédiatement la femme qui accueille les clients et les amène à leur table, en l'embrassant sur la joue et en l'appelant par son prénom. Elle leur sourit avant de les conduire à l'arrière du restaurant dans une salle privée, dont la porte en verre dépoli les sépare des autres clients.

« Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux,» s'exclame la serveuse, et Stiles se retient de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle les laisse seuls. Il s'installe sur sa chaise, en face de Derek, et il mord avec violence sa lèvre, submergé par la contrariété maintenant qu'il paraît évident qu'ils se sont déjà rendus ensemble dans ce restaurant.

Il veut sortir avec Derek, mais il ne souhaite pas vraiment que ça se passe de cette façon-là.

Derek regarde à peine le menu, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse revient avec deux verres, l'un rempli de vin rouge, l'autre de vin blanc, même s'ils n'ont pas encore commandé quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? » dit Stiles, d'une voix blanche.

Derek le fixe puis écarquille les yeux . «Oui?» répond-il.

« Oh. »

Il se penche en avant sur la table et regarde Stiles.« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Stiles repose son menu. « C'est juste, Derek, que je pensais que toi et moi, nous recommencerions tout à zéro. C'est-à-dire, non pas revivre toutes les situations que nous avons déjà vécues, mais faire de nouvelles choses, ensemble, que ni toi ni moi n'avions jamais faites. »

Derek devient rouge cramoisi. « Désolé… je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je n'ai pas essayé de contrecarrer tes plans. Simplement, j'étais très nerveux parce que je ne voulais pas foirer cette soirée, c'était vraiment la dernière chose au monde que je voulais qui arrive. Et je sais comment ça se passe ici. Je n'ai pas à me tracasser et à faire des pieds et des mains afin d'obtenir une salle privée où manger tranquillement, Frank a quelques heures de liberté devant lui, je connais tout le monde ici et je m'y sens à l'aise. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, et personne dans cet endroit ne te dévisage avec des yeux de merlan frit ni ne te demande d'autographes. Mais si tu le désires, nous pouvons partir.»

Stiles le fixe attentivement.

«Et, » ajoute Derek, après une pause, « nous sommes certes déjà venus plusieurs fois tous les deux dans ce restaurant, mais je venais tout le temps ici bien avant de faire ta connaissance. Avec Laura. »

Stiles hausse les sourcils. Derek mentionne toujours avec parcimonie le nom de sa soeur. « Oh. Bien. Nous pouvons rester. Si tu le souhaites. »

Derek se détend légèrement.

« Mais la prochaine fois, est-ce que nous pouvons aller dans un endroit où nous ne sommes jamais allés auparavant ? Je sais que ce sera plus compliqué à gérer pour Frank, mais je voudrais plutôt faire ce que nous avons décidé ensemble de faire. Recommencer. A zéro. »

Derek acquiesce, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il affiche un air moins serein désormais, et Stiles a l'impression que Derek est soudain moins sûr de ce qu'il est en train de faire, même s'ils se sont déjà rendus autrefois dans ce restaurant. Stiles retire une certaine satisfaction à voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à se sentir un peu désorienté.

«Eh bien,» reprend Stiles, pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère devenue pesante. «Pourquoi ne commanderais-tu pas pour moi puisque tu sembles bien connaître le menu? »

Derek le fixe, un sourcil levé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question piège. Il met un certain temps avant de répondre et Stiles commence à redouter d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers, mais Derek finit par hocher la tête.

« Je pense que tu pourrais apprécier le steak, » dit-il.

«D'accord, je vais essayer ça. »

«Tu n'as pas, euh, tu ne… » Les joues de Derek rougissent de nouveau et Stiles le regarde, fixement, attendant qu'il poursuive sa phrase. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. « Autrefois, tu n'as jamais apprécié que je commande à ta place. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Les choses changent, je suppose. »

«Oui,» dit Derek. « Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non? »

Stiles secoue la tête et les yeux de Derek brillent, très furtivement, presque imperceptiblement. Stiles reste immobile lorsque Derek glisse son pied sur le sol, de manière à ce que leurs mollets se touchent. Bon sang, c'est bien un vrai rendez-vous, avec tout ce que ça comporte : du vin, des sourires nerveux qui deviennent maintenant presque enjôleurs. Et une fois que leurs plats sont servis, la conversation devient plus facile.

Derek évoque un peu New York et ce qu'on peut y visiter, non sans hésitation dans un premier temps, et, ensuite, il parle de sa famille. Stiles est sûr que Derek doit se sentir frustré, parce que ce sont des choses qu'il doit lui avoir déjà dites, mais, si tel est le cas, Derek n'en laisse rien paraître.

«Mes parents veulent vraiment que tu les rencontres, » dit Derek.

« Même après ce qui est arrivé à Noël? »

«Oui,» affirme Derek d'une voix douce. « Bien sûr. Cora veut te revoir aussi. »

Stiles lâche un petit ricanement moqueur, change de position sur sa chaise. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Elle… elle t'aime beaucoup, Stiles, même si elle s'est montrée un peu dure envers toi pendant son séjour à l'appartement. »

Stiles fixe sa nourriture, cligne des yeux. « Je ne sais pas, Derek. » Il éprouve encore de la culpabilité à rendre Derek triste, à lui faire perdre espoir, même pour un court moment. Il se hasarde malgré tout à lui adresser un sourire timide. « Je suis désolé. »

Derek se penche en avant, prend la main de Stiles à nouveau dans la sienne, et frotte doucement son pouce le long de ses doigts. «Je suis désolé aussi, tu sais. Désolé de ne pas avoir su comment m'y prendre pour te faciliter les choses. »

Après ce que Derek vient de dire, il se sent un peu plus réconforté. Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, comme si tous les deux travaillaient de concert, dans la même direction, pour construire la même chose.

« Comment tu trouves ton plat? » demande Derek.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu le sais, qu'il est bon, » répond-il, en faisant glisser son doigt dans la sauce de son assiette pour le lécher ensuite. «Combien de fois j'ai déjà mangé ça ? »

Derek s'esclaffe. « Beaucoup. Tu n'as jamais vraiment mangé autre chose chaque fois que tu es venu ici. »

« Et je me fâchais quand même lorsque tu commandais pour moi? »

«Oui,» dit Derek, d'un ton pince-sans-rire . «Tu disais qu'il était toujours de l'ordre du possible que tu changes d'avis. »

« Eh bien, en fait, je suis d'accord avec _mon moi-même_. »

Derek le regarde, comme s'il voulait rire, ses yeux brillent de nouveau, mais il se contente de secouer la tête et recommence à manger son plat. Stiles se surprend lui-même, parce qu'il est parvenu à évoquer la façon dont il se comportait autrefois. Cette personne-là lui semble encore être à des kilomètres de ce qu'il est, mais peut-être ont-ils après tout suffisamment de points communs. A ce moment précis, Stiles ne sait pas quoi penser.

Une fois qu'ils ont achevé leurs repas, la serveuse arrive et se remet à leur parler. Stiles se contente de sourire, les joues rougies par le vin, conscient que ses souvenirs se sont évanouis dans la nature et que s'il ne fait pas attention, il pourrait dire une bêtise.

Son silence ne paraît cependant pas suspect car elle semble plus intéressée par ce que peut lui raconter Derek que par ce que pourrait lui dire Stiles et ce dernier se rend compte que ce restaurant, c'est un peu le quartier général de Derek et, comme il l'y a invité, Stiles apprend ainsi à connaître un petit bout de la vie de Derek, à connaître les lieux qu'il fréquente et ce qu'il aime.

Les photographes campent toujours à l'extérieur de l'établissement quand ils quittent le restaurant. Leurs appareils crachent en rafale des flashs aveuglants et leurs cris restent encore difficiles à comprendre et à assimiler. C'est Stiles qui, cette fois, prend la main de Derek et se tient tout près contre son corps avant qu'ils montent tous les deux dans la voiture.

La porte de la voiture se ferme et Stiles laisse échapper un souffle. « Sérieusement, ils sont là, à chaque fois ? »

Derek hausse les épaules, serre les doigts de Stiles avant de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Stiles veut garder sa main dans la sienne . « La plupart du temps. »

«Avez-vous passé un bon moment ensemble?» demande Frank.

Stiles essaie de faire abstraction du regard de Derek, plongé dans l'expectative, de faire abstraction de ses yeux emplis de curiosité impatiente et d'espérance.

« Oui, nous avons passé un bon moment, » lui répond Stiles. Que c'est bon de dire enfin ces mots, après s'être torturé l'esprit sans fin pendant des jours et des jours ! Il se laisse retomber sur son siège. Il a la certitude que, demain, des articles seront mis en ligne et raconteront que Stiles est finalement sorti de son appartement pour aller passer une soirée en ville, que Derek et lui ont finalement fait quelque chose de significatif, qui montre que leur mariage n'est pas en train de complètement s'effondrer.

Bien sûr, c'est vrai, c'est un événement qui est un signe extérieur perçu par la presse comme une amélioration de leur situation matrimoniale mais Stiles a tout de même le sentiment que cette nuit-là leur a appartenu, et à eux seulement. Pas aux centaines d'autres personnes qui aimeraient avoir un aperçu de leur vie.

« Je vous emmène quelque part ? » demande Frank , d'un ton amusé. « Ou je vous ramène à la maison? »

« A la maison, » réplique Stiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles sent des fourmillements picoter ses doigts alors qu'ils gravissent les dernières marches qui mènent à leur appartement. Derek est juste derrière lui, comme l'indique le bruissement de sa veste, qu'il perçoit sans difficulté. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, et Stiles ne sait pas vraiment pour quelle raison sa peau est si chaude.

« C'est tellement bizarre,» dit-il précipitamment. «C'est à dire, les gens ne rentrent pas ensemble à la maison après leur premier rendez-vous, à moins que… » Stiles s'interrompt. « C'est juste bizarre. »

«Je suppose que oui,» admet Derek. « Mais nos vies n'ont pas été vraiment normales. Pas depuis que je suis enfant, et certainement pas depuis tu t'es réveillé de ton coma à l'hôpital. »

Il fait sombre à l'intérieur de leur appartement. Stiles s'engouffre dans le couloir de l'entrée, s'efforce de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il contemple la courbe de la mâchoire de Derek. La porte se ferme et Stiles s'appuie contre elle, les paumes reposant à plat contre le bois. Derek se tourne pour lui faire face, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses yeux se baissent, alors qu'il penche la tête pour regarder Stiles.

Il sait que ses doigts tremblent contre la porte, et Stiles ne peut pas tout à fait dire s'il désire vraiment _cela_ , s'il désire que Derek l'embrasse. Il se demande si Derek va se rapprocher de lui, se demande ce que _ça ferait s'il l'embrassait_ , et Stiles sait qu'il n'empêcherait pas Derek de tenter de le faire. Il ne l'en empêcherait absolument pas.

Le souffle de Stiles s'accélère quand Derek se penche en avant, et qu'il pose une de ses mains sur la porte, au-dessus de Stiles. Ce dernier ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas. Il garde ses yeux fixés sur Derek, ne s'autorise pas à regarder un peu plus bas, mais lorsque la lumière s'allume soudain, le charme de cet instant, balançant entre certitude et incertitude, est rompu.

Stiles est contraint de cligner des yeux, troublé par la clarté qui illumine crûment la pièce.

Derek recule d'un pas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il tourne le dos à Stiles et se met à déambuler dans leur appartement, après avoir ôté sa veste. Stiles le contemple, la bouche sèche, et se renfrogne quand Derek lui adresse un petit sourire narquois par-dessus l'épaule.

« Tu veux regarder un film? » demande Derek .

« Hum, bien sûr, » répond Stiles d'une voix faible, l'esprit encore embrumé par la déception. Il se dirige vers leur canapé, fait à peine attention à ce que fait Derek lorsqu'il met en route le film. Derek lui lance une couverture, la même que celle que Derek utilisait à l'époque où il dormait seul sur le canapé.

Il y a entre tous les deux, sur le canapé, une zone parfaitement délimitée qui les sépare l'un de l'autre, et cette frontière invisible donne l'impression que leur rendez-vous se prolonge. Le film commence et Stiles ne parvient pas à oublier que Derek est assis à côté de lui, pas quand il peut sentir que Derek fixe à la dérobée son visage.

«Quoi?» demande Stiles.

«Rien.» Derek tourne son regard vers l'écran.

«Il y a forcément anguille sous roche, » dit Stiles.

Derek hésite puis répond : « Tu vas bien voir. »

Stiles bougonne dans sa barbe, mais son cœur fait une brusque embardée quand le titre du film s'affiche sur l'écran. « Non, » bredouille-t-il. « Non, non, non, non, non.» Stiles se penche pour s'emparer de la télécommande, une main posée sur le genou de Derek pour garder l'équilibre. Derek lui adresse un regard suppliant.

«Allez,» dit Derek.

«Je ne veux pas regarder mon propre film! » siffle Stiles.

Derek soupire. « Est-ce que ça va t'aider à le faire si je t'avoue que moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

«Comment ça, tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Eh bien, je joue dedans,» réplique Derek. Il a l'air contrarié et ajoute : « Je n'aime pas vraiment regarder mes films. »

« Génial ! » s'exclame Stiles. «Je n'ai pas envie de le regarder, tu n'as pas envie non plus de le regarder, conclusion : ne le regardons pas. »

Derek lui lance un sourire malicieux. «Ce serait une première pour nous deux, quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait. »

Stiles le regarde d'un œil mauvais, parce que voilà que Derek utilise ses propres termes pour le contrer et le piéger . Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la curiosité pour ce film - un film qui a coûté des millions de dollars - mais c'est encore un produit dérivé de ses livres, une extension de l'univers qu'il a imaginé. C'est encore une chose dont il se sent obligé de se souvenir.

« Nous ne sommes pas forcés de le faire,» avance Derek d'une voix douce.

« Non, ça… » Stiles soupire. « Ca ira. »

Il se laisse retomber sur le canapé, et cette fois, il est beaucoup plus proche de Derek, et leurs bras sont appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Stiles ne manque pas de remarquer le sourire heureux de Derek lorsque le film reprend, et au moins, il n'a pas à rester seul pour le regarder.

« Je crois que c'est apparemment un bon film, » dit Derek. « Il a été bien reçu par la critique et par le public. »

«Ah bon, mais nous, nous ne savons pas encore s'il est nul ou pas, » marmonne Stiles. « Au moins, tu joues dedans. »

« Chut,» dit Derek. « Regarde le film. »

Le fait même que ce fim existe est tellement surréaliste qu'il en devient facile d'oublier qu'il est basé sur les livres écrits par Stiles. Mais ensuite, les différents personnages sont introduits et commencent à prendre part à l'action et il y a _Derek_ , qui est beau, qui est parfait, qui incarne absolument tout ce que Stiles aurait pu exiger de son personnage.

Il se penche en avant, fixe l'écran avec intensité. Il est si heureux de voir que l'intrigue n'est pas fade, que l'univers qu'il a imaginé semble aussi bien fonctionner sur l'écran qu'il le fait sur une page. C'est un bon film. Il y a certes des changements dont il n'est pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils figuraient dans le roman ou pas, des modifications que Stiles devrait être en mesure d'identifier, mais qu'il n'est pas capable encore de repérer à coup sûr.

Lorsque le générique de fin défile, Stiles ne quitte toujours pas l'écran des yeux. Quand Derek coupe finalement le son, le silence règne dans la pièce.

«Alors?» demande Derek.

« Je l'ai aimé … je, c'était bien et tu étais vraiment bon dedans, » répond Stiles en soufflant.

«Merci,»murmure Derek. « Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que je rejoue un jour ce rôle ? »

Stiles couvre son visage et gémit. Bon sang, il y a tellement de choses qu'il ignore. Il ne sait pas à quel titre il pourra prétendre participer au tournage du deuxième film, il ne sait pas comment il s'y prendra pour écrire et mener intégralement à son terme un autre roman.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond-il, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, et j'ignore même si ce que je veux à l'heure actuelle est bien ce que je voulais autrefois, et le tout me paraît former une équation impossible à résoudre. »

« Hé ! » s'écrie Derek, en se rapprochant de lui. « Hé !Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul. Ni le film, ni même tes romans. »

Stiles ferme les yeux.

« Tu as le réalisateur, les autres producteurs, les autres scénaristes sur qui t'appuyer– et aussi ton éditrice, et Lydia, et Scott , également, qui est au courant des intrigues que tu as imaginées… »

« Oui, je suppose. »

La voix de Derek devient un murmure. « Et tu m'as moi, Stiles. Pour toutes ces choses. Je peux t'aider aussi. »

« Mais… en ce qui concerne mes livres, il va y avoir tellement d'intrigues non résolues dans l'histoire, et je ne saurai même pas les boucler parce que je ne sais pas où elles mènent, » dit Stiles en rouvrant les yeux. Sa gorge est serrée et il regrette d'avoir été obligé de faire tous ces choix pour construire son récit, d'avoir été obligé de prendre toutes ces décisions. Des choix et des décisions dont il ne se souvient même pas.

S'il n'avait pas été célèbre au moment où il avait perdu la mémoire, la seule personne qu'il décevrait actuellement, ce serait seulement lui-même.

«Stiles, » reprend Derek. « Personne ne va s'attendre à ce que ton travail soit parfait, pas quand les gens découvriront que tu as perdu autant de temps. »

Stiles baisse les yeux et contemple ses doigts. Et c'est la vérité. Le monde entier va finir un jour par prendre connaissance de son état. Stiles ne sera pas capable de cacher son amnésie pour toujours, tout comme il ne sera pas capable de se cacher de sa vie pour toujours.

Le silence qui s'est installé perdure et Stiles se laisse conduire au lit. Il se change pour revêtir ses habits de nuit, à peine conscient que Derek est dans la même pièce et peut facilement le voir se déshabiller.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles reprend sa course folle lorsqu'il songe qu'il va devoir appeler Lydia demain matin, et qu'à un moment donné, très bientôt, il va lui falloir regarder ses notes. Il ne s'aide pas lui-même en ne faisant rien à ce sujet, il le sait.

«J'ai passé un bon moment, ce soir,» chuchote Derek, quelques instants avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

« Ah oui ? » marmonne Stiles.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Moi aussi. »

Tout devient noir autour de Stiles et il souhaiterait pouvoir se blottir plus près de Derek sans que son geste paraisse incongru, il souhaiterait sentir le bras de Derek enroulé autour de son corps pendant qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Stiles se réveille, l'autre côté du lit est vide. Il s'étire, les draps sont encore chauds, ils sont encore imprégnés du parfum de Derek. Il peut entendre des bruits de pas dans la cuisine , l'odeur du bacon flotte dans l'air pour venir chatouiller ses narines. Stiles gémit.

Dans la cuisine où il s'affaire, Derek est vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'une paire de boxer, et ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés.

« Bonjour, » murmure Derek, en posant une tasse de café devant Stiles. Il est noir.

Stiles peut sentir le coin de ses lèvres s'ourler vers le haut pendant qu'il enroule ses mains autour de la tasse. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir un jour dans sa vie ce genre de choses, qu'il aurait un jour quelqu'un qui serait prêt à lui préparer son petit déjeuner le matin et à lui faire son café.

«Je pensais que nous pourrions aller voir Isaac aujourd'hui,» dit Derek, une fois qu'ils ont presque fini leur repas.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne? »

Derek hoche la tête, les lèvres serrées. «Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas que tu viennes ? »

Stiles soupire. « Je ne sais pas ... comment devenir ami avec les gens dont j'étais autrefois l'ami ? C'est gênant. »

« Stiles… »

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé hier soir ? » demande Stiles, en levant son regard vers Derek. La chaise gémit sous le poids de Derek qui a brusquement tressailli en arrière. Il a avalé de travers la dernière goutte de son café, s'étrangle et tousse fort.

Il dévisage Stiles, fixement, et tout son corps se tend. « Est-ce que tu voulais que je le fasse ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. «Je t'aurais laissé faire. »

Il se lève et met sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Derek ne le quitte pas des yeux, même pendant qu'il l'aide à tout nettoyer. Stiles regrette presque d'avoir posé cette question, parce que désormais, ils se taisent, l'atmosphère est tendue et il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à ce que cela lui aurait fait d'être embrassé par Derek.

«Hum,» dit Derek, les mains le long de son corps. Stiles se tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. « La nuit dernière, tu, tu avais presque l'air d'avoir peur. Tu étais plus que nerveux. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas embrassé. »

« Mais tu voulais le faire, pas vrai ? » demande Stiles.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que je voulais le… »

Stiles se penche en avant, très rapidement, et fond sur ses lèvres. Il s'en moque d'être mal peigné et de porter des habits froissés, d'être fatigué, parce qu'il a attendu assez longtemps comme ça. Son baiser est maladroit, vraiment tout à fait maladroit, et Derek laisse échapper un petit gémissement contre la bouche de Stiles avant de poser une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa mâchoire.

Il attire Stiles contre lui, incline doucement son visage pour que leurs têtes soient placées selon l'angle idéal, puis leurs bouches, toujours unies, continuent leur danse. Ce premier baiser est rapide, délicieux et désespéré, et Derek l'embrasse comme s'il en avait besoin pour respirer.

« _Stiles_ ,» souffle-t-il, sur ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, durement. Stiles peut à peine tenir le rythme que lui impose Derek, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi désiré, et c'est si étrange, parce que c'est leur premier baiser pour Stiles, mais ce n'est certainement pas le premier pour Derek.

Puis Derek se détache des lèvres de Stiles, appuie son front contre le sien. « Désolé, » halète-t-il. « Pardon. »

Stiles ouvre ses yeux, ses lèvres sont humides, gonflées, sa respiration difficile. Ses mains reposent le long de son corps, il se sent grisé. Il se fige quand Derek pose ses paumes en forme de coupe autour de son visage. Ses pouces qui le caressent laissent un sillage brûlant sur sa peau, et il l'embrasse cette fois très doucement, ralentissant la cadence de ce nouveau baiser.

Derek s'écarte de ses lèvres, une seconde seulement, et fixe Stiles dans les yeux - un regard amoureux, attentif, puis ses doigts balayent les joues de Stiles et il se penche, l'embrasse encore lentement, paresseusement, et c'est follement sublime, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soupire en lui.

Stiles se sent assez d'audace pour laisser courir ses mains sur le torse de Derek, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Derek s'avance vers lui, le pousse contre le comptoir de la cuisine, et c'est – c'est si sensuel, si naturel, et cette sensation aurait manqué depuis longtemps à Stiles s'il avait su ce qu'embrasser Derek provoquait en lui.

Quand ils arrêtent de s'embrasser, Derek frissonne dans les bras de Stiles, laisse reposer sa tête sur son épaule puis appuie tout son corps contre le sien, se collant encore plus à lui, de toute sa longueur. Stiles avale sa salive, se sent tout tremblant, mais enveloppe de ses bras Derek.

Stiles, dans ses souvenirs, n'a jamais tenu Derek dans ses bras jusqu'à présent, jamais de cette façon ; en revanche, Derek l'a déjà fait et s'en souvient. Derek l'a déjà touché ainsi et la sensation d'un autre corps chaud contre le sien lui a probablement manqué, le souvenir de la sensation du corps de Stiles contre le sien a dû le hanter. Bon sang , la dernière fois qu'ils se sont étreints , c'était à l'hôpital, au moment où Stiles venait de se réveiller et avant que Derek n'ait pris conscience que sa mémoire s'était envolée.

C'est le baiser le plus étrange que Stiles ait jamais reçu. Parce qu'il compte tellement. Parce ce n'est pas en vérité leur tout premier baiser. Parce que ce baiser l'a laissé tellement à bout de souffle, qu'il peut à peine se tenir encore debout.

Derek a l'air un peu embarrassé quand il se recule. «Ça m'avait manqué, » avoue-t-il.

«Mon moi adolescent ne peut pas croire _ce_ _qui vient de se passer_ ,» dit Stiles, tout en espérant que Derek ne peut pas entendre le bruit sourd de son cœur qui cogne follement dans sa poitrine. Derek lui sourit, les yeux un peu humides, et Stiles se glisse devant lui, le tire par la main , afin de quitter la cuisine .

Ils se laissent tomber tous les deux sur le canapé et Stiles rallume le téléviseur. Derek se montre tout d'abord timide dans ses gestes, mais il est évident qu'il ne veut pas s'arrêter de toucher Stiles, de crainte qu'ils recommencent à ne plus jamais se toucher, et leurs jambes finissent emmêlées ensemble, le flanc de Stiles pressé contre celui de Derek.

« Tu veux savoir comment tout ça a commencé?, » demande Derek dans un murmure.

«Quoi?» Stiles tourne la tête, contemple la mâchoire de Derek et sa barbe sombre, et il rougit, se souvenant de la sensation qu'il a éprouvée sur sa peau, à son contact.

« Nous. Toi et moi. »Il attend que Stiles hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. «J'étais parfaitement nul quand il s'agissait de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi et c'est toi qui as fait tout le travail. Tu m'as aguiché, tu m'as harcelé et tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. C'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot. »

Stiles secoue la tête, incrédule. « Non. Mais toi, tu es toi, Derek Hale, LE Derek Hale, quoi ! Non mais, sérieusement, j'ai eu le culot de faire ça ? »

« Je t'ai facilité la tâche,» affirme Derek. «Tu m'attirais beaucoup. »

Stiles se mord la lèvre, éperdument heureux d'être toujours aussi attirant à ses yeux.

 ** _Alerte aaaaw ! Brossage de dents préventif contre les caries dû à un surdosage de fluff final, c'est URGENT ! Allez, c'est promis , encore beaucoup de fluff mêlé de angst à venir! A la semaine prochaine !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je poste un peu en avance aujourd'hui (je rappelle que la fic a été écrite par matildajones, je ne fais que traduire)._**

 ** _Au programme de l'angst, une scène drôle (mais si !) et du fluff bien sucré, et toujours une fic qui prend son temps pour faire évoluer la relation des deux personnages. Bon, comme il reste deux chapitres, les choses vont forcément évoluer mais c'est bien slooow quand même ;). Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, même courte (oui, un simple j'aime me ravit , chui pas difficile !) _**

**Chapitre 11**

Les jours défilent depuis quelque temps à la vitesse de l'éclair. Derek a accompagné Stiles à des réunions de travail pour le film, s'est efforcé de lui rendre ce long processus créatif moins pénible, autant que possible. Le fait que beaucoup de choses avaient été planifiées avant l'accident de Stiles est un avantage non négligeable. Cependant, Stiles a malgré tout toujours l'impression de ne rien maîtriser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demande Lydia, en lui tendant la main. Stiles prend avec gratitude le café qu'elle lui propose. Le breuvage ne va pas contribuer à calmer ses nerfs, mais, au moins, il se sentira plus réveillé.

« Je ne sais pas,» avoue Stiles. «Je déteste la façon dont tous ces gens me regardent, et ils sont tous tellement nombreux. »

Lydia penche la tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que tu es tout de même content que nous fassions tout ça ? Que nous préparions le tournage de ce film ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Tu as dit… Tu as affirmé que je m'étais montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de le faire. Avant. »

Elle sourit, et ses yeux s'attendrissent. « Oui. »

« Et si je n'avais pas accepté de faire le premier film, je n'aurais pas rencontré Derek, » ajoute Stiles. Il prend une gorgée de son café, tentant ainsi de dissimuler son sourire. Les choses se passent bien avec Derek, ces derniers temps. C'est plus facile d'avoir avec lui une conversation, plus facile aussi de se réveiller à ses côtés le matin.

Parfois, néanmoins, certaines choses continuent à poser problème. Derek est toujours impatient de raconter à Stiles tous les souvenirs qu'ils ont pu autrefois partager et Stiles – Stiles , parfois, a du mal à supporter cette situation. Il essaie d'écouter. Il essaie de ne pas invalider le ressenti de Derek, s'efforce d'éviter de ne pas accorder d'importance au tout début de leur relation. Mais ce n'est pas une entreprise aisée, même si Stiles arrive à mieux supporter d'écouter parler Derek du passé.

« C'est vrai, » dit Lydia en lui lançant un regard entendu. « Et maintenant, nous avons une date précise pour le début du tournage. »

Stiles gémit. «C'est trop tôt. »

Lydia se tourne vers lui. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, et ses lèvres se serrent alors qu'elle fixe Stiles d'un regard pénétrant. « Je pensais... »

« Oui? »

« Nous devons tout dire à la presse et à tes fans à propos de ton état, Stiles. Ça va finir par se savoir. Avec toutes ces négociations autour du film, avec toutes ces rencontres au cours desquelles tu vois des tas de gens que tu connaissais avant ton accident – ça va finir par se savoir, » dit Lydia. «Des rumeurs vont s'ébruiter et il vaudrait mieux annoncer cette nouvelle à la presse en posant nos propres conditions. »

Stiles la regarde fixement. Il sent le sang refluer vers son visage, et une nausée le gagner. « Je ne peux pas. »

«Penses-y, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. «Je préférerais révéler cette nouvelle d'une façon qui nous permettra d'en garder le contrôle, Stiles. »

Il baisse les yeux, sa gorge est nouée et le brûle. Il n'arrive même pas à se figurer ce qui se va se passer si jamais le monde entier apprend que sa tête est détraquée. Apprend que, peut-être, il ne sera pas en mesure d'achever ses romans. Apprend enfin qu'il ne se souvient pas s'être marié.

Lydia prend pitié de lui. «Viens,» dit-elle. «Nous avons encore une demi-heure de réunion avant de pouvoir partir. »

Elle défroisse son chemisier, la voilà d'attaque. Stiles, quant à lui, hésite. Tous ces gens qui assistent à ces réunions exigent qu'il en dévoile toujours plus sur l'intrigue future de ses romans. Ils veulent savoir de quelle manière ils peuvent envisager de monter un troisième film, quelles choses ils pourront se permettre d'enlever lors du tournage du deuxième et quelles choses ils ne pourront pas supprimer.

Stiles n'a pas les réponses, ne peut pas leur donner ce qu'ils attendent de lui.

Il tend la main et tire sur la manche de Lydia. « Lyds, » murmure-t-il.

«Mm?» demande- t-elle.

«Je – tu passeras chez nous ce soir? Isaac vient pour dîner, mais après ça, est-ce que tu veux te saouler et regarder mes notes avec moi? Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul, » confesse Stiles, les joues brûlantes. Il se sent gêné parce que c'est si simple à faire. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable, de trouver le bon fichier, et ensuite il lui suffit de le lire. Ça a l'air si simple mais il a tellement de mal à se forcer à le faire, à prendre sur lui.

« J'apporterai la tequila, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Les spoilers ne vont pas te poser problème ? » demande Stiles, le cœur plus léger.

«Stiles, si tout ce manège aboutit à ce que tu regardes tes notes, alors vraiment, je m'en fiche complètement. Si on ne le fait pas, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui pourrai deviner de quelle façon tu as prévu de terminer ton histoire, » rétorque Lydia.

Stiles se mord la lèvre. « D'accord. D'accord. Nous allons le faire. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dîner se passe aussi bien que possible. Isaac n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut dire, depuis qu'il a découvert que Stiles ne sait plus qui il est. C'est une aide précieuse que d'avoir à table Derek et Lydia, qui alimentent la conversation afin qu'elle ne retombe pas à plat.

Quand arrive le moment pour Isaac de partir, celui-ci regarde avec insistance Stiles et incline plusieurs fois sa tête en direction de la porte. Stiles se retient pour ne pas soupirer, lui sourit, puis suit Isaac sur le palier.

« Je me suis bien amusé ce soir,» dit-il, presque trop précipitamment. Stiles le regarde, mordille sa lèvre. Il a toujours l'impression qu'Isaac est un inconnu pour lui, même s'il était à ses côtés lorsqu'il a paniqué à cause des paparazzi, et même s'ils ont partagé le même appartement pour une période assez conséquente, plus de quelques jours en tout cas.

« C'est chouette,» dit Stiles, en se grattant la joue. « Tu devrais revenir un de ces jours. »

«Je le ferai,» réplique Isaac, en souriant. « Hum, Stiles, je voulais juste te dire quelque chose. Je sais que toute cette situation est bizarre, mais j'aimerais vraiment toujours être ton ami. Je me suis tout d'abord lié d'amitié avec Derek, et je suis encore son ami, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas être aussi ton ami. »

«D'accord,» finit par dire Stiles, et il suppose qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il a besoin d'un autre ami dans sa vie. « Je pense que ce serait bien. »

Les mots lui sont venus difficilement, mais l'effort que lui ont coûté ces paroles vaut largement le coup lorsqu'il voit le visage d'Isaac s'illuminer. Stiles peut le faire. Il peut renouer avec les gens avec qui il était ami autrefois, progressivement, lentement mais sûrement. Isaac dit au revoir à tout le monde et part.

Stiles ferme la porte d'entrée et s'appuie contre elle, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

« Hé, » s'écrie Derek en arrivant vers lui. « Tout va bien? »

«Oui, » répond Stiles, en hochant la tête. « Mais maintenant, place à l'alcool ! »

Derek hausse les sourcils, et c'est alors que Lydia sort de la cuisine avec deux verres à liqueur dans les mains. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Derek avant de pousser Stiles vers sa chambre.

« Aie! Très bien, j'y vais. »

« Que manigancez-vous, tous les deux?» demande Derek, en les suivant de près.

« Nous allons regarder les notes de Stiles, » rétorque Lydia puis elle ajoute : «Avant qu'il se dégonfle. »

Stiles hausse les épaules quand Derek le dévisage d'un regard inquiet, mais il ne dit rien à Stiles, rien en tout cas pour l'arrêter. Derek semble vouloir que Stiles lise ses notes, tout autant que Lydia.

« Hum, d'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire? » s'enquiert-il.

«Je ne pense pas, » répond Stiles, qui traîne encore sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, sans avoir l'air de vouloir y entrer. Il sourit faiblement à Derek puis sent des doigts se poser avec légèreté sur son coude. Stiles se penche plus loin en avant pour s'abandonner au contact de Derek.

«Je serai ici si tu as besoin de moi», dit-il, le regard grave.

Stiles sent ses joues rougir, et Derek lui manque déjà lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il se retourne et Lydia tire la bouteille de tequila de son sac à main alors qu'elle enlève ses chaussures.

«Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un verre avec toi de cette façon ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Contente-moi de me filer de l'alcool avant que je flippe ma race, » dit Stiles. Lydia fait comme il le lui a demandé, et il sent l'âpre brûlure du breuvage dévaler le long de sa gorge. Cette sensation le ramène au souvenir des fêtes à l'université, lorsqu'il buvait de l'alcool, tard la nuit, dans les chambres des dortoirs et Stiles prend conscience que cette époque-là est désormais bien lointaine.

Quand il prend son ordinateur portable, ses mains tremblent déjà, et il ne sait plus s'il veut vraiment entreprendre des fouilles aussi approfondies dans la tête de son ancien moi.

«Sommes-nous certains que tes fichiers sont sauvegardés?» demande Lydia. « Je ne veux pas que nous les effacions accidentellement si nous sommes un peu ivres. »

« Oui, ils le sont, Derek me l'a confirmé il y a un certain temps déjà, » répond Stiles.

Ils ont tous les deux grimpé sur le lit et l'ordinateur portable vrombit quand il s'allume. Ils peuvent entendre Derek s'affairer dans la cuisine, débarrasser et ranger leurs assiettes. Si ça tourne mal, au moins il lui reste Derek. Il a son père, et Scott, et Derek et il n'a pas besoin de ses livres, non, pas vraiment.

Tout au long de son cursus universitaire, il n'a jamais pensé que ses livres pourraient devenir populaires à ce point, et n'a jamais osé penser qu'il arriverait même à boucler un premier tome. S'il a pu vivre à cette époque sans eux, alors, il peut encore maintenant supporter de vivre sans eux.

Mais, en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire d'autre de sa vie ?

«Tu es prêt?» chuchote Lydia.

«Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour prêt, » réplique Stiles dans un murmure.

Lydia trouve sa main et la serre. Ils n'ouvrent pas pour l'instant le dossier, se sentant toujours désespérément trop sobres pour le faire. C'est agréable d'avoir Lydia à ses côtés , alors que tous deux attendent que l'alcool fasse son effet, de l'avoir auprès de lui en tant qu'amie et non pas en tant qu'imprésario.

«Il est temps de passer à l'action, » dit Lydia et Stiles prend une gorgée de tequila directement à la bouteille. Il leur faut un bon moment, pendant lequel ils s'ennuient prodigieusement, pour trouver enfin le bon fichier, qui porte un nom bizarre, et Stiles est presque tenté de lâcher toute l'affaire et de recommencer leurs investigations plus tard.

Mais alors, les mots apparaissent sur l'écran, et le curseur clignote sur eux. A ce stade précis, ce sont juste des mots et Stiles doit les regarder attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant de pouvoir assimiler quoi que ce soit. Il se rend compte soudain qu'il retient sa respiration depuis trop longtemps. Alors il pousse l'ordinateur portable vers Lydia, et il la laisse elle-même se charger de faire défiler sur l'écran tout ce qui a été tapé dans le fichier.

« Oh, Dieu merci tu as rédigé une ébauche de l'intrigue chapitre par chapitre, » souffle-t-elle, avec soulagement.

« Quoi? »

«Ici,»dit-elle, en montrant l'écran. «Ça part un peu dans tous les sens, par contre. »

La tête de Stiles tourne. Il voit des bouts de dialogue, et une quantité alarmante d'affirmations terminées par des points d'interrogation qui lui font l'effet d'autant de clous plantés sur l'écran ; il voit qu'il y a une chronologie des événements et toutes ces informations attirent son attention, essayent d'obtenir de lui qu'il leur donne un sens mais, à l'intérieur de sa tête, il ne se passe rien.

Lydia est assise à côté de lui, elle lit avec avidité. «Je le savais!» s'écrie-t-elle, en le frappant sur le bras. «Je savais que c'était cette direction-là que tu allais prendre !» Stiles détourne son regard loin de l'écran et contemple fixement le mur du fond. Il devrait savoir toutes ces choses. Il devrait savoir pourquoi Lydia devient si enthousiaste en lisant ce qui arrive à l'Etranger, à la Reine et à tous les autres personnages, en découvrant tous les axes majeurs de la suite de son intrigue.

Mais il ne le sait pas.

«Stiles?» murmure Lydia.

« Oui ? »

« Désolée, je me suis laissée un peu emporter, » dit-elle. « Allez, viens jeter un coup d'œil, vraiment, comme il faut, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Allez, viens. Lis simplement les grandes lignes du premier chapitre, c'est tout, » propose-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«Très bien, » dit Stiles. Il commence à lire, et en vient presque à haïr la voix qui transparaît à travers ce qu'il lit. La voix de l'Autre. Ce n'est pas la même chose que lire ses romans parce que leurs textes ont été modifiés et remaniés cent fois avant d'être édités. C'est …c'est bien Stiles qui apparaît à travers ces mots, à travers ces phrases. Ou plutôt, c'est celui qu'il était avant. C'est celui dont Derek est tombé amoureux. Son autre Lui.

Pourtant, il continue de lire. Parce que Lydia est assise à côté de lui, et qu'elle espère qu'il va le faire jusqu'au bout. Parce que trop de gens, tous ceux qui assistent aux réunions de travail, veulent qu'il le fasse. Parce qu'il a promis à Derek, plusieurs mois auparavant, qu'il le ferait, quand ce dernier lui a révélé tout ce qu'il savait sur la Reine et sa servante.

« Est-ce que tout ça a un sens pour toi ? » demande Lydia.

Stiles se frotte le visage. « Un peu. Plus que je ne le pensais, en tout cas. »

« C'est bien, » dit Lydia. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en lire plus pour ce soir. »

«D'accord,» souffle Stiles, en relâchant sa respiration. Il est sur le point d'éteindre l'ordinateur portable lorsque Lydia éclate tout à coup de rire, et elle se penche sur l'épaule de Stiles, ses cheveux couleur du feu couvrant son visage. Une minute plus tard, elle est toujours plongée dans l'hilarité et Stiles lui lance des coups d'œil furibonds, tout en essayant de la faire parler.

«Désolée!» finit-elle par dire. « Pardon. Juste, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies écrit ça, regarde, c'est tout ! »

Lydia montre du doigt l'écran et Stiles suit du regard son doigt. Stiles avale sa salive. Le texte parle du personnage de Derek et de l'Etranger, de leur relation.

 _Maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtent à avoir des relations sexuelles, dois-je décrire la queue de Derek telle qu'elle est ou pas ?_

« Tu avais peur de lire ces notes ? » demande-t-elle. « De lire ce genre de petites remarques que tu t'adresses à toi-même ? »

Stiles rabat brutalement le couvercle du portable. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si cette question allait poser encore problème. Je vais être obligé d'utiliser mon imagination, » rétorque-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le sourire qu'arbore Lydia s'évanouit de son visage et tous deux se taisent pendant un instant. Stiles peut se sentir rougir, et les yeux de Lydia se sont agrandis sous le coup de la surprise. Oh bordel, voilà désormais que Stiles s'est confessé à elle. Il lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas encore eu de relations sexuelles avec Derek, même s'ils vivent ensemble depuis des mois.

«Tu n'as pas?» demande-t-elle.

Stiles secoue la tête, douloureusement conscient que Derek se trouve quelque part dans l'appartement, et il espère qu'il ne peut pas entendre ce dont ils parlent.

" _Vraiment_ ?" dit-elle. « C'est ton mari! Comment n'as-tu pas pu déjà le faire ? »

«Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, voilà tout,» avoue Stiles d'une voix plate.

« Eh bien, » poursuit Lydia d'un ton léger, en le poussant du coude. « Tu as quelque chose de définitivement excitant à attendre de l'avenir. »

Stiles se tourne vers elle, se mord la lèvre. Soudain, il a la sensation d'être redevenu un adolescent, impatient de parler de ses béguins, et de ses petits amis et de tout ce qui va avec. Ça ne devrait pas autant l'effrayer, cette perspective de _le faire_ avec Derek, même s'il ignore complètement comment se comporter avec lui _sur ce plan-là._

« Ah oui?» demande Stiles. « Tu le penses? »

Lydia hoche la tête, un petit rire sur ses lèvres. « Oui, Stiles. Alors, tu penses que tu vas encore écrire cette scène de sexe ? »

« Lydia! » gémit-il. « Je ne sais pas! » Stiles enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, se demandant comment cet instant pourrait devenir encore plus embarrassant pour lui. Il n'en sait pas assez sur le sexe pour être en mesure d'écrire de façon convaincante une scène où deux hommes font l'amour. Pas quand des milliers de personnes vont la lire.

« Et ton père lit tes livres, » fait remarquer Lydia.

« Et tu avais besoin de me dire ça ? » se plaint Stiles, mais il commence à avoir une crise de fou rire dans son oreiller, et il s'abandonne à son hilarité, cherchant ainsi à faire en sorte que tout, absolument tout, ne devienne pas pour lui une source d'accablement.

Ils rient et boivent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que finalement Lydia se lève et atterrisse dans la chambre d'ami, le visage barbouillé par le maquillage qui a coulé sous ses yeux. Derek affiche un air heureux mais circonspect quand il regagne leur chambre et Stiles est plus saoul que sobre.

« Hé, » dit Stiles, assis sur le lit et s'efforçant de ne pas se rappeler de ce dont il a parlé avec Lydia.

« Il est tard, » fait observer Derek.

« Quelle perspicacité!»

« Mmmh , mmmh, » dit Derek. «Alors, c'était bien de lire tes notes? Je vous ai entendus rire. »

Stiles devient tout rouge.

« Ça allait, » s'autorise-t-il à répondre, tout en regardant Derek qui s'avance vers lui. Sa peau est brûlante et il pense, que peut-être, que peut-être il devrait agripper Derek et l'attirer contre lui. Il devrait pousser son mari sur le lit et découvrir ce qu'il a oublié… Ce qu'il ne sait pas.

Un frisson traverse son corps. Il ne se sent pas vraiment en forme.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, » dit Derek.

« Tu devrais m'embrasser, » marmonne Stiles en guise de réponse. Ce baiser a eu lieu depuis trop longtemps, trop longtemps depuis la seule fois dont Stiles peut se souvenir.

Il ferme les yeux, et il sent à peine le contact des lèvres de Derek sur son front, avant que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui, à nouveau. Stiles soupire, et laisse les mains de Derek s'affairer autour de lui pour l'aider à se glisser sous les couvertures. Stiles s'endort avant même que Derek ait pu le rejoindre dans leur lit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour qui précède le début du tournage est le jour où des informations concernant l'état de santé de Stiles fuitent dans les médias. Les médias s'affolent, et le monde entier a l'air de penser que tout cela, ce ne sont que des rumeurs jusqu'à ce que Lydia fasse faire une déclaration officielle par un membre de son équipe.

L'équipe des relations publiques ne révèle pas toute la vérité; elle livre seulement certains détails. La version qu'ils ont concoctée affirme que Stiles n'a pas complètement oublié Derek et qu'il n'a pas totalement oublié ses romans. Beaucoup trop de gens commencent aussitôt à l'appeler sur son téléphone, et les lettres lumineuses signalant le nom de contacts qu'il ne connaît même pas clignotent en permanence sur son écran.

Stiles se sent, plus que jamais, comme emprisonné à l'intérieur de son appartement.

«Pourquoi maintenant?» dit Stiles. «Pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous commençons à tourner demain? »

Derek, le teint pâle, hausse les épaules. Il est assis à côté de Stiles sur leur canapé, et fixe le sol. Tout est calme, ici. Ils ont éteint le téléviseur; ils ont éteint leurs téléphones. Désormais, ils attendent tout simplement que la tempête se calme. Stiles pense qu'il n'y a aucune chance que les choses se tassent dans l'immédiat, ni plus tard.

«Je ne veux pas donner d'interview, » affirme Stiles. «Je ne veux parler à personne. »

« Tu n'y es pas obligé. »

« Et je… » Stiles tourne son visage vers Derek, se rapproche de lui sur le canapé. « As-tu vu ce qu'ils disent à notre sujet? »

« Oui, » réplique d'un ton sec Derek. « Oui, je l'ai fait. »

Stiles se rassoit plus loin. Tout le monde est déjà en train de parier sur une date d'expiration de leur relation, tout le monde pense que leur couple ne peut pas durer dans de telles conditions. Il ne peut pas durer si Stiles a oublié la moitié de leurs souvenirs. Et encore : les gens ne connaissent même pas le fin mot de l'histoire, ignorent que la vérité est encore bien pire.

La seule bonne chose à propos de leur situation, c'est que Stiles avait été préparé progressivement à l'affronter - avec Lydia qui lui demandait d'y réfléchir, avec Derek qui avait introduit dans son esprit l'idée qu'une telle conjoncture pourrait tôt ou tard survenir, avant même qu'elle ne soit réellement arrivée .

« Derek ...,» murmure Stiles, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui étreint sa poitrine. «Nous essayons …, pas vrai ? Ils ne savent rien à ce sujet. »

Les épaules de Derek sont raides, la ligne qui dessine sa mâchoire est dure. Il se sert du dos de sa main pour essuyer son visage humide, pour essuyer le sentier que les larmes ont tracé sur sa joue. Les médias l'ont troublé. Les choses qu'ils disent, les choses qu'ils écrivent - une petite partie de Derek les croit sans doute, s'il semble aussi affecté qu'il l'est.

Stiles tente de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir pendant qu'il attend la réponse de Derek. Le silence qui semble gagner toute la pièce ne fait que confirmer les doutes que Derek conçoit sûrement. Ces doutes qui ont éclos et perdurent seulement parce que Stiles est trop différent, trop différent de ce qu'il était autrefois.

«Oui,» marmonne enfin Derek. Il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et ses poumons laissent échapper une expiration profonde. « Est-ce que je peux ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Derek ouvre sa bouche pour s'expliquer, et décide probablement ensuite que c'est de la salive gaspillée pour rien et que les gestes sont plus parlants que les mots. Il attrape un coussin et le place sur les genoux de Stiles avant de s'étendre sur le canapé, sur le dos, et de poser sa tête sur les jambes de Stiles.

Stiles déglutit, ne sait pas quoi faire. Derek a les yeux fermés. Il observe la tension fuir ses muscles, observe la façon dont son front se décrispe et se lisse.

Stiles peut sentir les battements de son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il est presque pris de vertige, il peut voir à quel point Derek est beau. Il a envie de suivre la ligne de son nez avec ses doigts et d'éprouver sur sa peau la rugosité de sa barbe. Lentement, Stiles lève sa main et avant qu'il ait pu se convaincre de ne pas le faire, il la passe dans les cheveux de Derek.

Il est surpris par sa réaction, par la manière dont il gémit.

« Tu apprécies donc ça, hein ? »

Derek réplique seulement par un grognement. Stiles gratte avec ses ongles le cuir chevelu de Derek, légèrement fasciné par les sons qu'il laisse échapper de sa bouche et par les soupirs qu'il pousse. Stiles se demande s'ils ont déjà fait cela auparavant. Peut-être qu'avant son accident, Stiles réconfortait Derek de cette façon, après une mauvaise journée.

Ce moment est suffisamment agréable pour que Stiles n'ait pas envie de poser de questions. Il ne veut pas savoir si Derek est en train d'essayer de revivre un autre de ses souvenirs, ou s'il s'efforce de tout simplement vivre l'instant présent en sa compagnie.

«Je t'aime, » dit Derek, en ouvrant les yeux. Ses cils palpitent. « Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies. Pas une nouvelle fois. »

Puis il ferme à nouveau ses yeux, sans attendre de voir la réaction de Stiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire que Stiles se rende sur le plateau s'il n'a pas envie d'assister au premier jour de tournage. Ils pourraient sans doute très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Les médias sont toujours en train de spéculer sur ce qui lui arrive exactement, et Stiles a d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas y aller. Il ne veut pas être l'objet de regards indiscrets. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui pose des questions dont il ignore les réponses.

Mais il préfère ne pas laisser Derek affronter seul tout ce marasme.

«J'ai le sentiment que nous devrions peut-être nous montrer enthousiastes,» dit Stiles.

Derek lève son regard sur lui, les yeux légèrement rouges. Ils ont tous les deux mal dormi la veille, se retournant sans cesse sous les couvertures, en attendant que le jour suivant arrive. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'ambiance. Il pouvait entendre chacun des souffles de Derek pendant qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de dormir et Stiles n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre pour réconforter son mari. Il aurait bien voulu le savoir.

« Tu as du plaisir à jouer ce personnage, non?» demande Stiles.

Derek lui adresse un sourire, petit et gracieux. « Oui, bien sûr que j'éprouve du plaisir à le jouer. Et j'ai l'impression de mieux connaître ce personnage que tous ceux que j'ai joués jusqu'à présent. »

« Ah oui ? »

Derek hoche la tête. «Nous parlions souvent beaucoup de lui. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois , je ne voulais pas à l'époque que tu m'en dises trop parce que j'avais envie de garder intact l'effet de surprise au moment où tes livres seraient publiés. Mais ça posait trop de problèmes alors j'ai jeté l'éponge. Tu éprouvais le besoin de me parler de ce que tu écrivais chaque jour et en plus, j'aimais bien discuter avec toi de ce personnage. Tout le temps. »

« Je veux le faire, » murmure Stiles. « Discuter avec toi, à propos de mes personnages. Peut-être que ça me redonnera le goût d'écrire. »

Derek lèche ses lèvres, et Stiles oublie presque que le monde entier a les yeux fixés sur eux en ce moment même. «Bien sûr, » dit-il, avec un demi-sourire. « Je peux certainement discuter avec toi si tu le souhaites. »

Stiles sourit. « Bien. Mais d'abord, nous devons faire en sorte de survivre à cette journée. »

Le trajet jusqu'au plateau de tournage est court. Derek glisse sa main sur le siège arrière, à la rencontre de celle de Stiles, qui la prend avec reconnaissance, tout en essayant d'oublier combien Derek était désemparé la veille. Il est encore novice en ce qui concerne les médias, mais il sait que lorsqu'ils s'en mêlent, les choses empirent pratiquement toujours.

Il s'efforce de se rappeler que Derek est encore auprès de lui, qu'il veut encore de Stiles à ses côtés, malgré tout.

« Que dois-je faire si quelqu'un veut me parler?» demande Stiles, en serrant les doigts de Derek un peu trop fort.

«Je serai avec vous, » intervient Frank, et Stiles croise son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Il suffit de faire semblant que tu ne les connais pas, » suggère Derek. « Tu n'auras alors pas à leur parler. »

Stiles lui décoche un regard désapprobateur. « Je pensais que nous devions essayer de convaincre tout le monde que je me souviens de plus de choses que je peux le faire en réalité. »

«Je pense que vous serez la plupart du temps livré à vous-même,» dit Frank. « Tout le monde a un boulot à assurer sur le plateau, de toute façon. Y compris Derek. »

«Rappelle-moi mon travail à nouveau?» demande Stiles d'une petite voix.

Le coin des lèvres de Derek s'ourle vers le haut. « Tu vas me regarder toute la journée. Et tu vas faire un scandale quand tu vas voir quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas.»

Stiles contemple Derek, il a presque envie de l'embrasser pour le récompenser d'essayer de rendre les choses plus légères, moins compliquées. Mais il ne le fait pas parce que bientôt, ils arrivent sur le lieu du tournage et Stiles a un nœud dans l'estomac.

«Ça va aller,» chuchote Derek. « Au moins, tu peux toujours dire que tu as vu le premier film. »

Stiles éclate d'un rire bref.

Une effervescence frénétique agite le plateau, l'excitation du premier jour de tournage est évidente et fait vibrer l'air. Derek disparaît rapidement, mais Frank reste près de Stiles, comme il l'avait promis. Il entraperçoit Erica, mais elle est occupée, et elle se contente de lui faire un signe de la main de l'autre côté du plateau avant de s'éclipser.

Il s'avère qu'il est condamné à beaucoup attendre, d'autant plus que Stiles essaie d'éviter de parler à qui que ce soit. Beaucoup de gens l'observent, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et Stiles aimerait rapetisser jusqu'à devenir presque invisible. Il est soulagé de voir que ce sont la plupart du temps des gens qu'il a rencontrés lors des réunions qui viennent lui parler, qui lui disent où aller et quoi faire.

La première scène est tournée et Derek ne joue même pas dedans. C'est une expérience à la fois étrange et déstabilisante, et Stiles ne sait pas exactement quelle partie de son roman ils sont en train de reproduire à l'écran, même s'il a lu le script.

Mais les plateaux qu'il a visités et qui ne sont pas uniquement constitués d'écrans verts offrent des décors superbes à visiter, et c'est fascinant de découvrir les coulisses du tournage d'un film.

Une inconnue à l'allure singulière s'approche de lui, lui présente une tasse de café. Son regard est perçant et Stiles hésite avant de la remercier pour la boisson.

«Je suis stagiaire ici, » dit-elle finalement.

« Hum, salut. »

« Vous pouvez me dire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose et je me chargerai de vous l'obtenir, » affirme-t-elle. Stiles s'attend à ce qu'elle reparte mais elle piétine sur place et le fixe d'un air embarrassé.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il se demande s'il la connaît déjà, une pensée qui lui empoisonne l'existence chaque fois qu'il rencontre une nouvelle personne.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai? » laisse-t-elle échapper.

Stiles hésite, ses yeux balayent la salle, à la recherche d'un prétexte pour partir.

« Votre mémoire a vraiment disparu, comme les journaux le disent ? »

« Hum. »

« Est-ce que le troisième tome va encore se faire ? » demande-t-elle..

«Oui?» dit Stiles, en ricanant nerveusement. « Une étape à la fois, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille, debout en face de lui, fronce les sourcils. Stiles fait un pas en arrière, et Frank apparaît à ses côtés en un clin d'oeil, et prend la jeune fille par l'épaule pour l'éloigner. Elle retourne à son travail et Stiles se sent complètement perdre pied, par le simple fait d'être là.

Il ne sait pas comment répondre à ce genre de questions.

Stiles tressaille quand quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule par derrière. Il a peur que ce soit encore un autre inconnu, quelqu'un d'autre qui va lui poser des questions sur l'état de son cerveau, mais c'est Derek. Quand il le voit, les prunelles de Stiles s'écarquillent.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais! »

Derek essaie de sourire, mais les doigts de ses mains, le long de son corps, sont repliés et resserrés à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

« Ce sont Erika et le département des costumes que tu dois remercier pour leur travail, » dit Derek d'une voix calme. Il porte une chemise blanche, délacée au niveau du col et sur sa poitrine, ce qui permet d'avoir un aperçu de ses poils noirs sur son torse. Il a une ceinture en cuir, usée, des bottes sales, et une cape autour de ses épaules, large. Il regarde autour de lui, et dans son costume , ici, sur le plateau, il a l'air mal à l'aise, il ne ressemble en rien à la personne que Stiles a vue sur l'écran quand ils ont regardé ensemble le premier film, assis sur leur canapé.

« Hé, » dit Stiles, à voix basse. « Tu vas bien? »

«Oui,» répond Derek, en se grattant la joue. « C'est juste que, tu vois, ces personnes autour de nous, la plupart d'entre elles ont travaillé sur le premier film, ou étaient là pendant les conférences de presse et elles nous ont vus autrefois ensemble. »

« Et? »

Derek le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Ces gens nous observent depuis que les informations ont parlé de nous hier et rien ne les empêchera de voir… »

Stiles n'est pas sûr de vouloir que Derek achève sa phrase.

«…De voir que nous agissons différemment, ensemble, par rapport à la façon dont nous nous comportions autrefois, » reconnaît Derek. Stiles peine à entendre ses paroles, presque noyées dans le boucan que font les membres de l'équipe qui travaillent autour d'eux.

« Derek... »

«Je dois y aller,» dit Derek. Il plaque bravement un sourire sur son visage et se penche en avant, embrasse la joue de Stiles. Stiles veut saisir sa main et la tenir encore une fois, il veut faire comprendre à Derek qu'il est ici, tout près de lui. Stiles ignore comment faire pour se comporter comme autrefois, de la façon dont tous ces inconnus se souviennent, et il se force à ne pas se sentir désespéré pendant qu'il regarde Derek s'éloigner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regarder Derek jouer se révèle être une expérience sensationnelle. Stiles a essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek mettre en action son personnage et devenir quelqu'un de complètement différent, devenir quelqu'un que Stiles a créé de toutes pièces.

Ils sont à présent revenus chez eux, tous les deux épuisés. La journée a été longue, pour de nombreuses raisons, et Derek semble fatigué, la peau de ses joues est pâle. On dirait qu'il en est ainsi depuis que les médias se sont emparés de l'histoire de Stiles.

« Comment agissions-nous autrefois? Quand il y avait d'autres personnes autour de nous? » demande soudain Stiles.

Derek lève les yeux du livre qu'il est en train de lire. Stiles ferme son ordinateur portable, mais laisse ouvert son fichier de notes, pour le consulter s'il le souhaite.

«Je … nous… » Derek bafouille, cherche ses mots.

«Est-ce que ça se passait de la même façon que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le tournage de ton tout dernier film ? Quand tu avais ton bras enroulé autour de moi et que tu me touchais et… c'était comme ça ? » demande Stiles en mordant sa lèvre.

Derek finit par hocher la tête.

« J'ai aimé ça,» dit Stiles. « Ce n'était pas … tout à fait pour de vrai à ce moment-là. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé, je ne savais pas si tu voulais encore de moi, sans mes souvenirs. Mais j'ai aimé ça. Je veux que tu me touches de cette façon. »

Derek le contemple fixement, ferme son livre et perd sa page. Ses cheveux sont encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre et sa peau semble douce. "Maintenant?"demande-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

Stiles mordille sa lèvre. « Si tu veux, » répond-il en haussant les épaules.

«Viens ici, »dit Derek, tout en attirant Stiles vers lui. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que Stiles avait à l'esprit, mais il ne s'en plaint pas et grimpe sur les genoux de Derek, sent ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Stiles pose ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et il pense que si cette scène avait eu lieu avant son accident, il aurait déjà eu le courage d'embrasser Derek, dès maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et au lieu de déjà passer à l'action, ils s'observent, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Est-ce que c'est de ça que tu parlais ? » murmure Derek. Il penche la tête vers l'épaule de Stiles, presse ses lèvres contre le tissu de son t-shirt.

Stiles déglutit, retient un soupir quand il sent la bouche de Derek se déplacer vers la naissance de son cou, quand il sent son souffle brûlant juste au-dessus de son point de pulsation qui palpite au creux de sa nuque. C'est excitant, sa peau picote, et ses mains agrippent le t-shirt de Derek.

Les baisers de Derek changent ensuite d'intensité et de rythme, sa bouche s'ouvre, vibrante d'impatience et d'avidité, puisque, de la mâchoire de Stiles, elle passe soudain aux lèvres de Stiles. Leurs torses sont pressés l'un contre l'autre et Stiles embrasse Derek comme s'il ne pouvait étancher sa soif de lui, s'efforçant de s'abandonner dans la sensation pure de l'instant, dans sa chaleur, dans sa mémoire – et Derek, la bouche de Derek est impérieuse, humide, parfaite et il l'embrasse comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des années. Comme si une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la dernière fois.

Ce baiser pourrait les conduire plus loin encore. Ils sont d'ailleurs déjà parvenus à un certain point de non-retour, avec Stiles dont le sexe est déjà à moitié dur et qui essaye de se retenir de se frotter contre les genoux de Derek. Et ensuite, les mains de Derek se faufilent sous le t-shirt de Stiles, un frôlement de peau contre la peau qui fait s'arquer le dos de Stiles, et gémir ses lèvres dans un cri rauque.

Ses hanches tremblent, il se sent perdre pied, la chaleur émanant du corps de Derek soudainement trop forte le submerge et il songe à quel point ils sont tous les deux plus grisés qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

«Je ne me souviens pas,» dit Stiles, en rompant leur étreinte. Il laisse ses mains retomber, ses mains qui étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de Derek. «Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ça. »

Derek se redresse un peu plus sous lui. « Quoi ? »

La bouche de Stiles reste ouverte, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Sa tête tourne et il essaie de ne pas frissonner lorsque Derek laisse traîner lentement ses doigts le long du bas de son dos, avant de venir poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Stiles regarde Derek, et il ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais vu quelqu'un qui a l'air à la fois aussi beau, et aussi ravagé, avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses lèvres rouges et ses pupilles dilatées.

«Je … j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, Derek, tellement. Et je pense que j'aurais dû savoir qui étaient certains d'entre eux, » affirme Stiles, les mots se déversant soudain de sa bouche à toute allure. « Que faire si jamais il existe d'autres personnes avec qui j'ai fait ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi, avant que j'aie fait ta connaissance ? Je ne saurai pas qui elles sont. Je ne saurai pas de quelle façon elles m'ont caressé. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de ne pas savoir comment c'était d'être avec toi. »

Stiles ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir qui il a caressé, et de quelle manière il a été caressé.

Il tremble puis après une longue seconde, Derek saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il attend jusqu'à ce que Stiles ouvre ses yeux, puis il soutient son regard.

« Stiles. Stiles, ça va, » dit-il, la voix rauque. « Ça va. »

« Non, ça ne va pas, »arrive-t-il à répliquer. Tout son corps est fiévreux, mais plus désormais dans le bon sens. « Ça ne va pas. Je ne sais rien de rien. Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai envie de m'extirper de ma propre peau. »

Derek se penche et embrasse son front. « Hé. Ne pense pas à ça. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Et je suis là, ok ? Je suis là. »

Stiles laisse échapper un souffle tremblant.

« Nous n'avons pas à le faire», dit Derek, tout en traçant de ses pouces des cercles sur les jambes de Stiles. Sa voix est apaisante et lentement, Stiles sent qu'il retrouve son calme. Il se sent bien ici, avec Derek, même s'il a l'impression qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise dans sa propre peau, dans un corps qui est plus âgé de six ans que celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir.

« Je veux le faire,» avoue Stiles. «Je le veux, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas comment faire. »

Lui et Derek se regardent, l'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité. La poitrine de Derek monte et s'abaisse et dans ses yeux, sa sidération est clairement perceptible, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il lui est permis de tenir de nouveau Stiles entre ses bras , sans compter tout le reste.

C'est une expérience saisissante que d'avoir Derek si près de lui. Stiles peut distinguer les taches d'or dans ses yeux et ensuite, le regard de Derek glisse sur les lèvres de Stiles, comme s'il désirait les embrasser à nouveau. Il ne va pas le faire, Stiles le sait, à moins que Stiles ne prenne l'initiative de se pencher le premier- et il le fait.

Il se penche et s'abandonne dans un baiser qui est plus doux et plus tendre qu'auparavant, qui envoie de délicieux frissons sur la peau de Stiles et qui renferme plusieurs promesses : celle qu'il aura plus encore, celle que rien ne se fera dans la précipitation ni l'urgence, celle qu'il se sentira en sécurité, au chaud et désiré.

 _ **J'ai l'adresse d'un bon dentiste, si vous voulez ! Arf ! A la semaine prochaine !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Nous sommes à deux chapitres de la fin de cette fic - si j'inclus celui-ci. Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. Merci pour les "j'aime" ;) des guests ! Et merci à tous pour vos retours favorables. Petit moment chaud entre nos deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre, sans véritable lemon. Profitez bien de votre weekend prolongé et bon courage aux étudiants car les partiels approchent à grands pas - et si vous êtes lycéens, bon courage pour vos futures révisions (ça va vite...)_**

 **Chapitre 12**

Il est étrange de penser que Derek et Stiles, la toute première fois, sont tombés amoureux sur un plateau de tournage, parce que c'est à présent exactement le même phénomène qui est en train de se reproduire. Cependant, même si Stiles ne se souvient pas de cette époque, il pense que les deux situations ne sont pas similaires, que ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre à l'heure actuelle ne peut pas être identique à ce qu'ils ont vécu autrefois. Très souvent, Stiles surprend Derek qui le contemple entre deux prises de vue, un sourire tendre et discret flottant sur ses lèvres,et il a l'intuition que ce sourire-là ne peut pas avoir existé autrefois.

A cette époque, quand ils étaient tombés pour la première fois amoureux , Stiles ne se réveillait pas le matin les narines chatouillées par l'odeur du café, en s'étirant dans les draps encore imprégnés de l'empreinte chaleureuse du corps de Derek.

A cette époque, ils ne montaient pas ensemble en voiture, encore engourdis de sommeil, pour rouler jusqu'au plateau de tournage, passant leur temps à voler sur leurs lèvres des baisers fébriles qui sont devenus, peu à peu, de plus en plus fréquents et familiers. A la fin de la journée, ils ne rentraient pas en voiture à la _maison_ ensemble, pour rejoindre un appartement douillet, loin du reste du monde.

À cette époque, il n'y avait pas d'anneau de mariage au doigt de Stiles, qui lui rappelle que tout ceci, _eux_ , ne va pas s'évaporer malgré ce que les médias se plaisent à raconter.

A cette époque, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de dire avec certitude que Derek le voulait _lui_ , et le voulait pour toujours à ses côtés.

Par intermittences, il arrive que Stiles ne sache plus vraiment si ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre n'est qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'ils vivaient à l'époque. Et parfois, Stiles pense fugacement que Derek doit souhaiter que l'ancien Stiles revienne, mais dans ces moments de doute, Stiles contemple alors le visage de Derek et il se souvient que Derek est toujours là, qu'il est resté auprès de lui, avec ou sans ses souvenirs.

Les journées peuvent être épuisantes. Il est souvent assailli sur le plateau par trop de questions, dont il ne connaît pas la réponse, et des gens qu'il ne connaît pas se montrent volontiers indiscrets et tentent de deviner jusqu'à quel point son amnésie a affecté ses souvenirs. Ils aiment lui poser des questions pour savoir quelles seront les conséquences de sa perte de mémoire sur l'écriture de ses romans.

Mais il se console en se disant que les choses vont bien. Sa vie auprès de Derek suit son cours, s'écoule à un rythme rapide - et c'est déjà plus que ce que Stiles aurait pu exiger après son coma. C'est bien plus en tout cas que ce que lui, alors qu'il était adolescent, aurait même pensé pouvoir exiger de la vie.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil se cache derrière les nuages, et essaie de se faufiler à travers la grisaille. Erica se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, et pose ses pieds en hauteur sur la table où il travaille.

« Alors, tu arrives à quelque chose ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, ferme son ordinateur portable. Il essaie de comprendre où il en est de son intrigue. Il s'est plongé dans tous les détails que son alter ego d'autrefois a laissés derrière lui et il a lu ces mots tant de fois maintenant qu'ils ne le font désormais plus souffrir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce projet l'excite. Il peut déjà dire que cette trilogie sort de l'ordinaire, qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Il se demande s'il le savait autrefois, ou s'il a fallu attendre qu'il le relise d'un œil étranger pour qu'il en prenne conscience. Stiles souhaiterait simplement pouvoir rédiger une phrase de plus, une phrase qu'il pourrait ajouter à ce qui a déjà été écrit avant son accident.

«Pas vraiment, » dit Stiles.

« Tu vas y arriver, Stilinski, » dit-elle en souriant. « Je sais que tu vas réussir. Quand tu as eu autrefois le syndrome de la page blanche, j'étais là, j'ai vu comment tu t'en es sorti. »

Stiles lui lance un regard noir. « Ce n'est en rien comparable au blocage dont les écrivains sont parfois victimes. »

Elle hausse les épaules. Ils sont devenus petit à petit amis au cours des dernières semaines, et elle prend plaisir à lui raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes au sujet de Derek. Des petites histoires qui font monter le rouge aux joues de ce dernier lorsque Stiles les raconte de retour chez eux, ainsi que d'autres histoires qui font mourir de rire Stiles.

Erica connaît Derek depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que Stiles, bien avant l'époque dont celui-ci ne garde plus aucun souvenir. C'est bon de l'avoir à ses côtés, sur le plateau. Voir que Derek a un autre véritable ami en dehors d'Isaac, au milieu de toute cette folie furieuse qui constitue le quotidien des célébrités, lui fait également plaisir.

« As-tu lu les dernières spéculations auxquelles la presse se livre à propos de ton état ? » demande Erica.

« Non. »

« Ouais, eh bien, si j'étais toi, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas y jeter un coup d'œil, » poursuit-elle.

« Une chance que tu ne sois pas moi, alors. »

«Ils disent beaucoup de choses complètement fausses,» affirme Erica d'une voix douce. « Tes secrets sont bien gardés. »

Stiles soupire.

« Mais il y a un quiz que tu pourrais faire sur le net, » claironne-t-elle d'un air malicieux en montrant son téléphone portable. _« Auprès de quelle personne célèbre aimeriez-vous vous réveiller marié ? »_

Elle déclame le titre du quiz d'une voix théâtrale et, dès que Stiles l'entend, la question posée par le site people lui tord l'estomac. Les journalistes utilisent sa vie pour imaginer des jeux, et les médias ne comprennent rien à sa situation. Ils se moquent complètement que son univers entier ait été totalement chamboulé.

La presse s'accorde à dire que Stiles se souvient de Derek, se souvient de l'avoir rencontré, d'être sorti avec lui et d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Le consensus est général, y compris sur un point particulier : les journalistes pensent que Stiles a oublié leur mariage. De l'avis de tous, il a oublié le moment où ils ont échangé leurs vœux et se sont promis un amour éternel.

Erika le dévisage, guettant sa réaction.

« Laisse-moi voir ce truc,» marmonne-t-il. Il lui prend son portable, répond à une dizaine de questions obscures au sujet de sa personnalité. Stiles s'ennuie un peu lorsqu'il l'a terminé, et attend avec impatience que les résultats s'affichent sur l'écran. Puis il reste sa bouche bée. «C'est moi ! C'est mon nom qui apparaît ! »

Erica glousse. « Moi, c'était Derek ! »

Stiles lui décoche un regard noir. « Bas les pattes, il est à moi. »

Elle lève les mains. « Hé, il est tout à toi. Peut-être une ou deux fois, j'y ai pensé … mais, il n'a vraiment d'yeux que pour toi. »

« Oui, je le sais,» dit Stiles, en essayant de dissimuler son sourire. « C'est juste bizarre. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'être cité par ce quiz, d'être inclus dans les choix proposés par un quiz débile. Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment intégré dans mon esprit le fait que Derek n'est pas la seule personne célèbre dans notre couple, » continue Stiles. « Moi aussi je suis célèbre. »

Erica continue de sourire. « Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à t'habituer à tout ce cirque. »

«Merci», murmure Stiles.

«Je dois y aller,» dit-elle en se levant. Erica tend la main et serre son bras. « Reste fort. Et prends soin de Derek pour moi! »

Stiles acquiesce et elle a l'air heureux. Il a pu ces derniers temps se rendre compte que le travail de Derek peut être incroyablement épuisant. Stiles ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué auparavant, quand Derek travaillait sur cet autre film, au moment de son retour de l'hôpital. Trop de remue-ménage dans l'appartement, trop d'hostilité et de désarroi l'avaient rendu aveugle au ressenti de Derek et Stiles est heureux que le pire soit derrière eux. Il pense que les choses ne pourront qu'aller en s'améliorant.

Il prend son ordinateur portable et flâne autour du plateau, en essayant de ne pas penser à son travail. Chaque fois que Stiles achève de rédiger une phrase, il finit par la supprimer peu après. C'est fou. Il a le sentiment de n'aboutir à rien. De temps à autre, Stiles rencontre son éditrice, Jenny, et il pense qu'il la déçoit plus qu'autre chose. Elle se montre cependant aimable et elle l'encourage. Stiles l'aime bien.

Stiles retrouve Derek, qui se tent debout, dans un coin, sur un des plateaux de tournage. Il a les bras croisés, de la boue et du faux sang maculent son visage et il y a une ecchymose juste sous un de ses yeux. Stiles se fige un instant, même s'il sait que tout cela, c'est pour de faux, qu'il s'agit de maquillage. Puis il s'avance vers lui.

« Hé. »

Derek lève la tête et il sourit lentement. Ils se regardent pendant un petit moment avant que Derek prenne Stiles par la taille, et que sa main glisse vers le bas de son dos. Stiles rougit, et cet instant lui semble terriblement intime en dépit du fait qu'ils s'affichent en public.

Derek se penche vers lui et embrasse sa joue.

Stiles rit, le repousse aussitôt. « C'est dégoûtant. Tu vas me salir partout, tu n'es qu'un cochon. »

« Ah bon ? Vraiment, je suis en train de te faire des cochonneries alors ?»(1) demande Derek, tout en frottant langoureusement sa joue rugueuse contre celle de Stiles.

«Arrête,» dit Stiles, hilare. Derek a le sourire aux lèvres et Stiles pense qu'il ne s'est jamais aussi senti bien de toute la journée. Il voit qu'une partie de l'équipe de tournage leur jette des coups d'oeil, et Stiles se dégage de l'étreinte de Derek. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. «Nous avons eu un problème avec l'une des cascades. Donc, aujourd'hui, le tournage pourrait prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

« Oh. Est-ce tu veux que je t'attende, jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé de tourner ? » demande Stiles.

Dere secoue la tête. « Non. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres à la maison. Je pense que Lydia est ici. Elle peut te ramener. »

Stiles regarde autour de lui et à l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçoit la chevelure flamboyante de Lydia.

«D'accord», dit Stiles. Il resserre sa prise sur son ordinateur portable et serre les doigts de Derek de son autre main. « Je te verrai plus tard. »

Derek hoche la tête, ne quitte pas des yeux Stiles. Il a un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Stiles se montre réticent à le quitter et qu'il lui jette des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Stiles a les joues brûlantes. Il sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, car il sait que Derek le regarde encore, le regarde toujours alors qu'il marche pour rejoindre Lydia.

Stiles apprécie de voir que Derek ne craint plus désormais de le toucher. Jamais il ne s'était douté combien cette intimité quotidienne et informelle avait manqué à Derek. Mais parce que Derek manifeste tout le temps sa présence lorsqu'il est près de Stiles, il sait maintenant combien tout cela lui a manqué. Quand Derek pose son café devant lui le matin, il caresse de son pouce le cou de Stiles , et lorsqu'il passe trop près de lui, il met sa main sur ses omoplates. Quand ils regardent la télé, Derek glisse un bras autour de sa taille, l'attire tout contre lui et Stiles peut percevoir le moindre de ses souffles quand il respire.

Derek cherche à le toucher, brûle d'envie de le faire. Stiles aime cela.

Mais Derek ne le touche toujours pas quand ils se retrouvent ensemble au lit, que ce soit le matin ou le soir. Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il attend pour le faire, parce que parfois ils sont tous les deux couchés côte à côte, éveillés, et Stiles retient son souffle, espère que Derek tendra la main vers lui, au-dessus des draps. Mais jamais il ne le fait.

Lydia soupire quand il la rejoint. Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« Quel est le problème? » demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « Ce n'est rien, rien de grave, » répond-elle. « Tu veux partir d'ici ? »

Stiles hoche la tête. Il suppose que Lydia lui dira ce qui la préoccupe si elle en éprouve réellement le désir. Une fois qu'ils sont dans la voiture, il parle à Lydia de ses romans, lui avoue qu'il n'a pratiquement pas avancé dans son travail. Stiles pense qu'elle va probablement lui dire de travailler plus, de s'investir plus, mais elle se tait.

« Je suis juste contente que tu aies au moins essayé, » dit-elle, en lui adressant un large sourire. « Et nous avons le film en tournage donc ton livre n'est pas pour l'instant une priorité. Rappelle-toi l'époque où je ne pouvais même pas obtenir de toi que tu fasses l'effort de lire tes romans ? »

« C'est une chose dont je me souviens assurément,» réplique Stiles, en lui retournant son sourire. Pendant le laps d'une seconde, la pression écrasante qu'il subit de la part des fans et de la presse ne semble plus si dure à vivre. Ça aide d'avoir un ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« C'est chouette de te voir heureux avec Derek, » dit Lydia d'une toute petite voix, devant l'immeuble de Stiles, tout en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa jupe. Ses cheveux cachent la moitié de son visage, et Stiles se penche pour mieux la voir.

« Oui, hein? C'est chouette. Les choses vont mieux entre nous. »

«Je suis heureuse pour vous», affirme-t-elle, en soupirant à nouveau.

« Mais..? »

Elle se tait, marque un temps d'arrêt. «Ça me manque.» Lydia s'éclaircit la gorge, mais sa voix demeure fragile, se réduit à un mince filet qu'elle semble s'efforcer de ne pas briser. « Parler à Cora me manque. »

« Lyds, » murmure Stiles.

Lydia ne le regarde pas. Elle lève son menton puis regarde bien devant elle, d'un air de défi, presque comme si elle était sur le point de parler affaires. Stiles la dévisage, attentivement. Il n'est pas assez au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre elles pour savoir quoi dire.

« Je pense que je me suis peut-être montrée trop têtue, » lui dit Lydia. « Elle m'a appelée le lendemain, après le soir où elle s'est enfuie de chez moi. Elle m'a aussi envoyé un texto. Elle m'a présenté ses excuses. J'étais trop fière pour lui répondre et je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt au moment où je pouvais encore tenter de faire quelque chose. »

«Oui, » dit Stiles. « Mais elle est tout de même partie après que vous ayez passé la nuit ensemble. »

Lydia regarde ses pieds. « Mais maintenant, elle a mis de la distance entre nous, et elle n'a pas du tout essayé de me parler depuis que j'ai refusé son invitation à prendre un café et je… je pense que j'ai voulu la faire marcher parce que je me sentais blessée. Je voulais voir combien de temps elle allait me relancer, jusqu'où elle irait. Et maintenant, elle s'est arrêtée de le faire. »

« Et elle te manque. »

« Oui.»

Stiles n'a pas de conseils à lui donner. Il sait que Cora se préoccupe beaucoup du bien-être de Derek, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait d'elle. Il ne sait pas si c'est une information que Lydia aimerait connaître.

« Eh bien, quoi que tu souhaites entreprendre, je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, ok ? » déclare-t-il.

Lydia lui sourit. « Merci, Stiles. »

Ils redémarrent pour aller prendre un café et Stiles sait au moins à quoi s'attendre en ce qui concerne les photographes qui pourraient rôder dans les alentours. Ils s'intéressent toujours à lui parce que Stiles a refusé d'accorder la moindre interview, que ce soit à la presse écrite ou à la télévision. Apparemment, il n'en donnait pas beaucoup avant son accident, de sorte que son silence ne semble pas trop étrange.

Quand il rentre à la maison, il est tard dans l'après-midi. L'appartement est toujours silencieux. Derek lui manque déjà, même s'il est la personne avec laquelle Stiles passe la plupart de son temps. Il pense qu'il sait pourquoi il a épousé Derek. S'il avait ressenti à l'époque quelque chose qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à ces sensations de bien-être et d'euphorie qu'il éprouve en ce moment au creux de son ventre, alors, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait sauté le pas.

Il ouvre à nouveau son ordinateur portable , même s'il pense qu'il ne réussira pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Mais une bonne partie de sa journée s'est bien passée jusqu'à présent et ses doigts se sentent légers et frétillants, comme s'ils voulaient passer à l'action. Une scène l'obsède, une chose dont il a la conviction qu'il veut la _visualiser_.

Stiles avale sa salive. Il doit passer outre l'impression que chaque phrase qu'il écrit est affreuse ou stupide. Il se fixe comme objectif de ne pas supprimer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait écrit quelques centaines de mots au lieu de seulement dix, et cette stratégie fonctionne. Il continue à écrire, se contraint à repousser ses limites, se représente le visage de Derek lorsque son personnage se bat ou parle.

Il est franchement étonnant qu'il en arrive à fantasmer sur le visage de son mari pour parvenir à écrire.

Il remarque à peine que la pièce devient sombre. Il continue de taper – et d'écrire, et ce qu'il est parvenu à rédiger au bout de tout ce temps se résume certes _à pas_ _grand-chose_ mais, au moins, c'est _quelque chose de tangible._ C'est une ébauche. Il n'aura plus à reprendre tout de zéro.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Stiles retentit et le tire de ses pensées. Il referme son ordinateur portable, les muscles endoloris d'être resté assis pendant une aussi longue période dans la même position. Il étire son dos et il se sent épuisé, complètement retourné à l'idée d'avoir consacré autant de temps à écrire, preuve qu'il avait désespérément besoin de le faire, qu'il désirait le faire.

Derek lui a envoyé un texto disant qu'il serait bientôt de retour chez eux. Stiles se lève et allume toutes les lumières de l'appartement, se dirige vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à cuisiner pour tous les deux. Il est impatient que Derek soit ici, qu'il revienne à la maison pour que Stiles puisse lui dire qu'il a réussi à écrire, qu'il est effectivement, pour une fois, parvenu enfin à pondre un truc.

Il entend les clés de Derek tourner dans la serrure une demi-heure plus tard et Stiles se précipite vers lui.

«Derek, » s'écrie-t-il en relâchant sa respiration, une fois que la porte est grande ouverte.

Derek s'immobilise, le contemple, d'un air incertain. Stiles éclate tout simplement de rire, et il éprouve un sentiment de délivrance et d'insouciance comme il n'en a pas éprouvé depuis un bon moment. Il meurt d'envie de tout raconter à Derek, de lui faire savoir qu'il pense qu'il peut y arriver. Il pense qu'il peut écrire ce livre si vraiment, si réellement, il s'évertue à le faire.

«Dépêche-toi, entre,» s'écrie Stiles, en tirant Derek par les épaules pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Derek se laisse faire, et les mains de Stiles ne quittent pas ses bras alors qu'il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée.

«Enfin, Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il, l'air fatigué et inquiet. Stiles lui sourit, en secouant la tête. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent – combien il a le sentiment que toutes les choses qu'il pensait être impossibles à accomplir jusque là pourraient bel et bien devenir réalité.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il soupire et se penche en avant, embrasse Derek sur les lèvres. Derek se raidit avant d'enlacer sa taille. Stiles se sent au chaud, se sent bien et un frisson délicieux parcourt sa peau lorsque Derek entrouvre sa bouche contre la sienne.

Stiles recule brusquement, se léchant les lèvres. «J'ai écrit quelque chose aujourd'hui, »dit-il.

Derek laisse errer ses yeux sur son visage, reste bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

« _J'ai écrit_ quelque chose. »

Derek commence à sourire, ses yeux brillent. Stiles se sent tomber un peu plus amoureux encore de lui. «Vraiment?» demande-t-il, et Stiles lui donne un nouveau baiser.

«Oui,»parvient-il à articuler contre la bouche de Derek, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il sait qu'il assaille littéralement son mari de baisers, mais Derek ne semble pas s'en formaliser outre mesure, et leurs poitrines se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Derek sent bon, ses lèvres sont douces et exigeantes.

« Est-ce que je peux lire ce que tu as écrit ? » s'enquiert Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête, sent que Derek l'embrasse, sur le coin de la bouche et sur la joue. «Euh, non, c'est seulement un texte court. Ce n'est pas vraiment encore au point pour l'instant. Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmure Derek, qui relâche son étreinte. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me montrer quoi que ce soit si tu n'en éprouves pas le besoin. »

Stiles lève les yeux vers lui, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. Il s'avance de nouveau vers lui et met ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, l'embrasse avec avidité.

Derek interrompt leur baiser, recule sa tête. «Stiles, euh, je suis désolé. Je viens de rentrer et je suis fatigué… et mes pieds me font un mal de chien. Je dois vraiment m'asseoir… »

Le visage de Stiles s'illumine. « Je nous ai préparé à dîner ! » Il prend Derek par la main, et leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Puis il le conduit à la cuisine. Derek semble soulagé de s'asseoir enfin, et gémit doucement une fois qu'il s'est débarrassé de ses chaussures. Il faut quelques minutes à Stiles pour servir le repas mais ensuite, il s'installe sur la chaise à côté de Derek et commence à manger.

Tous deux sont affamés, et ils se regardent de temps en temps, se parlent à peine, trop occupés à manger. La journée a été longue, mais il y a comme un afflux d'énergie qui circule dans tout le corps de Stiles et dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser. Il ne sait pas s'il va parvenir à dormir cette nuit ou s'il va rester éveillé, en train de réfléchir à Derek ou à son roman.

«Avez-vous réussi à boucler la scène?» demande Stiles.

«Oui, » répond Derek, tout avalant une bouchée de nourriture. «J'ai le sentiment qu'on aurait pu mieux faire, mais nous avons terminé de tourner la scène. »

« Je parie que tu as été génial, » dit Stiles. « Tu pourrais bien gagner un autre Oscar avec ce rôle. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, donne un petit coup de pied sous la table à Stiles. « Ma victoire aux Oscars remonte à des années. Je doute que cela se reproduise. »

Stiles hausse un sourcil. «Je n'en suis pas si sûr … tu es, tu es absolument fantastique lorsque tu joues. »

Derek rougit et il baisse ses yeux vers son assiette. «Merci, » marmonne-t-il.

« Je suis tellement heureux que les producteurs t'aient engagé pour tourner dans les films adaptés d' _Une_ _Couronne pour un criminel_ , » poursuit Stiles, le souffle un peu coupé. Derek lève lentement ses yeux, repousse son assiette presque vide. S'il n'avait pas été choisi lors du casting, ils n'auraient pas vécu tous ces moments-là, ils ne se seraient même probablement jamais rencontrés.

« Moi aussi, » murmure-t-il. Soudain, Stiles éprouve la sensation d'être légèrement oppressé et de chercher sa respiration.

Stiles humecte ses lèvres, son regard tombe sur le torse de Derek. « Hum, » dit-il. « Es-tu toujours, euh, fatigué? »

Derek le fixe, son visage reste impassible, même si ses yeux le questionnent. Il semble cependant avoir deviné ce que Stiles désire faire. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et Derek ressemble à quelqu'un qui a l'air d'avoir besoin de se reposer, mais pour qui dormir n'est plus une priorité. Pas quand cela fait des mois et des mois qu'il attend ce moment.

Stiles retient son souffle, attend toujours la réponse de Derek. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, il sait juste qu'il a besoin de sentir Derek plus près de lui qu'il ne l'est, qu'il a besoin de le toucher et qu'il ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps pour le faire.

«Non,» dit Derek, d'une voix grave. «Je suppose que je ne me sens plus aussi fatigué que je le pensais. »

Stiles sourit lentement, son cœur s'affole déjà dans sa poitrine. « Bien, » dit-il, «Bien.» Il se lève, puis Derek l'imite, se rue vers lui et l'embrasse durement. Stiles gémit contre sa bouche, ses mains s'envolent vers les cheveux de Derek. Bon sang, il ne pense pas qu'on l'ait jamais un jour déjà embrassé de cette manière - comme si la personne qui l'embrassait voulait absolument tout faire, faire tout ce qu'elle peut s'autoriser de faire avec lui.

Il s'abandonne aux baisers de Derek, et ils se dirigent vers leur chambre en trébuchant, leurs jambes s'emmêlant plus d'une fois. Stiles ne s'est jamais senti ainsi, si désespérément désireux de poser ses mains sur la peau d'un autre homme, sur la peau de Derek. Il a besoin de reprendre sa respiration et brise leur étreinte dans un halètement.

« Oh bon sang,» soupire Stiles et Derek le plaque contre le mur de la chambre, embrassant son cou, suçotant sa peau jusqu'à y laisser des marques. «Tu es - _ah –_ tu es très qualifié dans ce domaine, dis-moi. »

Derek s'esclaffe dans le creux de son cou, au point de pulsation, fait courir son nez le long de la peau de Stiles avant de la mordiller doucement à petits coups de dents. La respiration de Stiles s'accélère, et il se sent déjà pris de vertige, incertain de la suite des événements. Il n'a jamais fait cela avec Derek auparavant, mais ce qui est une certitude, c'est que les mains de Derek le caressent, se faufilent sous sa chemise.

Stiles est debout contre le mur, les genoux flageolants, les mains agrippées aux épaules de Derek.

Derek lève la tête, ses doigts glissent le long du torse de Stiles. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, tendrement, avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ses paumes se déplacent le long du corps de Stiles, assez lentement pour que le moment où Derek atteint sa ceinture ne lui échappe pas.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de se crisper, bien malgré lui, et ses mains lâchent Derek, tremblent.

Derek arrête de le caresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

«Rien, » s'empresse de dire Stiles. « Rien. »

Derek laisse retomber ses mains.

Stiles gémit de frustration, il désire que Derek le touche encore. Cela ne peut pas s'arrêter, et il ne veut pas que ça cesse. Au moins, Derek est resté encore près de lui, si près que Stiles peut sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau.

« S'il te plaît, » le supplie Stiles. « J'ai… J'ai juste besoin que tu me touches. »

Derek attrape sa main, la caresse du pouce. Il attend que Stiles parle.

« Très bien, »halète-t-il. « C'est juste… que tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec moi autrefois… »

«Beaucoup de fois, » souffle Derek et les inflexions de sa voix font frissonner Stiles.

« Mais je n'ai pas … Peut-être bien que tu t'es habitué à ce que ça se passe bien avec moi au lit, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça cette fois.» Il baisse la voix, qui ne devient bientôt qu'un chuchotement. «J'ai eu des relations sexuelles seulement environ une demi-douzaine de fois, tout au plus! Je suis juste… enfin, bref, je ne suis pas très expérimenté en la matière. ».

Derek marque un temps d'arrêt. Il a l'air calme alors que Stiles panique, submergé par l'embarras et la nervosité. Derek se rapproche encore plus de lui, presse ses lèvres contre les siennes- avec une infinie délicatesse. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de Stiles, ses pouces tracent des cercles caressants sur sa peau puis il frotte sa barbe sur sa joue avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille, longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Stiles frémisse contre lui.

«Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela, » dit Derek.

« Vraiment? » parvient à articuler Stiles pendant que Derek essaime dans son cou des entrelacs de baisers.

«Oui, » répond-il. « Mais si tu t'inquiètes parce que j'ai une plus grande connaissance de notre vie sexuelle que toi, je peux toujours tout te raconter à ce propos, tout simplement. » Derek recule, hésitant. « Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas que j'évoque le passé, mais je peux…. Je peux te raconter toutes les fois où je t'ai fait l'amour. » Il s'arrête de parler et l'ombre d'un petit sourire espiègle apparaît fugacement sur ses lèvres. « Et aussi toutes les fois où c'est toi qui m'as fait l'amour. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent, ceux de Derek sont toujours aussi sombres et ses pupilles sont dilatées.

Ses mains se ruent, fébriles, à l'assaut de la chemise de Derek. «Putain, dis-moi, Derek, dis-moi tout, » s'écrie-t-il, mais il se jette sur Derek pour l'embrasser avant même que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, puis il le pousse vers le lit. La peau de Stiles est brûlante et il se surprend à le vouloir, à vouloir le faire, tout en n'étant pas sûr de savoir par quel biais le faire comprendre à Derek, si ce n'est en l'embrassant encore plus fougueusement.

Ils ne ralentissent pas la cadence, même si Stiles pense qu'ils devraient probablement le faire. Il sent les ongles de Derek érafler son dos, sent la force de son étreinte, comme s'il souhaitait que Stiles ne le quitte jamais, comme s'il craignait que Stiles disparaisse à nouveau.

Ils tombent tous les deux sur le lit et Stiles s'agrippe à Derek, cherche à nouveau ses lèvres.

«Stiles, Stiles,»scande ce dernier. Il roule sur lui, l'enfonce dans le matelas en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Puis il laisse tomber son front contre celui de Stiles. Stiles ouvre les yeux et les sens de Derek semblent déjà complètement troublés, ses lèvres sont rouges, ses yeux hagards.

« Derek, je …, » réussit-il à dire mais, aussitôt, il prend entre ses mains le visage de Derek, suit de ses doigts le contour de ses lèvres. Ils se dévisagent, tous les deux, dans la pénombre crépusculaire de la pièce. Stiles a besoin, il a besoin de plus que cela, plus que d'être seulement touché par Derek. Stiles a peur de perdre encore une fois cette intimité, mais il ne sait pas comment le dire. Il a peur de tout foutre en l'air, il a peur que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour Derek que ça l'a été autrefois, il a peur que Derek prenne conscience d'une façon ou d'une autre que Stiles n'est plus la personne qu'il désire. Il avale sa salive, péniblement.

«Je sais, » souffle Derek, et il semble comprendre ce que Stiles cherche à dire, même si, de la même façon que Stiles , les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. C'est à la fois extraordinaire et terrifiant de savoir qu'ils sont si près du but, qu'ils ont réussi à faire tout ce chemin. « Je sais. Je ressens exactement la même chose, moi aussi. »

«C'est vrai ? » dit Stiles, d'une voix faible.

Derek hoche la tête, et il s'empare de l'autre main de Stiles, de celle qui ne caresse pas son visage, et il la serre très fort. « J'ai comme le sentiment que tout pourrait disparaître, » chuchote-t-il. « Mais tu es là, tu es bien là et je suis bien là, moi aussi. » Il roule doucement ses hanches contre le bas-ventre de Stiles qui halète sous la sensation du sexe dur de Derek à travers leurs vêtements.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que léger frottement provoque en lui des sensations aussi agréables et les lèvres humides de Derek viennent ensuite frôler et caresser les siennes. Il cambre ses reins, pousse en avant spontanément ses hanches, en faisant de petits mouvements saccadés et erratiques, avide d'obtenir plus de Derek.

Derek réplique en plaquant son bas-ventre contre le sien et Stiles perd la tête, perd pied. Leurs membres se mélangent dans une danse désordonnée, leurs jambes s'entremêlent et Stiles veut trop, beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. Il veut enlever leurs vêtements, il veut sentir la peau nue de Derek contre la sienne, mais en même temps, il ne veut pas que le sentiment d'ivresse qu'il éprouve cesse.

Stiles laisse échapper des gémissements pendant que Derek l'embrasse, et il tire sur ses cheveux.

«J'aime ça, » dit Derek, d'une voix étouffée, tout contre la bouche de Stiles. « J'aime quand tu fais ça. »

Stiles tire de nouveau sur ses cheveux, plus énergiquement cette fois, et Derek geint de plaisir, ses hanches tremblent. Il fait reposer tout son poids sur ses mains, la respiration entrecoupée, et regarde Stiles dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? … Derek… ? » proteste Stiles, frustré. Derek a l'air si foutrement magnifique et il reste immobile, il ne bouge plus de la façon dont Stiles aimerait qu'il le fasse.

«Est-ce que ça va?» murmure Derek et Stiles se contente de le fixer. Il a l'impression qu'il est tout près d'exploser parce qu'il ne peut pas obtenir satisfaction, parce qu'il n'obtiendra jamais satisfaction. Stiles acquiesce, d'un geste de la tête un peu trop brusque, puis pose ses mains sur la chemise de Derek et tire dessus comme un dément.

« Putain, Derek, je n'y arrive pas… aide-moi, » supplie-t-il, et ses joues deviennent toutes rouges parce que c'est un geste qui est censé être simple. Ôter leurs vêtements déjà trempés de sueur, c'est censé être un jeu d'enfant.

Derek se penche en arrière, et, de ses doigts tremblants, Stiles l'aide à enlever sa chemise. Stiles n'a pas le temps de le contempler, le temps de voir combien il est beau, car, aussitôt, Derek enlève à son tour les vêtements de Stiles.

Stiles secoue sa tête quand Derek regarde son corps, et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« Hé,» l'interpelle Derek. « Hé. » Il dépose un baiser sur l'épaule de Stiles. Stiles a oublié que Derek l'a déjà vu ainsi autrefois, a vu son corps dévêtu et sa poitrine dénudée plus d'une fois, un nombre de fois que Stiles ignore. Derek aime son corps. Il est attiré par lui. Progressivement, Stiles se force à se détendre, laisse Derek lui ôter son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

Derek mouille ses lèvres et Stiles profite du moment où Derek sort du lit pour se débarrasser des habits qu'il a encore sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle.

« Oh, merde,» s'exclame Stiles, quand il aperçoit le corps nu de Derek. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ça? Comment a-t-il pu oublier à quoi Derek ressemble, debout dans leur chambre, avec sa toison sombre sur sa poitrine et sa queue dressée, rouge et dure?

Derek ne quitte pas des yeux la peau pâle de Stiles. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de refaire avec toi pour la première fois, » dit-il, presque respectueusement. Son attention est entièrement concentrée sur Stiles mais son regard est tendre.

Stiles mord sa lèvre. Il tend ses bras et Derek le rejoint sur le lit. Le premier contact de leurs corps réunis les consume et les comble simultanément, c'est à la fois trop et pas assez.

« Ça va toujours?" demande Derek à voix basse.

«Je … oui, » répond-il, tout en essayant d'embrasser Derek à nouveau, tout en s'efforçant de lever ses hanches de sorte que leurs sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Il est désemparé et même s'il a déjà eu des relations avec quelqu'un d'autre que Derek auparavant, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est en train de faire.

«Tout va bien, Tout va bien, » répète Derek. « Je vais te donner ce que tu recherches, je te le promets. Simplement, fais en sorte de te détendre, fais-le pour moi, d'accord ? » lui dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de vierge, comme si Stiles n'avait jamais fait l'amour de sa vie autrefois. Et ce n'est pas entièrement faux, il n'a pas, il n'a jamais été avec un homme comme Derek, qui se soucie de lui, qui sait exactement comment réagit son corps.

Stiles n'a pas trop le temps de réfléchir ou de s'affoler, parce que, déjà, Derek parsème son visage de baisers, doux et apaisants. Il faut quelques instants encore pour que Stiles pousse enfin un soupir, incline la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Derek.

Les baisers de Derek tracent un chemin humide sur sa mâchoire et son torse, jusqu'à ce que Stiles sente son corps se relâcher. Il écarte les jambes. Derek poursuit ses gestes, ralentissant le rythme de ses caresses jusqu'au moment où Stiles gémit doucement, encore trop timide pour crier son plaisir.

Il sent que Derek s'arrête lorsque sa bouche atteint le creux de la hanche de Stiles.

«Viens, » dit Stiles, en ouvrant les yeux. Derek se redresse, une main posée sur la cuisse de Stiles.

« Je veux que tu prennes plaisir à ce qui se passe, » réplique-t-il calmement.

Le pouls de Stiles ne bat plus avec violence à ses oreilles et désormais, chaque geste semble voulu, chaque caresse est chargée de sens, chargée de bien plus de sens que leurs gestes précipités et effrénés en début de soirée. C'est agréable de prendre son temps, et Stiles n'a plus l'impression de se sentir perdu. Il se sent bien. Il a l'impression que Derek va prendre soin de lui.

«Je suis… tu es parfait, honnêtement, s'il te plaît, continue,» supplie Stiles. Une main se pose alors sur son sexe, tire doucement dessus, et son pouce en caresse le gland. Une friction plus importante devient plus que nécessaire, alors Derek lèche sa main avant de l'enrouler de nouveau autour de l'érection de Stiles, puis accélère ses mouvements sur la hampe dressée.

« _Oui_ , Derek, viens ici, » geint Stiles, parce que la main seule de Derek ne suffit pas. Le geste qu'il s'apprête à faire est des plus élémentaires mais Stiles n'a jamais touché quelqu'un pendant que lui-même ressentait autant de plaisir. Il a besoin d'avoir Derek près de lui. Derek se déplace, aligne leurs corps et leurs sexes ensemble, et sa main libre parcourt le corps de Stiles, caresse sa peau nue.

La suite ne se fait pas trop attendre. Derek ne quitte pas des yeux Stiles, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire, et c'est intense. C'est si foutrement intense que Stiles se sent incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente et il ferme les yeux.

«Stiles,» murmure Derek. «Stiles, regarde-moi. »

Stiles ravale un souffle, il sent que son orgasme monte en puissance. Il est proche de la jouissance. Stiles lève son regard vers Derek, leurs yeux restent prisonniers l'un de l'autre et les cils de Derek palpitent. Lorsque Derek jouit, Stiles aimerait très fort ne jamais avoir oublié l'aspect de son visage à ce moment précis, sa bouche entrouverte, son expression extatique, son cri sur ses lèvres. Stiles, peu de temps après, jouit à son tour et, alors que tout son corps frémit de plaisir, il se sent en sécurité dans les bras de Derek, comme protégé.

Derek le contemple et son regard est empli de stupeur. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici. »

Dans la chambre devenue silencieuse, la respiration de Derek fait écho à celle de Stiles, qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il est ici non plus, avec Derek, et la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Derek soupire contre sa bouche, oubliant l'état dans lequel ils ont laissé le drap étendu entre eux, puis se détachant de son étreinte, laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Est-ce que c'était bien? » demande Stiles , tout à coup anxieux.

« Oui, Stiles,» affirme Derek, ses lèvres posées contre sa clavicule. « Plus que bien. Il en est toujours ainsi avec toi. »

Stiles se tait puis reprend : « Et ce n'était pas trop différent par rapport à autrefois ? »

Derek cligne des yeux, pince un peu les lèvres. Il lui faut un petit moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole. « Je… Stiles, bien sûr que c'est _différent._ Je n'ai pas pu te toucher pendant si longtemps… Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais sortir du coma. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux de toi qu'à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je sais, » chuchote Stiles. « C'est juste que je… J'ai envie que ce soit bien pour toi aussi. »

Derek se rapproche encore de lui. « Ça l'a été. Ne te fais pas de souci, » déclare-t-il d'une voix douce.

Stiles mordille sa lèvre, il sait qu'il se fera de toute façon du souci, du moins tant qu'il ne s'améliorera pas dans ce domaine. Derek lui sourit, comme s'il avait deviné à quoi pense Stiles et il l'emmène à la salle de bain pour qu'ils se nettoient ensemble, plutôt que de le laisser seul.

Derek s'écroule sur le lit dès qu'ils reviennent dans la chambre, la fatigue de la journée finissant par le rattraper et l'atteindre de plein fouet. Il ne cesse jamais cependant de caresser Stiles et enfin, _enfin_ , Derek n'a plus peur de laisser un bras enroulé autour de Stiles pendant qu'ils s'endorment côte à côte. Une sensation de paix prend racine en lui, parce qu'il sent Derek tout près de lui.

«Stiles?» marmonne Derek contre son cou.

« Oui ? »

«Je pensais … quand nous aurons un week-end de libre, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais rencontrer mes parents,», dit-il, la voix ensommeillée. « J'aimerais bien que ça se fasse.»

Stiles se fige et ne répond rien, mais au lieu de la peur qu'il éprouve habituellement quand quelque chose de nouveau survient, il sent que la perspective de cette rencontre lui fait chaud au cœur et s'il éprouve de l'anxiété, c'est parce qu'il se sent heureux de rencontrer les parents de Derek. Il veut faire partie de la famille de Derek et faire convenablement leur connaissance. Il veut qu'ils l'aiment , qu'ils aiment leur gendre; il veut rendre Derek heureux.

« Oui, c'est d'accord, » réplique Stiles dans un murmure.

Il sent Derek sourire contre sa peau, et sa prise autour de son corps se resserre. Ensuite, Derek quitte ce monde, le rythme de sa respiration ralentit dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Stiles espère qu'il fait de beaux rêves.

 _ **(1) Il s'agit d'un jeu de mot autour de l'adjectif "dirty" en anglais (sale), que votre humble servante a essayé de traduire. Les puns (les jeux de mots) en anglais, c'est galère à transposer.**_

 _ **Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez commencer à lire le premier chapitre traduit de The Hollow Moon, un sterek plus en relation avec la série, dont j'ai publié le texte la semaine dernière (c'est long, je vous préviens). Bonne fin de week end.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dernier chapitre plus consistant que les précédents.**_ _ **Préparez de nouveau brosse à dents et dentifrice anti-caries, ce qui suit est pur sucre. Avec une pointe d'angst tout de même. Ou peut-être même une louche.**_

 _ **Je poste ce soir parce que demain gros ORAGE prévu sur ma région donc, je n'allumerai pas l'ordinateur s'il y a des coups de tonnerre (j'en ai grillé un comme ça, alors...) !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les remerciements d'usage !**_

Chapitre 13

C'est un véritable challenge pour eux de trouver un week-end où il leur sera possible de rendre visite ensemble aux parents de Derek. Ce projet reste en permanence dans un coin de leur tête, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passent, et Stiles se souvient du souffle chaud de Derek sur sa nuque, au moment où il a formulé sa requête.

En attendant que leurs agendas respectifs s'allègent pour qu'ils puissent dégager du temps libre, Derek travaille. Il est épuisé mais heureux et Stiles , de son côté, fait de son mieux pour écrire. Stiles pense que le peu de pages qu'il a rédigées manquent légèrement de cohérence, car les diverses intrigues impliquant différents personnages ne lui paraissent pas, dans son esprit, toujours claires. Il sait aussi que son style n'est pas aussi bon, n'est pas aussi homogène que dans ses deux précédents romans.

Stiles a pris conscience qu'il a perdu des années de pratique dans l'exercice de son métier d'écrivain, il sait aussi que ses écrits originaux ont été énormément remaniés avant d'être publiés, mais il lui est difficile de ne pas se montrer aujourd'hui aussi exigeant qu'il l'a été autrefois avec ses romans. Il veut que ses livres soient les meilleurs possible.

Derek se tourne dans le lit pour se rapprocher de lui, passe sa main le long du flanc de Stiles. Dehors, la météo est exécrable et le vent souffle fort, mais leurs draps sont chauds, le corps de Derek est chaud, et Stiles a l'impression d'être à l'abri de ses propres démons.

« Est-ce que tu as montré quelque chose à ton éditrice ? » lui demande Derek dans un murmure.

«Oui, »soupire Stiles. « Elle… Jenny … elle est de bon conseil. Mais je pense que je l'exaspère un peu. J'ai beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes dont elle pensait que je m'étais enfin débarrassé. »

Derek hoche la tête, son regard est doux, plein de compassion. Il ne dit rien, continue simplement de laisser courir ses doigts le long de la peau de Stiles, sous son t-shirt.

« Mais... »

« Mais? » l'encourage à poursuivre Derek, ses yeux clignant de fatigue. Stiles risque un sourire dans sa direction, promène ses yeux sur son mari, si près de lui. Ils sont tous les deux couchés sur le flanc, écoutent la pluie tomber dehors. A peine quelques centimètres les séparent et Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'avoir cela, d'avoir Derek.

« Je… même si écrire, c'est vachement dur, j'aime ça, » murmure Stiles. « Je me sens bien quand j'écris. »

Les lèvres de Derek se ferment pour former un sourire et sa poitrine se soulève. Il a l'air tellement foutrement fier de Stiles en ce moment même, et Stiles … il est en quelque sorte lui aussi fier de lui-même. En dépit de tous les milliers de mots qu'il a écrits et qu'il déteste, quelques passages se démarquent et lui donnent l'impression qu'il n'est pas nul. Qu'il peut réussir à écrire.

Stiles tend ses mains et les met en coupe autour du visage de Derek, fait glisser son pouce le long de sa mâchoire. C'est agréable de toucher Derek, tout simplement parce qu'il peut le faire, et le toucher devient de plus en plus facile. Il est encore nerveux quand il le fait - chaque pression de sa peau contre la sienne est toujours à la fois excitante et terrifiante, mais Derek accepte son inquiétude et l'aide à la faire disparaître.

« Peut-être que je te laisserai lire très bientôt ce que j'ai déjà écrit,» dit Stiles.

« Seulement si tu le veux bien, » chuchote Derek. « Je ne plaisantais pas quand je te l'avais dit, j'étais sincère. »

«Je sais,» souffle Stiles, en se penchant en avant. Il joint leurs lèvres pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser doux et lent. Stiles trace le contour de la bouche de Derek de la pointe de sa langue, le sent soupirer contre lui, puis Derek attire Stiles au-dessus de lui, fait glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

Stiles n'est jamais rassasié de la façon dont leurs corps se complètent parfaitement, comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle - et il veut plus encore. Ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose encore et pas souvent, ils ont conservé un rythme lent dans leur vie sexuelle, car elle leur pose encore quelques problèmes d'adaptation. Derek semble savoir comment le caresser, semble savoir comment faire du bien à son corps, et Stiles souhaite parvenir à faire la même chose. Il n'a pas encore appris à donner du plaisir à Derek, et il veut y arriver.

Derek bâille contre la bouche de Stiles, qui sent son souffle chaud au coin de sa joue.

«Viens, » dit Stiles, en riant. «Nous devrions plutôt dormir. »

Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Derek et, juste après qu'il a appuyé sur l'interrupteur, juste après que la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, Derek tend immédiatement vers lui son bras, qui vient s'enrouler souplement autour de la taille de Stiles. Celui-ci pose sa main sur Derek, il respire lentement, plus satisfait et heureux qu'il pensait ne l'être jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Je suppose que les choses se passent bien avec Derek,» dit Scott, au téléphone.

Stiles retient un sourire, sent sa poitrine se dilater. «Oui,» réplique-t-il. «Il est… il est, putain, Scott, c'est tellement mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Tu sais, quand je me suis réveillé du coma, je ne savais pas qu'il deviendrait si important pour moi. C'était juste Derek Hale. Et maintenant… »

Il peut presque entendre Scott sourire. «Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hé ? Stiles? » demande-t-il.

« Ouais? »

« Lydia m'a parlé de toutes ces demandes d'interviews, tu sais, ces interviews que tous ces journaux réclament, » poursuit-il.

Stiles ravale sa salive, la gorge serrée. «Je ne veux pas en faire une seule. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accorder des interviews, » s'empresse d'affirmer Scott. «Mais, c'est juste que… tes fans … Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi de comprendre la nature de la relation que tu entretiens avec eux, mais peut-être que tu pourrais leur faire savoir que tu n'as pas renoncé à écrire tes livres. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien dit que tu t'étais remis à écrire ? » demande Scott.

«Oui, » répond-il. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était toujours facile. »

Il entend Scott laisser échapper un petit rire. «Mec, j'ose même pas imaginer ! Mais Kira a eu une idée. Puisque tu es un écrivain, peut-être que tu pourrais créer un blog sur ton site officiel ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

Stiles reste silencieux un instant. C'est – ce n'est pas entièrement une mauvaise idée. Ça pourrait lui permettre de ne plus avoir sur le dos les médias qui n'arrêtent pas de se poser des questions à propos de son silence, ça lui permettrait de relire très attentivement chacun de ses mots pour être sûr qu'il a écrit exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Et Scott a raison. Le lien qui s'est créé entre ses fans et lui demeure, de son point de vue, une énigme. Ça ne lui arrive que très rarement de penser qu'il existe des gens qui lisent effectivement ses livres, en dehors de Derek et du reste de sa famille, mais il suppose qu'il n'en serait pas arrivé là sans eux. Il n'aurait probablement pas rencontré Derek sans le succès d' _Une_ _Couronne pour un criminel._

«Je vais y réfléchir, » dit Stiles.

« Cool, » s'écrie Scott. «C'est juste une idée, hein ! Kira te passe le bonjour. Et ton père va venir dîner ce soir, donc on s'occupe bien de lui. »

« Merci, Scott !» s'exclame Stiles. « Tu es le meilleur. »

« Je suis content de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous, » affirme Scott. « Sorti de l'hôpital et heureux avec Derek. Je t'appellerai plus tard, d'accord? »

«D'accord, » répond Stiles.

Il est à la maison, Derek est en tournage, et Stiles est assis devant son ordinateur portable pour travailler sur son roman. Il essaie de se concentrer, essaie de comprendre exactement comment l'intrigue de ce nouveau chapitre va se dérouler. Mais tout ce qu'il parvient finalement à faire, c'est d'ouvrir un nouveau document et de penser à ce que Scott vient de lui dire.

L'écriture, c'est censé être son domaine de prédilection, un domaine qu'il maîtrise. Ça ne devrait donc pas lui poser trop de problèmes d'arriver à dire quelque chose, d'écrire quelque chose à raconter au monde entier. Stiles se demande combien de personnes seront vraiment prêtes à lire ce qu'il postera sur son blog et se demande aussi si cette activité lui permettra de se sentir mieux.

Il en a assez d'être contraint de vivre son existence loin de la ville, coincé entre le plateau de tournage du film et l'appartement, une routine quotidienne ponctuée seulement de quelques rares sorties. Peut-être que s'il se livre un peu sur ce blog, ce sera plus facile pour lui de sortir, parce que les journalistes se désintéresseront en partie de lui.

Il ressemblera moins à une célébrité retirée du monde, qui a perdu la mémoire et qui s'est retrouvée mariée à Derek Hale.

Stiles prend son téléphone, et il entend la voix attentionnée de Lydia.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » affirme-t-elle après l'avoir écouté.

« Vraiment, tu le penses ? »

«C'est bien mieux que de laisser la presse échafauder des hypothèses sur ton sort, » lui dit Lydia.

« Mais est-ce que ça ne va tout simplement pas encourager la presse à se perdre encore plus en conjectures ? »lui demande Stiles, les yeux fixés sur la lumière éblouissante qui émane de l'écran de son ordinateur.

«Au début, oui, » concède-t-elle. Puis sa voix s'adoucit. «Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le faire, Stiles. Assure-toi de m'envoyer tout d'abord ce que tu comptes publier pour que je le lise. »

«Je le ferai, » dit-il. « Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? »

Lydia se tait pendant une seconde. Stiles se demande ce qui se passe exactement dans sa tête, mais elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas été obligée de réfléchir avant de répondre. « Je vais très bien. Franchement. »

«D'accord,» poursuit Stiles. «Très bien.» Il retient un soupir car il sait que Lydia se sent un peu seule. Chaque semaine, ils se voient, en dehors des réunions et des discussions d'affaires, et Stiles devine que la vie qu'elle aurait pu mener en compagnie de Cora continue de hanter Lydia.

Il la laisse raccrocher et les mots qu'il veut dire commencent – il ne sait pas comment - à se bousculer au bout de ses doigts pour finir leur course en lettres brillantes sur l'écran posé en face de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Es- tu sûr que tu veux poster ça ? »

« Ou.. Oui ? » s'écrie Stiles de l'autre côté la pièce, en s'agrippant nerveusement à son ordinateur portable. Lydia lui a donné le feu vert. Stiles a écrit un texte évoquant le tournage du deuxième film, il y parle aussi du soutien que lui apportent Derek ainsi que les personnes qui font partie du cercle de ses intimes. Il a mentionné le fait que son troisième livre pourrait bien lui prendre une éternité à écrire, mais a ajouté que son écriture est en train de se mettre en place, lentement.

Il ne révèle pas toute la vérité - il ne le souhaite pas, car Stiles a le sentiment qu'il a gagné le droit de se préserver un jardin secret. Un certain nombre de ses souvenirs sont partis en fumée, tout le monde le sait, mais il n'a pas à dire combien d'entre eux il a perdu.

Il y a tellement de choses qu'il n'est pas tenu de révéler, et Stiles aime cette sensation. Il sent que, sur ce plan-là, il a le contrôle de la situation. Il n'a pas à subir de questions importunes de la part des journalistes et il n'a pas à supporter la vision de gens qui se bousculent pour venir brailler jusque dans sa figure.

Stiles hausse les épaules. «Je veux témoigner de ce qui se passe en utilisant mes propres mots, » affirme-t-il. « Au lieu de seulement chercher à me cacher. »

Derek hoche la tête. Bon sang, il a dû gérer ce genre de problèmes presque toute sa vie, alors bien sûr qu'il sait ce que Stiles ressent et il sait aussi combien les médias peuvent se montrer épouvantables. «Cela ne veut pas dire que les rumeurs se tairont, » murmure-t-il. «Il y aura toujours des gens qui guetteront nos moindres faits et gestes, tant que nous connaîtrons un tant soi peu le succès. »

«Je sais», réplique Stiles, d'une voix ferme. « Je le sais. Mais nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek se mord la lèvre, ses yeux sont graves. « Absolument, » dit-il.

Stiles se dirige vers lui et ouvre son ordinateur portable. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé et contemplent le premier texte du blog qui est déjà affiché sur l'écran. Les mots semblent les fixer. Stiles déglutit.

« Il vaut mieux m'assurer qu'il ne reste pas de fautes de frappe, » marmonne Stiles.

Derek lève un sourcil. « Ce texte a été lu et vérifié par au moins trois autres personnes. Il n'y a pas de fautes de frappe. »

Stiles appuie sur le clavier pour poster son texte. Il n'a pas demandé à ses fans de lui apporter leur soutien, mais il espère qu'il l'aura. Stiles ferme l'ordinateur portable avant qu'il puisse voir apparaître un seul commentaire sur son post et il se tourne vers Derek.

«Est-ce que nous allons avoir un week-end de libre très bientôt ? » demande-t-il en souriant. «Je pense que nous pourrions nous accorder une petite pause. »

Derek lui rend son sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Les réactions sont majoritairement positives. Stiles en lit peu, mais Scott et son père lui montrent les commentaires qui sont particulièrement intéressants à lire. Il y a quelques personnes célèbres, des personnes dont Stiles a certes entendu parler, mais qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontrées un jour, qui lui apportent leur soutien moral.

C'en est presque surréaliste.

Lorsque Stiles se rend sur le tournage du film, il reçoit énormément de félicitations et de tapes dans le dos. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il le mérite, parce qu'il s'efforce simplement de vivre sa putain de vie. Il essaie juste d'accepter et d'assimiler le fait qu'il occupe le devant de la scène publique, même si quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, c'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à vivre.

Erica lui sourit de toutes ses dents. «Je suis fière de toi, Stilinski. Je savais que tu te trouverais une solution pour t'en sortir. »

Stiles lâche un petit rire amusé. Il est loin d'avoir trouvé de solution pour résoudre tous ses problèmes, mais il se sent beaucoup moins dans le brouillard que quelques mois auparavant.

« Et Derek m'a dit que vous alliez rendre visite à ses parents ce week-end, » poursuit-elle. Puis Erica marque une pause, mordille sa lèvre, elle a l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

Elle secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. « T'inquiète. »

Stiles la scrute attentivement. « J'ai l'impression que ce week-end, ce sont les deux seuls jours de vacances que nous allons prendre depuis des siècles, » dit-il.

« Oh. Bien. Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux alors ! J'espère que ça se passera bien. »

Stiles fixe ses pieds. «Penses-tu que les parents de Derek m'apprécieront ? »

Le regard d'Erica se teinte d'affection et elle l'attire contre elle pour l'enlacer de son bras libre. « Bien sûr, Stiles. Ils t'aiment déjà, tu sais. »

Stiles s'efforce de la croire. Peu importe combien de fois déjà il a vécu cette situation avec chaque personne qu'il rencontre, il s'inquiète toujours beaucoup de ce que les gens vont penser de lui. Son inquiétude est cette fois décuplée parce qu'il s'agit _des parents de_ _Derek_. Stiles veut obtenir leur approbation. Il veut qu'ils l'aiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le weekend arrive et leurs sacs sont faits. Le regard de Derek semble un peu se perdre dans le vague. Ils attendent tous les deux l'arrivée de Frank devant la porte de leur appartement.

Stiles cligne des yeux, lui donne un petit coup de coude. « Tu vas bien? »

Après un moment de silence, Derek finit par lever les yeux vers Stiles. «Oui, » murmure-t-il. « Et toi ? »

«Je suis un peu nerveux, » admet-il.

«Ils seront heureux de te voir, » dit-il. « Et Cora sera là. »

« D'accord. »

« Elle veut te revoir, » affirme Derek.

Stiles hoche la tête. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Puis Frank fait son apparition et ils font rouler leurs bagages jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport semble presque durer une éternité. Derek regarde par la fenêtre. Ses épaules sont légèrement affaissées, mais il reprend contenance quand il se souvient que Stiles le regarde et un sourire tendre apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Ils avaient hâte depuis longtemps que ce weekend arrive enfin, et il aurait pensé que Derek se montrerait au moins enthousiaste à l'idée de voir sa famille.

« Je vous reverrai quand vous serez de retour, » leur dit Frank lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Il jette un coup d'œil à Derek. « Faites en sorte que ça se passe bien. »

« Il n'y aura pas de problème,» assure Derek.

« Pas de promesses, » grimace Stiles. « Merci, Frank. »

Derek s'endort pendant le vol mais Stiles en est incapable. Il est bien trop occupé à se faire du souci à la perspective de rencontrer les autres membres de la famille de Derek, trop occupé à se demander s'ils vont aimer « le Stiles » qu'il est désormais devenu. Ils se souviennent probablement de la façon dont il a laissé Derek seul pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, comment il l'a abandonné sans lui promettre de revenir.

Mais il est ici, maintenant. Il est ici, et Derek a l'air si doux à ses côtés, avec ses yeux clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'est agréable d'être sur un vol où ils se retrouvent presque seuls, au lieu d'avoir été obligés de prendre un vol bon marché comme Stiles avait l'habitude de le faire.

Stiles s'avère impuissant à rester calme durant la totalité du trajet entre l'aéroport et la demeure des Hale. Ils sortent de la ville, roulent longtemps sur des routes qui n'en finissent pas, passent devant de nombreux arbres jusqu'au moment où ils arrivent dans une grande propriété. Dehors, les étoiles sont bien visibles dans le ciel et Stiles regarde par la vitre, s'efforçant de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de l'endroit où Derek a grandi.

«C'est vraiment au milieu de nulle part, » déclare Stiles.

« Plutôt ,oui , » confirme Derek. « C'était un endroit chouette pour un enfant. »

Lorsqu'ils voient la silhouette d'une grande maison se dresser devant eux, Stiles déglutit avec difficulté. Comme aucune autre maison ne l'entoure, la bâtisse semble encore plus imposante, et ils doivent s'arrêter à un portail avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le domaine.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Derek tend la main et serre son genou. « Ils vont t'aimer. Ils t'aiment déjà. »

Ces paroles sont difficiles à croire, tout comme il lui était difficile de croire que Derek l'aimait toujours. Les mains de Stiles tremblent quand ils sortent de la voiture et il ne s'écoule guère plus d'une seconde avant qu'une grande femme, aux cheveux noirs , sorte de la maison, les bras ouverts.

«Stiles!» s'écrie-t-elle.

Stiles baisse la tête. «Salut,» marmonne-t-il. Elle l'étreint déjà. Stiles lève les bras, décontenancé, mais finit par tapoter le dos de la mère de Derek. Elle le serre dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps et, par dessus son épaule, Stiles voit que l'expression de Derek a changé, qu'il est ému et attendri.

Stiles fixe son mari, ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

«Maman,» s'exclame Derek, et elle se détache de Stiles. Une larme perle au coin de son œil et Stiles se tient là, devant elle, paralysé, se demandant ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mme Hale, » dit Stiles maladroitement, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et tourne son regard vers Derek. « _Talia_ , » souffle-t-elle, et quelque chose vacille dans ses yeux. Stiles a observé cette réaction un grand nombre fois, cette réaction qui trahit la prise de conscience que Stiles réellement, vraiment, ne se souvient d'aucun des moments qu'il a partagés avec cette personne.

Les mains de Talia sont encore posées sur ses épaules, et elle les serre. « Vous avez l'air très en forme, » dit-elle. «Je suis contente de voir que chacun d'entre vous prend soin de l'autre. »

Stiles sent que ses joues rougissent. Talia ressemble à Derek et elle est belle. Elle le regarde avec une affection toute maternelle, et Stiles n'y est pas habitué. Il n'avait jamais osé penser qu'il pourrait un jour être de nouveau regardé de cette manière et sa gorge se serre.

« _Ma_ _man_ ,» répète Derek.

« Désolée, » s'excuse-t-elle en ôtant les mains. Talia se dirige vers son propre fils, et l'attire contre elle pour l'étreindre. «J'ai promis de ne pas être trop envahissante. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » parvient à dire Stiles. Il regarde Derek fermer les yeux pendant qu'il enveloppe sa mère de ses bras, heureux de la voir.

Stiles fait la connaissance du père de Derek - Jack - quelques minutes plus tard, et il semble parvenir à tenir un peu mieux que sa femme ses engagements. Il se contente de serrer la main de Stiles, lui tape l'épaule - et il a l'air tout à la fois d'être triste et heureux de le voir.

Les parents de Derek sont tous les deux ravis qu'il soit ici, qu'il soit vivant. Ils sont tous les deux affligés de constater qu'il ne se souvient pas d'eux. C'est étrange. C'est définitivement bizarre d'avoir cette deuxième famille, des gens qui semblent se soucier de lui autant que Scott et son père le font.

Stiles apprécie cette nouvelle famille. Il aime leur façon de se comporter à son égard : ils le traitent comme s'il était normal, au lieu de se tracasser au sujet de ce qu'il sait ou qu'il ne sait pas. Ils oublient même de lui signaler les choses les plus élémentaires et Derek se retrouve dans l'obligation d'indiquer lui-même à Stiles, avec ménagement, où se trouve la salle de bain, et à quel endroit de la maison se situe la chambre qu'ils occupent en temps normal. Stiles découvre que cet oubli ne le contrarie pas outre mesure.

« Désolé, » lui dit Derek. Ils sont à nouveau seuls, dans une chambre d'ami. Apparemment, la chambre de Derek a été réaménagée pour accueillir une grande partie des récompenses qu'il a obtenues au fil des années. Toutes ses récompenses, en fait, à part l'Oscar qui est caché dans leur appartement. « Je leur ai précisé que tu ne saurais pas te rappeler ce genre de choses… mais… »

« Hé, » s'écrie Stiles. «Il est évident qu'ils sont bouleversés de me voir. C'est normal qu'ils aient oublié ce genre de détails. »

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Ce doit être étrange pour toi. D'être ici. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. Il s'avance vers Derek, pose un baiser rapide et léger sur ses lèvres. En un clin d'oeil, les bras de Derek s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Aussitôt, Stiles oublie qu'il se trouve dans une chambre inconnue. «Je commence à y être habitué, » réplique-t-il. « Ma vie entière est étrange depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ce foutu hôpital. »

Derek frissonne contre lui, et Stiles se demande ce que Derek éprouvait lorsqu'il croyait que la personne qu'il aimait n'allait jamais se réveiller.

« Descendons, » dit Derek. « Ma mère n'est pas du genre à hésiter à monter pour venir nous chercher. »

Stiles glousse. « Bon à savoir. »

Alors qu'ils progressent lentement le long des couloirs, il prend la main de Derek dans la sienne. Sur tous les murs qui longent les couloirs se trouvent des photos de famille - de Derek et de Cora enfants, en compagnie d'une autre fille, qui doit être Laura. Des photos, qui représentent Derek au moment de ses premiers succès en tant que comédien leur succèdent et leur vue réjouit Stiles. Il connaît bien ce Derek-là, le Derek qui a accompagné son adolescence. Il se souvient de sa coiffure stupide, avec les cheveux hérissés, et de son trop large sourire.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » le taquine Derek, qui l'observe.

« Tu… Tu es déjà au courant que je craquais pour toi à l'époque, » dit Stiles. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Derek lui lance un regard amusé pendant qu'il acquiesce.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sentes pas gêné par toutes ces photos de toi enfant, exposées sur les murs de ta maison ? » demande Stiles.

« Eh bien, ça aide que ton père m'ait déjà montré toutes tes photos alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, » rétorque-t-il d'un air espiègle. Stiles sent son visage devenir tout rouge, et Derek rit, l'entraînant vers l'endroit où ses parents les attendent.

Talia et Jack remarquent leurs mains jointes et le sourire de Derek. Ils semblent tous les deux heureux - et surpris - parce que la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu leur fils, Derek était triste et déprimé, à deux doigts de ne pas se remettre de leur séparation temporaire.

Mais ils ne disent rien. Ils passent sous silence le fait que Stiles n'a pas passé Noël chez eux.

«Nous avons vu ton blog», dit Jack. « Nous pensons que c'était une décision très courageuse. »

« Oh, merci,» dit Stiles. Il ne pense pas que les mots qu'il a écrits étaient très courageux, mais il avait effectivement besoin de dire quelque chose à son public. Il avait besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'il existe en ce monde des gens qui veulent connaître sa vie, et peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non. S'il s'est fait à cette situation, alors peut-être sera-t-elle plus facile à vivre.

« Eh bien, nous sommes vraiment ravis que tu n'aies pas renoncé à écrire. Ni à notre fils, » ajoute Jack rapidement. « C'est un bon garçon. »

Derek pousse un gémissement plaintif à côté de lui, mais avoir des parents qui vous mettent dans l'embarras, ce n'est pas si mal. Stiles sait de toute façon ce qu'ils veulent dire : Derek est un homme bien, vraiment bien. Et Derek lui appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, le soleil frappe les rideaux et sa lumière éclaire doucement la chambre. Stiles se réveille seul dans leur lit, s'étire et constate que l'endroit où dormait Derek est froid.

Ça lui fait bizarre de ne pas être en mesure d'entendre comme d'habitude les pas de Derek, c'en est presque inquiétant. Stiles sort du lit et il lui faut un certain temps pour retrouver la cuisine, même après y avoir mangé la nuit dernière.

Il s'oriente grâce au son des voix, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche, tout ce qu'il parvient à entendre, c'est qu'une discussion animée a lieu, dont il n'arrive pas à saisir le sujet car les voix sont comme étouffées. Il s'arrête à la porte de la cuisine et voit trois personnes.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ! » s'écrie Cora, en commençant à sourire. Derek et sa mère se taisent presque instantanément et Stiles ne manque pas de remarquer que Derek jette un regard suppliant à sa mère et à sa sœur.

Talia semble soucieuse, et Cora arrondit ses lèvres, plisse ses yeux en fixant son frère. Puis elle lève son regard vers Stiles.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demande-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui à grands pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» s'inquiète Stiles, regardant chacun d'eux.

Cora pousse un soupir mélodramatique. « Rien, C'est juste Derek, il se comporte comme un idiot. »

«Cora,» dit Talia, et elle fait comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue , franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparent de Stiles. Cora mordille sa lèvre, son expression est pleine d'espoir, pendant un court instant. Ils savent tous les deux que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, les choses ne se sont pas exactement bien passées.

«Je suis contente que tu sois ici, » dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Stiles cligne des yeux.

« Toi et Derek paraissez désormais être bien plus heureux ensemble et... et je suis contente, » affirme-t-elle.

Stiles a l'impression que son cerveau est encore engourdi par le sommeil, mais il parvient à hocher la tête. Cora se tient devant lui, les bras ballants, attendant une parole de sa part, mais ce simple geste de la tête, c'est la seule réponse que Stiles est capable de lui accorder pour l'instant. Peut-être que d'ici la fin du week-end, il lui sera possible d'avoir des relations plus cordiales avec elle.

Stiles cherche les yeux de Derek à travers la pièce, incline le cou, d'un air interrogateur. Il veut savoir ce dont ils parlaient.

Derek secoue la tête. Son petit sourire sous-entend qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, mais Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose cloche et il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

«Je pensais que je pourrais te montrer le domaine aujourd'hui, » propose Derek. « Et ensuite te faire visiter le reste de la maison. »

«D'accord, » dit Stiles. « C'est un programme qui me plaît. »

Son estomac gargouille fort.

« Prenez votre petit déjeuner tout d'abord, quand même ! » s'écrie Talia. « Nous attendions que tu te réveilles, Stiles. Nous avons au menu des pancakes, du bacon et des fruits frais. »

«Ça me va tout à fait, » réplique-t-il, en souriant.

Tout le monde se refuse à lui laisser donner un coup de main, et Stiles se contente donc de rester assis et de répondre aux questions qui se succèdent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le petit déjeuner soit enfin servi. Ça commence à être fatigant d'être contraint de réfléchir aussi rapidement pour répondre à toutes ces questions, cependant, elles ne portent pas sur ce dont il se souvient et ce dont il ne se souvient pas. Elles portent sur des sujets qui sont toujours abordés dans les discussions qui ont lieu lors des réunions de famille : comment ça se passe avec ton travail ? Comment est ton appartement ? Comment tu trouves la ville ? – toutes sortes de questions que l'on aurait pu poser tout aussi bien à Stiles quand il était âgé de vingt et un ans.

Cora est installée à côté de lui, et l'écoute parler. On dirait qu'elle a tiré une leçon de ses erreurs et elle ne cherche plus à intimider Stiles dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Petit à petit, Stiles commence à se détendre. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, la compagnie agréable. Stiles pose son pied contre la jambe de Derek sous la table, puis fait glisser ses orteils le long du mollet de Derek.

Derek se fige, regarde dans sa direction. Stiles lui sourit. Il a déjà l'impression qu'il fait partie de la famille de Derek. Il ressent cette impression non pas à cause de la trace qu'auraient laissée les souvenirs qu'il a perdus et qu'il ne comprend pas, il ressent cette impression parce que Derek l'aime et que ses parents aiment aussi Stiles.

« Ça va, toi ? » articule silencieusement Derek.

Stiles hoche la tête, et il laisse son pied appuyé contre la jambe de Derek jusqu'à la fin du repas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles passe un weekend agréable, bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Jack et Talia l'apprécient, semblent même lui faire confiance, et la maison est grande, isolée du monde. Stiles peut marcher dehors, l'air frais cinglant son visage, sans craindre les regards indiscrets. Il retrouve un peu de liberté et il en est très heureux.

Dans le domaine des Hale, il se promène main dans la main avec Derek, et Cora se joint à eux. Elle se montre plus amicale que de coutume à l'égard de Stiles et ce dernier, peu à peu, commence à se sentir plus à l'aise avec elle. Stiles discute avec elle pendant qu'ils marchent parce qu'à ses côtés, Derek parle à peine.

Stiles serre sa main. Derek se tourne vers lui, sourit, puis regarde au loin.

C'est le dernier jour de leur petite escapade. Stiles sent que, plus ils restent ici, plus Derek devient de plus en plus distant et Stiles ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi il se montre si froid. Il lâche la main de Derek.

Ils rentrent à la maison et Derek s'assied à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau posé en face de lui. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, adresse à peine la parole à Stiles ou à sa sœur, et Stiles éprouve une douleur dans sa poitrine, sourde et oppressante. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui pousse son mari à agir ainsi.

Stiles pose par derrière ses mains sur les épaules de Derek, et celui-ci tressaille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» demande-t-il, en se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il est conscient de la présence de Cora qui les observe, à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Tu as gardé la plupart du temps le silence.»

«Rien, ce n'est rien, » répond Derek précipitamment, en faisant reculer sa chaise. Le bruit des pieds de la chaise qui raclent sur le sol est terriblement désagréable et Stiles doit se retirer pour éviter de se cogner dans le meuble. Derek termine de boire son verre d'eau, se lève et se retourne, et il embrasse Stiles sur la joue. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmure-t-il.

Derek quitte la pièce.

Stiles le regarde partir, les yeux écarquillés. Il est sûr que Derek lui dissimule quelque chose, et même qu'il lui a caché quelque chose pendant tout le weekend. Tout à coup, Stiles a des pensées qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il devrait éviter d'avoir, il pense que Derek a peut-être l'impression que Stiles n'est pas vraiment à sa place dans sa famille. Que ce n'est pas pareil qu'autrefois.

Stiles sait que ce n'est pas vrai, parce que Stiles ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien accueilli de sa vie mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher, bien malgré lui, d'être assailli par ces pensées négatives pendant un instant. Il s'effondre sur une chaise près de la table, aussitôt que Derek est parti.

« Putain, » gémit-il. Il cache sa tête dans ses mains.

Cora soupire, s'approche de lui.

Le sentiment de frustration qu'il éprouve est si fort que le corps de Stiles est pris de tremblements. Il a l'impression d'être un incapable de la pire espèce, il a l'impression qu'il devrait savoir ce qui cloche avec Derek, il devrait savoir pourquoi on dirait que quelque chose fait défaut à ce weekend .

« Le Stiles d'autrefois aurait su, » s'écrie-t-il, presque comme un fou. « Il aurait su quoi faire. »

Stiles lève la tête et fixe la sœur de Derek. Les prunelles sombres de Cora le scrutent à son tour, sa bouche reste close. Il a l'intuition qu'elle sait ce qui se passe. Elle a décoché des coups d'oeil vifs et pénétrants à Derek durant tout le week-end, surtout quand elle pensait que Stiles ne pouvait pas la voir faire.

« Le Stiles d'autrefois aurait su, » répète-t-il, d'un ton désespéré. C'est bien trop difficile d'éviter de devenir son propre rival.

«Oh mon Dieu, » dit Cora. « Tu te surestimes vraiment trop. OK, tu es plutôt génial dans ton genre et tu rends Derek heureux – quand tu n'agis pas de façon débile – mais, bon, tu n'es pas doté de pouvoirs surnaturels. Tu n'arrivais pas à résoudre tous les problèmes que vous rencontriez avant l'accident. Votre couple a traversé des hauts et des bas. Ce n'était pas parfait, ni pour toi, ni pour Derek. Mais tu as fait en sorte que votre couple fonctionne et tu es toujours la même personne. Alors tu peux arriver aussi à surmonter le problème auquel tu es confronté maintenant. »

Stiles l'écoute, les narines dilatées. C'est – c'est difficile d'entendre ce que Cora est en train de lui dire. Comment est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas non plus détenu les solutions à chaque problème qu'ils rencontraient à l'époque ? Avant, il avait pourtant ses putains de souvenirs pour l'y aider. Il connaissait Derek assez bien pour l' _avoir épousé_.

«Dis-moi, » supplie Stiles d'une voix rauque. «Dis-moi pourquoi il est comme ça. »

Cora se tait.

«Je sais que tu sais, » dit Stiles, en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant elle. C'est la dernière chose qu'il veut faire, mais il se sent tellement perdu, comme s'il tâtonnait dans l'obscurité, et il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. « S'il te plaît. »

Cora pince les lèvres. « Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. »

«Je m'en fous ! » hurle Stiles, et Cora sursaute. Il est content que la maison soit assez vaste pour que les parents de Derek ne l'entendent pas crier. Il ne peut pas se permettre de les décevoir.

Une fois que son éclat de colère est passé, le silence qui s'est abattu dans la pièce ne dure guère que le temps d'un soupir. Tout ce qu'il peut entendre, c'est sa propre respiration tremblante, puis la voix de Cora s'élève, haut et fort.

« C'est votre anniversaire, » lâche-t-elle.

« Quoi? » Sa voix se brise.

« Votre anniversaire de mariage. »

Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire. Il regarde son doigt, regarde la bague qu'il porte encore. « Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?» murmure-t-il, même s'il pense qu'il connaît la réponse à sa question. «Pourquoi Derek ne me l'a pas dit? »

Cora lui jette un regard réprobateur. « Je me souviens parfaitement que tu détestais que qui que ce soit évoque un événement quelconque en lien avec le passé, et encore plus si jamais c'était Derek qui le faisait, » rétorque-t-elle, mais sa voix s'adoucit vers la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle tentait au moins de faire l'effort de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de son beau-frère.

«J'ai fait des progrès dans ce domaine, » chuchote Stiles. « Vraiment. »

Cora lui sourit à demi. « C'est bien. »

Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. «Merde,» dit Stiles, et il se sent pitoyable. Il se lève et se tourne vers la porte par laquelle Derek a disparu. Ses doigts tremblent, il faut qu'il retrouve Derek. Il doit faire quelque chose.

Il marche, et à chaque pas qu'il fait, il a la sensation qu'il va s'écrouler. Quand il atteint la porte, la voix de Cora l'arrête.

« Hé, » dit Cora. Stiles la regarde. « Avant que tu partes. Je veux te dire que je m'excuse et je veux te remercier. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « En quel honneur ? »

Elle se mord les lèvres, et la main de Stiles reste en suspens, au-dessus de la poignée de la porte. Il lui est d'une certaine façon reconnaissant de ne pas être encore obligé de faire face tout de suite à Derek, mais sa conscience lui hurle dessus, lui ordonne de sortir d'ici pour arranger les choses. Il ne peut pas perdre Derek. Il ne peut pas perdre Derek juste parce qu'il n'avait pas la queue d'une idée que c'était leur anniversaire.

« Hum, » dit-elle. « Je m'excuse de t'avoir encore plus pourri la vie quand je suis venue avant les vacances de Noël. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre ce que tu traversais. Tout ce que je voyais à l'époque, c'était Derek et… et il avait l'air d'aller encore plus mal qu'à l'époque où tu avais été victime de ce foutu accident de voiture. »

Stiles ne dit rien.

« Et je te remercie, pour, eh bien, » souffle-t-elle dans un sourire, en baissant la tête. « Lydia m'a envoyé un texto. Je me demandais si tu y étais peut-être pour quelque chose, vu que tu es ici. »

Stiles la regarde fixement, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. «Je n'ai rien fait, » lâche-t-il.

« Oh. »

«Ne t'avise pas de lui refaire du mal,» conclut Stiles. Tout ce que Cora a reçu, c'est un texto, mais il ne veut pas voir Lydia déprimée et souffrant de la solitude, même si elle est capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Stiles se demande si Cora se sentait comme lui en ce moment - si soucieuse de protéger son frère, jusqu'à en devenir féroce - quand Stiles est sorti de l'hôpital. Et puis Stiles se dit qu'il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il doit rejoindre Derek.

Il part sans prononcer une parole de plus, s'engouffre dans l'air frais, à l'extérieur de la demeure. Le soir commence à tomber et le ciel est en train de se teinter de nuances bleu nuit. Derek se trouve au fond du jardin, derrière la maison.

Stiles marche lentement vers lui. Il sait que Derek peut entendre ses pas.

« Cora t'a tout dit, » murmure Derek.

«Oui,» réplique-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles respire profondément, attend que Derek se retourne. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Deux années communes de mariage ne signifient pas grand-chose aux yeux de Stiles. Tout ce qu'il a en commun avec Derek, ce sont quelques douloureux, quelques magnifiques mois passés ensemble. C'est une période qui a été suffisamment longue pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il veut rester pour toujours aux côtés de Derek mais ce n'est pas comparable à un mariage. Stiles le sait.

Derek lui fait face. Immédiatement, il laisse retomber sa tête et une larme coule le long de sa joue.

«Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Je … Je pensais que je pourrais oublier cet anniversaire et que ce week-end serait de toute manière merveilleux, mais aujourd'hui, le souvenir de cette date m'a plus affecté que je ne l'aurais pensé. » Derek lève la tête, ses yeux sont humides et brillants. « J'ai eu toutes ces idées stupides et romantiques, je voulais t'acheter des fleurs et je pensais que nous allions partir… »

Derek marque une pause. Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandissent, prennent une expression horrifiée. Il est sûr que Derek va dire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas entendre.

« Juste, je… je crois tout simplement que je suis triste, » avoue-t-il. « Parce que j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais plus de tout ça. »

La gorge de Stiles est sèche. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne sait pas s'il veut célébrer leur anniversaire aujourd'hui s'il ne peut même pas se souvenir pour quelle raison ils doivent le fêter. Il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour faire le tour de la question.

«Parfois…» murmure Derek, la voix rocailleuse. Il fait un pas de plus en direction de Stiles, dont tous les muscles se raidissent. « Tu es la même personne à mes yeux, Stiles, un être si merveilleux, si beau, mais parfois ce qui me manque, c'est ... ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Ce qui me manque, c'est de pouvoir parler de toi du passé. Etre en mesure de me souvenir du passé sans avoir l'impression que tu vas te sentir rejeté, voilà ce qui me manque. »

Stiles sent ses yeux le picoter et les larmes perlent au bord de ses paupières. Derek le regarde tristement, l'air peiné, comme s'il savait qu'il exprimait à haute et intelligible voix certaines des craintes de Stiles.

« Derek … »

«Est-ce que je me trompe quand je dis ça ? » chuchote Derek, lorsque Stiles ne parvient pas à poursuivre sa phrase.

Stiles hausse les épaules, laisse échapper un rire cassé. « Putain, je ne sais pas Derek. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne peux pas t'aider si le passé te manque autant. Je suppose qu'il faudra te contenter, après avoir connu le meilleur, de moi, moi qui suis en quelque sorte un second choix. »

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillent. « _Non_ , » s'écrie -t- il, d'une voix si dure que Stiles tressaille. Les mains de Derek se posent sur ses bras, puis les caressent de haut en bas. Ce geste réconforte un peu Stiles «Non. Tu es… tu es toi, Stiles. Je t'aime. Tu auras toujours ma préférence, quoi qu'il arrive. Le passé ne me manque pas. Ce qui me manque, c'est _le nôtre_ , notre passé ensemble. Pour l'instant, ce passé n'est plus que le mien et je voudrais qu'il redevienne le nôtre, même si tu ne t'en souviens plus du tout. »

Stiles expire longuement, laisse Derek l'attirer contre lui et l'enlacer. Des bras chauds l'enveloppent et Stiles enfouit son visage dans le torse de Derek, sans lui retourner vraiment son étreinte. Stiles respire son corps, s'efforce de garder son calme. Il a tellement remporté de combats depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma, il est tombé amoureux de Derek, a découvert combien il était adorable, intelligent, incroyable… Mais Stiles a perdu encore tant de choses.

Un instant plus tard, Stiles se dégage de son étreinte. Quelques larmes seulement ont coulé sur son visage.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Les lèvres de Derek s'entrouvrent, et ses yeux scrutent le visage de Stiles. Il semble sidéré , sa poitrine monte et s'abaisse. Il a l'air étonné. C'est comme si Stiles s'était soudain livré corps et âme à Derek, parce qu'il n'a jamais prononcé ces paroles au cours des mois précédents.

Derek a déjà entendu ces quelques mots longtemps auparavant, il a forcément dû les entendre, mais depuis ce temps-là, Stiles ne les a jamais répétés.

Ils se regardent, Stiles avale difficilement sa salive, sa gorge est bloquée. Il ne sait pas comment agir pour faire en sorte de détendre la situation, surtout parce qu'à cet instant, l'atmosphère est étrangement amère et douce à la fois. Mais c'est la vérité. Il aime Derek. Il ne l'aimait pas quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, mais, à présent, il l'aime.

Et puis Derek sourit, essuie du revers de sa main ses yeux.

«J'espérais vraiment t'entendre me dire à nouveau ces paroles. »

« Quoi ? »

«Tu avais peur que je n'arrive pas t'aimer, tu avais peur d'être devenu trop différent alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais moi, ce que je craignais, c'est que tu n'éprouves plus jamais à nouveau ce que tu ressentais autrefois pour moi, » dit Derek en se rapprochant encore de Stiles. « Tout particulièrement quand nous nous adressions à peine la parole. »

« Je suppose que nous nous sommes un peu comportés comme deux abrutis, » admet Stiles. Il lèche ses lèvres. Elles ont le goût salé des larmes mais lorsqu'il voit les yeux de Derek débordant de bonheur, il se sent mieux. Il tend la main vers lui.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole : « Je sais que cette date ne compte pas autant pour moi que pour toi, mais je peux voir combien notre anniversaire de mariage est important à tes yeux, alors peut-être que nous pourrions envisager de faire quelque chose ? Tu sais bien que je ne … que je ne veux pas revivre exactement les mêmes situations qu'autrefois, que je veux de nouveaux souvenirs mais… pour cette fois, tu peux partager tes souvenirs avec moi. Je veux que tu le fasses. »

«Je peux te faire partager mes souvenirs ? »

«Oui, » acquiesce Stiles . «Je ne veux pas t'obliger toi aussi à oublier ta vie. Bordel, Derek, tu m'as tellement fait peur. Tu peux… tu peux tout me dire, d'accord ? Je m'en remettrai. Je m'en… je suis en mesure de t'écouter, tu peux tout me raconter. »

« Merci, » souffle-t-il. Et Stiles sait que Derek fera en sorte de ne pas rendre les choses trop pénibles pour lui. Il va réintroduire doucement le passé dans leur vie, il va l'évoquer avec précaution. Mais au moins il ne cachera plus quoi que ce soit comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui, pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Derek garde une expression joyeuse, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il prend la main de Stiles, caresse de son pouce sa peau. « Est-ce que je peux te montrer l'endroit où je t'ai demandé en mariage ? J'aimerais le faire, »affirme-t-il. « C'est le même endroit où mon père a demandé la main de ma mère. »

Stiles hoche la tête. Son pas est mal assuré, mais il laisse Derek le guider vers une petite clairière, main dans la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Dès que Derek passe devant les futaies, il est probable que les souvenirs refluent dans sa mémoire. Il fait sombre désormais, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, elles sont belles, si loin de la ville.

Stiles ne voit rien d'autre que le vert profond des feuilles sur les arbres, les longs brins d'herbe qui n'ont pas été fauchés depuis un certain temps. Mais aucun souvenir ne lui revient en mémoire, et Stiles se demande si Derek souffre de voir que ses yeux restent seulement vides et inexpressifs. Stiles peut cependant s'imaginer la scène, se représenter Derek à terre, sur un genou. Cette scène l'aurait rendu heureux, s'il s'en souvenait vraiment.

«Je jouais ici beaucoup quand j'étais enfant, » dit Derek. « Avant que j'obtienne un rôle dans cette série télé débile. »

Stiles ne dit rien.

Peut-être qu'il est sans cesse question d'avant et d'après, toujours. Peut-être que même si on se souvient de tout, on veut toujours revenir sur le passé. Par nostalgie.

Peut-être que Stiles et Derek devront se donner un peu plus de mal que la plupart des gens pour aller de l'avant, pour être heureux, et pour ne pas se perdre dans le passé. Peut-être que ça vaudra la peine de faire des efforts. Les traits harmonieux du visage de Derek, l'éclat de ses yeux et la délicatesse de ses gestes quand il le touche, tout lui indique que ça en vaut la peine.

« Que ferons-nous si ma mémoire revient? Que ferons-nous si ça change tout? Je sais que le médecin dit que c'est impossible, mais… »

« Hé, » dit Derek d'un ton apaisant. « Nous avons surmonté déjà les difficultés liées à ta perte de mémoire, nous pourrons surmonter ça aussi, s'il le faut. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt. « J'aurais dû te parler de notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Stiles le dévisage. «Peut-être bien. »

«Je ne voulais pas te contrarier ou faire pression sur toi pour te forcer à faire quelque chose, » poursuit Derek.

«Je sais, » dit Stiles. Il lui sourit tendrement, pose sa main sur la joue de Derek, en épouse les contours.

Leurs fronts se touchent d'abord, puis leurs nez, avant que leurs lèvres finissent par se rejoindre. Derek gémit contre la bouche de Stiles et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

Leurs corps, dans la brise nocturne, oscillent légèrement sur leurs jambes, leurs lèvres se frottent lentement, s'ouvrent pour de profonds baisers. Stiles n'a pas encore pris l'habitude d'embrasser ainsi Derek et d'éprouver autant de sensations, mais il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien de toute la soirée. C'est leur premier baiser après que Stiles a dit _Je t'aime_ , et cela se sent. Stiles le sent partout sur sa peau.

Stiles embrasse Derek avec plus de violence. Il ne peut pas retenir ses pulsions et mord la lèvre de Derek. Il ne sait pas combien de minutes ou d'heures ils sont restés enlacés l'un contre l'autre mais il s'est écoulé assez de temps pour que l'air soit devenu trop froid pour rester dehors, malgré les bras de Derek enroulés autour de son corps. Et il s'est écoulé assez de temps pour que Stiles se sente à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Derek rompt leur étreinte, ses yeux se sont assombris. La lune brille au-dessus d'eux.

«J'ai envie de toi, » dit Derek, d'une voix altérée et défaillante.

Stiles le regarde, mais déjà, Derek l'entraîne par la main vers la maison. Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine et il le suit, comme enivré. La demeure est plongée dans un silence troublant et Stiles pousse une exclamation de surprise quand Derek l'embrasse avec emportement dans une des pièces vides, aussitôt qu'ils ont pénétré dans le bâtiment.

Il leur faut un certain temps avant de parvenir à leur chambre à coucher, temps qu'ils emploient à s'embrasser le long des couloirs tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber les photographies accrochées sur les murs. Ils ne croisent miraculeusement personne et Stiles se sent grisé, grisé par les réactions de Derek alors qu'il est plaqué contre lui, grisé par la façon dont ses mains puissantes parcourent et caressent son corps.

Ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle et Derek déboutonne rapidement sa chemise. Il regarde nerveusement Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» murmure Stiles.

«Je veux que tu me baises, » dit-il, la voix rauque, comme s'il redoutait que Stiles refuse.

Stiles se mord la lèvre, se débarrasse de ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il a entendu les paroles de Derek, qu'il a entendu ce qu'il demandait, il a senti une onde de chaleur vertigineuse traverser son corps et maintenant, il a peur.

«Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, » dit-il.

Derek le dévisage. « Quoi ? »

La respiration de Stiles se coupe et il s'efforce de ne pas penser la réaction de Derek, à sa surprise ni à ce qu'elle peut impliquer. Il passe outre et porte ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon, puis enlève lentement le reste de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout, nu devant Derek.

Les yeux de Derek ne le lâchent pas. Il se tient devant lui, à moitié dévêtu, attend la réponse de Stiles.

« Mais je veux le faire, » dit Stiles, frissonnant.

Derek s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse à nouveau, caresse ses cheveux, y plonge ses doigts qui s'y enchevêtrent. «Je vais faire attention à toi, je vais faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, »promet-il.

Stiles l'étreint contre lui, s'agrippe à lui.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, pas réellement, impossible de le savoir tant il souhaite que tout se passe à la perfection. Mais ils prennent leur temps et Derek lui montre ce qu'il faut faire, son corps magnifique allongé sur le lit. Stiles peine à croire ce qu'il voit, peine à croire qu'il entend vraiment les soupirs de Derek et ses gémissements de plaisir qui s'élèvent dans la pièce lorsque les doigts de Stiles le touchent.

Quand il est prêt, Derek dit qu'il veut regarder Stiles, qu'il veut contempler son visage la première fois qu'ils font l'amour ensemble.

Stiles ferme les yeux, il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable et cet instant est parfait. Il est parfait car il s'agit de Derek, pas d'une autre personne, et Stiles cesse de croire qu'il ne fait pas les bons gestes lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux et voit l'expression extasiée de Derek.

Derek s'endort le premier, comme il en a l'habitude la plupart du temps. Stiles se réjouit à l'idée que Derek se sente suffisamment en sécurité, au chaud et à l'aise pour s'endormir si rapidement, leurs jambes collées les unes contre les autres sous les draps.

Stiles est couché sur le dos, encore éveillé, le corps satisfait et épuisé. Il se remémore leur conversation plus tôt dans la soirée et s'interroge : Derek va-t-il un jour cesser de regarder en arrière avec nostalgie ? Stiles sait que cette pensée va le rendre fou certaines nuits, alors que Derek dort allongé à ses côtés, dans leur lit, et son cœur se met à battre si fort qu'il se demande si Derek peut l'entendre.

Derek bouge sous les draps et se blottit contre lui dans l'obscurité, pose une main sur la hanche de Stiles, toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Stiles se détend alors, écoute la respiration de Derek. Ce dernier a le droit, après tout , de regarder en arrière, de se souvenir, et Stiles ne souhaite à personne d'oublier sa vie.

Il réfléchit. Ses craintes pourraient bien être dénuées de fondement. Derek semble déjà plus attendri que triste lorsqu'il évoque un souvenir. On dirait plutôt qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il veut simplement que Stiles en prenne connaissance, pas pour lui faire revivre le passé ou pour faire en sorte que la mémoire lui revienne.

Le défi est de trouver le juste équilibre entre le passé, l'avenir et le présent. C'est pareil pour tous les autres couples. Stiles ne veut pas perdre Derek une nouvelle fois, il n'en est pas question, et il n'a jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi profonds, aussi puissants pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il terminera son roman - même s'il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour le faire - et Derek sera à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Peut-être qu'il envisagera de voir si Derek souhaite renouveler leurs vœux de mariage. Stiles pense qu'il aimerait bien le faire. Ils pourraient inviter la nouvelle famille que Stiles s'est trouvée, ainsi que la sienne.

Stiles n'a plus l'impression que son cœur est sur le point de se briser, il rejoint le côté du lit où Derek dort, plaque son dos contre sa poitrine, dérobe son sourire aux ténèbres.

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Merci à Zéphire (allez la lire au fait : "Mon Humain" devrait vous plaire beaucoup si vous aimez le sterek !),Vampirou, Lydia Martin, toonette (elle aussi elle écrit de bonnes fics sterek et vient d'en redémarrer une nouvelle !), juju, Angelyoru, nathydemon, onoda, maraudeur, monica59, akane, Auralia1998, yugai, outlander83, aux guests, qui ont eu la gentillesse de déposer des commentaires -pardon si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous au passage ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic plus discrètement mais qui sont tout de même venus la lire !**_

 _ **ET n'oubliez pas le brossage de dents de rigueur après cette explosion de glucose. ;)**_

 _ **Pumpkinspy, j'espère que tu es contente, cette traduction, c'est un peu mon cadeau pour toi ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à écrire, pour d'autres fandoms, sans doute, et toujours avec autant de talent.**_

 _ **Voilà, Teenage Dream , c'est fini, The Hollow Moon est ma nouvelle traduction (dix chapitres énormes bien touffus !) et elle sera suivie d'une autre, tout aussi longue ! Et si Hollow est une récriture de la saison 5 b de Teen Wolf, la suivante sera un AU (avec Derek en prof et Stiles en étudiant... ça vous dit ?). Bref, du boulot pour toute l'année à venir :). Je suis d'ailleurs un peu désolée de ne pas pouvoir lire plus de fics pour encourager et découvrir de nouveaux auteurs sur ff mais entre le boulot, les traductions et mes interventions de béta, mon temps de lecture s'est considérablement réduit, et je le regrette un peu. Pourquoi les journées sont-elles si courtes, bon sang ?**_

 _ **Bon courage aux étudiants pour les partiels et pour tous les autres, bon courage aussi parce qu'il faut du courage pour affronter chaque jour qui passe, non ?**_


End file.
